


Shade, Secrets, and Sin

by ErosVenus



Category: Exit to Eden - Anne Rice, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Secretary (2002)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Content, Adult Language, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cutting, Dom/sub, Dominant Masochism, Double Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gen, Group Sex, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Inspired by The Devil Wears Prada, Kink, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgies, Other, Pornography, Rape, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Trigger Warnings, Violence, Whipping, pentration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 105,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosVenus/pseuds/ErosVenus
Summary: (WARNING: NSFW.  This is adult-oriented, explicit content, not meant for children or anyone under 18 years of age.  Turn back now, if you do not meet these requirements.)This is a reworking and reboot of the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy rolled into one long chapter book fanfiction.  When virginial intern, Anastasia Steele, goes to interview young entrepreneur, Christian Grey, she becomes intrigued by the intimidating, enigmatic man.  As she becomes more involved with him, she also attracts the attention of his handsome older brother, Elliot.  Soon a love triangle forms luring the innocent Ana in a world of erotic delights, sexual decadence, and repressed desires.  The more invested she becomes in this universe, the more she loses herself.  Will she become a victim or the predator?  Find out in this reimagined work of the erotic trilogy.
Relationships: Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele, Elena Lincoln - Relationship, Elliot Grey/Anastasia Steele
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_ **

****

Ice cold skin burns his hands. _Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!_ No response. Hunger grumbles in the toddler’s stomach, signaling more angry pains to come. Copper hair and gray eyes nestles in the sleeping woman’s breasts, as the young lad buries his face inside his blue sweater. Next to him, his older brother pats his head. A moppet of curly blond hair and blue eyes offers him support. On the pale arm of their mother, the toddler causes his small plastic cars to collide, before hearing the frightening footsteps stomping across the wooden floor. Shutting his eyes tight, his tiny body prepares for the pain to come. The older brother holds him close, shielding him from the oncoming assault.

The rancid smell of alcohol permeates the kitchen as the first sting of the leather belt falls across the boy’s skin. He winces, tears filling his eyes, while another lick of the strap whips across his small frame. Even with his big brother attempting to fend off the attack, each lash of the belt manages to inflict anguish on his flesh. _Get up! Get up! You fucked-up bitch! Get your ass up and make me some money! This will teach you and your little shits to piss me off…_

A small clink of the metal buckle sways near the man’s denim pant leg. He stops. Blurred, watery visions seen through a pair of gray and blue eyes anticipate a strike of the punishing tool. Instead it is a forceful kick to the big brother’s head that really upsets him. Fear sets in the moment the toddler sees his older sibling cover his head from being pelted by the bash of a leather boot. The toddler runs to him but is taken down by the whack of the buckle across his back. Then the attacks stop.

_Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck did you do? You crazy fucked up bitch! The cops will be here any minute! Shit! I’m getting the fuck out of here! Out of my way, you little shit!_ Both boys hear the man slam the door behind him as he leaves. A pounding headache throbs in the sibling’s head as he manages to crawl toward his little brother and mother. _Mommy?_ Despite their cries, their mother does not stir. Instead they curl up next to her, wrapped up in a flimsy blanket they both shared and sleep.

In the distance, the sirens were coming…


	2. Submit to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian is introduced to Ana, while one of his submissives pays an unexpected visit.

[](https://postimg.cc/4KXyDpqZ)

_Twenty-four years later…_

Twenty-seven-year-old Christian Grey stared at the young intern sitting across from him in his office. As Seattle’s most successful self-made CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. and the most enigmatic bachelor entrepreneur and charitable benefactor, the young businessman rarely granted interviews to the press. However, his publicity department convinced him to make an exception for the world’s leading political magazine _Global_ in the hopes of changing his image as a cold tyrant to shrewd, personable industry leader. Unfortunately, the journalist selected for this assignment did not appear to be the right person for the job.

Anastasia Steele, Ana to her friends, fumbled with the crumpled, torn notebook sheets in her tote bag while she searched for her tape recorder. At twenty two years old, the English Literature graduate got a small paying internship with the leading publishing conglomerate SIP in their editing department and now due to Murphy’s Law ended being stuck interviewing one of the leading tycoons in the business world for SIP’s publication Global. Fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair that focused her attention toward her subject, she absorbed the businessman’s office which seemed enormous for one single person.

Floor to ceiling windows exhibit a modern dark wood desk that could easily house six people. Across from the table, a matching coffee table is situated near a series of white couches and accompanying furniture. Everything is white exhibiting a cold, clean, clinical atmosphere except for a series of exquisite paintings, arranged in a mosaic quadrangular pattern on the wall. It certainly reflects the personality of this distant Adonis who gracefully sinks into the white leather upholstery to address his interviewer. At this moment, Ana wished she was anywhere but here.

“Sorry, I’m not use to this.”

She grew more and more flustered, allowing Christian to take in her appearance and analyze every little feature. From a quick glance, the long dark, chestnut hair, pale limbs, and gangly features caused the powerful man to roll his eyes in annoyance at her clumsiness and embarrassing awkwardness. Clear, bright powder blue eyes instantly met his gaze sending a sign of the awful possibility that she could see through his sturdy visage, but that quickly fades the moment her innocence and naivety begins to rise to the surface. He extends his hand gesturing his palm in reassurance to continue with the interview. Ana nervously agrees.

Finally locating the tape recorder, the intern places the device on her subject’s desk and presses record. Small squeaks emit from the wheels of the mini-cassette tape as she pulls a wrinkled list of questions meant for Christian. She began going down the list.

“You’re incredibly young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?” She took a quick glance at him from her crumpled parchment. A rueful but vaguely disappointed smile formed on his lips and it was at that moment that she really noticed him. The man was not only young but attractive-very attractive. Tall, approximately six feet in stature, dressed in an expensive designer navy suit, crisp white dress shirt, and black tie, Christian Grey had the features of a male supermodel with his unruly, dark copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes. It took a moment for Ana to find her voice.

“You’re quite young to be journalist, let alone an intern,” he noted. “Though I find your approach bookish and bashful. Are you sure you’re assertive enough to even be a reporter?”

Ana inhaled a breath. “I’m sorry, Mr. Grey, but I have something to confess to you. I’m not right the person that should be interviewing you for _Global_. I was a last-minute replacement for this assignment.” Christian did not appear to be amused. Shaking his head, he muttered a curse word under his breath before addressing the situation.

“Then tell me, Miss Steele,” the gray eyed man began. “Exactly who should be interviewing me then?”

“His name is Jose Rodriguez,” answered the meek brunette. Casting her eyes down, she bit her lip hoping to explain herself. “He’s my roommate and friend. He’s more of the economic and political reporter. He was assigned to interview you for _Global_ but came down with pneumonia and will be out for a few weeks. My boss, Mr. Lincoln, threw this job at me at the last minute so I’m just going off the series of questions Jose wrote down.”

Christian sat back in his chair listening to the young woman’s story. The woman certainly had a strong work ethic even though she had no clear idea of how to conduct an interview. He had to admire the girl’s tenacity. Pressing his fingers together, he cleared his throat and allowed his gray eyes to convey his feelings.

“In all honesty, Miss Steele,” the young entrepreneur began. “I am disappointed with these turns of events, especially when I was expecting someone more experienced to be handling this interview. However, I know your employer, Mr. Lincoln and Linc and I go way back. Linc Lincoln is more than just the owner and CEO of SIP publishing house but he is also a good judge of character. Linc would not have sent some foolish employee to handle a huge interview for his _Global_ publication, he would have chosen the best person for the job and that person is you, Ana Steele.”

Receiving a positive comment from the one of the most powerful, and handsomest, man in the world made the young woman’s heart beat faster. Never in her life did she have the confidence of someone supporting her work based on her merits. She blushed as her eyes darted to the tape recorder. She was overjoyed she had captured his remark during this session. A personal memento as evidence of all the hard work she had put through, a remembrance of all her accomplishments. Ana’s mind drifted for bit before realizing the intensity of Christian Grey’s eyes burned right through her.

“Since we’re still on the subject,” he questioned. “Exactly, what magazine were you planning to get hired for once your paid internship is over with SIP?”

“ _Catwalk Magazine_ ,” she managed to gulp. “I’m interested in fashion and I hope to be a featured writer in the industry…”

Christian interrupted her with a snicker. “I’m afraid that will never be reality.”

Ana cocked her head shocked by his blunt response. “Why? Don’t…don’t you think I have a chance with _Catwalk_?”

The young businessman tossed his head back to release a loud guffaw. “Forgive me for sounding too cliché. Not a snowball’s chance in hell! Let me be direct, Miss Steele. Look at you. I’ve close ties with the fashion industry and speaking from personal experience there is nothing extraordinary about you nor is your sense of personal taste. I would rethink another magazine would be better suited to you.”

The blue-eyed girl glanced down herself. Sadly, the sharp dressed man was correct in his analysis. Wearing a baggy wool sweater, balloon floral skirt, and oversized lambskin brown boots, Anastasia Steele did not look anything remotely fashionable or trendy. She bit her lip while pulling back the tendrils of dark hair from her pasty face.

“Well…I did make the skirt myself,” she whispered. Meek rebuttals came too little too late in this instance. “I…do sew…my own clothes…” Ana hoped this small sign of defense could be her argument.

“I’m sure everyone needs a hobby,” smirked Christian. He remained unimpressed. “But to answer your earlier question. “Business is all about people and I’m exceptionally good at judging them. I know what makes them tick, makes them flourish, inspires them, and how to provide incentives for them. I employ an exceptional team and I reward them well. I pay attention to every detail and can utilize every piece of logic and fact to my advantage to nurture good people. The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.”

“It sounds like you’re a control freak,” said the intern too late to realize her mistake.

Without a trace of humor in his smile, he held his gaze at impassively causing her face to flush. “Oh, I exercise control in all things. Besides immense power is acquired by believing that you born to control things. I employ over forty thousand people. That gives me a sense of responsibility-power if you will.”

An unnerving effect began to take over her. Ana crossed her legs and stirred in her seat shaken by the entrepreneur’s presence. She continued with her line of questions. “You invest in manufacturing. Why specifically?”

“I like to build things; see how things work. I have a curiosity to construct and deconstruct. It may sound to you like my heart is talking rather than logic and facts but then again others believe I don’t have heart.”

He shifts in his chair causing the young intern to blush some more. Her eyes dart down to the next series of questions. “Do your friends say that you’re easy to know?”

“I’m a private person, Miss Steele. I go to great lengths to protect that so it rare that I give interviews.”

“Why agree to the _Global_?”

A wicked grin flashed across his face. “The public has a misconception and other assumptions about me. It is important that I reach out to the community and appear more…”

“Human?” Ana inquired. She shut her mouth surprised her boldness.

“I was going to say charitable,” Christian managed to smile in response. “I do a lot of philanthropic work and donate to various charities but that all gets lost due to my endless determination in the business world and the private life that I lead. I’m sure that there is plenty of speculation in the media about me.”

“Like maybe you’re gay?” Ana spoke out. Her face turned a quick crimson. Why the hell did she say that? She again attempted to apologize. “I…I…I’m so sorry Mr. Grey. Jose wrote that for some odd reason. You don’t have to answer that.”

Instead the dashing businessman smiled. “No, Miss Steele. I am not gay.” Rising from the leather couch, he walked over to where she had been sitting, bent down, and placed both hands on the opposite ends of the armrest. He flashed another sinful grin sending a wave of butterflies through the young woman’s stomach. “I can assure you I prefer women. I’m sure there are a few photographs of me with various female companions for tabloid fodder but so far I have yet to see one resurface.” Gray eyes stared directly into her powder blue ones. “Like I reiterated earlier, I am a control freak and feel the need to possess everything. It gives me strength when I have full ownership of everything.”

“Spoken like a true consumer,” she replied shyly.

“That’s because I am,” he answered. Lifting himself away from her chair, the handsome CEO returned to his desk. “I think you have more than enough for the interview that you needed for _Global_.”

“I…I…I think I do,” Ana stammered. Pressing the stop button on the recorder, she tucked the device into her tote and got up. “Thank you, Mr. Grey, for the interview, I’m sure Jose will make this an unbiased article.”

Ignoring her assurances, he swiveled his desk chair to face the window of his office overlooking the city of Seattle. “I highly doubt that.”

Ana did not bother to respond and slowly made her way to the door. Turning the knob, she heard the creak of Christian Grey’s chair turned toward her. Nervous knots insisted she bolt at that moment.

“Oh Miss Steele! Ana?”

The sound of her name being called convinced her to turn her head toward him. Gray eyes met hers once more.

“I really think you should use your talents more wisely,” he grinned. “Fashion is not your calling. British Literature is. Don’t waste your education.”

The young woman’s eyebrows rose both in shock and confusion. “How…did you know that I majored in British Literature?”

“I make it a point to know people I find intriguing,” he smiled. Nodding his head, Christian observed Anastasia Steele make her way out of the door.

A few minutes had passed since the intern’s departure, the tycoon swirled in his desk chair intrigued by the young woman’s personality and presence. Something about her struck him as being more than ordinary. He studied her. Ana Steele is attractive-quite attractive in a small, innocent, unnerving way. Her clumsiness and awkwardness strangely made her very appealing but more than that he wanted her. Tightness in his groin personified that as he imagined her down on her knees serving his cock while her powder blue eyes, clear as crystal, stared up toward him pleading for his approval.

He wanted to know more especially what was concealed underneath the self-sewn baggy clothes that would shame any fashionista. Every time she bit her lip, he fantasized about refining her motor skills with the assistance of a new riding crop. It was difficult to resist her mouth-natural, not too small, or overly plumped- just the perfect enough to suckle his huge shaft that had been straining in his dress pants. Then there was the barrage of embarrassing questions. Gay? An unspoken question that no family member would even dare ask. What nerve! He fought the urge to yank her out of her seat, bend her over his desk, and spank her. He prided himself on his constraint.

Opening the top drawer of his wooden desk, he pulled out the document e-mailed earlier to him by his friends at the Federal Bureau of Investigations. A list detailing everything about Anastasia Rose Steele.

**Born September 10, 1989 in Montesano, Washington. Father Ray Steele deceased. Mother Carla Kavanaugh (maiden name) estranged. Living guardian Katherine Kavanaugh (aunt). Graduated from WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts with a major in English emphasis on British Literature. GPA 4.0. Awesome credit score. Employed with a paid internship at SIP.**

Christian returned the document back into his desk, grateful that his friend and owner of SIP left him a message that Ana Steele would be the designated interviewer. It provided him plenty of time to get a background check on the woman before she arrived at his office. Except for his foster family, the Greys, he had truly little trust in people. Then again, he had a reputation to protect. He got up from his chair to stare out the window of his building that overlooked Seattle. He could not get the woman out of his mind.

Soft footsteps behind him caught in his attention the moment he heard the door shut closed. Turning around, he faced the feminine figure. Long brown, curly hair fell to the woman’s shoulders touching the fabric of her cotton trench coat as collagen lips and seductive brown eyes met his glance. Unraveling the buckle of her covering, the woman dropped the layers to the floor to reveal the lacy black bra, thong, and garter belts she had been wearing.

Christian managed to feign a smile. “Elizabeth, how did you get in? I told Olivia that I’m not meeting clients.”

Pressing down on her nipples with her manicured fingers beneath her lacy bra, the half-dressed Elizabeth Sawyer purred at her oblivious lover hoping to gain his attention. “I gave your receptionist the slip so I can see you. Don’t tell me you’re not happy to see me?”

“I’m never happy to see you,” he snorted. “Now please leave.”

She approached him slowly letting her high heels embed themselves into the carpeting. Elizabeth Sawyer was not going to take no for answer. As one of Seattle’s leading socialites and owner of several accessory retail franchises, the browned haired beauty was used to getting what she wanted. Right now, what she wanted was Christian Grey. Sliding her hands around his neck, she leaned in close for a kiss. He maneuvered his lips away from hers.

“Oh, come now,” she pouted. “Don’t tell me that you’re not up to our little games? I’m always ready to be a willing sub.”

The handsome entrepreneur slipped his hands into his trousers. His eyes appeared cool and assessing-even distant. He was not going to play into her games.

“The Master has more important things on his mind right now,” Christian’s voice cooled. “And it doesn’t involve you.”

“Perhaps I can persuade you then?” Elizabeth suggested.

Placing both her hands across his wooden desk, she arched down to display the round firmness of her cheeks to him. Tugging at the black fabric of her thong, Elizabeth pulled the strap of across the crevice of her bottom while her fingers spread apart the spherical flesh of buttocks waiting to be punished by her dominant lover. Parting her legs apart, she rotated her head to look over her shoulder at Christian who now began unbuckling his leather belt from his pants. Excitement flushes through her as she watches the entrepreneur undo his silk tie.

“Obviously, bitch,” he smirked. “You need to be taught a lesson in obedience.”

“Yes…Master,” she whispered.

Christian stood over Elizabeth, clutching the silk tie in one hand and the leather belt in the other. Grasping both wrists of the socialite, he wraps her hands tight double knotting her hands in one loop while the rest of the length of the silken cord connects to handle of his wooden desk drawer. Testing the strength of the binds, the Adonis opened the top compartment which pulled the woman forward on her stomach across the office counter. Elizabeth gasped at the illicit sensation.

“Master…please…” she begged. Her arms cramped in uncomfortable anguish bringing a sinful thrill through her groin. “Punish…Master…punish me some more.”

He happily obliged. Slapping the leather dress belt against his palm, his willing slave heard the crack of the strap against his hand. Elizabeth gasped some more while a small bit of dew soaked the front of her panties. Unable to move, shackled helplessly on her stomach, she moaned spread-eagle against the wooden office furniture. Christian smiled triumphantly pleased with his handiwork as he lifts her chin to graze the roughness of the belt against her cheek.

“Lick,” he commands. Her mouth greedily obeys, wetting the coarse material with her tongue.

“That’s enough,” he snaps. “Elizabeth, give me your safe word.”

“Love me,” she replies wriggling in her confines. “My safe word is love me.”

“Not ever going to happen,” gray eyes respond. “Let’s begin.”

Echoes of his slave’s panting signals him to start. Folding the belt in half, he swirls the object mid-air, then drags the edge across the right side of her bare bottom. Both legs quiver at the first sensation the moment the leather touches her skin. Elizabeth squirmed, pulling against the restraints enjoying the deviant sensation of the silken binds cutting into wrists while the sting of the strap raked her skin. A second round occurs. The socialite listened intently as she heard the belt swirl again and flicks across the other side of her butt cheek. It hits her sweet spot with a sweet slap sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

“More!” The woman demanded.

“What’s that you say?” asked her dominant.

“More!”

Christian answered her requests with another blow of his belt. This time the contact of the leather stung to the point that the submissive could not contain her pleasure. She felt her body coming, shouting gloriously to her release. Gasping for breath, covered in sweat, and feeling every aftershock of her orgasm, Elizabeth allowed her body to lose herself to the disorientation.

“Love me!” The submissive cried out. Liquid silver soaked through her thong, dripping down the front sides of her thighs as a puddle of pleasure stained the office carpet. Her bare buttocks throbbed with magnificent pain while her Master looked at his finished art piece now racked with flaming, scarlet blemishes. Dazed and spent, the wealthy woman glimpsed her lover for approval.

“Christian?”

The handsome businessman said nothing as he slipped on his leather dress belt back into the loop of his trousers. He adjusted his cufflinks and began to make his way to the door. Realizing this, Elizabeth struggled with her binds.

“Christian!” She called out his name. “Aren’t you going to untie me?”

“No,” he smirked. “As my sub, I think I’ll leave you like this for the whole world to see as punishment for your disobedience.”

Her eyes widened with shock. “You can’t! You know this will ruin both our reputations!”

“Fuck our reputations!” The dashing tycoon snorted. “We’re already ruined.” He grabbed the knob of the office door. “Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to.”

Elizabeth yanked at the silk material, but it was useless. “Christian! You bastard! Untie me!”

“Let this be lesson to you Elizabeth,” he grinned. “Never fuck with me. Like I said, it’s over between us. I’m looking for a new sub. See yourself out when you get untied.” Angry screams vibrated through his office to which Christian ignored. Shutting the door behind him, he walked toward the elevators down the hall.

“MOTHER FUCKER!”


	3. The First Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is introduced to Elliot Grey and later is given an opportunity.

“So, what’s he like? Is he just as hot in person like in his picture?” Ana pressed her I-Phone to her ear listening to her best friend, Jose Rodriguez, jabber about Christian Grey’s alluring appearance. Thankfully, no one was in the elevator with her to listen in on her private conversation. Even with the Wi-Fi connection in the building, the aspiring Latino journalist’s voice began to build static on the receiver. A small cough combined with a quick sneeze convinced the SIP intern that her roommate still needed plenty of bed rest.

“Yes, Christian Grey is just as handsome in person,” she replied. “However, I found him to be rude, arrogant, and full of himself. Hopefully, that squashes any gay fantasies you have about him.” She switched the phone to her other ear as she fumbled for the tape recorder in her tote bag. “Speaking of which, what is all that stuff in your questions asking if he was gay or not?”

“Well, is he?” Jose probed. He let out another sneeze.

“No, he’s not,” Ana clucked.

“Damn.”

“Jose! That was uncalled for!” She snapped finally locating the recording device in her bag. “Do you know how humiliating it was for me to ask a question like that? You made it sound like I was on some witch hunt to out every major figure in the media.” A few sniffles echoed from her phone before another coughing attack answered back. Ana paused, allowing Jose to breath between responses before berating him over his lack of etiquette. “Perhaps catching pneumonia is karma for acting like an ass.”

“Hey, a journalist has to research the facts and ask the tough questions,” he proudly commented. “Besides, it shows the big boss that I’m willing to put myself out there to get a good story. Since we’re on the subject, has Linc Lincoln referred you to _Catwalk_ yet? You know his wife Elena is both owner and editor and of that magazine.”

“Not just yet,” said Ana. “But I’m sure all my work will be pay off in the end. I mean when does Linc Lincoln let an intern go on an assignment for a story?”

“True, so true,” Jose noted. He released another sneeze. “Okay Ana, I’m going to have to let you go. Doctor’s orders that I be on complete bed rest taking my antibiotics and medication. I’ll see you when you get home. Love you. Bye.”

“Bye,” she answered listening to the call end on her cell. The elevators opened at the main level of the lobby where her brown sheepskin boots padded across the linoleum tiled floor. Observing the other employees walking past her, the edge of her sole on one of her shoes suddenly melded into the shiny surface while her other foot had a mind of its own. The company’s workers heard the shrill squeal of a dark-haired woman suddenly eating the pavement.

Embarrassed and ashamed of her two left feet, Ana felt the presence of a pair of strong, gentle hands gripping her shoulders helping her to stand. Cursing her clumsiness, she forced herself to glance up at her gentlemanly Samaritan. Dark, wavy blond hair and a chiseled face greeted her with the most piercing eyes. Her cheeks flush with heat as her savior she managed to stay on her feet.

“Are you okay?” The gorgeous stranger asks. Even through the expensive suit her hero was wearing, she could easily make out the well-toned muscles of his arms and the lithe smoothness of his body beneath the layers of fabric. Her insides tingled.

“Thank…thank you,” she managed to sputter. “I’m so embarrassed.” She readjusted the shoulder strap of her tote bag making sure the contents of her parcel remained in tack.

“Don’t be,” smiled the handsome gentleman. “It’s happens to the best of us.” He let out a laugh that could only be described as mixture of masculinity and sex appeal. Sudden, heat started to shoot through her skin.

“I guess I’m just accident prone,” she giggled hoping to make light of the situation.

He softly put his hand to her palm and lifted it to his lips. “Well, you’re a pretty accident. I’m Elliot. Elliot Grey. And you are?”

“Ana,” she responded. “Ana Steele. Wait, you said you’re Elliot Grey. Are you related to Christian Grey?”

“He’s my younger brother,” said Elliot. “You could say he’s the more successful one between the two of us. I went into medicine and he went into business. Though I have to say that maybe I should have chosen a different career path. How do know Christian?”

“The magazine I work for, _Global_ , is doing a story about him,” she explained. “I had just finished with the interview.”

Leaning back to take a better look at her, Ana could sense the eldest Grey brother scrutinizing her. With his hands in his pockets, he displayed a wicked grin. “I have to say that they sure know how to send the most attractive reporters to cover a story about my family.”

Ana felt her cheeks turning red again. She looked away from him just as strong footsteps came from behind her. Turning her head around, she watched as Christian Grey got off the elevator into the lobby and headed toward them.

“Ah, Elliot,” he acknowledged his eldest sibling. “I see that you met Miss Steele, one of SIP’s up and coming journalists. Linc Lincoln sure knows true talent when he sees it. I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty of Miss Steele’s work in the future.”

Her eyes darted down avoiding the gorgeous entrepreneur’s watchful glance. Compliments, especially coming from one of the most eligible and handsome bachelors, were not something that she often received much less accepted. Something about being in the presence of these two men made her feel inadequate and intimidated. Sensing the redness on her face again, she extended her fingers and quickly shook both hands of the elite gentleman.

“Thank you, Mr. Grey, and to you too, Dr. Grey,” she sputtered. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you. Now if you excuse me, I should be getting back to SIP.” Swinging her tote bag over her shoulder, Ana sprinted out of the Grey Holdings building to her car leaving the two men gawking at her departure. Elliot let out another snicker the moment she had left.

“She’s a doll,” the blue-eyed doctor noted. “I’m certainly intrigued.”

“I agree,” replied Christian. “There’s something about her that I find fascinating. I want to know more. My FBI contacts already e-mailed me some information about Miss Steele’s background but there’s more to her story that they are still looking into.”

“You don’t say?” Elliot remarked. “Now you have gained my interest. Do you think she is the one?”

“I do believe Elliot that she is,” answered the younger Grey. “I just want to make sure. Speaking of which, I have a bit of problem. Elizabeth.”

The older Grey rolled his eyes. “Is she still in the picture? I thought you got rid of her weeks ago?”

“I did,” sighed the handsome entrepreneur. “However, she refuses to accept the fact our relationship is over. At least you had better luck ending your arrangement with Leila.”

“Yes and no,” said the dark blue-eyed doctor. “She is not taking our break-up well. She is constantly sending me e-mails and voice messages begging for me to take her back. I’m at the point now where I’m going to have to change my number and get a new online account.”

“We’ll think of something,” his younger sibling suggested. “They both were aware and agreed to the terms of our arrangements. We’ve now parted ways. Both women will have to accept it.”

“Easier said than done,” Elliot clucked his tongue. “It doesn’t look like Leila and Elizabeth are going to leave without a fight. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

“Tell me about it,” said Christian. “Look I’ll help you deal with Leila later but right now I need for you to help me with mine. Elizabeth is upstairs.”

Elliot inhaled for a bit trying to remain cool and collective. A half smile quirked up on his lips before he peered down at his younger sibling. “What do you mean Elizabeth is upstairs?”

“In my office,” the gray eyed entrepreneur informed him. “She decided to pay me a surprise visit. I punished her, tied her up on top of my desk, and left her there.”

“Christian!”

“I know Elliot,” he said exasperated. “She’s pissed and I need to get rid of her. Help me out here!”

“Don’t I always?” asked his older sibling. He put his hands to both sides of his brother’s shoulders. “Remember this, little brother, I promised that I would always look out for you. I’ve never let you down. Now let’s figure out how to get rid of Elizabeth.”

The Grey brothers headed down to the elevators, pressed the up button, and headed inside. As the doors closed, they formulated their plan.

“You do know she’s not going to want end this relationship so easily,” said Elliot as they rode up to the top floor of Christian’s office. “You’re going to have to be direct and tell her that it’s officially over.”

“I’ve tried,” Christian responded. “She’s not taking the hint.”

“Be blunt then,” the handsome doctor commented. “Tell her we’ve found a new sub.”

“Of course! Elliot you’re a genius!” The young CEO laughed. “How could I have been so blind? We’ve replaced her with a new sub!”

“Precisely.”

Both men shot each other an evil glee. They had discovered and found their new subordinate. They had located the perfect female candidate and student to mold and teach the sinful pleasures of the flesh and discover the joys of utilizing the accoutrements of decadent wickedness.

Her name is Anastasia Steele.

Back at her apartment, Ana stayed up late to finish her article about Christian Grey. Linc Lincoln requested the copy to be on his desk by morning to which the young intern happily obliged. With her dark hair in a ponytail and wearing a simple tee, flannel pajama bottoms, and sporting bunny slippers, the blued eyed girl typed away furiously at her story. In the background, she heard her roommate Jose Rodriguez hacking, wheezing, and sneezing up a storm in his bedroom. After a couple minutes later, her black-haired Latino roommate marched out of his room to make himself a cup of tea.

“How you feeling?” She asked concentrating on her computer.

“Let’s see I’m on Biaxin, Levaquin, Amoxicillin, Tylenol, and Doryx,” said Jose placing the teabag in his cup. “I was hoping for some Vicodin and then we can have a real party! Damn this pneumonia is kicking my ass.”

She turned her head to face him. “Hang in there, bud. You should feel better in couple weeks.”

“Meanwhile, my BFF is snatching up all the good stories,” he raised his eyebrows. “Man, I hate the fact that Linc gave you the Christian Grey piece. That should’ve been mine.”

“Well, don’t get sick next time,” she gave him a teasing smile. “Hopefully, this article for _Global_ will help me get a chance with _Catwalk_.”

Jose gulped his tea as the steam helped clear up the nasal passages of his pink nose. “That reminds me. Someone left a message for you on our answering machine.”

“Hmmm, I wonder who it could be?” She wondered. Lifting herself from her chair, she pressed the button on the device.

_“Hello, this message is for Anastasia Steele. Miss Steele, this is Elena Lincoln, editor, and owner of Catwalk magazine. My husband has recommended you for a possible position for my publication. I think we should meet. I believe you are in tomorrow. Please see me at noon and do not be late. This very well might be a good opportunity for you.”_

The answering machine finished the message with an ending beep. Jose nearly choked on his tea as he spun around to congratulate his best friend.

“You bitch!” He laughed. “You have all the luck! _Catwalk_ wants to interview you for a position! Oh my God!”

Her feet covered in furry bunny slippers did a happy dance. “I know! Can you believe it?” A thrilling euphoria shot through her body.

Jose let out another sneeze. “I would celebrate with you but I’m so out of it that I’m ready to pass out. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Ana watched her best friend disappear into his room. She could not believe her luck. _Catwalk_ had interested her. Relishing in the natural high of the news, she finished her article and went to bed.


	4. I Have Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's has a unique interview experience with Catwalk magazine.

The elevator ride to the sixteenth floor of the SIP building seemed tense. Ana checked herself in the reflective surface of the lift wondering if she made the right choice of wearing cargo pants, a multi-colored peasant top, aviator jacket, a fringed cravat style scarf, and ballet flats. Combing a hand through her dark tresses, she straightened her long hair, flattening the stray curls at the end. She wanted to make a good impression on Elena Lincoln particularly since the woman held her the fate of her career in her hands. A loud ding signaled to the young intern that it was time to get off.

Crossing to the hallway, Ana took a mental picture of the hallway floor leading up to _Catwalk’s_ main office. An intricate pattern of white and black fiberglass marble directed a pathway to the center glass doors with the magazine’s name emblazoned and etched across the transparent surface. She pulled the metal latch of the doorframe open and made her way inside.

Stepping across the lobby area, she noticed the office decorated in expensive designer furniture from the art deco styled couches to the avant-garde light fixtures adorning the ceiling overhead. The walls were painted in various hues of dark colors and designs while a row of pictures graced the walls each showcasing a statuesque supermodel on the cover of their previous issues. Ana gulped a breath and located the reception desk.

A petite, nose ring pierced woman with the sides of her head shaven, except for where the crown of her scalp, cascaded long straight tendrils of pink hair across her face answered the phones. She put the caller on hold through her earpiece and gave the young intern the once over.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked with a snotty tone in her voice.

Ana hesitated. “Um…uh…yes. I have a meeting with Elena Lincoln at 12:00. My name is Ana Steele.”

Sensing her nervous energy, the shaven girl snickered. “You have an appointment with Mrs. Lincoln?”

“Yes.”

“Oookay.” Ana heard the receptionist snort. She watched the pink haired woman press a button on the switchboard before answering. “Mrs. Lincoln, there is young woman here named Ana Steele to see you. She says you have a 12:00 meeting with her?” The receptionist exhibited a snotty grin then paused with horror. “Of course, Mrs. Lincoln. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…Yes right away.” Straightening a pink strand of hair from her face, the nose pierced woman glanced up meekly. “She’s ready to see you now. It’s the last office to your left. Tell her I’m sorry.”

Unsure of what just happened, Ana nodded curtly walking past the lobby to the series of open rooms where _Catwalk’s_ staff busily discussed fashion trends and pondered over various photographs for the next issue. Locating a well styled office at the end of the building, the intern read the name plaque outside that said Elena Lincoln and went inside.

Elena Lincoln’s office represented the owner and editor of the popular publication. Furnished with various postmodernist designs of her furniture to the stunning contemporary interior surrounding the room fascinated Ana that she nearly forgotten Linc Lincoln’s wife sitting in front of her desk deep in conversation on her phone.

“Yes, Angelo I understand your concern,” said the older woman clutching her phone. “However, if you want an excellent review from the critics of Fashion Week then I highly suggest you make those changes to your collection I suggested.” Her eyes darted to Ana. “Hold on one second.” Lifting her cheek off the receiver, the magazine editor finally addressed her. “Don’t move. Stay perfectly still.” Then she returned to her phone.

Dumbfounded and feeling her face flush, the young girl remained perfectly still unsure of what to do as she watched Elena carry on with her business on the phone. Small beads of sweat began to drip down her forehead causing her to worry if her armpits were the next thing to drench her blouse. Ana inhaled a breath still saying nothing and waiting patiently for the _Catwalk_ owner to finish. Her nerves tensed even more to the point she felt her heart beat out of her chest. She wanted to die on the spot but that all quickly went away when she saw Elena hang up the phone.

The older woman leaned in close to her desk clapping her perfectly manicured nails together. Ana could sense her analysis of her but then again, the young intern did the same as she reviewed the owner’s appearance in her head. Elena Lincoln was sheer perfection, flawless with an air of sophistication and class that exuded out of her pores. From what Ana researched, the editor of _Catwalk_ was pushing fifty but looked like she could be in her early thirties. Not a wrinkle, a blemish, or a line appeared on the woman’s creamy. white face. Then again, the wealthy had access to plastic surgery. Elena Lincoln must have an excellent surgeon because her features seemed natural.

“Speak only when spoken too!” The magazine editor snapped. “Let’s see if you can follow directions. Stand perfectly still. Feet apart.”

Ana complied shyly. Positioning her ballet flats on the expensive fibers of the carpet, she let her baggy cargos cover her shoes while the magazine editor raked her eyes over the young intern.

“Drop your bag to the floor next to you and remove your jacket,” the older woman commanded.

The meek little girl did as she was told. Her baggy tote bag collapsed to the floor as she tossed her leather bomber next to it. Elena stood up from seat, allowing Ana to finally absorb her full appearance. For a woman of her age, Linc Lincoln’s wife was breathlessly stunning. Platinum blonde curls complimented her chestnut brown eyes as did the authentic Coco Chanel suit that she wore. Making her way around the desk, the magazine editor encircled the poor girl in her designer pumps for a better view.

“Tell me, Miss Steele,” she smirked. “Why did you choose this Indiana Jones inspired outfit?”

Conscious nervousness overtook her body. Ana became frantic. She tried to come up with an answer. “Um…uh…I read that next seasons looks involve homage to films like Out of Africa and The African Queen. Baggy cargoes combined with cultural tops are expected to hit the stores for looks in the Fall.”

A faint smile curled on the platinum woman’s lips. “I see you have done your reading. However, I must correct you. Those trends were from last season. We are now looking at loose knits and spectrum colors this season. Then again you would have already known that.”

“Oh…I…” she began to say humiliated by her mistake. She felt a hard tug on her peasant blouse.

“This top,” noted Elena. “The material is quite flimsy, but the intricate woven patterns are impressive, and the stitching is incredible. Who is the designer?”

“Me…” she whispered.

“Speak up!” The Catwalk editor shouted. “You make me seem if I’m hard of hearing. What was that you said?”

“Me,” Ana answered a bit louder. “I…I sometimes sew my own clothes. My Aunt Kate taught me when I was young, and I continued to make my wardrobe...”

“That’s quite enough!” Elena boomed. “I have no interest in your arts and crafts hobbies. Now please put your arms up and place them on your head.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ana asked confused by this request. This had to be the strangest interview ever.

“I gave you a direct order,” the older woman announced firmly. “I expect it to be obeyed!”

An inner fury started to bubble inside her. Who the hell did this woman think she is? She came in for a simple interview and instead is subjected to a series of humiliating actions by a total stranger. Ana wanted to leave but instead discovered her body unable to move. Her resistance became her weakness. A soft finger caressed the material covering her body. Beginning with her stomach to her back to the middle of her chest and finally ending at the edge of her bottom, the innocent intern felt her body flinch the moment Elena Lincoln examined her causing her to well up tears in her eyes.

“Please…stop…” she pleaded. The magazine owner did. Moving away from the distraught young girl, she returned to her desk.

“You don’t like being touch?” Elena inquired. “Why is that?”

Ana wiped away her tears with her hand. “I…just don’t.”

The platinum blonde woman gazed at her emotionless. “This interview is over. I’ll let my husband know that his glowing recommendation of you is better suited for _Global_ and not for _Catwalk_.” She waved her hand away at the emotional woman. “You may go!”

“Wait…” the young woman sniffed. “Was it something I did? I’m…sorry…I want to show you that I’m capable of writing for _Catwalk_. I…have my resume in my bag…”

“That won’t be necessary,” Elena answered. “We’re an elite high fashion magazine always on the cutting edge of the next trend. From what I’ve seen of you, you have no sense of taste or style. Your appearance is less than desirable and more importantly you are weak. _Catwalk_ needs a strong individual to bring us to the next level of the industry, to the future. I’m afraid you’re not the right candidate for the position. Please see yourself out.”

Casting her eyes down on some important documents on her desk, Ana whimpered as she gathered her things and proceeded to make her way to the door. Her hand touched the level of Elena’s office before a wave of strength and rage boiled to the surface. She whipped her head back to face the magazine owner.

Sensing Ana’s contemptuous regard for her, the older woman lifted her head up to meet the intern’s gaze. “You wanted something?”

“YOU BITCH!” Ana hissed. A surge of pent up frustration shot through her body. “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MISS MONEYBAGS! I DON’T HAVE TO MARRY SOME RICH GUY TO BUY ME A FASHION RAG JUST TO TELL AWKWARD TEENAGE GIRLS THAT THEY ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO WEAR OVERPRICED CLOTHES! I’M A DAMN GOOD WRITER, EDITOR, AND WORKER AND IF YOU GET YOUR ROCKS OFF EMBARRASSING INTERVIEWEES THEN YOU’RE ONE SICK LADY WITH A STICK UP YOUR ASS! I HAVE TALENT, GOOD TASTE, AND PERSONAL STYLE SO TAKE THIS MAGAZINE AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!”

She had no idea where her boost of confidence came from. She was happy it did. Marching to Elena’s office door, she grabbed the lever and proceeded to exit.

“Anastasia, wait!”

The dark-haired woman paused for a moment. “What the hell you do want now?” She released her hand from the knob.

Elena Lincoln directed her hand to the chair in front of her desk. “Please sit.”

Inwardly, her instincts told her to run but instead the young intern ignored her inner voice and sat down to stare at _Catwalk’s_ owner. The platinum blonde woman sat on her desk in front of Ana and smiled.

“You passed my test,” she informed her.

“Come again?” Confusion exhibited on Ana’s face.

“You passed my test,” Elaina repeated. “You see, my dear Anastasia. I receive millions of qualified applicants that want to work for _Catwalk_. The problem is that no of them have the right quality that I’m looking for.”

“You mean the passion. The drive.” The dark-haired girl added calmly, still feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

“That’s one part of it,” explained the older woman. “There’s so much more. I want someone who I can mold and share my perspectives. A student I can teach and who is willing to learn and represent the ideals and philosophies that I believe in.”

“Do you think that student is me?” Ana asked surprised by the editor’s expectations. “Do you believe I have the ability to bring something to _Catwalk_?”

“Not just _Catwalk_ ,” smiled the magazine’s owner. “But to life. You’ve proven it by standing up for yourself.”

“I stood up for myself because I was tired of being seen as weak,” Ana answered. “All my life it seems that I’ve been subjected to it. I guess I had an epiphany at that moment when I challenged your harsh treatment and criticisms of me.”

“And that is something I admire most in a candidate,” noted Elena. “It’s bad enough in this world that women are still seen in the modern world as the weaker sex. It is time we exerted back control. Was it not Charlotte Bronte who said that women are supposed to be very calm generally: but women feel just as men feel; they need exercise for their faculties, and a field for their efforts as much as their brothers do?”

“Jane Eyre,” the young intern recognized the quote. “It is thoughtless to condemn them, or laugh at them, if they seek to do more or learn more than custom has pronounced necessary for their sex.”

“Precisely,” replied the older woman. “I’ve read a copy of your resume that my husband Linc e-mailed to me and I have to say that your knowledge of British literature especially the women’s suffrage movement is quite interesting. I wish to make you my personal protégé.”

“You serious?” Ana gasped. She could not believe her luck. Elena Lincoln had bestowed upon her a golden opportunity.

“Quite serious,” smiled Elaina. “That is if you don’t mind working for a cold-hearted bitch.”

Joy turned to shock then to embarrassment. The young girl began to backtrack. “About that Mrs. Lincoln, I’m sorry for calling you a…”

“Elena please,” the magazine owner interrupted. “Call me Elena. We’ll be working closely together so we should be on a first name basis. First lesson Anastasia, never apologize for being a bitch. A woman is never weak and maintains control at all times. When a woman is called a bitch, it is a compliment because the word B.I.T.C.H. is an acronym for Beauty In Total Control of Herself. Don’t ever forget that!”

“I won’t,” smiled Ana.

“Second lesson,” Elena continued. “Since you will be personally working for me, I want to give you a special assignment for _Catwalk_.”

“A special assignment already?” Ana felt like she was dreaming.

A wicked grin displayed on her face. “I want you to do special story concerning close friends of mine.”

“Who?”

“Christian and Elliot Grey.”


	5. The True Shade of the Greys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is given another interview assignment by Elena and she learns more about the Grey brothers.

“The Greys? Why Christian and Elliot Grey?”

Ana’s blue eyes widened the moment she heard Elena’s request. Certainly, she wanted to prove to her boss she could handle any story, but Seattle’s most eligible bachelors were the furthest thing from her mind. Besides, she found both men too damn intimidating.

Elena folded her arms knowing full well she had gauged her protégé’s reaction. “I’ve known Elliot and Christian a long time. They’ve come from a difficult background and were adopted by a well to do couple who helped them become the success they are today. It’s a Cinderella story. However, they choose to remain enigmatic in the public eye. I want a writer who can humanize them, find out what that makes them tick, and get immerse in the world they live in.”

Placing her hands in her lap, the young intern bit her lip. “But I already did this story for _Global_. I interviewed Christian Grey for your husband’s magazine. It would just be rehash of everything that was printed.”

“True you did,” said the older woman. “I read a snippet of the article but it’s only superficial at face value. I want the nitty gritty.”

Superficial? That is rich especially coming from a fashion magazine. Ana sighed hoping to comprehend exactly what the magazine editor really wanted. She proposed her question.

“Exactly, what is it you want me to find out?” She asked.

“Everything,” answered the platinum blonde woman. “Every detail of their lives. Every secret. Every emotional baggage. You are the explorer and I want to discover the hidden treasure.”

The young intern was starting to see where this conversation was heading. Once again, her anger rose to the surface. “Basically, you want gossip. I didn’t know _Catwalk_ now started trading fashion tips for tabloid stories.”

Elena smirked at her sarcasm. “No, my dear Anastasia. This is not a gossip piece. It’s a human-interest story. Like I said, both men have suffered much. I need the right person who can spin an article and make them appear more than how people view them. They deserve to have their story told fairly by a person who can remain impartial. That is why I chose you because in some ways you can relate to them.”

Ana raised an eyebrow. “Me? I don’t even know the Greys. How can I relate to some spoiled, rich boys who I just met at an interview?”

The magazine owner stood up from her desk to raise the young intern’s chin up for a better look. “That is why you’re the perfect person for this assignment. The boys can connect with you on a much deeper level. You both have your own secrets you choose to remain hidden. Therefore, that makes you the ideal person to handle this story.”

“Secrets? I have secrets?” The dark-haired woman bit her lip. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I know about the real reason your Aunt Katherine adopted you when you were six,” said Elena bluntly. “I did a background check on you and gathered some interesting information.”

Painful memories began to flood right through her. Ana bawled her hand into a fist as she cast her eyes away from her boss. “I don’t wish to talk about this.”

“I understand,” reassured the older woman. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. I just want to say that it wasn’t your fault.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re relating my life with the Grey brothers,” said Ana. “I don’t think I can do this story.” She began to get up from her chair. “You know what? I don’t think this was a good idea. I should be going. Sorry that I wasted your time…”

“SIT DOWN!” Elena hissed. Her face pressed closer to the young woman. “LISTEN TO ME AND OBEY MY EVERY WORD! SIT UP STRAIGHT IN YOUR CHAIR AND DO NOT MOVE! KEEP YOUR POSTURE PERFECTLY STILL AND FOLD YOUR LEGS! POINT YOUR TOES TOWARD ME WHILE YOUR HANDS GRIP EACH SIDE OF THAT CHAIR’S ARMREST. LISTEN AND DO NOT SPEAK. NOD WHEN YOU ARE READY!”

The fearful tone in the editor’s voice made the young woman obey every command. Strangely, a need to please her boss overwhelmed her as she performed each task accordingly, before glancing up at the older woman and responding with an agreeable nod of her head. Elena smiled wickedly, almost with an eerie evil grin, before directing her attention to Ana.

“I see you know how to follow directions,” she smirked. The fashionista maneuvered her body behind the young intern to lean in close to whisper in her ear. “Third lesson. Your weakness is your greatest asset. To learn control, you must first learn obedience and subjugation. Only then can you take the reins of dominance. Do you agree?”

Unsure and confused, Ana said nothing and simply nodded again. Manicured fingers stroked the long tresses of her dark mane. Elena complimented her crowning glory. “You have gorgeous hair. It is still unmanageable and will need a cut.” Soft feminine fingers caressed her cheek. “The make-up will have to be improved. You’re fortunate that you born with natural beauty which we can enhance.” Stepping away the young woman, the magazine owner scanned her protégé up and down. “As for the wardrobe, that definitely needs an update. All of which will be learned in time.”

“You still…haven’t told me how I should write this story,” the young intern’s voice stammered. “I…I... I have no idea what I’m looking for.”

“You will,” smiled Elena. She returned to her desk. “You have heart and you’re willing to learn. You’ll know how to write this article. That is why I’m giving you two months to write it.”

“Two months?” Ana gasped. “Why that long? When is the deadline?”

“No deadline,” said the magazine editor. “I’ll even give you paid advancement plus a little extra. I want you to be immersed in their world. I want you understand everything and be willing to do anything for this story. You might be surprised at what you find. You’re definitely going to need to broaden your mind and find the courage from within to do this story.”

“Courage? Broadening my mind?” The young woman remarked. “I’m so confused. I don’t understand…”

“Just trust me,” reassured the older woman. “You’re the right person for this assignment. I want you explore every shade of the Grey boys.”

“Shade?” Ana went clueless. “What are you talking about?”

Elena cocked her head to the side for better explanation. “The color spectrum ranges in various tones. Shades if you will. In a psychological and metaphysical sense, each color or shade represents an emotion or well-being. When I say the word red, what does it mean you?”

“Anger. Rage.”

“In some cultures, it symbolizes love as in a heart or healing and long life,” she remarked. “I want you to find each shade of the Grey brothers and bring out these qualities in your article.”

“And how am I supposed do that?” She inquired. Nervously, her leg started to shake.

“By going back for a second interview,” answered the magazine editor. “The Grey boys were quite impressed with you that they left several e-mails and voice messages with my husband’s office. I’ve already talked with them about this idea and they are willing to commit to this article only if you are doing this story, Anastasia. They want to have lunch with you tomorrow at the Metropolitan Grill at 1:00. You are free tomorrow, I’m assuming?”

“Yes, but this is rather soon…”

“Good,” stated Elena. “I’ll notify them that you’ll meet with them for lunch tomorrow.” Pulling the top drawer of her desk, she removed an envelope and handed it to Ana. “This is the company credit card. Your limit is at $5000 and please report to all expenses with accounting at the end of the month.” Rising from her desk again, the magazine owner made her way to an ornate wooden cabinet and removed a box from the shelf. Placing the package on top of her desk, she pushed toward the intern who realized with surprise that it was the newest MacBook Pro. “You’ll need a personal laptop for this article. Please use this only for work purposes. I trust that anything the Grey brothers reveal will be kept confidential and discreet until it is ready for print?”

Ana managed a simple nod in response. She accepted both items and thanked her boss for the resources. Getting up from her chair, she gathered up her things and proceeded to head to the door.

“Oh, and Anastasia?”

The young intern hesitated before turning around to answer. “Yes, Elena?”

“Welcome to _Catwalk.”_ Elena grinned.

\-------------------------------------

“Yes, Aunt Kate,” informed the dark-haired woman on her cell. “I promise that I am eating.” Lounging back on the comfy couch of her apartment, the young intern rested her feet across the armrest of the sofa while her pajama bottoms melded into the seat cushions. Across from her, Jose was in a dead sleep from all the pneumonia medication he had ingested leaving Ana to host a private conversation with her guardian and foster parent.

“Honey do you receive the care package I sent you?” Aunt Kate asked. Even from her hometown of Norfolk, Virginia the young woman’s relative still doted on her. “Did you like the cupcakes and cheesecake I sent you?”

“Are you kidding?” Ana laughed. “Jose and I put on fifty pounds after you we received it. It’s almost all gone. Thank God for the Cupcake Boutique in Virginia Beach!”

“So, how’s work honey?”

“Work is going great,” she answered. “I got the fashion writing job at _Catwalk_.”

“That’s wonderful!” Her aunt exclaimed. A beacon of encouragement through her life, Ana wouldn’t be the person she is today without her Aunt Kate. “Say, I was reading online that your SIP boss, Linc Lincoln, is now a trillionaire. Should I start investing in Olympiad Online stocks?”

Olympiad Online was a multibillion-dollar distribution conglomerate. CEO and owner, Linc Lincoln, began his career in the traditional publishing industry, marketing and selling books in various genres, before branching out and creating an internet resource for ordering and shipping out popular titles. Since then, his company has grown over the next two decades, establishing subsidiary contracts with other major retailers to distributing other goods from clothing, electronics, and household items and products. With the recent announcement of Lincoln’s profits now reaching into the trillions, everyone wanted a piece of the action.

“I’d put a couple eggs in the basket,” Ana suggested to her aunt. “Don’t go crazy quite yet.”

“And your dating life? Have you met any eligible men in Seattle?”

Leave it to her aunt to state the obvious. Dating and Anastasia Steele just did not mix.

“Well…that’s a work in progress,” the young woman replied.

The tone her voice did not satisfy her aunt’s curiosity. “Ana! You’re twenty-two and hardly a spinster! You need to live life! That is why you went to school in Seattle so you could escape Virginia and have some life experiences.”

“I know…It’s just that I’m not ready,” the young woman admitted. “I’m still working on my trust issues…”

“You can’t what happened to you dictate your life,” Aunt Kate interrupted. “You’re letting the past control you and it’s preventing you from living. You’re strong her than that.”

“I know Aunt Kate,” said Ana. “It’s a gradual progress. Believe me I want to know intimacy with someone, but I need some time.”

A short sigh emitted from the receiver. “I understand. When you’re ready to give yourself to someone, you’ll know.”

“Sometimes I think losing my virginity is overrated,” she replied. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

“Hopefully, it is with someone you love,” remarked Aunt Kate.

“I don’t love is in the cards for me,” Ana commented. Sadness seemed to drip in her voice. “I’m working through my demons.”

“Don’t say that Ana,” reassured her aunt. “When you find love, you’ll know. Don’t let those demons of your past possess your life. It’s time to move on.”

“I know,” she exhaled. “Look it’s getting late and I have a business lunch to get to tomorrow. I’ll call you soon. I love you, Aunt Kate.”

“I love you too, honey.” Ana heard the sound the call ending on her cell. Placing her I-Phone of the coffee table, she picked up her new MacBook given to her by her boss and turned it on. Finding the Microsoft Word, she clicked on the icon and opened the window. She then began typing away.

_Red is the color or anger and fury. It also symbolizes the idea of love, and in some instances, happiness. Like in life, emotions come in several shades from light to dark. For this series of journals posted, I will be exploring the various shades of the human experience using the enigmatic and handsome Grey siblings, Christian and Elliot, as my test subjects._

_Though both are successful in their own fields, both brothers are vastly different from one another. Twenty-seven-year-old Christian is a corporate raider in the business industry owning Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. while his brother Elliot is a pediatrician at Seattle Children’s Hospital. Each represents the American Dream coming from an impoverished, orphaned background to becoming one of the most eligible bachelors of the greater Seattle area._

_Yet numerous questions remain. Just exactly who are Christian and Elliot Grey? What secrets do they hide? These the answers are I intend to find out. As I uncover the mystery surrounding the Grey brothers perhaps, I will learn more about them in my journey as I break through their fifty shades they choose to conceal._

Metropolitan Grill dubbed “The Best Steak in Town” is housed in Seattle’s historical Marion Building that dates to 1903. Recognized for its green awning and tall mahogany doors, the establishment is known for twenty-foot columns that reach the ceiling, trimmed with crown moldings. From the tuxedo clad maître’d, the restaurant serves a wild array of beef and succulent steaks. Here, Ana Steele dressed in a simple balloon skirt and oversized button top met with the mysterious Grey brothers who happened to be waiting for her by the bar.

Dr. Elliot Grey looked handsome as ever, wearing a light pink dress shirt and gray cardigan. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal the muscular curves of his biceps as he fished into the pockets of his tight black trousers that he wore to locate his I-Phone. Dark blond curls were slicked back to reveal exotic blue eyes staring at the young woman coming toward them as he put his cell back in his pocket. To his right, his younger brother Christian dressed in a fine black suit sipped the drink her had in his hand. Straightening the blue silk tie that he wore, his gray eyes observed each movement of the young intern heading in their direction. He quickly set his drink down on the counter as soon as she arrived.

“Mr. and Dr. Grey,” she greeted. Another nervous tone escaped her lips. Both brothers were just too damn beautiful to even look at. She found herself staring at the bartender behind them.

“Please call us my first names,” said Elliot. “We are going to work together after all on this article for _Catwalk_. Is it all right to call you Ana?”

She smiled playing with the loose piece of hair of her bun. Without realizing it, she began twirling the strand with her finger. “Sure. Ana would be fine.”

“Your table is ready Mr. Grey.” A waiter interrupted the tension. All three followed their server to a booth table by the window with a nice view of the downtown area of Seattle. Elliot sat on one side of while Christian sat on the other. Situated in the middle was Ana who suddenly realized that both men had trapped her at the center. She now had become a prisoner.

Grabbing her glass of water, she gulped down the contents. Her nerves were shot at this point. How was she ever going to get through this interview? She dug into her purse producing a tape recorder and placed the device on the table.

“You don’t mind if I record this?” She asked.

Christian smiled. Crystal clear gray eyes glanced her way as she pressed record. “No, not all. You’ve pretty much got the gist of me in our first interview. I’m sure you want more details.”

“That is the whole point of this article,” the young intern answered. Her hand began to shake as she grabbed another drink from her glass. “By the way, why did you both agree to this?”

“Elena is a good friend of ours,” replied Elliot. Soft blue eyes met with hers causing a quiet breath to escape her lips. “We trust her that she would send the right person to tell the story of our success. Everyone has this preconceived notion of us so Christian and I agreed to share our lives with the public.”

“But why me?” Ana pestered. “There are million reporters out there clamoring for your story. Why would you put your faith in some intern who you barely know?”

“Trust,” Christian answered bluntly. “We know that Elena has a good judge of character and we have faith that she knows the right people to trust them with our story. You seem to be the right person.”

She surreptitiously gazed at the copper haired man beneath her lashes. Her inner voice told her that she could watch him all day observing and analyzing the tall, broad shoulders and slim waistline of this gorgeous hunk of man. Her face suddenly went crimson.

“You seem to blush a lot,” grinned Elliot. He cocked his head to the side while combing a hand through his dark blond mane. “I wish I knew what you were blushing about.”

“You two,” the young woman said directly. Her face turned into more scarlet. She could not believe that she blurted out her admittance. All she could do now was confess. “I find you both intimidating.”

She listened to the sharp intake of breath originating from Christian. “You should find us intimidating. It gives us a sense of power and…”

“Control?” Ana added surprised by her candor. She cast her eyes down on her hands. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I said that.”

Elliot nodded. “You’re very honest. We admire that in a woman. Please don’t look down. Let us see that pretty face of yours.” She complied lifting her face up to meet their gaze. “There that’s better. You seem to be nervous around men.”

The way Elliot Grey made the comment hit close to home. Ana never felt comfortable around any male which made her dating life exceedingly difficult. “I’m afraid I’m just not use to be surrounding by two handsome gentlemen.”

Her face flushed red again. What was wrong with her? It felt like her brain and her mouth had no censorship button. Sounds of laughter echoed from her table.

“I like this one,” Christian guffawed. “Not only is she pretty but she tells it like is. No wonder Elena sent you.”

Hoping to change the subject, Ana placed both hands to her temple in the hopes of gaining some direction during this interview. “Why don’t we start with the basics? Tell me a little something about yourselves.”

Elliot spoke up first. “Besides the obvious, Christian and I hail from Detroit. I am older than him by four years. We were orphaned when I was seven and Christian was three. The Greys adopted us, and the rest is history. I become a Seattle’s number one pediatrician and Christian a corporate raider.”

“Do you know anything about your birth parents?” She questioned. “Like if they had any relatives?”

“Not that we know of,” answered Christian. “The birth and adoption records were sealed which is fine by us. We have a much better life with the Greys. A loving one.”

“I see,” noted Ana. Sensing his annoyance, she changed her line of questioning. “Elliot. On your love life you have been linked with many women from supermodels, actresses, and socialites. Why is it that you’ve never married and instead have three broken engagements?”

Elliot Grey’s smile turned serious. “You certainly don’t beat around the bush.” The young intern could feel daggers piercing right through her. “Let’s just say that I’m a complicated man. Yes, everyone woman wants to land a rich doctor, but I want someone who can be my equal and understand my needs. I want someone willing to make all the sacrifices for love.”

There was a beauty in his words, but the young intern had difficulty believing if his answers were genuine or simply what she wanted to hear. Next, she faced Christian. “Christian, same question.”

He smirked raising his eyebrows in surprise. “You’ve interviewed me once already, and I can recollect that some of the questions were quite probing even then.” Rubbing his chin in deep thought, he stared at the young woman and asked dryly, “What about you Ana Steele, do you believe in love?”

Surprised by how the tables have been turned, she racked her brain to come up with a response. Once again, she let her mouth move before her brain did. “No, I don’t think I believe in love, Christian. As little girls, we are inclined to believe in fairy tales and happily ever afters. In truth, they don’t exist. I believe and right now I refuse to compromise who am I am for anyone. I suppose that is why I get nervous around men because I’m afraid they’re always taking something away from me and I refuse to let that happen. I refuse to be weak. I’m will never be a victim.”

Christian’s lips give a half smile. “I never said you were. You’re a strong, beautiful woman who has to be in control. Elliot and I can both relate. Strength is our biggest ally but so is understanding your opponent’s weaknesses.”

“Spoken like a true businessman,” added Elliot. “Enough about us tell us something about you, Ana. It’s only fair.”

“But I’m supposed to be writing a story about the Grey brothers,” she remarked. “I don’t want to get off track.”

“You have two months to learn our story,” explained Christian. “I assure you that it will be a very informative and educational two months for you.” He smiled exhibiting a wicked grin on his face that made her blush again.

Ana sat back against the cushion of the booth and sighed. “Where do I begin? Like you, I too was adopted. My father died in car accident when I was three and my mother abandoned me when I was six. Luckily, her sister, my Aunt Kate, took me in, adopted me, and raised me. The rest is history.”

The copper haired man did not appear convinced. “Why were institutionalized when you were fifteen?” The bluntness in his voice shocked the dark-haired woman. She wanted the ground to open and grab her down into its eternal abyss.

“How…how…did you know…” she started say.

“Are you three ready to order?”

Their server interrupted the tense conversation. Ana breathed a sigh of relief before she could answer as she pulled the menu and selected the first thing she saw.

“The 14-ounce prime rib steak with potatoes and veggies on the side,” she announced. “Medium rare.”

“Wow, a girl that can eat!” Christian laughed. “Now that is a woman I can admire. I hate when food is wasted. I guess you don’t follow the size zero idea of _Catwalk’s_ cover models. I’ll have the same.”

Elliot formed a smile. “Me too. I prefer my woman with some meat on her bones.”

All three handed their menus to their server. Nothing more was said concerning Christian’s comment much to the relief of Ana. Instead the trio made small talk discussing their personal interests. From Elliot, the young intern learned that the pediatrician enjoyed sailing and even owned his own yacht. From Christian, she discovered his love of classical music and piloting his own plane. Both men had a sense of adventure that the dark-haired beauty found intriguing. The more she talked with them, the more she wanted to know.

Their steaks arrived on time given her an opportunity for pleasant conversation. As usual, Christian began probing more into Ana’s life.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked digging into his steak.

She smiled meekly during the question and provided a feeble answer. “No…I don’t. I mean I date…or dated a few guys in college but nothing really came out of it.”

“I’m surprised,” remarked the blue-eyed older Grey. “A pretty girl like you? There are plenty of good-looking guys out there who should be lining up to date you.”

“Well in all in honesty,” she confessed. “Gorgeous guys like you both don’t fall for plain Janes like me.” Once again, she felt like she put her foot her mouth. Her boldness embarrassed her. Why could she not keep her opinions to herself?

“You think we’re gorgeous?” Elliot exhibited another devilish smile as he cut into his meat. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re an attractive woman.”

“Most definitely,” Christian agreed. The gray eyed hunk popped a vegetable into his mouth that even made Ana drool. The fact that the man could make a piece of agriculture sexy solicited illicit thoughts within her. “We wouldn’t want that beauty to go to waste, Ana.” He reached into the hidden pocket of his sports coat and handed her an envelope.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“It’s an invitation to a private party this weekend at our mansion, Thornfield,” the entrepreneur informed her. “It’s very selective and only certainly groups of Seattle’s finest elite are allowed entrance. It’ll will give you an insight into the social circles we choose to engage in.”

The only thing Ana heard was the name of the Grey’s mansion. “You named your mansion Thornfield? Like in Jane Eyre?”

“It’s a bit of a pun,” explained Elliot. “We both enjoyed the Bronte sisters growing up that we chose the name Thornfield as the legendary house of secrets and sin. It’s a bit overdramatic but it works.” He released another giggle in between bites of his steak.

Ana opened the invitation and read the contents.

**_You are cordially invited this weekend to the social event of the century. The Scelus Sceleris Masquerade Ball hosted by the Elliot and Christian Grey. Please come in mask and costume and show your invitation at the door at ten o’clock sharp. Do not be late!_ **

Slipping the invite back in the envelope, she thanked her hosts for the offer. “I think I’ll decline. I don’t think I fit in with your social circle.”

Elliot began to pout. “Nonsense. You’ll fit in fine. If it is costume you need, Christian and I could pay for one…”

Ana raised her hand. “No, no. That is quite all right. I’m sure I can find something suitable to wear.”

“That won’t be a problem,” smirked Christian. The way he addressed his comment made her feel uneasy. He looked like he wanted to devour her. “Whatever you wear I’m sure will be suitable.”

“I’ll definitely think…about it,” she hesitated.

“Don’t think about too long,” said Elliot. “We expect to you to be there and I guarantee you won’t be disappointed. As you said, you wanted to know more about us. This is your perfect opportunity.”

Ana nodded her head in response to the Grey brothers’ request. The rest of the lunch went smoothly with the wealthy siblings picking up the tab for her meal. Bidding both men goodbye, she picked up her leftovers placed in a doggy bag and headed for her car. Already she received a call from her boss Elena.

“How did it ago?” The _Catwalk_ editor asked from the other end of the line.

“It went really well,” the dark-haired woman answered. “The lunch date was quite pleasant. They are even inviting me to a private party this weekend at their mansion.”

“The Scelus Sceleris?” She heard Elena gasped. “Do you know what this means, my dear Anastasia? It means you’re in!”

To Ana, she remained confused. “Exactly what is this private gala?”

“It’s a very exclusive event inviting only those with special tastes,” Elena informed her. “You have to attend.”

“Is it like an art gallery showing?” Ana asked.

She heard her boss giggle. “It definitely considered an art form. What are you wearing? This usually involves a masquerade costume.”

“I thought I’d swing by the costume shop and rent something,” she told Elena.

“Absolutely not!” Her employee clucked her tongue. “I’m sending you something to wear for the event this weekend. You are expected to attend to gather more information about the Greys for your article.”

“Elena…thank you,” the young woman paused. “But that isn’t necessary…”

The magazine editor would not let her get a word in edgewise. “Oh hush! You’ll wear what I give you and like it!” She heard the call end.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

\----------------------------------

Back at home, Jose devoured the leftovers Ana brought home leaving nothing left but steak juice and gravy in the Styrofoam container. Apparently, the medication he had been taking was working because his pneumonia was almost gone.

“Slow down there, buddy,” she teased lounging in her pajamas on the couch. In her lap, she had settled her MacBook there and began typing up some notes. “You look like you’ve been smoking pot and have the munchies.”

“It’s this Molotov cocktail of drugs I’m taking,” he replied. “I guess the side effects are hunger because I’m starving.” He proved his point by grabbing two bags of chips from the shelf and wolfing them down.

“Well at least you’re looking better.”

“I’m feeling better,” said Jose stuffing his face with snacks. “I should be heading back to SIP in a couple days.” The ringing of the doorbell caught their attention as the Latin man answered the door. “Ana, it’s for you!”

Ana put her laptop on the coffee table to address the visitor at the door. _Catwalk’s_ shaved, pink haired, nose ring receptionist stood in the front of her doorway carrying a small box and a dress bag. The young intern recognized her as Tammy and greeted her.

“Mrs. Lincoln said I need to deliver these to you,” said Tammy rolling her eyes. “Here.” She handed off both items to her.

“Why thank you, Tammy…” Ana smiled accepting the gifts.

“Whatever,” clucked the receptionist. Turning her heels in the opposite direction, she walked away. Shutting the door behind her, Ana placed the dress bag on the couch while placing the small package on the coffee table. Jose also became intrigued by the items.

“What is it?” He asked her.

“I think it’s the masquerade dress Elena sent me to wear this weekend at the private party,” she noted. Ripping open the dress bag, she pulled out a blue ball gown drape in laced pink and red ruffles and embellished silver sequence. However, it was the row of silk flowers that completed the outfit. Then there were the matching silver shoes that really set it off. Jose nearly jumped off the couch.

“Girl! Those shoes are Stuart Weitzman!” He shouted. Pulling at the tag inside of the garment, he saw the label and fainted. “Holy shit! It’s Dior!”

Ana almost had a heart attack. “D…D…Dior? I can’t afford Dior and she’s sending it to me?”

“Bitch, read the card!” Jose ordered pulling the envelope from the dress bag.

“Wear this for the ball this weekend,” Ana read aloud. “I’m sorry I can’t be there for your outing this season. Prior commitments have been occupied. I wish you the best of luck, my young protégé. Love, Elena.”

“Outing?” Her Latin roommate questioned. “You’re not coming out of the closet?”

“Shut up,” she teased playfully hitting him on the shoulder. “I have no idea what this means. It sounds like it’s all Victorian like in Jane Eyre or Jane Austen. It’s bizarre.”

Jose’s eyes then darted to the small package on the coffee table. He raced to it, yanked the envelope open, and read the card. “Check this out, Ana! Thank you for a wonderful lunch today. As a token of our appreciation, please accept these gifts and wear this for this weekend’s event. Sincerely, Elliot and Christian Grey.” He placed the package in her hands as she ripped it open.

Inside she pulled out a medium size black velvet box. She opened the contents. Housed inside the silk lining of the container, a white porcelain mask with a row of cubic zirconium stones placed around the eyes and edge of the domino. It simply was exquisite.

“Damn, girl,” Jose commented. “Don’t tell me you lost your virginity already to those fine ass men for that?”

Ana clucked her tongue. “No queenie! My virginity still remains in tacked and will stay that way for a long time.” She examined the intricate features of the mask before one large, velvet black box in the package caught her eye. Lifting the lid of the item, she looked inside and gasped.

“Shit! No way can that be real!” Her roommate screamed.

Placed within the silken folds of the large box was a webbed shaped diamond necklace and matching chandelier earrings. She pulled the jewelry to her neck and let another gasp.

“Oh my God!” She squealed. “There’s over fifteen thousand dollars’ worth of diamonds here! What are they thinking?”

“That you in desperate need of a Sugar Daddy,” replied Jose.

Disgusted with herself, she set the necklace down on the coffee table. “I…I…I can’t do this. I’m not going to this party.”

“THE HELL YOU AIN’T!” Her roommate screamed. “You’re going to this party and accepting these gifts! That’s final!”

“But I’m not a prostitute!” The young intern hissed.

“Who said you were?” Jose pointed out. “You have three fairy godparents looking after you and you’re disgracing them by not taking advantage of this golden opportunity. Suck up your pride and go! I’ll even do your hair and make-up!”

“You do hair and make-up?”

“I’m gay, aren’t I?” The Latin man emphasized. “That makes me even more qualified.”

_Red is the color of rage. My shade is showing through my fury and anger. How dare the Grey brothers think they can buy me my support for this article on their lives? First, they embarrass me by asking personal questions about my past. Then they bully me into accepting an invitation to their elitist cult. Next, they drop expensive gifts at my feet hoping I remain fair and impartial. Finally, they force my hand by agreeing to be a whore for them. Well Elliot and Christian Grey, perhaps I should turn the tables on you and really expose you for the charlatans that you are. Nothing but spoiled, rich kids with too much time and money to care about the real problems plaguing the world! This is the true shade of the Greys!_


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana attends the private Scelus Sceleris event and gets more than she bargains for.

Thornfield Manor lies in the quiet neighborhood of Haller Lake, twenty miles north of the downtown Seattle area. The lake itself has been dubbed “lake of refuge” and is known for its historical significance from the local Native American tribes that reside close the area. For the Elliot and Christian Grey, it is a place they called home.

Ana Steele drove her car up the secluded hill to the mansion. Even with the evening constellations illuminating her path, she could make out the sculpted iron gates and the European influenced limestone architecture of the house. The landscaped terrace on the exterior housed a combination of exotic plants while a series of trimmed bushes served as a background for rare arbor trees and colorful floral arrangements. Doric columns made from the finest marble were presented at the front of the house while Italian wood trimmed the base of the entire home in opulent detail. Impressed by the estate, the young intern parked her car two blocks down the road feeling a bit embarrassed that her little beat up Volkswagen paled in comparison to the dozen of luxury sports cars parked out in front. Sitting in her vehicle for a few minutes she inhaled a breath as she got out.

Standing in front of her ride, she checked herself in the mirror before heading inside. She could not believe Jose’s gift for hair and make-up. The coloring he selected matched her pale skin tone perfectly while he pinned her dark hair back allowing the long curls to cascade across her bare back. For once, Ana felt pretty. Her eyes darted down to her Dior dress that Elena gave her.

The strapless corseted bodice fit her beautifully accentuating the well form shape of her breasts, her small waistline, and round curves of her hips and buttocks. A mixture of silver sequence, pink and red crinkling lace tulle, and silk roses added the finishing touches on her ball gown from the skirt to her top that gave her the illusion of an ethereal goddess. However, the _piece de resistance_ that showcased the outfit was the diamond webbed necklace and matching chandelier earrings that she wore. Ana imagined herself as a rare Madame Alexander doll.

Slipping her car keys in her thrift store clutch bag, she held the porcelain mask in her other hand and headed up the hill to the mansion. Her Stuart Weitzman silver shoes made clicking sounds on the pavement as she made her way up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. An imposing man, approximately six feet in height, wearing a tuxedo answered the door. She guessed he was of European descent as determined by his black hair and olive complexion, but it was his presence that gave off a dangerous vibe. Angry black eyes stared down at her causing her to develop an uneasy feeling about him. Ana lifted her eyes away.

“Can I help you?” The stranger growled.

“Luke! Stop it you’re scaring her!”

A soft, sweet voice made her presence known. At 5’6, a pretty red headed woman with green eyes wearing a black Victorian gown and sporting an apron peeked from behind the door. She let a friendly smile and extended her hand.

“You must be Ana,” the redheaded woman greeted. “Hi, I’m Rosalind Trevelyn, the Greys’ housekeeper.”

“Hel…hello,” Ana managed to say.

“Excuse my husband Luke here,” said Rosalind. “He’s not much of a people person. He has a tendency of scaring people. Come inside.”

“Remember, no photos!” Luke called out to them. “Not even for Instagram or any other social media outlet!”

“Luke, hush!” Rosalind snapped at her husband. She took Ana by the arm. “I apologize. The Grey brothers are very private and with good reason. I’m sure you understand.”

Ana nodded. “I do. Don’t worry, I promise not to take record or photograph anything tonight.” She promised the servant. Turning off her phone, she slipped it into her clutch.

Ana nervously smiled and entered toward the foyer. Her eyes quickly darted to the extravagant structure of the manor’s interior filled with an array of priceless artwork, sculptures, and antique furniture. The young intern imagined herself inside a museum afraid to touch anything within the confines of the Greys’ historical walls.

“Do you have your invitation?” Rosalind asked.

Reaching inside her clutch, she pulled out the invite and handed to the housekeeper. The young woman’s mind drifted to the Grey brothers dwelling completely in awe of how the other half lived.

“I can take your clutch,” the red headed housekeeper suggested. Ana notice her grinning. “Trust me, you won’t be needing it.”

“Thank you,” replied the dark-haired beauty handing her handbag over to her.

Rosalind pointed down the hallway. “The guests are assembled in Thornfield’s Grand Hall. Have fun.” A wicked grin formed on her lips. “My God, you’re beautiful. Mistress Elena has good taste.”

“Um…thank you?” Ana did not know to respond to her comment. Even more so was the surreal comment about her boss. She watched Rosalind disappear into the kitchen area with Luke and slowly walked to the Grand Hall. Upon entering the large chamber, she could hear a string quartet and blasts of clarinets playing in the background. She recognized Francesco Cilea’s Romanza in A Minor instantly and assumed that this was Christian Grey’s doing. Continuing toward the doorway, she followed the blares of trumpets and noticed the various speakers situated on one side of the room. The Grey brothers certainly were familiar with great acoustics and she admired the amazing sound system. Then she finally took notice of the Grand Hall.

Grand Hall could not begin to describe the room. The chamber was immaculate. Limestone, fine brick, and expensive wood defined the huge gathering area. Bronze statues filled every corner of the area while luxurious art lined against the walls and ceiling. Slowly making her way inside the Grand Hall, she noticed other attendees dressed in costume observing her as she entered. Weird, lascivious looks came her way as she meandered through the row of invites. Feeling like a _hor d’oeuvre_ being served on a platter, Ana attempted to remain inconspicuous. Unfortunately, the Grey brothers heading toward her direction did not make the situation any easier.

“Ana!” Elliot Grey greeted her. Costumed in a Victorian style jacket and trousers, the clothing appeared to have been molded into his skin. He gave the young woman a hug noticing how his strong hands caressed the back of her naked skin. Her intuition became even more evident when she broke free from his embrace only to notice the large bulge in his pants.

“Hello Ana,” said his brother Christian standing next to him. Dressed in a similar Victorian garb, she noticed his exquisite gray eyes undressing her in the corseted bodice that she wore. She nearly melted. “I see you received the necklace we sent you.”

Stroking her hand through the piece of fine jewelry across her neck, she feigned a smile. “It’s lovely. Thank you. It’s a big extravagant so please don’t take this the wrong way but I must give decline this gift.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Elliot rolling his eyes. “It is yours. It’s a gift and you can’t deny a gift.”

“But I can’t…” The young woman protested.

The dark blond man put a finger to her lips. “Shh. Just enjoy this moment, Ana. It’s all for you.” His hand slipped into hers, sending a tingling thrill to her body. Blue eyes again met her own as she felt his strong fingers remove the porcelain mask from her grip. “May I?” He straightened the small silk cords on both ends of the mask and offered to put it on her. Ana could not resist. She agreed.

Turning her back to him, Elliot gently placed the mask to her eyes. Careful and meticulous, her host straightened the porcelain domino to her face tightening the knot behind her head. He complimented her beauty allowing the masculine echoes to invade her mind as he grabbed her hand to lead her away to the dance floor.

“Dance with me.”

Ana does not protest and follows him. Already others join in the merriment. The classical music swells louder as she finds herself swaying to the beat of the manufactured orchestra of the sound system surrounding her. Nervous energy starts to shoot through her, but Elliot holds her close offering her support, kindness, and something else. The something else is what she secretly wanted to know more about. Elliot smiled as he placed a small kiss to her bare shoulder while they swayed to the rhythm of Romanza.

“Why did you do that?” She questioned unsure of his intentions. The young intern never enjoyed being touched especially from strange men but with Elliot she felt safe. She granted him permission to do it again.

“Because I wanted to,” smirked the eldest Grey sibling. “I’m hoping I’m not overstepping my bounds by saying again how truly beautiful you look tonight?”

Her inner voice told her to wise up. “That depends. Are you complimenting me and sending me expensive gifts just to impress me? You do know that you can’t win my approval for writing a fair and impartial article for Catwalk.”

Elliot laughed as he twirled her around. “Ah. The strong woman in control finally comes out! I find that such a turn on.”

Getting lost in his devilish smile, Ana forced herself to turn away. Her eyes glanced toward his younger brother Christian looking quite tortured watching them dance arm in arm with one another. His sadness appearing his gray eyes haunted her and left her with questions. Why was he staring at her so intently? Could be it jealously? It couldn’t possibly be.

“YOU BITCH! STAY AWAY FROM ELLIOT! HE’S MINE!”

Ana woke up from her Christian Grey trance to see a blonde-haired woman marching toward her and Elliot on the dance floor. She could sense the wealth exuding from her jealous rival’s pores as she took in the expensive, revealing nineteenth century gown that the woman wore. The young intern wanted to run away and hide.

“Leila! I’ve already told you it’s over!” Elliot spat. He broke away from his dance partner’s embrace to address the angry woman. “Stop embarrassing yourself and find someone else!”

“THIS IS YOUR NEW WHORE?” The woman named Leila screamed. Her eyes shot with murderous rage at Ana. “LISTEN, YOU BITCH! ELLIOT IS MY MASTER! YOU WON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!”

Whispers and murmurs surrounded the crowd. Attendees watched with delight the drama unfold on the dance floor as Elliot yanked Leila aside to scold her. Left humiliated and embarrassed, Ana felt an aggressive arm pull at her and glanced up to see Christian drag her away from the melee. They sprinted across the Grand Hall down a long corridor that led out to the garden outside.

Moonlight rays glowed across her face allowing the young entrepreneur to finally have a moment alone with the magazine intern. Shyness took over her body to the point that Ana had to hold herself while the businessman analyzed her. Gray eyes raked her over absorbing inch of her from the curve of her back to the soft flesh of her bare shoulders. He was intrigued by her.

“Sorry for what happened back there,” apologized Christian. He raked a hand through his copper hair which caused her face to flush a scarlet hue. “About what you heard…”

“Is this how you treat all your women?” Ana asked bluntly. Anger hidden within her rose to the surface. “You use them to the point they develop feelings for you and discard them like yesterday’s news. Is this the Grey brothers’ secret that everyone tiptoes around? That you and your brother are nothing more than philanderers and womanizers?”

His face revealed a silent anger. Then he formed a cocky smile. “I wish it was that easy, Ana. Sure, the media paints us as procurers of women but the truth is, we are always up front with the females we date. Elliot and I do not fall in love. In fact, we’re both incapable of it. It is sex, plain and simple, and it is an arrangement we make with our partners in the beginning. It is not our fault that they choose to believe in something otherwise. We never led them on!”

Christian Grey’s admittance hit a nerve. “I doubt that! I mean just look at that Leila! That poor woman is in love with your brother! It shows in her eyes. Instead all you two do is make a mockery of your relationships and throw it back in your lovers’ faces. I can’t believe I’m even here! I’m so disgusted right now that I’m considering just telling Elena to scrap this article!”

“Then why are you here!” Christian snapped. His face leaned in closer to hers that she could feel his breath in alignment with her mouth. “If you were so disgusted, you would have walked out the door right now!”

She could not believe the gall of this man. How dare he assume that he knows what she is thinking right now? He has no idea who she is. Fury glowed through her powder blue eyes.

“You know what Mr. Grey?” She shouted. “You’re right! I’m already offended! Thank you for a lovely evening! Too bad I can’t bestow any compliments to the hosts!” Her silver shoes moved past him to the door. “Oh, and another thing, Christian Grey! You might be used to women falling to your feet due to your good looks but you’re nothing but pampered, spoiled rich boy who will always be jealous of his older brother!” Christian appeared stunned. “Yes, I know you’re envious of what he has! I saw it in your eyes when he danced with me! You can’t stand the fact that your brother is classier and more debonair than you!”

The swishing sound the tulle of her ball gown dragged across the ground as Ana grabbed the latch of the door that followed to the inside corridor. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her wrist pulling her back as she felt her body slam into someone muscular, virile, and lithe. Gazing at sparkling gray eyes, she found herself a captive in the embrace of Christian Grey.

Touching his nose to hers, the gorgeous man presses his mouth into a hard line. “For the record, I’m never jealous of what my brother has. We always share our toys!” Christian made this abundantly clear as his mouth crushed hers.

Ana gasped for breath but quickly adapted to breathing through her nostrils. He pulled her into his arms allowing her to feel the full length of his body. An aching need existed between them as he ran his fingers through her long, dark hair and teases the gentle nape of her neck. The kiss begins gentle, becoming more forceful sucking on her bottom lip causing her blood to flame. For a woman inexperienced in the ways of men, she learned to adapt quickly. She compromised her innocent the moment his tongue twisted into hers.

“Christian!” A female voice purred in the darkness. “I see you found us a playmate.”

Startled by the feminine presence watching them, the two broke from their embrace. Standing in the shadows, shrouded by the foliage of the garden a brown-haired woman wearing a next-to-nothing costume entered. Ana blushed due to her boldness.

“Elizabeth!” Christian sneered. “What the hell are you doing here? You weren’t invited!”

“Baby, I’ve missed you,” the strange woman grinned. “I crashed the party. I forgive you for what you did to me the other day and I’ll prove it by having a threesome with your new sub there!”

The young intern became shocked. “Sub? Threesome? What the fuck is wrong with you people?” She raced past Christian and Elizabeth bolted for the door.

“Ana waits! I can explain…” said Christian blocking her path. Ana responded with a slap to his face.

“Get away from me, you sick freak!”

Gripping the lever of the garden door, she left the two lovers to their own devices while she headed down the corridor. Unfortunately, Thornfield Manor was like a maze to which she learned the hard way as she got lost in a nearby parlor. Slipping into the room to catch her breath, she realized she was not alone. An older gentleman with brown hair and wearing a costumed tux sat on sofa sipping a bottle of brandy. He gestured toward her.

“You seem out of breath, my dear,” he noted. “Are you okay?”

Ana placed a hand to her bodice to inhale for a moment. “I’m just having a really bad night. I’m trying to find the front entrance out of this place.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” voiced the man with concern. He pointed to the couch across from him. “Why don’t you rest for a bit?” The stranger got up from the couch to pour a glass of champagne from the table. Handing the drink to the young woman, she accepted it with grace. “First time at one of these functions, huh?”

“Yes, and to be truthful, I’m not having a good time,” confessed Ana. She sipped a bit of her glass to calm her nerves.

The man smiled to which she noticed the stranger’s cleft on his chin and the mustache that he sported. “I know what you mean. I’m not much for these things so I tend to hide away from the festivities. I’m Paul Dodds, by the way.” He extended his hand.

She shook his hand in response. “Please to meet you. I’m Ana Steele.” She gulped more of the champagne. “So, Paul, what do you do?”

“I own several shipping companies on the east coast,” Paul informed her. “I sometimes have business here in Seattle, so I have to attend events like this for work. How about yourself, Ana?”

“I’m interning for SIP,” she replied. “It’s a publishing house that markets several magazine titles. I’m doing a story on the Greys.”

“Fascinating,” remarked the older gentleman. “What brings you to the Scelus Sceleris event?”

Ana gulped the final contents of her champagne. “I was invited. Though I’m still not sure what his private party is about. Perhaps you can enlighten me.”

“Scelus Sceleris is Latin for Sin,” answered Paul. “It represents a den of sin where decadence and every pleasurable, deviant behavior can be accepted. It’s a gathering of likeminded individuals who prefer to engage in adult activities.”

The young woman gasped. “You mean like an orgy?” She jumped off the couch but felt the ground beneath her start to wobble. Her feet shrank into the floor just as the room began to spin out of control. Her body felt like jello as she fell back against the cushions.

“That’s one part of it!” She heard Paul say. Her eyes went in and out of consciousness as she glimpsed to see the older man smirking over body. Panic started to set in when she noticed she was unable to move.

“What…what…do you put in my drink…” she heard herself ask him.

“Rohypnol,” he grinned. Evil eyes staring down causing her vision to blur as the world around her became foggy.

“Now let’s have some real fun.”


	7. Turn a Whiter Shade of Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ana in danger, the Grey brothers rescue her and is given a role she unexpectedly is unprepared for.

Dreamlike images surrounding her drowned out all other sounds that appear along the way. Ana felt her body float past a sea of bodies writhing around from room to room. Nude or semi-dressed, each chamber remained the same. Echoes of moaning and groaning continued as each person involved became lost in their own pleasure. Up ahead leading the way was the man who introduced her to these fantasies. Paul Dodd.

“Hurry dear,” she heard him say. Feeling the pull of her hand by this older mustache wearing, brown haired gentleman, Ana could not resist his thrall. “There’s so much to see.”

Her eyes squinted groggily through the haze of swimming bodies. Already, she had lost her porcelain mask and silver shoes back at the parlor, forcing her to pad barefoot across the tile floor but even that did not quell her inhibitions observing each attendee in their own private sanctuary.

“Come this way dear and see,” advised Paul. Dragging her to one of the rooms, she held close to the man’s chest, using him for support because of the Rohypnol in her system. Grabbing her chin, her companion forced her head to watch the couple in the middle of their deviant actions.

At the center of the room a couple, male and female, situated themselves. The female was completely nude except for a pair of high heels and wearing a mask. Her arms were raised high above her head while her hands were manacled to the ceiling. She is bent over with her legs spread allowing her companion to have easy access to her.

Her male counterpart is still wearing his costumed shirt. He is naked from the waist down and he grabs his partner’s hips from behind and rams his cock inside her. Strange animalistic sounds emit between the both as their bodies vibrate in a bizarre array of motions. Sweat and sex permeated the room as the couple ignore the interlopers watching and continue with their activities.

“That could be us later, my sweet Ana,” Paul grunts in her ear. Ana does not protest as she feels another tug on her arm and follows him to another room.

Inside three nude women share an intimate moment with another. The innocent intern watches in awe as lips, mouths, and hands caress each other while pleasurable moans are heard in the background. Her brain remarks on the beauty of their touches but that quickly goes away when Paul pulls on her harder, pushing her toward the kitchen area.

Reaching for the door to the basement, the older man grabs her diamond webbed necklace and yanks it off her neck. Tiny gemstones spill on to the floor just as she feels her body shoved down the flight of stairs to the room below. Paul opens the final door and pushes her inside. She attempted to get her bearings but the drug in her system made that nearly impossible. Ana looked around the room she was in. It appeared like she had time traveled back to the sixteenth century, during the time of the Spanish Inquisition. She lifted her eyes to see a wicked gin on Paul’s face.

“Welcome to the Greys’ secret playroom,” he said. “Their dungeon.”

Ana glimpsed the room she had been imprisoned in. Dark burgundy walls glowed with ambient light while various mahogany wooden crosses, benches, and counters filled the room. Above an expansive iron grid filled with all manner of ropes, cords, chains, and shackles fell from the ceiling while a rack filled with various assortments of paddles, whips, riding crops, and funny-looking feathery implements adorned the wall. An ornate chest drawer containing various sex toys and accessories sat next to a huge four poster bed that housed various pieces of manacled devices.

She did a double take as she felt Paul unzip the back of her dress as the drug worked its way through her system. Her head began to spin again and all she saw was blackness.

“Where’s Ana?” Elliot asked rushing to his younger brother Christian in the hallway. He managed to get rid of Elena when he realized that their intern was missing.

“Elizabeth offended her, and Ana threatened to leave,” answered Christian. “I got rid of Elizabeth but when I went back to look her, she left.”

“Do you think she knows what’s going on?” The eldest Grey brother wondered. “Did she go back to her car?”

“Sir, she wouldn’t have,” interrupted Rosalind heading toward them. “I still have her clutch bag with her car keys inside. She wouldn’t have gotten far.”

Just then her husband Luke came rushing toward them holding some objects in his hand. He raised his palms up to show the porcelain mask and silver shoes in his hands.

“Those are Anas!” Elliot exclaimed. “Something’s wrong. We have to find her!”

“Luke, where did you find those items?” Christian asked their manservant.

“In the salon, sir,” answered Luke. “But there’s nobody there now.”

“Wait a minute,” noted Rosalind. “Mr. Paul Dodd had retired there earlier. You don’t think?”

“I’m afraid he might have,” replied Luke. “I found this.” He tossed a prescription bottle to Elliot.

The eldest Grey read the contents on the label and his face turned white. “Oh my God! It’s Flunitrazepam, commonly known as Rohypnol!”

“The date rape drug?” Christian’s mouth seethed. “If Dodds use this on her, then she is in serious trouble!”

“We have to find her!” The eldest Grey proclaimed. “Christian and Rosalind, check the east wing of the house then the garden. Luke, you’re with me, and we’ll cover the west wing and the front estate. Have your phones turned on if you locate her! Hurry!”

The quartet dispersed. Christian and Rosalind checked each room even though many of them were preoccupied with their invitees engaged in various activities. Deciding to head to the kitchen, they were about to head to the backdoor leading up to garden until the Grey housekeeper located something on the floor.

“Christian look!”

Pointing to several sparkling pieces on the tile floor, the younger Grey sibling examined the contents and figured out what it was.

“Diamonds,” he noted. His eyes darted to the door leading to the basement. “Oh shit! He’s brought her to the playroom!”

The pleasant scent of citrus filled her nostrils. Among other smells included leather, wood, and furniture polish. Ana gradually opened eyes, feeling the weird throbbing in her head as she felt the painful crick in her neck and something rubbing her wrists raw. To her horror, she realized what it was.

Bent over in obscene manner, she had been stripped completely naked. Her head and hands had been placed in some medieval wooden stocks making her immobile and preventing her from escaping. Large boots stomped on the concrete floor behind her filling her with dread as she became aware of the identity of her captor.

“I see you’re lucid now,” growled Paul Dodd. He raised a small leather whip that had small tassels at the end and cracked it against the ground. “Good. I’ll enjoy punishing you good as my slave.”

Ana gasped at the horrid nose of the cat o’ nine tails flogger that this man would inflict on her. Her anger boiled over. “LET ME GO, YOU SICK FUCK!”

“Not until I teach my new slave some obedience,” the older man smirked. Placing finger across her bare bottom, he traced an outline along the rim.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“That’s not a nice way to treat your master,” Paul grinned. Raising the whip high, Ana shut her eyes preparing herself for the upcoming assault.

Then a skirmish erupted from behind her.

Listening closely, she heard bodies collapsing on the ground and large grunts being emitted. One of the voices sounded vaguely familiar. Strong, masculine words that brought up the image of virile gray eyed, copper haired young businessman.

“THE LADY SAID NO!” Christian shouted pummeling the older gentleman in the face. Sickening sounds of bones cracking startled Ana as Paul Dodd’s bloody face stained the concrete ground. More footsteps rushing down the stairs grabbed the young woman’s attention. Help had arrived.

“CHRISTIAN STOP!” Elliot protested pulling his younger off the older man. Ana heard Paul Dodd whimper as the older Grey grabbed her captor by the collar and shook him. “HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO MY HOUSE AND SHOW DISRESEPECT TO YOUR MASTERS!”

“I…I didn’t mean too…” Paul Dodd cried. Shaking with fright, he did not argue with the angry doctor.

Rosalind and Luke raced over to Ana who tried to remain conscious during the ordeal. Unlocking the latch of the wooden stocks, they helped the poor girl to her feet only to have her legs buckle from under her.

Christian came to her aid wrapping her nude form with a sheet. “She’s still under the influence of the Rohypnol. Take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms and look after her. Elliot and I will deal with Mr. Dodd.”

Rosalind and Luke nodded in agreement. Luke carried the wrapped form of Ana with Rosalind leading the way up the steps. Meanwhile, Elliot threw the frightened Paul Dodd to the ground allowing Christian time to immobilize him by pressing his foot on his privates.

“Here is what is going to happen,” said Christian emphasizing his point. He pushed harder on the man’s balls causing a degree of immeasurable pain.

“Yes…oww…. anything….” grunted the older man.

“You owe Miss Steele compensation for your actions,” said the younger Grey. “Five million dollars into her banking account will be sufficient.”

“But…but…I’m only worth ten million,” protested Paul. “That’s half my fortune.” Christian pressed again even harder. “Ooowww…. okay…okay…five million.”

The younger businessman released his foot. “Good doing business with you, Paul.”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” The older man spat. “I’LL RUIN YOU! YOU THINK I WON’T? JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL THE WORLD ABOUT THE SICK SEXUAL LIVES OF THE GREY BROTHERS!”

Elliot held his furious brother at bay. “You do that, and we’ll release photos of you with underage girls to the FBI, CIA, and even Interpol. You didn’t think that your sexual proclivities wouldn’t go unnoticed, did you? Just think what your business associates would say once they discover that one of their shipping owners is a pedophile?”

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Paul bellowed.

Christian joined his brother. “Even if you are unable to serve any jail time, I now own your company. Grey Holdings purchased over ninety percent of the shares a few days ago. You should really pay off your debts Dodds, your creditors are none too pleased with you!”

“YOU CAN’T TAKE OVER MY COMPANY, GREY!” He screeched. “I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS!”

“Sure, you will,” smiled Elliot. Both brothers began to walk away. “Oh, you can see yourself out!”

\----------------------------------

_Sixteen years ago,_

Six-year-old Ana heard her mom Carla fighting again with her boyfriend. This time it sounded even more scary. Hiding in the folds of her covers, she placed her hands over ears. She didn’t want to hear any more arguments. Then came a scream. Next came a loud slap. Finally, the was a loud thud. The fighting finally stopped. Yet, she felt scared.

Footsteps came marching toward her door. She heard the creaking open. The Boogey Man had arrived. He smelled of gasoline from a bottle. He says something weird. _There’s my Annie. My sweet Annie, baby._ The Boogey Man gets in her bed. _Annie is going to make her favorite uncle happy, aren’t you Annie?_ The fear sets in. She wants him out of her bed. Then it happens.

His hand touches her bottom. Next it moves to her chest. The Boogey Man smells horribly. She prays he will go away. He doesn’t. Now his hand is resting on her stomach and trying to get his hand down to her private place. Mommy says that is dirty. Ana screams kicking at the Boogey Man. _You little bitch!_ The Monster shoves her out of the bed and makes her hit her head on the nightstand. Pain starts to set in as blood starts to drip from her boo boo. _You little bitch! I’ll teach you!_

The Boogey Man hits her hard across her back. He ignores her cries. Little Ana is scared and runs out of her room. The Monster is chasing her now. _You little bitch! I’ll show you what happens when you fuck with me!_ She calls out for her Mommy, but she does not answer. He chases her into the kitchen. The Boogey Man corners little Ana near the sink. She needs a weapon to fight the monster. She sees the kitchen knife in the sink. He lunges. Little Ana stabs the Monster in his private place. The Boogey Man screams. Blood is everywhere…

“NOOOOOO!”

“Ana, wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

Ana sat up on the bed. Sweat dripped down her forehead just as she let the daylight adjust her vision. Standing in the room with her was a familiar face.

Elena Lincoln.

Dressed in a designer emerald jumpsuit, she sat on the mattress and wiped the young woman’s face with a damp cloth. Casting her eyes down, Ana realized she was naked except for the sheet covering her. Then her mind recalled the previous night’s events.

“Oh my God!” She gasped. “Paul Dodd, he drugged me and tried to rape me…”

Elena smiled at her for reassurance. “He didn’t succeed. Christian and Elliot made sure of that.”

The young woman’s eyes then scanned the room she was in. Noticing the expensive interior and luxury furniture surrounding, she became aware that she was not in her apartment. She had spent the night at Thornfield Manor.

Memories of last night flashed through her from the he masquerades, dancing with Elliot, kissing Christian, and discovering the truth about the Greys. Then there was the revelation of Elena’s connection in all this which did not sit well with Ana.

“You host sex parties!” The young innocent exclaimed.

“Of course,” grinned the magazine editor. “I know this is a shock to you but let me explain.”

Angrily, Ana kicked off the covers and stood naked in front of her boss. “Fuck your explanations! You talk about being in control, being a strong woman, and realizing my full potential! That was all a lie! You’re nothing more than a pimp, Elena Lincoln!”

Just then Rosalind and Luke entered carrying a tray of breakfast and baked goodies. Embarrassed by her immodesty, the dark-haired woman grabbed the sheet to cover herself. It was a good thing too, since Elliot and Christian Grey swept into the room to check up on their guest.

“Oh, I see you’re up,” greeted Elliot. “The drugs are finally out of your system.”

“Don’t change the subject!” Ana hissed. “You’re all a bunch of sick perverts. My boss pimped me out to one of your sex parties and now you’re keeping me here against my will as some sex slave!”

“Calm down, Ana,” said Christian softly. “You’re not a prisoner here. We’re not keeping you against your will.”

“As for the sex slave reference,” grinned Elena. “That is entirely up to you if choose to go that route. You’re entirely in control of your own body. I just want you to know that you’re here because you’re my protégé. Someone to not only takeover _Catwalk_ when I retire but to ensure my legacy continues for this side hosting job for people of special interests.”

“You mean a pimp?” The young woman sneered.

“No dear,” corrected Elena. “To be your own ultimate woman. Strong, independent, and dare I say, a bitch? I want you to be my next Dominatrix.”

“Come again?” Ana looked confuse.

Elena’s provocative suggestion floored her. She could not have possibly made an indecent proposal to her, especially one that involved some kinky, deviant behavior. Ana wrapped the sheet tighter around her breasts as she got out of the bed. The fact that she was half naked in a room of five people did not bother her at this point.

“I want you to be my next Dominatrix,” the magazine editor repeated the request.

The young girl’s eyes widened. “You…you mean like whips, chains, and the whole bit?”

“No, I mean cute bunnies and rainbows,” Elena clucked. “Of course, I mean bondage and sadomasochistic practices. BDSM, dear. That is what we call it nowadays.”

Her subconscious mind had emigrated or had been struck dumb or simply keeled over and expired. In short, she was shocked. “I have to sit down.”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” The magazine owner screamed. “Stay where you are and don’t move!”

Ana’s body strangely responded to the order. She remained in place, clutching her sheet listening to Elena’s directions.

“When I tell you to, you will drop the sheet,” said Elena with a tone of authority in her voice. “You will stand naked with your arms by your side and say nothing! Now drop the sheet!”

Something in her brain told her to run but her legs refused to budge. Unraveling the sheet covering her, she let it slip down her body dropping it on to the floor in a crumpled mess by her feet. Ana’s arms stayed perfectly still at her side as her mouth remained horizontal during this ordeal. Lifeless eyes cast their glance around the room making her aware that the Grey brothers were admiring her pale nude body. Even their manservant managed to grin while his wife Rosalind licked her lips in approval. Elena moved behind her to touch her back.

“Do not worry, Ana,” she comforted her. “No one will harm you; I promise. You responded to my authority simply because you are weak. A good subordinate, or sub as we refer to them, learns to submit to their Master’s will. You’ve been trained throughout your life to submit and, in turn, became a victim. All subs start out as victims and through our teachings learn to get back control of their lives and become the dominant ones in the end.”

Elena’s words struck her hard. She began to protest. “I am not a victim! I am not weak!”

“Oh really?” The older woman did not appear impressed. She lifted Ana’s wrist to show the faint scar lines going up her arm. “Explain this!”

Elliot instantly recognized the marks. “You’re a cutter!”

“No, I’m not!” Ana objected.

“DON’T LIE TO US, ANA!” Christian hissed. He stepped forward but Elliot pulled him back. “YOU KNOW OUR SECRETS! IT’S TIME TO CONFESS YOURS! YOU’VE BEEN CUTTING YOURSELF!”

Elena placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re among friends. Your secret is safe with us.”

A tight knot formed at her throat as she felt her pulse race. Trying to hold her pain in, she could not help it and released. Tears flowed from her eyes.

“I…haven’t cut myself…for a long time,” she gulped. “I didn’t want to think about the pain! I started doing it when I was fourteen with scratching my arms and my thighs so no one would see. Then it got started using broken glass and knives. It got really bad when I turned fifteen.”

“That’s why you were institutionalized?” Christian asked bluntly.

Ana tried to fight back the tears. “Yes, I couldn’t control the pain anymore, so I took a razor and sliced my wrists in the bathroom. My Aunt Kate found me and had me sent to a psychiatric facility for six months. I got out, pretended like it never happened, and finished high school!”

“Why did you cut yourself in the first place?” Elliot asked. “We did a background check on you and it said that your aunt adopted you when you were six due to some incident with your mother.”

“It’s…too hard to talk about…” she sniffed.

“Please try, Ana,” Elena suggested. “We won’t judge you.”

Ana whimpered. “I’m originally from Virginia. My father died in a car accident and my mom didn’t take it well. She started drinking a lot. Since she didn’t want to be alone, she began dating so many men. Some of these guys would beat her up. I would listen to it happen. I was six when one of them beat her up so badly she was unconscious…Then he came into my room one night and tried…”

“To rape you?” Christian finished her painful sentence.

“Yes…” she inhaled. “He didn’t succeed though…I managed to fight him off, but he chased me into the kitchen…He tried to grab me, but I stabbed him with a kitchen knife…He didn’t die though! I mutilated him enough for the police to come and rescue me…He went to jail and I was placed in my Aunt Kate’s care. I haven’t spoken to my mom since then.”

“When did the cutting start?” Elliot asked.

“Even though they put my abuser in prison,” she explained. “I would get nightmares from time to time. They got worse as I got older that I used cutting to help me deal with the pain…The treatment center helped learn positive ways to deal with the pain.”

“But it didn’t cure you, did it?” The older Grey probed. “You still have an inclination to hurt yourself?”

Ana paused for a minute before answering. “Yes.”

Elena stood behind her and kissed her forehead. “No more cutting, Ana, you hear me. I am going to build your confidence back; make you take back control of your life. You are letting your assailant take the control away from you. I won’t let that happen!” She lifted her head toward the Grey boys. “Since Ana spilled her life story, I believe it is only fair that you share yours!”

Elliot gazed at his younger brother and sighed. “I think it’s time, Christian.” His gray eyed brother agreed. “Ana, it’s true that Christian was three and I was seven when we were adopted but that’s not the real story. Our mother was a crack addicted prostitute and we born to two different fathers in Detroit who we can only assume were her johns. For a time, she had a pimp who fed her more drugs and would beat her to the point that she couldn’t walk. Then he would turn his rage on to us.”

Ana’s heart ached. They came from similar backgrounds and became successful. How could have misjudged them? “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“One night, our mother had overdosed and that was right after the pimp beat us up. He left her to rot until the police came,” he continued. “We were placed together in the foster care system where the Greys adopted us.”

“Do you ever find the pimp?” She asked with concern.

“No, the bastard disappeared!” Christian sneered. “Probably changed his name.”

“I’m sorry,” the young woman commented. “I wouldn’t know how that feels.”

“You see, Ana,” Elena informed her. “We’re not much different. Every person in this room has suffered during their lifetime as victims. Our job is to find a way to gain that power back and take charge of our lives. Look at me!” She had difficulty believing that the magazine editor had a past.

“What’s your story?” The dark-haired beauty inquired.

Elena grinned. “Believe it or not, I was not this polished. I never had dreams of being a fashion magazine owner and editor. I too came from a dysfunctional background. I was sexually abused by various male figures in my life to the point that I ran away from home when I was sixteen. Obviously, a young girl living on the streets doesn’t have many prospects other than selling herself.”

“How did you get out of it?”

“By being smart. I rose to the ranks of the world’s oldest profession to eventually becoming an accomplished madam and later a Dominatrix. That’s where I met Linc.”

“Linc was your…” Ana gasped. “He knows all about this?”

“Of course,” the magazine editor laughed. “Who do you think helps me fund these private events? Ana, understand I love my husband, but we agreed upon an open marriage. He lets me run a secondary occupation on the side and sometimes he participates. It’s a win-win situation.”

“What do you get out of it?” The dark-haired beauty questioned. “I mean is this even legal?”

“Depends on the state laws and how we bend them to suit our needs,” Elena explained. “It is a legitimate business where we discreetly pay our taxes. Also, it gives me the opportunity to save other girls and some boys from living on the streets. Take Rosalind here for example.”

“It’s true,” answered the red headed servant. “I was a street girl before Mistress Elena took me in and gave me a second chance at life. She taught me how to be in control of my life and she is even helping me through nursing school. Also, if I didn’t meet Mistress Elena, I wouldn’t have met my husband Luke.”

“It’s true Miss Steele, “added the burly Luke. “I was client of Rosalind’s when I fell in love with her. I was damaged goods when I met her, and she helped me with my intimacy and trust issues. I’ve never been happier.”

“And you’re not angry that she does this sort of thing for a living?” Ana asked him.

“No,” the large manservant grinned. “It’s Dominatrix work. Your basic punishment tasks. She doesn’t sleep with any of her clients. Besides, she’s graduating, so she’ll retire soon.”

“See Ana,” Elena interrupted. “This is what I do. I help others realize their full potential. I have helped other men and women who have been weakened by their past learn to take control back. I teach them to become stronger.”

“Is that what you did for the Elliot and Christian here?” Ana inquired. “Did you teach them to become Masters?”

“Of course,” smiled Elena. She heard both Grey siblings release a cough. “They had plenty of baggage to deal with and gave them an outlet to realize their full potential. Have you ever since the old movie The Graduate with Dustin Hoffman?”

“Yes.”

“I was their Mrs. Robinson,” giggled the older woman. “I taught them everything they knew since they were teenagers. They’ve now become my prized students.”

“You boinked a couple teens?” The young woman exclaimed. “Eww gross! They were not even legal!”

“Well, I was nineteen!” Elliot corrected. “I was legal!”

“I was fifteen!” Christian snorted. “I was just horny!”

Naked Ana clutched her temple. “What have I gotten myself into?”

A second drifted through her bare shoulder. Rosalind smiled. “Don’t worry, Miss Ana, you’ll fit in with us simply fine. You’ll see.”

Elena clapped her hands. “Okay everyone. My newest protégé needs to get ready. Everyone downstairs now!” Like automatons at an assembly line, the quartet exited the room quietly closing the door behind them. “I took the liberty of bringing you clothes in your size. They’re in the closet. Get dressed, grab a quick breakfast, and head downstairs. We have some arrangements to finalize.”

“What arrangements?” Ana asked sheepishly still trying to comprehend everything around her.

“Why your beginning lessons, of course,” grinned the older woman. “If you’re going to be my protégé, you first learn to balance your weakness so you can understand control. You need a mentor. A Master to teach you things. That is why I assigned you the Grey boys. You’re going to be their sub!”


	8. Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana enters into the Grey brother's sinful agreement.

[](https://postimg.cc/DmwG9wcb)

Ana went through her various dress selections that Elena provided for her. Choosing a simple cream and ivory pink knit dress, she put it on and slipped on pair of sandals that her boss also supplied for her. Checking herself in the mirror one more time, she let her long, dark hair loose and reapplied the make-up she had been wearing the previous night before leaving the guest bedroom. She headed downstairs to the dining area where Christian, Elliot, and Elena were seated waiting for her.

“Ana, you look breathtaking!” Elena smiled. Even the Grey siblings agreed as they kept staring at her. The young woman ignored their gawking as she took a seat at the table. Rosalind entered from the kitchen to serve a glass of iced tea for her before returning to the room. Opening her Louis Vuitton briefcase, Elena pulled out a large manila envelope containing several documents and spread the paperwork across the table. Then she addressed everyone. “Now we can start business.”

“Elena, don’t you think we should get Ana’s approval?” Elliot suggested. “I mean it would be good for her to know what she’s in for.”

“I thought we already covered that upstairs,” the older woman pointed out. “She is to become my newest Dominatrix and it will be your boys’ job to train her. Don’t you agree, Ana?”

The young intern did not know how to respond. It both intrigued her and scared her. “I…I…I suppose so.”

“Good,” Elena grinned. “Now we can begin.” She picked up the first document and read it out loud.

**CONTRACT**

**BETWEEN**

Mr. Elliot and Mr. Christian Grey, Mrs. Elena Lincoln, and Mrs. Anastasia Steele.

  1. The following terms of the binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive for purpose of training to be a Dominant at the end of a two-month period.
  2. The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and sexuality freely within the limits of her safety, respect, her consent, and her well-being. Under the terms and conditions of this contract, all activities and actions will be consensual, confidential, and safe. The Dominant and Submissive each warrant that all activities and actions will free from any serious sexual infections including HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases, life threatening illnesses, pregnancy, and any bodily harm.
  3. It is the job of the Dominant to take responsibility of the well-being of the Subordinate including guidance, training, and discipline. The Dominant shall provide service including food, shelter, and clothing to ensure their health is well taken care of.
  4. The Submissive will comply with her Dominant’s requests including but not limited to training, guidance, and discipline. The Submissive must always make herself available to her Dominant until further notice. The Submissive must keep herself healthy by maintaining a good diet, exercising regularly, and having up to eight hours of regular sleep daily. The Submissive must maintain excellent personal hygiene and grooming skills. The Submissive will not agree to subject herself to situations where it will cause her bodily harm. The Submissive will not enter another sexual relationship with someone outside the agreement unless granted permission by her Dominant.



The following list of activities will be consensual and agreed to upon between both parties. The Dominant and Submissive may or may not engage in the following:

Masturbation

Vaginal Intercourse

Cunnilingus

Vaginal fisting

Fellatio

Anal Intercourse

Swallowing Semen

Anal Fisting

Vibrators

Dildos

Butt Plugs

Other vaginal/anal toys

Bondage with rope

Bondage with tape

Bondage with leather cuffs

Bondage with other

Bondage with handcuffs/shackles/manacles

Hands bound in front

Ankles bound

Bindings to objects or fixed items

Elbows bound

Binding with spreadbar

Bound with hands behind back

Suspension

Knees bound

Blindfolded

Ball gagged

Spanking

Whipping

Biting

Paddling

Caning

Biting

Nipple Clamps

Genital Clamps

Ice

Hot Wax

Other instruments of pain

The following activities will not be agreed upon between the Dominant and Submissive. No exceptions shall be made.

No acts of fire play.

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood.

No acts involving gynecological medical instruments.

No acts that involve leaving permanent marks on the skin.

No acts involving children or animals.

No acts involving breath control.

No acts involving the use of electric current, fire, or flames to the body.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in the immediate termination of the agreement.**

**The Dominant and Submissive can voluntarily terminate this contract at any time before the two-month period. During which time, all agreements and clauses will become null and void.**

  1. We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms and acknowledge this by the signatures below.



**_____________________**

**Elliot Grey (Dominant)**

**__________________________**

**Christian Grey (Dominant)**

**______________________**

**Elena Lincoln (Dominant)**

**__________________________**

**Anastasia Steele (Submissive)**

Ana’s head kept buzzing. She could bring herself to consider the food list. Genital clamps? Fisting? What the hell were these people into? She could not possibly agree to these terms. Her mouth wanted to scoff at their audacity, but she remained mum.

“You’re overwhelmed, aren’t you?” Elena inquired. She could sense her protégé’s apprehension. “Maybe even a little a scared?”

“Of course, I’m scared!” The young woman shouted. “You throw this contract in my face with all this freaky, kinky shit and expect me to agree to this? Hell no!”

“I know this bucket list sounds really horrible,” smiled the older woman. “But I assure you its purpose is not to scare you but to intrigue you. We’re in the business of pleasure not pain. If you’re willing to keep an open mind you just might surprise yourself.”

Nervous energy shook the intern’s body. “I…I don’t know if I can do this.”

Elliot approached her. The closeness of his body made her feel things that did not think she was capable of. Wicked, pleasurable things that drew her near to him that told her to submit; she truly did want to explore it. The eldest sibling touched her face which surprised her, especially since she flinched being near strange men. With Elliot and even Christian, she felt safe.

“Trust us, Ana,” his blue eyes comforted her. “We will never hurt you. You are the true Master. You agree on what Christian and I can do with you. Understand?”

“I’m…not sure,” she whispered.

“Ana, you’ll be in control at all times,” reassured Elena. “The point of your training is to make you strong not a weakling. Cast your fears aside and be the woman you were meant to be: strong independent, and sensual.”

“If I agree to this,” responded Ana. “Then I consent to whatever I’m willing to submit to. Is that clear?”

“Of course,” Elliot grinned.

“And I can walk away from this contract and no one gets hurt, right?”

“Exactly,” answered Christian. He displayed a wicked grin. “But I doubt you want to walk away.”

Ana rolled her eyes. The copper haired man could be so cocky. “Fine, I’ll do it! Where do I sign?”

“Right here,” said Elena pointing the paper toward her direction. All four cemented their partnership in ink. Even still Ana remained unconvinced.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” The dark-haired beauty blurted out. Her body swayed back and forth nervously. “I don’t know how to say this…. you see I haven’t had that much experience with men. I’m a…”

“Holy shit! You’re a virgin!” Christian answered her question.

“Well then,” laughed Elena. “I guess you too are going to have to take extra special care of my protégé! She’s delicate.”

\-----------------------------------------

_Orange is the color of royalty, regalness, and class. It also symbolizes vigilance. I certainly kept a watchful eye during this current situation I have put myself through. In retrospect, I never expected my shade of red to return to pink. In the beginning, I was full of rage coming from the middle of the scale, shooting all the way to the highest tenth ladder of my anger. All I saw was fire, fury, and flame. Being called weak was the one thing I never wanted to hear. Yet, I had to face the truth. I was weak. I let the demons of my past make me a victim. It enraged me bringing by blood to the boil reaching highest temperature on the shade of crimson scale._

_Now the scarlet has gone away. I am now pink, much calmer, then before. The shade on a scale of three brings in the orange color on my emotional pallet. Since I know the secrets of the Grey brothers, I no longer feel the fury inside me. Instead, I have learned to put the past behind me and to move on. Elliot and Christian are helping me cope, understand, and hopefully heal. I agree to be their little sexual experiment which is fine because I eventually must lose my virginity to someone. At least it is someone I trust, especially ones as handsome and dashing at the Grey brothers. I cannot wait. Is it wrong for me to think such thoughts? Even Jane Eyre had inner passions that she freely expressed with Edward Rochester. I should not feel guilty at all._

_Speaking of guilt, I returned home only to find Jose ready to call missing persons. After calming him down, I lied to him and told that I drank too much to which the Grey brothers allowed me to spend the night in their guest room. Then the interrogation turned to sex. I assured him that I remain a virgin. For now. Ironically, he still did not believe me. If I am to be Elena’s protégé I certainly must learn better ways of being discreet. Perhaps that the lesson I have learned by being on my third shade in the orange color spectrum of emotion._

_\-----------------------------------_

Working at _Catwalk_ Ana learned, could be quite stressful. From the preparation of photo shoots to getting in contact with designers and advertisers, it took a lot to put a fashion magazine together in one month. She loved every minute of it. It also helped that her mentor Elena Lincoln knew how to get the job done by putting her stylish high heels down. Ana relished in her experience by being immersed in the fashion industry and quickly absorbed tips to enhance her own wardrobe. However, it was Elena who would be her greatest influence.

“First of all, let’s trim the spit ends of your long hair,” she would say. “I want your brown locks to be healthy and natural not over processed. Your make-up needs to be redone and your clothes must be stylish and flattering not dowdy and matronly. You’re in fashion, my dear. We’re the trendsetters and serve as an example for _Catwalk_!”

Ana heeded her advice and with the help of magazine’s stylists adapted her wardrobe to suit her work needs. Plus, it helped that she got free clothes in the process from other designers. It was one of many perks. Choosing a simple green wrap dress by Diane von Furstenberg, she got several compliments from her co-workers which helped her confidence while working alongside other _Catwalk_ staff members. Her personal life, on the other hand, took a different turn. It had been a few days since she had signed the contract and she felt some apprehension of seeing the Grey brothers again. Noticing her protégé’s unwillingness to comply, Elena brought this up to her attention.

“Anastasia!” Her boss pulled her aside. “I think it is time that you start your lessons. You’re delaying the inevitable and I didn’t go through all this trouble just for you to back out without giving yourself a chance.”

“I’m sorry, Elena,” she apologized. “I’ll meet with Elliot and Christian tonight. I promise.”

“Good,” the magazine owner smiled. “I’ll let them know you’re coming.”

The drive to Haller Lake felt like a long one. Her nerves were shot. She had lied to Jose that she would be working on a late assignment but her best friend knew better and refused to believe her. Thankfully, he did not press the issue. Ana’s little Volkswagen sputtered up the hill to Thornfield Manor turning and parking front of the house. Walking up to the entrance, she rang the doorbell and was greeted by Rosalind.

“Miss Steele,” smiled the red headed servant. “The Grey Masters are waiting for you in the playroom downstairs. Do you remember the way?”

Ana nodded shyly. Of course, she knew the way. How could she forget the room where the evil Paul Dodds attempted to flog her with a cat o’ nine tails? She also loathed the way Rosalind referred to the Greys as Masters. This was the twenty first century, not the eighteenth-century Antebellum south. It made it sound if the Grey siblings were promoting slavery. Her mouth swallowed a breath as she made way to the kitchen and down the basement.

Coming to the door at the bottom of the stairs, she knocked softly. Instantly, it opened signaling for her to enter. Ana anxiously crossed the doorway only to be greeted by Elliot Gray wearing a pair of jeans and loose-fitting dress shirt standing next to her. He shut the door behind her. She cast her eyes down at his feet. He was barefoot.

“Ana, I’m glad that you’ve finally agreed to this,” grinned the older Grey brother. He raked his hand through his dark blond hair as the blue eyes scanned her body. She blushed feeling his dangerous presence near her.

“It’s not like I had a choice,” she responded coldly. “I did sign the contract.”

“You have nothing to fear from us, Ana. We won’t hurt you.”

The second voice in the room came from Christian. Her eyes darted to the handsome, copper haired man with gray eyes coming toward her from the shadows. Wearing a brown silk robe, Ana could tell that he had nothing else on underneath. Her mind began imagining what he looked without the robe. Her inner voice told her she was about to find out.

“What happens now?” She asked with anxiety.

“That all depends on you,” replied Elliot. “We may be your Masters and you our sub but we won’t push you unless you are ready.” A comforting look appeared on the older Grey’s gorgeous face. She found herself not resisting to his words.

“O…Okay,” the young woman managed to say. “I’m ready.”

“Good,” purred the eldest Grey. “Let’s get these off you. Christian, will you help me?”

The younger Grey was happy to oblige. He knelt to Ana’s feet gently, removing each shoe she was wearing. A slight fold of his robe opened to reveal the muscular pectoral of his chest to which she guiltily grabbed a quick peek.

“Like what you see?” The gray eyed man teased.

Ana blushed. Then with quick precision she felt another pair of masculine hands unknot the belt of her wrap dress. Elliot Gray unzipped and unbuttoned the garment from her body and tossed it to the side. Now standing helplessly in front of both men in her bra, underwear, and garter belt stockings she quickly covered herself as they examined her.

“You don’t have to hide your beauty from us,” the older Grey whispered in her ear. “You’re an amazing, alluring woman.” Nimble fingers brought down the straps of her brassiere as he managed to unhook her foundation garment. He pushed her hands to her aside to display the perfect pinkness of her well-developed breasts. Unable to contain himself, he cupped the round firmness in his hands causing her to gasp. “Just as I imagined. So beautiful.”

Strange tingles shot through her skin as she stared below to see Christian unsnapping the straps of her garter belt and rolled them down her legs. He pressed a kiss to her bare thigh, healing the faint scars of her painful memories. Ana inhaled a breath each time his lips touched her skin.

“Say you won’t hurt yourself ever, Ana,” ordered Christian. “Say I won’t, Master.”

“I…I…I won’t Master,” she whispered shutting her eyes. Surprised by her body’s response, she was happy that she did not automatically flinch from their exploration. She craved more.

Elliot gripped the final covering of her special place. Pinching the elastic of her underwear, he slipped them down to her ankles as she easily kicked them off her feet. Both men got up to finally examine their sub fully nude, glorious, and natural against the ambient light of the playroom.

Through her sheer force of habit, she strategically placed her hands around her body to cover herself. She could feel the tenseness in her body as she curled her lip down unable to stop her nerves from showing to both Masters. Elliot stepped forward to gently set her arms to her side so both men could get a better look at their sub.

“Don’t move,” ordered the older Grey. “Obey my word and simply listen.” Turning his head toward younger brother, he made gesture to him. “Christian, please bring me the box.”

Christian padded over to a nearby end table where a series of manacles were nailed to the wall. Picking up a wooden lacquered box, he returned to where they were situated at and opened it. Quaking like a leaf, Ana directed her eyes to the contents inside and turned white. Lined within the velvet folds of the container were an exacto knife, box cutter, piece of broken glass, and a single replacement razor blade. Immediately, her eyes turned to rage.

“What the hell is this?” She seethed. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

Elliot’s mouth remained unmoving. “As our sub, we want you to be completely honest with us at all times. For us to maintain a bond of honesty requires an understanding of trust. Ana, we want to help you work through your pain and your anger. We want to build up your weaknesses to make you stronger. Only then can you rise from the ranks of being a Subordinate to being a Dominant like us. Will you let us do that?”

The older Grey words were quite moving. She only trusted a select group of individuals in her life. Her Aunt Kate and Jose and still she built a wall around herself even with them. Could she really trust these men to crash through her barriers and let her submit to their will? The young woman wanted to try.

“I…I suppose,” she stuttered.

“Good, we’re making progress,” said Elliot with his lips now upturned. “I will ask you this now so please answer honestly. Do you still be inclined to cut yourself?”

Suddenly the tears started flowing. It didn’t stop. “Yes…I thought I had it under control…but this pain, this weakness…it’s too much.” She sniffed. “I do want to cut myself…so I don’t have to feel it anymore…”

Christian held her close. The closeness of his body to hers gave her comfort. “You won’t do it anymore understand? You won’t hurt yourself. There are other ways, other outlets. We’ll show you. Is that clear, Ana?”

She glimpsed his gray eyes and comprehended. She responded to him by simply nodding.

The copper haired man did not seem convince. “Please answer appropriately as our sub. You won’t hurt yourself anymore, right Ana?”

“Yes…Chris…I mean Master,” she answered correctly. “I…won’t hurt myself anymore.”

Please with her answer, the young entrepreneur shut the box and returned it to the nightstand. Picking up a small second box, he returned to Ana and Elliot and opened it in front of them. Inside were a men’s razor, shaving cream, soap, bottled water, and a small towel.

“What is that …Master?” She asked following the rules of playroom.

Elliot grinned wickedly. “I’m glad that you finally understand the rules of the Dom and Sub relationship. To answer your question, it is a grooming kit. We prefer our subs to be groomed. Ana, will you trust us to shave you?”

Ana never considered the fact that she needed to be groomed. Other than her legs, she kept the dark curls of her womanly area usually well-manicured, but she guessed her Masters preferred their subordinates hairless and looking like ten year old girls which creeped her out. Then again, the illicit idea intrigued her. Well, women pay big money for a Brazilian Bikini Wax so why not?

“Yes Master…I do,” she replied quietly.

Elliot removed his shirt allowing the young intern to take a gander at the tanned physique of the eldest Grey brother. Muscles that could rival a Greek god attracted her attention as she licked her tongue across her lips at the hard smoothness of his torso and stone ridges of his six-pack abdomen. Yet it was his tight jeans that were molded to his body that made her stomach quiver as she read the Armani label of his underwear peeking out over the waistband of the denim he was wearing. He embraced her from behind allowing her back to graze the hardness of his chest against her spine.

“Don’t move,” he instructs. “We don’t want Christian to nick you.”

Cold foam spreads across the hairs of her groin as the younger Grey soothes the lather near her sacred place. Strong hands massage it in place causing her heart to race but she surprised herself that she had not flinched at his touch. Then soft sounds of scraping are heard as the razor gently removes each tendril of her pubic material from her skin. Like an artist painting on a canvas, Christian masterfully finishes removing each piece of hair leaving nothing but creamy, pale skin ripe and ready to be toyed with. Lukewarm water mixed with soap bathes her flesh and he manages to clean her completely and dry her off with a towel. Cool tingling air vibrates through across skin shooting an aching need in her groin.

“She’s finished,” answers Christian. Raising his gray eyes up, he blows a sensual breeze across her newly born treasure causing her to exhale a breath. He places a hand down there to test the waters making her gasp at his exploration. Ana wanted more.

“Please…please Master…” she pleaded.

“Please what?” Elliot whispered in her ear.

“I wish for you to touch me…” she admitted.

“And so, we shall my pet,” she heard the eldest Grey explain. “Christian had told me you kissed him at our private party a few nights ago. Now that was rude of you not to invite me to kiss you as well especially when both your Masters want a taste of you. Please apologize to your Dominants, Ana.”

His hand pushed into her stomach sending another tingle through her body. “I…I’m sorry Masters. Please kiss me…taste me…”

Watching his wicked blue eyes looking down at her, his thumb teased the bottom lip of her mouth. “Oh your Masters will get another chance to taste you but we have to punish you for teasing us.” His hand slipped into the back of his jeans’ pocket. Pulling out a black velvet mask, Elliot showed it to Ana. “We’re going to blindfold you as we touch you. You won’t know who is tasting you with our mouths. Would you like that sub?”

The aching need inside her really wanted it. She wanted to comply. “Yes…I want you to blindfold me Master.” Elliot placed the mask over her eyes while holding her arms to her side. She felt her legs spread apart as a wave of air chilled her body. Then without warning, she felt it.

Strong, masculine fingers teasing her opening stretching her velvety folds apart as each digit worked each smoothness of her entrance. Deep inside her body, the muscles clenched in the most delicious fashion. It felt so sweet and sharp that she wanted to sink into every depraved lesson both her Dominants would subject her to. She did not want it to end. Then the next shockwave hit her. A curved tongue flicked her precious pearl consuming her sacred treasure entering and withdrawing, ripening her to the series of pleasures now overtaking her body. For Ana, this was only the beginning.

Blackness surrounded her vision that she desperately wanted to know who was pleasuring her, tasting her, eating her. Aggressive musk filled her nose as she felt the crush of soft lips connecting with her mouth. The kiss is demanding, firm and slow, molding itself on to her face. Blood pumps thought her body. Desire, thick and hot, pools inside her belly. Her stranger’s sensual tongue teases her teeth causing her to guess that this handy work belongs to Elliot.

“Mmm…Master…” she moans.

The eldest Grey must be pleased for she listens to him give instructions to Christian. “Let’s switch. It’s my turn to taste her now!”

Mouths are exchanged. A new tongue and lips coax the suppressed pleasures within her. She could feel him push forward. His tongue teases her secret pearl while his finger inserts itself between her tender folds. Ana cries out at the invasion lost in the deep trenches of emotions built up inside her. She attempts to protest but is muffled by another man’s mouth on her lips. A kiss of man who sent chills through her body invades her mouth and she recognize the gentleman. Christian Grey.

Soft fingers tease her lips while her sweet treasure is being worked upon down below. She curses the blindfold, but comforting hands keep her at ease as she feels the younger Grey sibling now with his mouth suckling on her sensitive nipples. An illicit tongue encircles her pinkness as Christian consumes every morsel of each nub, massaging and appreciating the firmness of each breast.

“You’re so delicious wet,” teased Elliot returning his mouth on her.

Small drops of dew filled her entrance making her breath ragged and responsive. With both her Masters’ mouths on her every inch of her body, she could not contain herself.

“Masters…oh please…” the young intern begged.

“Come for us,” whispered Christian in her ear.

Elliot shook his mouth in one sensual threat breaking through the barriers of her inner walls. Then the dome inside her erupted as a wave of orgasms washed over her.

“MAAASTERS!” Ana cried out.

The eldest Grey brother drank in the rest of her liquid honey gulping her in one drop. In response, Christian crushed her mouth to muffle her cries one again as her legs shook violently from the enormous waves of pleasure that flowed through her body. A salty taste entered her mouth as she felt another presence of a tongue teasing her. Elliot had replaced his brother in the final kiss allowing her the chance to savor her own climax. Gently he removed the mask from her eyes and held her.

“Ana, how do you feel?” Elliot asked.

Still weak, she directed to eyes to both men. “Tired and surprised. I can’t believe that I actually could do that! Thank you, Masters.”

“We should be the one thanking you,” grinned Christian wiping her nectar from his lips. “You’ve done well for your first time. You’ll be ready for your next lessons soon.”

Ana pouted.

“What’s wrong?” The eldest Grey brother asked.

“I was hoping we could continue,” she stated.

“Are you sure?” The young sibling inquired.

Ana began to massage her throbbing groin. “Yes. I was hoping on losing my virginity tonight. Masters, please fuck me!”


	9. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and the Grey brothers participate in further wicked play.

[](https://postimages.org/)

“Ana, are you sure about this?” Elliot asked their sub.

“Positive,” she smiled meekly.

“You do know that Elliot and I don’t make love,” informed Christian. “We fuck.”

“I know, Christian…I mean Master,” Ana replied. “If you’re worried about me developing feelings for the both of you, don’t worry. I told you that I don’t believe in love. It’s just sex, plain and simple. This is what the contract stated.”

The elder Grey folded his arms against his bare chest. “But we were hoping to get to that point until you were emotionally ready. We were going to take it slow in building a sense of trust in this arrangement.”

Ana stood her ground. “I appreciate the concern, Masters. However, I know I’m emotionally ready. My whole life I’ve been subjected to weakness and been a victim. It’s time that I get my life back and get control over it. I want to be trained as a Dominant. So, Masters, as your sub, I ask again. Please fuck me!”

“The lady doth not protest too much, methinks,” responded Christian. He rubbed his hands together. “Let’s get started.” The entrepreneur approached the dark-haired beauty only to have a muscular arm blockage his path.

Elliot gestured for his younger sibling to halt. “Wait. If this is what you want Ana, then we’ll advance your lessons a little more. Come.” Grabbing her wrist, the blue-eyed man led her to the large four poster bed. Assisting her nude form into position on the mattress, he pushed her down to lay her head across the pillows. “We’re going to introduce you to some light bondage. Are you ready, Ana?”

“I’m ready, Master,” she hesitated. Lifting her head to the side of the nightstand, she watched Elliot remove a pair of men’s silk ties.

“Place your hands up above your head across from each other on the headboard,” he instructed. The young woman followed his orders. Kneeling close to the nude beauty, Elliot knotted each wrist tightly making her unable to leave the bed. “There. Now we can proceed. I shall be sitting across watching and instructing you, while Christian here, has the liberty of being your first.” His hand caressed her cheek. “If you’re a good sub and climax like a good girl, you can have me as well. Would you like that?”

How could she not like that? Both men had awakened the sensuous delights within her. She did not want to stop her teachings. She nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“Good sub,” he grinned. His head turned to his brother. “Christian. You may proceed.”

Ana watched in awe of the younger Grey standing over her still clad in his brown, silk robe. Gray eyes beamed down her as he combed back his copper hair before placing his hands on the knotted belt of his garment. Slowly he shrugged off his covering, providing her an opportunity to witness him in his full glory. Just like his brother, Christian personified the perfect male specimen of musculature, taut smoothness, and ripped masculinity. Her eyes dart down to the enormous appendage between his legs and her face turned white. The man was huge! No way could he fit inside her!

Sensing her apprehension, Christian grabbed a condom packet ripped it open and slid it down his large girth. “Don’t worry Ana, I promise to go slow. Do you still want to do this?”

It was already too late. Her body ached. All senses were beyond reason. She nodded her head.

“Good,” he growled crawling over to the bed.

“Pleasure her again,” commanded Elliot observing from a stool near the bed.

Christian placed three fingers on his hand; he wet each digit with his mouth. His hand touched her stomach stroking her belly before moving down again to her hairless curls. He thumbed her secret pearl causing her to writhe in pleasure as he plunged three moist fingers near her opening. Slick dew met his fingers making him aware of her wetness. He withdraws.

“She’s ready,” he announces.

“Excellent,” noted the oldest Grey brother. “Go and pleasure her.”

Ana obeyed to the copper haired man’s silent gestures and pulled her knees up to spread her legs for in an invitation. Position his head at the base of her entrance; he teases her folds with his condom laced shaft as he kissed her mouth preparing her for what was to come.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Ana Steele,” he growled.

“Please, Master Christian,” she pleaded. One second more and he entered slowly. “Master!” She was beside herself as she felt herself expanding, accommodating the full length of him inside her. The young woman giggled impressed by her abilities until she felt his head of his sex hit her barrier.

“Oka,y Ana, I’m going take your cherry now,” comforting gray eyes informed her.

Fear displayed on her face as the weird, pinching, sensation changed the moment Christian ripped into her. She cried out. “Arrrghhh!”

His mouth covered hers leaving a slight, open harsh breath in between moans. He remained still.

“Ana, are you, all right?” Elliot inquired next to her.

She nodded, her eyes wide, as she relaxed her wrists against the binds of the headboard. A feeling of fullness gave her a moment to acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of her lover inside her.

“Yes, Master Elliot,” she reassured him. “Please continue, Master Christian.”

“God you’re so tight!” His gray eyes gazed down at her glowing bright with ecstatic triumph. He breathed for a moment before slowly picking up the pace and thrusting inside her again. This time she was ready for him. The pain quickly subsided replaced by an alien, wicked feeling that she could not explain. He sped up the pace, causing her to moan, allowing each pound of their bodies together build up in a relentless rhythm while their companion watched from an envious distance.

“More,” Ana whispered. Her voice raw.

“Do you want it, my sweet Ana?” Christian breathed.

“Yes, I want it. I want all of it!” She moaned.

“Say that you want it baby!” Her younger Master ordered.

“I want you Master!” Her voice emoted. “Fuck me!”

He eased with exquisite slowness before picking up the pace and thrusting more rapidly than before. Something deep inside her started to build as he continued to flex the rhythm of his hips. Her body submitted as she gleefully struggled with her silk bonds. The immeasurable pleasure had been too much as she allowed her climax to wash over her. She exploded.

“MAAASSSTER CHRISSSTIAN!”

Her Dominant followed suit whispering breathlessly as his voice unraveled while he emptied his seed inside the condom. Calling out her name, he thrusts one more time inside her before succumbing to the stilling effect of their pleasure.

Heavy breaths are heard in between the two. Christian kissed her sweetly. “Are you oka,y Ana? Did I hurt you?”

“No Master,” she smiled. He removed the silk ties from her wrists and climbed out of bed. Tossing the used condom in the trashcan in the corner, the younger Grey switched places with his older brother.

“How are you feeling?” Elliot asked stroking her dark hair. Spreading her thighs, he grabbed a towel to clean the evidence of virginal blood on her thighs.

Powder blue eyes met his. “I’m a little sore but in a good way. I didn’t know sex could be like that!”

“Like what?” The doctor asked.

“So good,” she purred. Rising herself to kneel toward him on the mattress, she kissed him fiercely tracing her tongue across his teeth. “Master Elliot, I can’t believe how brazen I’m becoming. I want you!”

“Ana, you’ve just had your virginity taken away and you’ve been pounded into oblivion,” laughed Elliot. “Are you sure you want to go another round?”

“Mmmm…yes!” The young intern exclaimed.

“Sounds like we just created a nymphomaniac!” Christian teased cleaning his seed from his skin.

“Well, I should never deny our sub,” the older Grey growled. Unbuttoning the waistband of his jeans, he shucked his pants then stripped off his boxer briefs kicking them to the side. Just like his younger brother, Ana noted how similarly well-endowed both siblings were as she crawled to the corner of the bed. “Okay sub, why don’t you position yourself on all fours so I can take you from behind!”

The sub happily obeyed. She waited impatiently for her Master’s preparation as her hands spread against the mattress embedding her palms on to the bed. Crouched in catlike position, the young woman listened to the Elliot slipping the condom on as he grabbed her hips with his powerful fingers. Testing the folds of her entrance, he realized she was already slick with her dew and gently glided himself into her.

“You weren’t kidding, Christian!” He exclaimed. “She is tight!”

Both partners submitted the gloriousness of their union. Ana tossed her long, dark hair back as he softly tugged the back of the mane and bucked his hips inside her. Her insides burst with a ripe sensation as her muscles clutched and squeezed his hard shaft stroking it with such animalistic ferocity. Ana moaned aloud noticing Christian’s wicked interest in her while he grinned in the enjoyment of her pleasure. No shame or guilt came over them as their bodies melded and matched the rapid rhythm of their dance. Shutting her eyes, the young woman decreed her wanton behavior while her bare breasts stroked the folds of the bed sheets.

“Are you enjoying it, Ana?” Elliot grunted in between thrusts. His sex relished in being consumed.

“Yes Master, I do!” Ana panted. “More!”

“Then you shall have it, my pet,” replied the older Grey. Flexing his hips further he pushed in harder and faster answering his lover’s requests for satisfaction.

Their bodies continued for several minutes. Raw emotions and the sounds of connecting flesh echoed in the playroom. Ana’s body felt the white-hot heat building again and she cried out again. This time she emitted a gusher as her liquid silver dripped from her opening staining the clean white sheets of the mattress.

“AAAAAHHHHH!” Her face collapsed to the bed.

In return, Elliot did the same. His release came just a second after hers as he shot his seed inside the rubber while still inside her. Lowering himself down, he collapsed on top of her caressing her neck with affection.

“That’s was wonderful Ana,” he noted breathlessly. The two kissed just as their other companion interrupted them with the clearing of his throat.

“Don’t be greedy,” Christian’s gritted. “Share.”

He pounced naked on to the bed listening to Ana giggle as their bodies touched. She stroked his bicep while her fingers played with the copper strands of his hair. Caressing the side of his cheek, she kissed him. Mouths, lips, and tongues danced as the newly christened sub receive a tap on her shoulder. Turning her body to face Elliot, she reciprocated the same actions to her other Master while his younger brother nuzzled her ear.

Basking in the afterglow, Ana massaged the sides of the men’s stomachs with her fingers. She enjoyed this newfound freedom of wildness and being untamed. Her thoughts then drifted into curiosity.

“Have you both always shared a sub?” She asked directly. Both Elliot and Christian lifted their heads puzzled in trying to provide a suitable answer. “It’s okay. I’m not jealous. I’m simply curious.”

“Ana, you have understood that Christian and I are more sexually experienced,” explained the older Grey. “We’re have a longer history of being Doms.”

She intertwined her leg with Elliot’s thigh as she shifted to look at Christian. “How did you meet Elena? She was the Dom that taught you.”

The gray eyed brother exhaled and began their story. “Even after we were adopted by the Greys, growing up for us was quite difficult. We came into a home with a lot of baggage and we got into fights frequently and nearly got kicked out of private school. Elliot adapted much better than I did so he was there to set back on track. However, he still had his demons.”

“On the outside, it seemed like I had it all together,” added Elliot. “Instead I was dying inside. When you come from a dysfunctional, abusive home it’s hard to not be scarred by childhood traumas. When I was nineteen, I considered committing suicide. That’s when we met Elena.”

“Elliot was on summer break from college and we both decided to do some landscaping work around the neighborhood,” continued Christian. “Elena was one of clients. She began prying into pasts and discovered our horrible childhood. One day while her husband Linc was on a business trip, I caught her kissing Elliot. She offered to bring me into the fold and gradually began teaching us the ways of the BDSM lifestyle.”

Ana’s lips turned downward. “So, Mrs. Robinson seduced you and turned you into Dominants? Don’t you think that is a bit extreme?”

The elder Grey wrapped his arms around her breasts and embraced her. “To the general conservative population, yes, it is extreme. However, she also taught us focus and how to channel our pain, aggression, and emotion. It strengthened us, gave us back control and that is what she’s teaching you.”

Soft kisses trailed down her back, Ana groaned responding to Christian’s caresses. “To you, it is only BDSM but to us it’s all about power and authority. You’ll learn this through our lessons Ana. Have faith.”

Swinging on to back to face the ceiling, she glanced up at the iron grid filled with several chains and manacles. She considered a more intimate question but hesitated. Yet her mind explained to her that her strength involved not being afraid. She addressed both men.

“How did your subs Leila and Elizabeth play in the picture?” She bravely questioned.

“I knew this would happen,” clucked Christian. His eyes signaled to his brother that he would be explaining the situation. “Elliot and I had never had a problem with our subs leaving our arrangement. Part of our contract is never getting emotionally involved. Leila and Elizabeth broke that cardinal rule and you can see the end results.”

“Now they’re stalking you,” Ana spoke up.

“Unfortunately,” commented Elliot. “We can’t rid of them.”

Ana laughed at their predicament, but she refused to be sympathetic. Lifting her naked form off the bed, she began collecting her clothes around the room and started dressing herself. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me. I’m strictly noncommittal. Luckily, I don’t believe in love and this arrangement is a business deal of sexual pleasure.” She finished buttoning herself up and was about to head out when Elliot called to her.

“You know you don’t have to leave so soon,” noted the blue-eyed gentleman. Even his bare form, it did bring out an erotic idea in the woman’s head. He gave her the sad puppy dog face. “We have guest room, remember? You’re welcome to stay here for the two months while you do your lessons!”

Suddenly she began to realize something. The power had shifted. She now held the cards. Currently, she was the Dominant. Tossing her dark hair back, she laughed. “It’s getting late, boys. I should be heading home. We agreed that this strictly sex. Fucking, remember? No emotional attachments or involvement. Let’s keep this strictly business.”

“Have dinner with us tomorrow at least,” begged Christian. Ana tried not to laugh as his large willy kept dangling in front of her. Damn him. She hated that the younger Grey had such an angelic face. “Please!”

“Fine,” she smiled. “What time should I be here?”

“Six o’ clock,” answered Elliot. “Rosalind makes a mean pot roast.”

Ana slipped on her shoes while wrapped in her other arm was her crumpled lingerie and stockings. “Six o’ clock it is then. Bye boys.” She blew a flying kiss as she made her way up the stairs.

\--------------------------

_I arrive home late to the sounds of Jose snoring loudly in his room. Thank goodness this is a relief for me since he is the last person, I wish to talk to about losing my virginity to two men. Two handsome men. Two gorgeous, successful, big dicked, young men. I really need to learn to control my slutty urges. Yes, the beast has been awakened and it is no longer going to be caged again. I have gotten in touch with the sensuous women inside and I like it!_

_I’m way past ten shades. I’m past the orange phase of my emotions. I will say I’m on my fifteenth shade on the scale of colors. I am now yellow symbolic of cowardice, apprehension, and fear. However, it also represents joy, ecstasy, and serenity. It took me fifteen levels to figure that part out. I have discovered the joy of sex, the ecstasy of pleasure, and the serenity of being touched. All of which are largely due to my Dom’s, Elliot, and Christian Grey. My timid weakness has often been mistaken for subordination and to better stand my willingness to submit I must first go through all the trials and tribulations. I finally comprehend what Elena’s philosophies are._

_In the end it is me who holds the cards. Am I the weakling or the one in authority? Am I back to my original shade of cowardice? I truly hope not. I wish to overcome these obstacles and become the Dominatrix I was meant to be._

_\------------------------------------_

“Ana, come take a look at this.”

Elena pulled the young woman into the workroom. Wearing a three-quarter sleeved, printed smock dress and open toe wedges, the dark-haired beauty made her way through the rows of fabrics and swatches as her boss directed her to four different mannequins wearing the latest fashion styles. Next to the quartet of looks were matching accessories, shoes, and handbags that the _Catwalk_ team was trying to put together.

“Between the four, which one do you think deserves the magazine cover of _Catwalk_?” Elena asked. It had only been close to a week and Ana’s newfound confidence was winning praise by her peers. The previous lessons with her Doms provided that for her. She never felt more alive and stronger.

She went through the four looks with poise. “The first one is your basic A-line dress and with all the embellishments basically makes it thrift store throwaway. The second and fourth vintage looks dated. It looks too much like Ungaro’s Ready-To-Wear collection from last season and the latter is a direct rip off Michael Kor’s loungewear. Number three though is very current with the tweed Jersey dress look made popular by Escada and is quite trendy. I would go with three.”

“My thoughts exactly!” The magazine editor cackled. “I knew you had a hidden sense of style and taste. I just had to bring it out of you! Even the clothes you are now wearing are the perfect example of that. No more dowdy frocks!”

“Thanks Elena,” she smiled thankful for the compliment.

For several hours, the Catwalk staff worked on the finishing touches of this month’s cover. Ana finished her work and about to head out of the office when she heard a commotion coming from the department’s lobby. Standing in front of the entrance, Jose began arguing with the magazine’s receptionist Tammy forcing the young intern to play mediator.

“Listen bitch!” Jose screamed. “I don’t what crawled up your ass and died but you need to learn better customer service skills! I asked for you to leave a message for Anastasia Steele and nothing else. Instead, I get some millennial hipster freak who doesn’t know how to do her job!”

“I’m sorry,” clucked Tammy the receptionist. She rolled her eyes while twirling a strand of pink hair and cocking an eyebrow or two. “But I’m afraid that it is not one of my responsibilities. Why don’t you take your bargain basement outfit and move along? This is _Catwalk_! We don’t assist poorly dress slobs like you!”

Ana’s eyes saw red the moment she overhead the conversation. Straightening her sleeves, she marched over the receptionist desk to defend her best friend. Holding back her rage, she addressed the pink haired girl in calm, cool and collective manner.

“Tammy, might I have a word with you in private?” She suggested.

The receptionist snorted. “With you? The bitch that probably sucked the owner of SIP’s dick to get this job. I don’t think so! Listen here loser, just because you stole your current position from much more deserving people doesn’t mean that I answer to you!”

“Well then,” Ana grinned. “Who do you answer to? Linc Lincoln or perhaps _Catwalk’s_ owner and editor Elena Lincoln? Close friends of mine, I might add. Either way, one of them pays your paycheck. I’d hate to see what would happen if something unfortunate should happen to your current position and they decided to go with someone who is a suitable candidate. That would be unfortunate.”

“YOU STUPID BITCH!” Tammy shouted. “I’M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS!” She proceeded to get up.

“SIT DOWN!” The dark beauty hissed. The strength in her words scared the pink haired girl. “YOU ARE GOING TO SIT THERE AND NOT MOVE OR ELSE! STAY PERECTLY STILL WITH YOUR HANDS IN FRONT, WITH YOUR FINGERS DISPLAYED ON THE COUNTER!” Tammy complied placing her hands for both to see. “NOW YOU ARE GOING TO SIT THERE AND NOT MOVE, NOT EVEN IF YOU HAVE PEE! YOU WILL GO TO THE BATHROOM IN THAT CHAIR! YOU ARE HEREBY PUNISHED TO ANSWER THE PHONES AND TREAT EVERY CLIENT THAT WALKS THROUGH THAT DOOR WITH RESPECT UNTIL YOU ARE PERMITTED TO LEAVE BY MYSELF OR ELENA LINCOLN! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?” The pink haired girl nodded her head.

Jose stared in amazement. “What the hell?”

Ana raised her finger to him. “One second, Jose.” She then directed her attention to Tammy. “ONE MORE THING.STARTING TOMORROW, I WANT YOU TO LOOK PRESENTABLE! THE PUNK LOOK IS OUTDATED. REMOVE THE PINK HAIR AND LOSE THE NOSE RING AND PUT ON SOMETHING STYLISH THAT OUR PUBLICATION PROMOTES. IF YOU REFUSE TO COMPLY, YOU WILL BE WORKING IN A FAST FOOD RESTAURANT I GUARANTEE YOU THAT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“Yes…yes…Miss Steele,” stuttered the receptionist.

“Come on, Jose,” Ana beckoned.

Her roommate was in shock. “Ana! What was that about? It’s like you found your inner bitch! You were so forceful, so in control, so…”

“Dominant?” She answered his question. “Yes, Jose I did find my inner B.I.T.C.H. Beauty in total control of herself! Now where do you want to go for lunch?”

“Anywhere where you don’t scare the wait staff,” suggested Jose.

“Hooters it is! I can go for some chicken wings.”

\-----------------------------------------

Late afternoon traffic was horrendous. She had gotten on the freeway heading for Haller Lake when she got stuck on the busy commute. It also did not help matters that there was a highway accident that left commuters congested for over an hour. Checking her watch, she noticed she was running five minutes late and prayed that this did not anger her Masters. Another ten minutes on the road had passed; she finally was able to make it to Thornfield Manor. Peeling her Volkswagen into the front of the house, she got out the car and knocked at the front door.

This time it was Luke Sawyer who answered it. He did not appear happy. “Mr. and Dr. Grey are waiting in the dining room for you.”

She nodded a friendly gesture at the man who did not respond. Ignoring his disapproval, she raced to the dining room where a full course meal had been set up. That was not the only thing; Elliot and Christian Grey were seated at the table as well. They did not look happy.

“You’re fifteen minutes late,” said Elliot with serious tone. “Dinner started at six sharp.”

“I’m sorry,” Ana answered nervously. “I was stuck in traffic.”

“We abhor tardiness,” replied Christian. “As our sub, we have to punish you for that. Please remove your underwear but keep your shoes on.”

The young woman reluctantly agreed. Pulling at the elastic of her panties, she yanked them down to her ankles and tossed them to the side.

“Now place your hands behind your back,” instructed the younger Grey. Taking out small silk cord, he exhibited to the intern. “I’m going to bind your hands together Ana, is that understood?”

Ana replied shyly. “Yes.”

Once fastened, Christian pushed toward the edge of the dining room table where Elliot bent her down with her stomach touching the counter. Strong fingers clutched the skirt of her dress as he lifted the hem to her back so that her bare bottom was on display.

“The next lesson we’re going to teach you involves some spanking,” informed Elliot. “For this exercise, we want you experience pleasure through tiny bits of pain. To ensure your safety, you’re going to need a safe word Ana.”

“A safe word?” She repeated. “What’s that?”

“In BDSM, there are certainly limits that some people cannot cross,” informed the older Grey brother. “The whole point is to enjoy the pain and let the sensations be enjoyable. We never draw blood or leave permanent marks. If it becomes unbearable for the sub to bear, they yell out a safe word so that the Dom will stop the activity. What does yours want to be?”

“I’ll take rose just like in my middle name,” answered Ana.

“Rose it is then,” grinned Elliot. “Now I’m going to be gentle with my spankings until it gets harder. Christian will observe. Ana, please say your safe word if it becomes too much to bear”

“Yes Master,” she responded.

“Let’s begin.”

Bent over against the dining table and uncoiled like a jungle cat, Elliot strokes a finger across the rim of her naked bottom. Encircling the flesh with his hand, it tantalized her causing her to quiver and gasp. Slowly she lifted her head to see Christian’s gray eyes offering comfort and support. His reassurance helped her feel more at ease. A small flick of the older Grey’s hand ran across her skin. It barely made an impression. Then the large hand circled again, this time striking her with a bit more force making her pull at the restraints. The initial shock wore off and instead replaced it with sweet, hedonistic feeling. She moans.

“Do you enjoy that sub?” She hears Elliot whisper. His hand massaged the targeted area.

“Yes Master,” she responded.

The next flick of his hand is much louder and heavier. This time she felt the flick, anticipating the move of his fingers on her behind. She convulsed to the soft, stinging bite.

“Does that feel good?” He breathed.

“Yes!”

Elliot came to a stop. However, that did not last long as he raised his hand again and flicked another assault on her bare skin. Light pink blemishes appear on Ana’s bottom as she threw her head down in approval of the singing of her nerve endings. One more hit, much harder than before, discovered her inner sweet, swift chastisement while her nipples hardened by the elongation of the punishment. Her body could not contain the myriad of emotions coursing through her. Finally, the ultimate lick of his fingers spread like wildfire across her naked buttocks. The sting caused her to cry out.

“Oh…please Master!” She groaned. “Rose!”

Lost for only a millisecond, the doctor stopped. Caressing the scarlet mark on her behind, his hand located the bottle of ointment nearby to soothe the throbbing anguish of her naked flesh. His tongue invaded her mouth allowing her time to succumb. She is willing does.

Breathing heavily against the cold, hard wood of the table, Ana shifted her head to see Christian’s gray eyes staring at with an evil glint. Unbuttoning the button of his trousers, he unzipped his pants to allow his enormous erection free stroking it with the finesse of his large fingers.

“Stare at it, Ana,” he commanded. “See what you do to me. Do you want to taste it?”

Carnal desires filled her mind. Her pulse raced pumping blood through ever vein her body. Of course, she wanted a sample of his flesh in her mouth. She wanted to know every inch of him. She wanted to be please him, be a proper Subordinate, and willing slave.

“Yes Master,” she purred. “I want to taste you. Please Master, may I?”

“Of course, sub,” the copper haired man agreed. “But go slow Ana. We’re both large men. Take what you can with your mouth. Let it be pleasurable for you too.”

The thought excited her. She finally got was given the opportunity to partake in the mysteries of oral sex. Her body remained still as she wriggled with the confines of the knotted cord behind her back. Elliot kindly massaged her bottom flaring with glorious heat as he spread the ointment to soothe the pain. Glancing up, she saw Christian with his hard cock grasped firmly in his palm approach her. The upraised shaft touched her lips allowing her to kiss the flesh before proceeding further.

“Suck it, Ana!”

“Yes Master,” she obeyed.

Gut instinct told her what to do as followed the lead of her body. Flicking a tongue across the surface of the head, she tasted the first samples of the youngest Grey brother. She savored his strength finally coming to terms with her palate. Christian was completely masculine, all male. A soft moan echoed from his lips influencing her to continue. Inhaling a breath, she absorbed the male musky scent of him trailing her moist path of appreciation from the sack between his legs to the surface of his sex. Sounds of pleasure vibrated in the room as she discovered her ability to drench his skin with her saliva.

Discovering the top side of his shaft, she pressed her lips to the oval shaped head and entered it into her mouth. It felt full teasing the inside of her cheek while her tongue encircled the delicate end of his shaft and the edge of exterior of his skin. She listened to her lover’s groans as she sensed his fingers playing with the long tendrils of her dark hair.

“That’s good Ana,” he grunted. “Just fuck me with your mouth!”

As a willing student, she was surprised by ability to adapt. Enjoying the fullness of her lover in her mouth, she wanted to see how far she could push herself. She wanted to know her own capabilities. She would test the waters. Lowering her head even further, she took him all the way swallowing his shaft to the point his enormity ticked the back of the throat.

“Sweet Jesus!” Christian cried out. He could not believe that Ana could deep throat like that. Gritting his teeth, he became a prisoner of his own desires.

Her inner wickedness began to show as she repeated the process repeatedly. Raising her head off the young entrepreneur, her mouth came up for air as she shifted her eyes behind her to see Elliot enjoying the view. Immediately the ache in her groin needed attention. Sensing his pupil’s request, he shot her an improper grin.

“What is you want, my dear pet?” Elliot asks.

“I…I want you to fuck me Master!” She begged.

“Satisfy your other Master and I shall,” he promised.

Casting her head back to Christian, she returned to the young Grey and continued to pleasure him with her mouth. The sound of a ripped condom packet excited her as she heard the rubber sheath being placed on the older sibling’s ready able cock. Rough fingers entered her velvet folds causing her to gasp but became muffled by the sounds of her savoring flesh. Drenched nectar filled her opening then unexpectedly, she felt the plunge of the fullness of her other Master’s cock inside her. Strong hands pressed to the side of her hips as aggressive hips slammed into her warmth spreading her apart making her whole. She silently moaned completely lost in the sensations of two men pleasing and teasing her. Both men now had her under her their mercy.

“Fuck me Masters! Fuck me!” Ana panted.

“Christian, let’s oblige our young student,” howled Elliot. His hips bucked into her building a rapid rhythm. In turn, his younger brother toyed with the aspects of her mouth torturing the sweet sensations within her nubile body.

“Oh Ana! Oh Ana!” Christian called out her name. The younger Grey could not contain himself. Deep inside his inner core begged for release. White hot heat shot through him until finally he cried out. “Ana! I’m gonna come! NOOOOOO!”

It was already too late. His seed erupted into her mouth filling her palate with the taste of his saltiness. However, the young woman did not object as she allowed the decadent morsel of him to empty in between her lips. In a bit of shock to both parties, she gulped.

“You swallowed?” The gray eyed man cupped her chin. “Ana, you didn’t have to do that!”

“But Master I wanted too…Oh!” Her breathless response had gone unnoticed as her womanhood buckled with pleasure from her other Master driving his shaft deep inside her. Suddenly the surge of climax shot through them. “Master Elliot! AAAAHHHHH!”

“ANNNNNA!” Elliot screamed joining in their orgasm. Thrusting one more time inside her, he finished releasing the last of his seed into the condom before withdrawing from her. His head found the surface of her spine where he planted a kiss on her back. Sweet nectar dripped down Ana’s thighs forming a small puddle by her shoes. She was proud herself.

Reeling in the afterglow of their lesson, Ana slowly lifted herself as Elliot undid the cord behind her back. Exchanges kisses with both Elliot and Christian, she showed her appreciating by giving a few moments in their embrace.

“How do you feel?” Christian asked massaging her back.

“Like a dangerous woman,” she purred. Rubbing her slightly flared boom, she adjusted her dress and tried to look for her underwear.”

“What’s wrong?” Elliot asked sensing her concern.

“My panties,” she informed them. “I can’t find them.”

“I think I tossed them underneath the table,” said Christian.

Just then Rosalind came rushing in. Pale whiteness exhibited on her face. “Masters, we have problem?”

“Rosaline, what’s happened?” The older Grey brother asked the servant.

“Your parents are here!”


	10. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana meets Christian's and Elliot's parents.

Ana scrambled to find her underwear but gave up hope when Elliot and Christian pushed her toward the living room. Thankfully, the skirt of her dress touched her knees concealing any evidence of her going commando. Following the Grey men, she entered the sitting area where their foster parents were waiting for them. Soaking in their appearance, she estimated that their mother was in her early fifties, sporting a stylish, silver blonde hairstyle, while their father resembled a six-year-old silver haired fox. Despite their ages, both could easily give Sharon Stone and Sean Connery a run for their money.

Crossing into the guest area, she analyzed the people responsible for adopting both men. Their father, Dr. Carrick Grey, was a well-respected heart surgeon at Virginia Mason Hospital located at the central business district of Seattle. From her research, Ana learned that Carrick hailed from a wealthy family that dealt with manufacturing American made goods and handling oil refineries in the south. Their mother Grace had been a major force in the real estate market and later become involved with city planning and development. Despite the lack of bloodlines, Ana could see where the origins of her Masters’ successful influences came from.

Hush tones emitted in the room the moment all three approached. Impeccably dressed in a white suit, Grace Grey tossed her silver blonde hair as she held a small bundle in her arms. She smiled the moment her sons arrived.

“It’s good that you finally showed up,” clucked Grace. “I was worried that you were trying to avoid us.” Christian and Elliot planted a kiss on both sides of her cheek.

“With you, Mom?” Elliot teased. “Never.”

The bundle in their mother’s arms cooed. Ana glanced down to see a six-month year-old infant cradled in Grace’s arms. Dark black hair and almond black eyes stared back at the blue-eyed woman and smiled.

“She likes you,” laughed their mother. “She’s normally not so calm around strangers.” Extending a free hand to the young intern, Ana politely shook it. “I’m Grace. Christian’s and Elliot’s mother. And this newest addition is Mia.”

“Please to meet you,” Ana replied. “I’m Ana. I’m a…er…a friend of your sons.”

“Mia was recently adopted from South Korea a few months ago,” explained Christian changing the subject. “Our little sister is keeping Mom busy, so she really doesn’t have time for appearances.”

“That’s no excuse!” Grace frowned. “You live half hour away from us and you have a phone! Will it kill you to call or text sometimes?”

“Grace darling,” interrupted Carrick. Wearing a fine wool suit, he was just as handsome as his sons. “Our boys are busy men. Elliot is swamped with patients at Seattle Children’s and Christian is running a Fortune 500 company. “He winked at his sons. “You can’t expect them to drop everything at a drop of hat.”

“Cut the crap!” Their mother snapped. “I’m busy too but I still manage to spend quality time with my family. That is why I want a family dinner tonight!”

“But Mom!” Both men protested.

“No buts!” The determined woman announced. “I want a family dinner with my boys and that’s final!”

“Dinner is served!” Rosalind interrupted the conversation as she and Luke entered from the dining room. “If it okay with everyone, I’m moving all of us to the table in the kitchen. It’s more intimate and family friendly.”

“That’s fine,” groaned Grace. Baby Mia cooed in her arms as everyone followed the family matriarch into the kitchen.

Ana elbowed Elliot in the ribs trying to voice her concern. She whispered. “Elliot! I’m not wearing any panties.” The last thing she wanted was to expose herself to her Masters’ conservative parents.

“Don’t worry,” responded the older Grey brother. “We’ll think of something.” He and Christian escorted her to the seating area.

Once inside the kitchen, all fears were laid to rest. Rosalind and Luke had covered the second dining table with a long tablecloth preventing the Grey parents from witnessing Ana’s lack of undergarments. Small candles were lit around the room giving a quiet ambience of calmness and serenity.

“This is beautiful,” remarked the Grey matriarch. “Rosalind and Luke, you’ve outdid yourselves.”

Rosalind blushed accepting the compliment. “Dinner will be served shortly. On tonight’s menu, we are having pot roast and gravy, roasted potatoes, mixed vegetables, and rolls. For dessert, I’ve made my special strawberry crumble topped with vanilla ice cream!”

“Sounds yummy,” said Carrick pulling a chair for his wife. Grace, still holding Mia, sat next to her husband while the patriarchal Grey nodded to Luke. “Please bring us a bottle of your best red wine.” Luke obeyed and disappeared to the dining room.

Slowly crossing to the table, Ana kept her legs closed to preserve her modesty leaving both Grey brothers to take a seat next to her. Christian sat on her right while Elliot settled himself on her left. Once again wicked thoughts began to drift through the trio.

“So, Ana?” Carrick directed his attention toward her. “How do you know our sons?”

The young intern smiled nervously. “Actually, I met Christian first. I’m an intern for the publishing company SIP.”

“Oh yes,” the Grey patriarch agreed. “SIP is owned by our good friend, Linc Lincoln, and his wife, Elena. Which magazine do you work for?”

“It was first _Global_ ,” she answered. “Then I got promoted to _Catwalk_. I was sent down to do an interview with your sons. They agreed to provide me some insight for this assignment. I’m supposed to spend two months learning about them and writing an article.”

“I hope our boys haven’t been too much trouble,” replied Grace. “They are usually secretive about who they bring into their circle.”

“No, they’ve been very kind,” smiled Ana. “They’ve been very cooperative, and I think that is because I agreed to be fair and impartial in writing their story.”

“She’s definitely a go getter,” grinned Elliot. The young intern could feel his hand squeezing the left side of her thigh underneath the tablecloth. She gasped.

“Are you okay?” The Grey matriarch inquired. “Your cheeks seem a little red.”

“I’m fine,” Ana lied. Elliot’s hand stroked the flesh of her leg before making his way to her groin. Oh God! Not here! Not now! The older Grey ignored her silent pleas and continued. His hand glided down the apex of her hairless entrance and discovered her secret pearl. Placing a thumb there, he toyed with her sacred treasure.

“I agree she seems a bit pale,” added Carrick.

The dark-haired beauty gritted her teeth and managed to feign a smile. “I’m…fine.” The exquisite feeling of her desire responding thrilled her while one of her Masters worked her sweet spot with his fingers. Realizing what was happening; Christian wanted to join in the fun. Massaging her right thigh, he moved his hand to her entrance already slick with dew and pinched her velvet folds together. The sensation of this action caused her gasp.

“No…don’t…” she pleaded. Noticing their parents shooting her a confused look, she attempted to hold her composure. “Um…No, don’t start eating until we have taste of the wine.” That excuse seemed to convince them.

“Heldergberg Shiraz!” Luke announced. He set the wine glasses down in front of everyone and poured the red liquid in each cup. “Enjoy.” The momentary distraction gave her the chance to hold her composure as both men pleasured her with their fingers.

Swirling the contents of the wine, Carrick inhaled the wonderful aroma and sipped. “Good year. Ana you should try it.”

Ana’s hand shook as she grabbed her glass. Suddenly Christian’s fingers plunged into her. “OH MY!”

“Ana, are you, all right?” Grace inquired with concern.

Strong fingers entered and withdrew into her sweet cleft. Already wet with moistness, each digit expanded and contracted within her. Pleasurable spikes swept throughout her insides as her muscles tightened around his hand. Joining in the merriment was her other Dominant teasing her precious pearl vibrating the circular button causing her to sing. The feeling builds more and more until finally the recognizable white-hot heat surged through her and erupted.

“DAMN!” She shut her eyes. Grabbing her wine glass, she gulped three quarters of it. “That’s damn good wine!” Her voice exhaled.

She heard the Grey patriarch bellow with laughter. “A woman that can drink! She’s a keeper boys!”

Liquid honey dripped down her thighs as the young intern observed both her Masters lick their moist fingers stained with her sex. Gazing back and forth of each other, the two men grinned wickedly happy with the lesson they taught their sub. Ana blushed.

“Elliot and Christian!” Grace shouted. “Please show better table manners! Don’t lick your fingers before we eat!”

Mia murmured in her sleep as Grace comforted her. Both brothers smiled in sinful delight and took a sip of their drinks.

“Ana, which one of my sons are you dating?” Grace got straight to the point. Both men choked on their wine.

“I don’t think…” the young intern began.

“Come now!” The family matriarch interrogated. “You’re a beautiful woman. I’m not blind. You’re dating one of my sons and I want to know which one!”

“It’s me!” Christian blurted out. Obviously, the lie did not sit well with Elliot.

“It this true?” Carrick asked.

Ana’s remained tongue tied. “I…guess, we haven’t really discussed the nature of our relationship.”

“So, you’re dating?” Grace exclaimed. She clapped her hands loudly waking up Mia. “That’s wonderful!”

“It is?” The dark-haired beauty cocked her eyebrows.

“I always wondered if Christian would meet a nice girl,” their mother informed them. “Sure, for a time I believed the rumors of him being gay were true. If they were, it wouldn’t matter because I would still love him just the same.”

“MOM, YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAY?” Christian’s voice rose. “You’ve seen me date other women!”

“Yes, but none that you kept long term or introduced us,” corrected Grace. “For all I know, you could have been in the closet, secretly going to gay bars, and having unsafe sex in public restrooms. I was waiting for the day you would bring home a boyfriend or partner. Plus, the media thinks you have a thing for men so it wouldn’t surprise me!”

“But what about Elliot?” The younger Grey attempted to point a finger at his older sibling. “He’s not exactly doing well in the female department!”

“Hey!” Obviously, Elliot took offense to the remark.

“Oh, Elliot is just a cad!” His mother stated. “He’s the non-commitment type. That’s why he’s had three broken engagements and several broken-hearted women calling our house every so often. Even your last one, Leila, manages to harass us looking for him. I can tell you right now that your brother is straight!”

“I’m just waiting for the right woman to come along.” Elliot attempted to make some excuse.

“Why can’t you be like your younger brother and pick a nice girl like Ana?” Their mother nagged. “She’s smart, pretty, and I’m sure puts up with a lot.”

“You have no idea,” murmured Ana.

“Did you say something, Ana?” Carrick inquired.

“Um…I have to powder my nose,” she replied. “Please excuse me.” Ensuring that the skirt of her dress remained down, she sprinted out of the kitchen and into the living room. Unbeknownst to her, Elliot and Christian followed her.

“What the hell, Christian?” Elliot gritted. “Telling Mom that Ana’s your girlfriend was not part of our plan!”

“It’s a spur of the moment idea,” replied Christian. “I’m sorry.”

Ana folded her arms shooting an annoyed look at the younger Grey. “What are we going to tell them after the two months are over? I left because I graduated from kinky lessons to full Dominatrix level?”

“Don’t worry Ana, we’ll come up with something,” the gray eyed man reassured her. “People break up all the time.”

“He’s right,” nodded Elliot. “Just play the part of the girlfriend, be seen and photographed with him, and we’ll find a way of ending the relationship in the public eye while still maintaining our secret. Please, Ana.”

“Okay fine,” she rolled her eyes. “But no more diddling me under the table. Have some respect for your parents!”

“Scouts honor!” Both men responded in unison. However, they had their fingers crossed.

“Come on let’s get through this dinner,” said Ana as they returned to the kitchen.

Dinner itself was wonderful. Rosalind outdid herself with her cooking skills. As a secret Sub/Dom herself, Ana was amazed at her skills in the kitchen. The young intern made a mental note to start watching the Food.

“Where are you from originally?” Grace asked.

“Virginia,” answered Ana. She partially lied about her past. “My parents died in a car accident and I was adopted by my Aunt Kate. I moved to Seattle to go to school and I’ve been working here ever since.”

“How ironic,” noted Carrick. “Like our boys, you were adopted too.”

“Yeah, I was raised to believe that a home is what you make of it,” said the intern. “Family is defined by the people that love you.”

“Nothing can be further than the truth.” Grace agreed. Impressed by her son’s new girlfriend, she posed another question to her. “Ana, has Christian told you about the Gemstone Ball coming up in two weeks?”

“No, he hasn’t,” she shot her gray eyed Master an annoyed look. “We’ve only been dating a short time.”

“Well the Gemstone Ball is an annual gala hosted by Seattle’s city council,” Grace explained. “It is charity event we use to help fund money for several medical treatments used for hospitals like Virginia Mason and Seattle Children’s. We auction off various things, particularly jewelry. I’m hoping you will attend.”

“I don’t know…”

“She’ll be there!” Christian answered. “I’ll make sure of it!”

_I am pissed beyond comprehension and since this a basic journal entry I will swear up a storm if I must. The nerve of both the brothers Grey of subjecting me to the humiliation of posing as Christian’s girlfriend! Isn’t it bad enough that I let them take full advantage of me? Aren’t they satisfied with my ability to submit? No, instead they want to embarrass even more by shaming in front of the public eye. How loathsome!_

_I’d say now that I’m three more shades up! I’m on level 17, a green. Green is the color terror, fear, and apprehension. I’ve let my guard down and see what happened! My Masters have stripped me back to weakness. All my apprehensions and doubts have come back, no thanks to them! I’m no longer in control. I’ve given up that power._

_Green also symbolizes nature, love, and prosperity. I am still waiting on those elements. Instead all I have is resentment, bitterness, and despair. Is this part of my lessons? Are these the teachings Elena wanted of me? I’m still trying to figure that part out._

RED ONION STATE PRISON, VIRGINIA

It will be a couple weeks until he is in front of a parole board. He knows what to do. He has played the game. Act right. Be obedient. Submit. That is the way it works around here. He is finally using the strategy and it is working. He was going to get out. Sixteen years of hell all because one little girl. One stupid little bitch who stabbed him, mutilated him, and made him less than a man! The same little girl who is going to pay when he gets out. She would pay all right. An eye for an eye. She cut off his dick! He will cut out her heart! He whispered her name. _Annie._

\-----------------------------------

A few days had passed since the surreal dinner with the Grey’s parents. Elliot and Christian decided to stall future lessons with their sub and return to a sense of normalcy. For Ana, it gave some time for her to concentrate on her work with _Catwalk_ since Elena had become a strict taskmaster in getting the magazine out on time. Giving the task of cataloging the latest shoes styles in the accessory closet, the young intern immersed herself in her duties. Memorizing every color and trend shipped to the office, she did not notice Elena had entered the room.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

Ana turned to her head to stare at the fifty-year-old woman dressed in a gorgeous Elie Tahari pant suit. “Yes, I agree Elena; the latest footwear we got in is breathtaking.”

“I was talking about you,” smiled the older woman. Her designer heels marched over to her. Elena stroked a strand of hair dark hair away from her protégé’s face to admire the young woman. Ana was simply exquisite. Dressed in an Alice and Olivia tunic with matching leggings, boots, and cardigan, the magazine editor beamed at the success of her pet project. She wanted to acknowledge it. “Just look at you, Ana. You’ve changed so much this week. Aren’t you happy with the changes?”

“I am Elena,” smiled the intern. “It’s like the world has finally opened up to me and I’m finally understanding it. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Wait there’s more,” Elena teased. “Put down what you’re doing and follow me to my office.”

Curious of the request, the young woman trailed after her boss. She crossed into the magazine owner’s office, saw the nicely dressed mannequin near Elena’s desk, and gasped. Centered in the room was one shouldered, sequent beaded, red slit gown.

“Oh my…” Ana eyes widened. “That is gorgeous!”

“It’s Gucci!” Elena exclaimed and it’s yours.”

Her insides melted like gelatin. The young woman could not believe what her boss was saying. She was giving her a dress but why?

“Elena! That’s more than generous but I can’t accept this!” She protested.

“Christian e-mailed me the news that you were invited to the Gemstone Ball next weekend,” said Elena. “I don’t want my protégé attending in some raggedy evening dress. I want you to be belle of the ball!”

Powder blue eyes turned down. “I suppose that Christian also told you what happened a few nights ago as well.”

Elena smiled. “You mean the Grey brothers’ parents arriving unexpectedly and Christian’s last-minute explanation that you two were a couple? Yes, Ana, I know all about that. Why so glum?”

“It’s just that I didn’t expect to be putting on a charade,” Ana informed her. “Look I’m adapting to being a sub and enjoying my lessons but it was all in private. No one needed to know. Now that this is out in the open, I’m going to be subjected to the public eye. My private life will be scrutinized!”

“I know this will be difficult,” the older woman agreed. “However, I’ve known Elliot and Christian and they’ve been known for their discreetness. They’ll protect your dignity and reputation, I guarantee it. You have nothing to fear about your new lifestyle. Now please accept my gift.”

Ana’s frown quickly went away. She touched the soft fabric of the material on the garment. “Are you going to be there too?”

“I’m not a person who enjoys going to parties unless business involved,” Elena answered. “Linc and I usually write a big check to these organizations which makes them happy.” Sensing her protégé’s apprehension, she caressed Ana’s face. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. If the media asks you questions, just make it up as you go along. Christian usually leads in these conversations. More importantly, have fun!”

“I’ll try,” Ana responded.

Truthfully, she did not know if she could.

Leaving the office, Ana passed through the receptionist area where Jose had been waiting for her. Surprisingly, Tammy the receptionist had not given him any trouble. This might have been due to the pep talk she received this week from Ana. The shaved, nose pierced pink haired girl had followed the intern’s advice by re-dying her hair blonde and removing her nose ring. She even wore a stylish top with matching slacks. More importantly, Tammy was not rude to any of the clients coming in. Ana secretly congratulated herself for her accomplishment. She turned a diamond in the rough.

“Hey stranger!” Jose greeted her. He embraced her close. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How are things in fashion land?”

“Great,” she told him. “I’m learning a lot and Elena has been a great mentor and friend. Plus, I get to work with some awesome designer clothes! How about you Jose, is Linc sending you out on some better assignments for _Global_?”

“Ugh! I wish,” he replied. “The last dry interview I had was a financial analyst. If I must hear about another story of the economic downturn of the nation, I’m about ready to lose it.”

“Well, let me do something to ease you mind,” suggested Ana. “Dinner on me at Palisade by the Bay.”

“Lead on, McDuff!” The Latin man exclaimed.

Palisade is a classic Seattle landmark perched near the water’s edge with a great view overlooking the Elliot Bay and the Olympic Mountains. Its backdrop provided the perfect secluded spot for old friends to get together and catch up on old times.

“I see a spring in your step,” teased Jose digging into his teriyaki pork tenderloin. He eased the piece of meat his mouth as he grinned at Ana. “Spill it girl! You finally lost it! You’re no longer part of the chastity belt club.”

Ana heard herself giggle. Cutting through her crab cake, she sipped her wine hoping to be aloof. It was not working. “Okay I did.”

“Woohoo!” The Latin man yelled just loud enough for whole restaurant to hear.

“Shh, keep your voice down!” She piped.

“Bitch! I want details!” Her roommate interrogated her.

“Fine,” Ana clucked. “Yes, I finally did the deed with someone. And…”

“And?”

She stared at Jose with a sinful glint in her eye. “It was good!”

“Ana, you whore you!” Jose laughed. “Tell me everything. Who is he and is he built like a Mack truck?”

She caressed the back of neck as her cheeks turned red. “Oh, he’s definitely built all right.” Both men were. How could she choose between the blessed appendages of Christian or Elliot? They were skilled with their endowments.

“Anyone I know?” Her roommate’s eyebrows rose.

Here it comes. Ana inhaled a breath. “Christian Grey.”

“Holy, motherfucker!” Jose shouted. Other patrons in the eatery cast their heads toward their table. He clamped his mouth until everyone returned to their dinners. “Christian fucking Grey? Are you shitting me?

She shook her head.

“How did this happen?”

Ana’s mind raced as she tried to make up a story. “Remember the private party about a week ago? Christian was there and he remembered me from the _Global_ interview that I did of him. One thing led to another and we really hit it off.”

“I could shoot myself!” Jose’s teeth gritted. “Why did I have to catch pneumonia on the day Linc sent you in my place?”

“Anyway, things happened and now we are secretly dating,” she lied. “Oh, and he’s not gay.”

“Damn! All the good, rich ones are either married or straight,” the Latin man commented. “So, does anyone else know?”

“We haven’t made it public yet,” the young woman informed him. “It’s hard because he’s in the public eye so he wants to respect my privacy. We’re going to announce it next week at the Gemstone Ball charity event next weekend. Only you and his parents know about us?”

“You met the parents?” Jose asked. “Jeez Ana, you’re like already married or something.”

Something was right. She had entered a scandalous union with two other men. One that involved bondage and spanking.

“You can’t say anything Jose,” she pleaded. “Promise?”

“Absolutely,” he answered. “Though it’s going to be a hard secret to keep.

Just then a beautiful woman with brown hair wearing a designer trench coat came up to their table. Ana glanced up, recognized the stranger, and turned white. It was the woman from night of the _Scelus Scelarius._ Christian’s sub. Elizabeth.

“This is quite a surprise,” commented the woman in cold flat tone. “I didn’t expect my rival eating here. Then again I wonder if magazines pay their workers a generous stipend.”

“How did you know I work for a magazine?” Ana asked surprised.

“I make it note to learn everything about my enemies,” Elizabeth smirked. “Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Isn’t that the saying?”

“There once was a fellow from McSweeny who spilled some gin on his weenie,” interrupted Jose trying to lighten the mood. Elizabeth did not appear amused. “Ana, who is this?”

“Elizabeth Sawyer,” answered the woman. “I’m Christian Grey’s girlfriend.”

“Ex-girlfriend,” corrected Ana. “Christian said it was over between you two.”

“We’re just going on a little break,” the woman sneered. “Christian just needs a little space so I’m giving it to him. However, he always comes back to me so I would appreciate it if you Ana Steele would stay out of our relationship.”

“It’s only a relationship if both parties agree to it,” noted the young intern. “As far as I’m concerned, he’s no longer attached which make him free game.”

Elizabeth slammed her hand on their table. “Listen to me, you little cunt! Christian is mine so stay away from him! If you don’t, I’ll make your life a living hell, do you hear me? I won’t tell you twice! Keep your hands off him!”

Anger bubbled in her stomach. She hated bullied and she hated Elizabeth even more. The young woman was not about to back down. “I’ll leave that up to Christian. Until then Elizabeth, I suggest that you let me enjoy my dinner in peace.”

“You’ll be sorry, you little whore!” She hissed. Turning her back in the opposite direction, she disappeared to the other side of the eatery leaving the two friends to take in what just happened.

“Wow, what a bitch!” Jose remarked. “I can see why Christian Grey dumped her! There’s no accounting for taste.”

“I’m hope that’s true Jose,” answered Ana.

Inside she wondered if she made the right decision of entering into this agreement of being Christian’s faux girlfriend. Baggage was the last thing she needed.

Once the two arrived home, the phone rang leaving Ana rushing to answer it. A familiar voice answered the line. It was Elliot Grey.

“Ana, I’m glad I caught you tonight,” said Elliot. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything?”

Jose made a funny face and made kissing noses in the air. “Is it lover boy?”

The young woman nodded pretending that it was Christian on the other line. “No, I just got home from having dinner with my roommate. What’s the reason for your call? Hopefully, it doesn’t concern business.” Business was code for Subordinate lessons.

“No, I think we’ll schedule that for another time,” laughed the elder Grey. “Though I was hoping we could continue our lessons real soon.” She rolled her eyes. “Actually, the reason why I’m calling is I was wondering if you were free this weekend?”

“As far as I know, Elena doesn’t have any extra assignments for _Catwalk_ ,” she told him. “Looks like my schedule is free. Why?”

“I was hoping you would like to go sailing with me this weekend,” Elliot offered.

“Sailing? What did Christian say to that?” She inquired.

“Actually, he doesn’t know,” he answered. “It would be just and me.”

Ana’s voice tensed. “You mean like a date?”

“If you want to call it that,” he laughed. “But yes, it would be a date. It’ll give us a chance to get to know each other than just being a Dom and a Sub. What do you say?”

“I suppose so,” she replied unsure. “Sure, why not.”

“Excellent,” said Elliot. “Should I pick you up?”

Ana lifted her head to see Jose make obscene gestures with his hand and mouth. “Why don’t I drive to your place this weekend? Where’s the location?”

“Shilsole Bay,” he informed her. “Look for my boat. Siren Song.”

“Catchy name,” she giggled.

“I think so,” responded Elliot. “See you this Saturday?”

“It’s a date,” she said. She hung up the phone just as Jose finished with his pornographic pantomime.

“So Christian is taking you somewhere romantic?” He teased.

“Possibly,” Ana shrugged her shoulders. She did not sound enthused. “I’m sure it’s going to be nice.”

“At least you can stick it into that bitch Elizabeth that you’re sleeping with her man,” Jose snorted. “It’s late! I’m turning in. Oh, and someone taped an envelope with your name on it at our door.” He handed it to her. “See you in the morning. Good night.”

“Good night,”

Reclining on the couch, she ripped open the envelope and took out the note inside. On the piece of paper were glued cutouts of magazine letters forming the following words:

**_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID BITCH! I’LL GET YOU FOR IT!_ **


	11. Sail Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana meets Elliot on his boat.

Saturday finally came. Despite the cryptic, threatening letter the young intern refused to let it faze her. After concealing the note inside her underwear drawer, Ana went to her closet to find a suitable outfit to wear for sailing. Selecting a white tank top, matching blouse, and khaki shorts she dressed herself and slipped on a pair of Toms canvas shoes to complete the outfit. Pulling her long dark hair back into a ponytail, she grabbed her handbag and headed out the door.

Arriving at Shilsole Bay, she parked her car near the dock and made her way down the row of boats at the pier. Her eyes scanned the area until it came to a Scand 29 Baltic cruiser docked at the edge of the bay. Reading the label Siren Song, she approached the mini ship just as a dark, blond haired man wearing a black V-neck tee and plaid board shorts came on deck. Blue eyes met one another as he signaled at her from the distance.

“You came!” Elliot’s voiced displayed plenty of enthusiasm.

“I said I would,” she smiled.

Reaching out her hand, he pulled her into the cruiser. Elliot offered the young woman a drink as they sat together to talk.

“It’s funny,” Ana laughed. “I was expecting a huge yacht.”

“No, that’s my parents,” replied the older Grey. “I prefer smaller boats like this. It’s much more intimate.”

She sipped her drink. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“No, just you,” he answered. “Other than my mother, you’re the first woman I’ve asked to sail with me.”

The remark stunned her. Elliot has never asked other women to go sailing with him. That is a first. His blue eyes sparkled against the rays of the sun, causing a sharp tingling sensation shooting through her groin. She hated to admit it. The man was damn sexy.

“Shall we?” He asked turning toward the engine.

“Where are we going?” She inquired.

“I thought we’d spend the day together,” the older Grey informed her. “We could go sailing down the Pacific coast.”

“Sounds like fun,” the young woman agreed.

“Good.” Elliot turned the engine on, cranked the steering wheel, and headed out. The wide, open sea was ready for them and Anastasia Steele could not wait to experience it.

\----------------------------------------

Fifty miles away from shore, the older Grey stopped the boat, allowing them time to enjoy the scenic view of the water. Floating in complete serenity, Ana leaned against the railing inhaling and enjoying the salty air surrounding them. Yet, deep down a nagging question bothered her. She faced Elliot who leaned against the steering wheel staring at her.

“Elliot, I want to ask you something,” her voice emitted a serious tone.

“Go ahead,” said the handsome man.

“Why did you not want me to tell Christian that we were going sailing together?” Ana asked hoping to get an answer.

Elliot inhaled a breath. He raked a hand through his dark, blond hair averting his eyes away. “Ever since we were kids, Ana, I promised to always protect him. Even when that bastard of a pimp beat us, I always shielded him from the attacks.”

Sadness showed on her powder-blue eyes. “I know that your childhood was difficult, but you loved your brother enough to keep him safe.”

“I wish it was that easy to understand,” he responded. “Our commonalities are the demons of that past that binds us together. It’s helped us survive through life. But sometimes we want other things apart from one another. A separation. We want to be our own person completely independent to explore, feel, and connect with someone.”

Ana still was confused. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Don’t you see, Ana?” His voice emphasized his feelings. “We both want you!”

The declaration of the older Grey’s statement should have been flattering for her. Did he want an answer? It was not going to happen. She did know how she felt in this situation. It just seemed too complicated. Perhaps he referred to their relationship in entirely different way. She hoped that was exactly what he meant.

“Of course,” Ana managed to smile. “You both have me. I’m your sub willing to learn all the pleasures that only a Master can teach her. That’s no secret.”

Elliot grunted in frustration. “You’re not understanding, Ana! We want YOU! Everything about you. Not just your body but your soul, your feelings, and…”

“My heart,” she whispered. A sharp pained formed at the pit of her stomach. She could feel the tears flowing. “No. No. I’m sorry, Elliot. I can’t.”

“Why won’t you?” He demanded gripping her wrist. “Is it because you’re afraid to cross the line of our agreement? Are you that big of a coward to let yourself feel?”

“It’s feeling anything at all that still scares me,” she admitted. “I give someone my heart and I end up getting hurt in the end. Look at my mother. I defended myself against the man who tried to rape her daughter and instead of comforting me she ended up supporting my assailant even when he went to prison. Where’s the love in that, Elliot?”

“You can’t blame yourself for your mother’s selfishness!” Elliot pointed out. “It was wrong to choose that rapist over one’s own flesh and blood, but you are not your mother! Look at Christian and me, our mother was a crackwhore and she didn’t have the greatest taste in men but deep down I believed she loved us by keeping us, instead of giving us up for adoption. Even after her death, she tried her best.”

“That’s noble that you feel that way toward your mother,” Ana remarked. “I just don’t share the same sentiment about mine.”

“Forgiveness is difficult,” he mentioned. “I know it’s hard to let go of the past but if you don’t, it’ll eat you up inside. It’ll eventually swallow you up. You need to learn to get past your resentments; open you heart and allow yourself to feel.”

“To me, feeling is a sign of weakness,” she retorted. “I’m much stronger without it.”

“I disagree Ana,” Elliot disagreed. “In fact, it makes you weaker.”

She hated how his comments were affecting her. Did he not understand that his lessons had built her up and made her stronger? The young woman had freely given her body. Was that even enough? Determined, she would prove how strong she truly felt by seducing him. Ripping the tie of her ponytail, she let her long dark hair free across her shoulders. Slowly, Ana approached the captain of their vessel placing her hands across the black fabric of his shirt covering his muscular chest. Leaning in close, her lips grazed his mouth weakening his restraints.

“I’ll show you how weak I am,” she whispered. “Fuck me, Master.”

Listening to the hot breath of his growl, she felt his erection pressed against her stomach as she unknotted the string holding up his board shorts. Letting the loose material fall to his knees, she helped slip off the waistband of his boxer briefs to join the crumpled mess of his bottoms on the deck. Now down on her knees, she grabbed his flaccid shaft and gently stroked the straining flesh in her mouth. Elliot groaned twisting the dark tendrils of her hair while his hips bucked into between her lips.

“Christ, All Mighty!” Elliot cried.

The fact that she had the oldest Grey brother now trapped in her mouth sent a sinful thrill through her. Her lips swallowed him repeatedly, allowing his sex to tickle her tonsils while her tongue teased the base of this hard cock. White hot heat started to rumble from the pit of his core through his stomach as he felt his release. He ruptured inside her mouth.

“ANA!” He screamed.

Salty goodness ran her throat as her tongue savored the flavor of her lover’s sex. Her ability to please her Dom in such a way made him want her even more.

“Your arrogance is showing, sub,” he smirked. “Would you like to be punished for it, Ana?”

Licking her lips, she exhibited an evil glint in her blue eyes. “Oh yes, Master!”

Stripping off his black shirt, Elliot pulled her toward the railing of the deck and placed her hands there. “Stay where you are and remove your clothes. Grip the sides of the railing with your legs spread and with your back facing toward me. Stand and keep still. Do not move until I return. Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” she complied.

As the Dom went downstairs for a few minutes, Ana unbuttoned her shirt, shucked off her shorts, and removed her undergarments. Completely naked as a jailbird, she clutched the railing of the side of the boat as a cool breeze drifted through her skin. Within a few minutes she heard Elliot coming up the deck padding up the stairs as his enormous girth slapped across his bare thigh. Looking behind her, she saw the special training tool clutched in his hand. It was a riding crop.

“We will use the safe word _rose_ like we did last time,” said Elliot. “Is that okay?”

She nodded.

“Then we’ll begin,” he instructed. “I will be gentle with each strike then get more aggressive. Use your safe word if it becomes too much.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied.

The first sting of the riding crop stroked her bottom; gentle at first, it barely made an impression. Then a second flick splashed cross her flesh tingling her secret pearl and making her pink nipples erect. Another lick of the staff swept across her skin. This time she felt it as she cried out.

“Oh Master!” Ana called out to Elliot.

Casting a wicked glee in his smile, he brought the riding crop even harder. Her skin flared with raw flames forcing her to wince at the pain. It had been too much.

“Rose!” She cried out.

“Very good sub,” grinned her Master. He massaged her agonizing bottom and planted a tender kiss to the scarlet blemishes across her flesh. Turning the riding crop around, he pushed the edge to her lips. “Now suck.”

She did with ease inhaling the riding crop in her mouth wetting it with her tongue as her teeth bit into the hard leather. Moistening the end with her lips, she gave the older Grey a come-hither look that nearly made him unable to contain himself.

“Ana, turn around!” He ordered. Her brain loved that the fact that he took charge. Beautiful bare breasts displayed themselves to Elliot as her hands gripped the edge of the deck with the apex of her pale legs spread out and ready for him. “You know what happens to little teasers who entice their Master?”

“What happens, Master?” She begged to know.

“They get punished!” He demonstrated by sending a flick across her nipples with the stick. The sensation had been too much for her as she immediately yelped at the agonizing sensitivity.

“Rose!” She screamed. Throbbing heat was replaced with a smooth feeling of a soothing tongue across her nipples. Elliot encircled her aching nubs with his mouth suckling each glorious round shape in dedication of their beauty. “Oh Elliot…”

Raising his head, he gave another order. “Show me your pussy, Ana!”

Wanting to please him, she pressed her hand to groin to spread the velvet folds of her womanhood in full splendor. Her Master honored it pink brilliance with sudden flick of the riding crop on top of her secret pearl.

“ROSE!” She shouted fearful of another punishing lash of the riding crop. Dutifully, Elliot bent his head down to heal her aching treasure. Pressing his mouth to her opening, he teased and tasted until his tongue had fully worked her over into a frenzy. Animalistic pants escaped her lips as she toyed with the tendrils of blond hair in between her legs.

Lifting his head to exhibit the sweetness on his lips, the older Grey tossed the riding crop to the side of the boat and grabbed a foil wrapper from small box near the seating area. Ripping open the contents, he laced his hard shaft with the condom gripping it as he stood in full view of his sub.

“Come here, Ana,” he growled.

She put a sinful smirk on her face as she knelt and crawled over to him. Resting her head against his legs, his strong arms lifted her in the air forcing her to straddle him. With perfect precision, he impaled her. Ana gasped at his fullness; her insides melting to the magnificent feeling of Elliot’s magnificent cock burrowing through her feminine warmth. Pale, creamy legs wrapped around his tan waist and her Master pushed himself through. Slow pace met up with rapid rhythms as the two danced to the beat of their pleasurable melody.

“Oh Master...oh Master!” She groaned.

Dark, blue eyes bonded with a powder-blue hue as the two figures stared each other clutched in a strong embrace. Blood pulsed through their bodies as the connection between them seemed inevitable. Elliot crushed his mouth to hers, savoring her taste in his mouth while Ana did the same watching, observing, and feeling every thought in their bodies. She never wanted to let this go.

Another series of thrusts sent her over the edge as she felt the white-hot heat surge through her skin. Then out of nowhere, Elliot stopped. Ana raised her head staring at her lover confused by the sudden lack of movement.

“What’s wrong,” her mouth breathless. “Is it something that I did, Master?”

“Listen and obey me, Ana,” he ordered slowly gliding into her. “Clench your vaginal muscles together. You are not allowed to come, until I say so.”

She could not believe her Dominant had requested this of her. Her body felt like it wanted to explode but she knew better than to be disobedient. Her inner walls held his enormous cock tightly within her, preventing that nagging feeling of release. She tried to plead with him.

“Please Master…uh…I can’t,” Ana hoped to reason with him. “Let me…uh…come…”

“No!” He commanded. “Not until you declare yourself as mine!”

“Master Elliot…please…I can’t…” The pressing need inside her wanted to be set free. She was at his mercy. “Master…please…uh…don’t do this…”

“No Ana!” The older Grey brother pressed the issue. “You don’t have my permission! You can’t come until you say that you are mine! Now say it!”

“No…uh…” She was reaching her breaking point. “Elliot…Elliot…” Ana could not hold herself any longer. “Yes! God, I’ll say it!”

One hard thrust inside her did the trick and she erupted. A gusher of liquid nectar dripped from her entrance, down her leg and filled the deck with remnants of her secret honeypot.

“I AM YOURS…UH...UH…MASTER ELLIOT!” Tears filled her eyes as she tossed her head back to the ecstasy of his name. She could not believe what she just had done. Her mind, body, and soul now belonged to Elliot. Her face wet with tears buried in his chest as he held her. He shoved himself into her a few times allowing for his own release as he celebrated the moment by filling the condom with his seed.

Holding her close, Elliot heard the pumping of her heartbeat. For the first time happiness appeared on his face providing Ana in her confused state a moment of peace. Pressing his lips to hers, she tried to reciprocate but realized inwardly she was only lying to herself. Was she really developing feelings for his man? She was not sure.

\-------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the Siren Song made it back to shore. Docking at Shilsole Bay, Ana remained quiet the rest of the trip. As the cruiser pulled in, Elliot kindly straightened the back of her hair as he fixed the lapels of her white shirt. Kissing her one more time, the young intern hoped that it was enough to make him believe in their connection. She did not want to disappoint him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Elliot inquired noticing the change in her. “Ana, are you okay?”

“Just overwhelmed,” she smiled slightly. “It’s a lot to take in of what just happened.”

“I meant what I said,” he told her. “I want you just to be mine.”

“What about, Christian?” She wanted to him.

“Let’s not tell him until this agreement is done,” Elliot suggested. “After the two months is over, he’ll understand.”

“I hope so,” said Ana shyly.

She got off the boat and made her way to her car. Glancing behind her, she saw Elliot Grey anchoring his boat. Strange emotions stirred with her. Her mind raced. She could not get his image out of her head. In fact, he invaded it. God, she hoped not! Things were already complicated enough with all the secrets she was in charge of keeping. Secrets she hoped that would not consume her.


	12. Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana spends some time with Christian, but feels guilty about Elliot.

This week had been especially busy for _Catwalk_ Magazine because New York Fashion Week was taking place. As Elena Lincoln’s right-hand woman, Ana was expected to accompany her boss to the event and cover all the latest trends coming out this season. Booking a flight to the Big Apple, the magazine editor rented suites at the Waldorf Astoria in preparation for the many runway shows they were expected to attend. For Ana, it gave her an opportunity to absorb the industry in all aspects from the designers, the buyers, and manufactures in full detail. It also gave her a chance to rethink her relationship with Elliot Grey.

Since the weekend excursion on his boat, Elliot had left several text messages on her phone requesting to meet. Each time, Ana politely declined the offer using the excuse of work just to avoid him. In truth, the older Grey’s proposal to be exclusive scared her. She was not ready to enter in a relationship especially, when there was a third party involved. Furthermore, Ana had no idea how she felt about him. Other than the mind-blowing sex they did not really have much in common. It was strictly business and that what was she wanted from the beginning. The fact that he was developing feelings for her made things more difficult.

“What do you think of Donna Karan’s collection?” Elena asked her young protégé. Her question broke the intern out of her trance. Waking up from her daydream, Ana realized she was sitting in the popular designer’s studio with the Catwalk staff previewing the latest clothes for Fashion Week.

All eyes turned to her for an opinion. Quickly reviewing the models that pranced in front of her, the young woman provided her feedback. “I really liked the bolero jackets that are out this season and the scarf knot blouses are a must! The tailored women’s pants I can see doing well with the buyers. However, I would rethink the flared wool skirts. They’re just no flattering on a woman.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” smiled Elena. She turned to converse with the famous designer about making a few subtle changes to the collection before the actual event.

The rest of her days were filled talking to stylists, photographers, and other fashion magazines discussing the upcoming designer looks. It was a welcoming distraction from thinking about Elliot Grey, who kept blowing up her phone. She was finally concentration on her career.

While in the middle of conversing with celebrity stylist Rachel Zoe, her cell rang. Checking the caller ID on her screen, she read the name and inhaled a breath. It was Elliot. The man wouldn’t stop.

“Hello?”

“Good, I’ve finally caught you,” said Elliot. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were avoiding me.”

“No, it’s just that work is keeping me busy,” she told him. This was partly true. “It’s Fashion Week in New York. _Catwalk_ is swamped with covering it. How are things at the hospital?”

“The usual,” laughed Elliot. “Chicken pox is making a comeback and I’m up to my eyeballs with kids getting the mumps.”

“They’re in good hands with the best pediatrician,” she smiled.

He got straight to the point. “Ana, you haven’t forgotten our arrangement. You promised to be mine exclusively.”

She paused for minute. “No, I haven’t forgotten, Elliot. I just have other things on my mind right now.”

“I understand,” Elliot seemed to agree. “I want to see you when you come back to Seattle. I’ll plan something for just the two of us.”

“I’m catching the red eye just in time for Gemstone Ball this weekend,” she reminded him. “I’m supposed to be Christian’s date for that weekend, remember? We have to keep up the charade for appearances sake in front of the media.”

“Then next week, then?” The older Grey brother offered another solution. “Either way, I need to see you.”

“I’ll think about,” she whispered. She quickly finished her conversation. “Elliot, I’m sorry I have to go.”

“Ana.”

She pressed the end call button her phone and returned to work. Elliot Grey was the one person she least wanted to deal with. Returning to work, she purged him from her mind.

\------------------------------------

New York Fashion Week was insane. Elena dragged her to every designer show from Betsey Johnson, Nanette Leopore, Vera Wang, and Tom Ford. Ana’s mind was a total wreck, but she loved every minute of it. Amid the chaos she learned the importance of stylists, consumer marketing, and the nature of business within the media to make a brand global. She ate it all up. One designer she was particularly interested in was Aidan Mattox who Elena had put as the last designer on their priority list of fashion shows to attend. Entering the large tent, the two women mingled with industry bigwigs until Ana’s eye caught the attention of someone familiar.

A gorgeous hunk of beefcake with unruly, copper hair and gray eyes dressed in a designer jacket, button up shirt, and dress slacks approached her. Immediately her insides solicited a sensuous response. She attempted to hold her composure.

“Finally, a familiar face,” Christian grinned. His gray eyes darted toward Ana’s direction, imagining what she looked like underneath the tuxedo suit she was wearing.

“Christian! What a pleasant surprise!” Elena greeted him kissing his cheek. “What are you doing at Aidan Mattox’s show?”

“Grey Holdings owns a subsidiary company that promotes Aidan Mattox’s designs,” he informed them. “I get an invite to Fashion Week frequently.”

Ana grinned. “I never pictured you as fashionista.”

“Hey, I have some style, don’t knock it!” Christian teased. He offered his arm to both women. “Shall we?” They accepted as they walked into the tent watch the Aidan Mattox show unfold.

An hour later the trio emerged. Elena left the Christian and Ana to their own devices as she mingled with the rest of the crowd. Now along with the young intern, the copper haired man finally could spend some quality time with her.

“Now I have you all to myself, Miss Steele,” Christian purred. A sinful thought surged through his groin. He stroked her cheek as he crushed his mouth to hers.

Surprised by the sudden kiss, Ana found herself not resisting. Stretching her arms around his neck, she felt the full of length of his body touching hers. Masculine lips massaged the softness of her own while a delicious tongue teased her mouth making her respond in an untamed way. Electric heart jolted from her stomach as she shut her eyes giving in to her emotions. She felt her common sense leave her as she opened eyes to see the man who had awakened these feelings.

“Not here, Christian,” she protested. “Let’s head to my hotel room.”

He could not be in more agreement as the left the Aidan Mattox tent and hailed cab to take them to the Waldorf Astoria. Checking into her suite, Christian could not wait as he dragged her into her room shutting the door behind them. Once it was safely locked, the copper haired man pinned her wrists to the wall continuing to tease her lips with gentle kisses before opening the suit jacket that she was wearing. Experienced hands pulled apart her shirt while Ana in turn helped him out of his coat and button up allowing her hands to roam free through the muscular flesh of his chest and six pack abdomen.

“God, I’ve wanted you for a long time,” he whispered in her ear. The breathless pant of his hot breath turned her on as he caressed his lips against the nape of her neck. Unbuttoning her pants, he helped her out of her trousers, underwear, and shoes leaving completely naked except for her bra.

Shirtless he leaned to kiss her as Ana grinned enticing him to continue. Reaching behind, she unhooked her brassiere finally revealing the pink breasts round, sweet, and aching to be touched. Lowering his head, he teased a tongue encircling the peach nub before suckling in its entirety. Waves of pleasures reacted to his instant touch.

“Christian!” She moaned in shock.

“Shh, Ana,” he kissed her. “Just enjoy the pleasure.”

She did. He unleashed his tongue on her, stroking the soft flesh of her breasts before trailing a series of kisses down her stomach to the well-groomed area of her treasure. Pushing her legs apart, he discovered the secret pearl above the velvet folds of her entrance. He soothed the tingling sensation of her precious sphere as his mouth covered her opening and plunged his tongue inside her. Soft murmurs of pleasure escaped her lips as she called out his name.

“Oh Christian…oh Christian…”

He smiled at her raising himself from his knees. Kissing her again, he left for a just second to grab a small box from his coat pocket. Returning to Ana who craned herself against the door of her suite, he opened the tiny container to reveal a small metal ball about one inch in circumference attached to a thin leather cord.

“What’s that?” Ana smiled wondering what new lessons here Master would teach her.”

“Ben Wa ball,” he explained shooting an evil glance. He unwrapped the leather cord from the box. “It is specially designed to enhance pleasure. This was I had made especially for you. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Beckoning her close, Christian displayed the leather cord so Ana could see the full length of the sex toy. Encircling the lariat around her waist, both sides of her breasts, and shoulders, he performed a special knot that formed into a leash while the longer part of the Ben Wa ball dangled in front of her.

“Now for the second part, Ana,” he informed her. “Are you read sub?”

“Yes, Master,” she answered acknowledging the game.

Taking out the tiny, metal sphere, he shook it in his hand so she could listen to the interior chime inside. “This is going to knock your socks off!”

“If you say so,” said Ana intrigued by this new lesson.

He held the ball near his mouth and rotated it with his tongue. Drenched in his saliva, he held it close to her mouth and ordered her to do the same. “Suck!”

Happily, she obliged. Licking her tongue in the same fashion around the ball, she moistened enough for her Master’s approval. What came next, she did not expect. Spreading her thighs apart, Christian slowly worked the ball into her velvet folds. The exquisite invasion of the foreign object inside caused her moan. Sheer torture consumed her as she submitted to the fullness inside her, tingling her muscles, and making her surge with pleasure. Her body wanted to expand and expel it.

“Don’t shoot it out!” Christian ordered. “Keep it inside you!

“Yes, Master,” replied Ana helplessly. She was at his mercy as she stood, tightening her body around the alien entity inside her.

Then a wicked glint appeared in his eye. He lifted the leash and pulled her toward him. The young woman attempted to resist because any movement meant continuous torture, but her Master was not going to make it this easy.

“Walk Ana!” He commanded.

“No…please Christian…I can’t...” she groaned. Her muscles clenched tight around the object.

He forcefully yanked on the leash, the leather cords squeezing into her flesh as the sphere vibrated in an echoing chime inside her. Constricted to the tightening of the glorious torture filling her, she begged for it to end.

“Please…Master…stop…” she cried out in delight. One footstep forward as the ringing thrilled the gray-eyed man.

“Very well, you can stop,” he instructed. “Just don’t move. Keep the ball inside you.”

Ana obeyed clenching her folds tight as her body wanted to release the object from her body. Kneeling shirtless toward her, Christian examined her pleasure as a small dew of honey dripped from her opening.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” The copper haired man asked.

Pent up desire shot through her to the point that Ana could not control herself, she kept her muscles tight. “Yes, please Master. Fuck me!”

Christian peeked again in between her folds. “I don’t think you’re wet yet. Do you want me to make you wet?”

“Yes Master!” She exclaimed. “Make me wet!”

His gray eyes examined her. “No, I don’t think you’re wet and ready for me.”

“Please Master!” She begged. “Make me wet!” The metallic ball vibrated inside her in song. Her muscles clenched in response. Ana wanted Christian. She wanted him bad.

“I think you’re ready now sub!” The gray eyed man told her. “You can release the ball.”

An erotic pop of her entrance expelled the soak drenched metallic Ben Wa ball dangling near her legs dripping with the puddle of her own sweet nectar. Pleased with himself, Christian stripped off his pants, underwear, and shoes and pulled a condom wrapped from the coat pocket of his jacket. Ripping it open, he slipped on the rubber on his hard shaft and pulled Ana close.

Sitting on the bed, the entrepreneur had his sub straddle him yanking on the leash to bring her closer to him. Ana decadently impaled herself on his enormous sex as she finally allowed her insides to clutch the real thing. The leather cord binding her skin squeezed her breasts and constricted her skin; the Ben Wa sphere slapping against thigh from the other end of the cord, as she allowed her body to respond in a sinful delight while her folds consumed the real hardness pushing through. Teasing her with unabashed passion, there existed an amazing feeling of possession instinctually tilting her pelvis to meet his as they groaned loudly. Her fingers found their way into his copper hair as they matched kiss for kiss with each movement entering and withdrawing from her body.

“Faster, Master, faster…please.”

He gazed at her with triumph and kissed her hard, then moved inside her with a punishing yet relentless pace. Christian grunted slamming into her building a quick, hard rhythm as her legs above him tensed in a very erotic way.

“Come Ana,” he gasps. “Give me your pleasure!”

His words were her undoing as white-hot heat surged through her and she exploded. A million, mind numbing pieces scattered around her as her sweet nectar soaked his thighs and bare skin. Christian followed, calling out her name.

“Ana! Oh fuck, Ana!” He tugged the leash causing her to collapse on top of him on the bed, his head buried in her neck. Lifting his gray eyes to her powder blue ones, he placed his hand on her head and crushed her mouth.

\----------------------------------------

Half an hour later, with a used condom in the trash, clothes scattered everywhere, and sex tools discarded to the side of the bed, the two lovers embrace in a moment of calmness and serenity. Ana lifted her head to caress Christian’s bare chest.

“Thank you, Christian,” she showed her appreciation. “I needed that. It’s been a crazy week.”

The copper haired man laughed. “Needed an outlet to work out your frustrations?” He stroked her long dark hair admiring her locks. “Promise me something, Ana.”

“What?” She asked kissing his chest again.

“Don’t cut your hair,” he told her. “I prefer it long.”

“I promise,” the young woman replied.

Nuzzling close to the man in her bed, she analyzed his gray eyes and felt her spirits lifting. Something in the way he observed her, watched her, and looked at her made her feel different. A knot formed in stomach whenever he was around. Christian Grey was certainly the opposite of his brother. He did not expect anything from her. He did not want anything from her. He understood the boundaries of their contractual relationship. The man was cold and distant and that is how she wanted this arrangement to be.

Yet in her mind’s eye, strange emotions seemed to appear that she could not comprehend. She visualized his face, saw a tortured expression, and her heart melted. The hollowness of his insides intrigued her. Why did she feel this way? Christian Grey was the most arrogant and self-absorbed man she has ever met but she could not allow her thoughts to drift away from him. Was she developing feelings for? God, she hoped it was not true.

“Something wrong?” Christian asked sensing some concern.

“Just thinking about tomorrow,” Ana replied with an excuse. “The Gemstone Ball is tomorrow night and I’m hoping I can book an early morning flight. I’m assuming you’ve already booked your first-class tickets?’

“I don’t need to,” he grinned brimming masculine sex appeal. “I have my flight already booked.”

“You got plane tickets?” She grinned caressing his naked chest with her lips.

“No, I mean I fly my own plane.”

Christian kissed the curve of her back as the hotel sheets covered the most important areas of Ana’s body. The fact that he informed her that he received his pilot’s license and flew his own private plane turned her on even more. They spent another intimate moment as they settled in each other’s arms immersed in their bliss.

“Don’t worry, Ana,” he kissed her forehead. “I should get us to Seattle by late afternoon giving us enough time to get changed and ready for the Gemstone Ball. I’ve taken the liberty of booking us a suite at the hotel where the event is being hosted this year. Hotel 1000. I’m having our attire sent there, so it’ll be ready for us when we arrive.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Christian,” she smiled.

Rubbing his nose against hers, the copper haired man laughed. “Well, Miss Steele, I aim to please. Now if I’m not mistaken, it is my turn to pleasure you.” He shifted his weight so that his body now pressed against hers.

Ana enjoyed the fact that his body was close to hers. She teased his lips with the softness her mouth. “Wel,l Mr. Grey, I’m going to hold you to that promise.” With that said, the young intern kissed him again.

\--------------------------------------------------

The cab ride to LaGuardia Airport the next morning seemed effortless. Christian and Ana arrived at the private hangar on time where the hotshot entrepreneur’s small plane was housed. Described as a Beechcraft King Air B200, the turbo propulsion boasted a Raisbeck four blade quiet turbo fan system that provided no problems for domestic flights within the country. Ana stared at the sleek style of the aircraft and immediately equated it with Christian. It was long, thick, and wide.

“Ana, meet Charlie Tango!” Christian patted his plane.

“Why did you name your plane Charlie Tango?” She asked.

“Inside joke,” he mentioned. “I was part of a fraternity back in college. During Spring Break, I got really wasted in Cancun and I ended up tangoing with a drag queen named Charlie. Ever since then, I was given the nickname Charlie Tango.”

“That’s awful!” Ana laughed. “Was Charlie at least pretty?”

“Yeah, if you didn’t mind the full-size beard!” He joked. Both fell into fits of laughter as they climbed into the cockpit. “I’m thinking of changing the name. How about Grey Rose?”

Grey Rose? Christian was honoring her by using her middle name. She appreciated the flattery.

“No stick with Charlie Tango,” she suggested. “It has a nicer ring to it.”

Once inside, he assisted Ana with her buckle examining the harness, cinching the straps tight. Granting her a knowing look, he smiled. He then sat in his own seat buckling himself in and then performed all the necessary preflight checks on the equipment. She found his competence as a pilot quite alluring. Placing his headphones on, he flipped a switch to which the propellers rotated allowing the engine to warm up. Addressing the control tower on his earpiece, he gazed at the young intern ready to impress her with his flight skills.

“LGA tower, this is Charlie Tango, cleared for takeoff for Seattle via Sea-Tac. Please confirm, over.”

Static emitted from the radio as the disembodied voice of the air traffic control answered, issuing instructions.

“Roger, tower, Charlie Tango, set, over and out.” Christian flipped a few more switches, grasped the stick of the steering wheel, and prepared for takeoff. The plane sped up on the runaway, rose in an archway angle and smoothly transitioned into the heavenly skies.

Ana stared out the passenger window to take in the spectacular view across way up high. The morning sun is fiery red, bright yellow as she admired the sky washed with various colors of opals, pinks, and aquamarines woven seamlessly together by Mother Nature. Inside, the close tension between the two emitted of a kind of colorful heat as they attempted to make conversation.

“How long have you been flying, Christian?” Ana asked. Admiring his almost Tom Cruise Top Gun getup, she felt a strange tingling in the lower half of her body.

“Three years,” replied Christian. “I’ve always been interested in aviation even as a kid. There’s something to be said about being a pilot and being able to fly to anywhere in the world. I enjoy the freedom that it brings because nothing is holding me back.”

“Is that how you feel sometimes?” She wondered. “That you’re being held back?”

“Ana, I am a businessman by nature,” he described himself. “I analyze, see how things fit together, and try to make you believe that my product is superior among all others. It can get quite overwhelming at times so that is why I enjoy flying as an outlet. When I am in the air, I am no longer tied down to anything.”

“Even people?” She inquired. She felt that she hit the nail on the head.

“Yes Ana, like people.” He admitted. “That is why I don’t build emotional connections. I hate to be caged or even trapped by one individual. That is why I avoid commitment. I’d rather have my freedom than be tied down to someone. That is why I enjoy sex with no strings attached. No expectations. No feelings being shared. No bond. Just pure adulterated fucking.”

“Basically, friends with benefits?” Ana got straight to the point.

“Exactly,” he answered. “That is why you and I are a lot alike. We don’t believe in love. We’d rather have the physical. Isn’t that right, Ana?”

She turned her head to face the window. “Sure,” she whispered. Her brain told her otherwise.

\-----------------------------------

Charlie’s Tango landed safely at Seattle Sea-Tac Airport. By the time the plane hit the ground, it was five o’clock and there were only a few hours to get ready. Hailing a taxi, the duo made it to Hotel 1000 and checked into their suite. Seeing their clothes already delivered to the hotel room, they began to get ready for tonight’s event which started promptly at eight in the evening.

“Flip you a coin for the shower!” Ana challenged him.

“You go first,” replied Christian spreading himself across the bed like a snow angel.

“Thanks,” she replied. Racing for the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes and turned on the hot water.

Heated steam filled the bathroom as the warm water felt heavenly on her creamy, pale skin. Soaking her naked body in the endless waterfall of glorious liquid, she shut her eyes imaging Christian’s muscular form caressing and massaging every inch of her flesh. Strong, masculine hands stroked her shoulders, back, and stomach as his fingers moved up to tender breasts and sensitive pink nipples. Rough fingers located the apex of her thighs as three aggressive fingers massaged her secret pearl and teased her tender velvet folds. Hot breath grazed her skin to which she realized that her fantasy was in fact a reality.

“Would you like me to scrub those hard to reach places?” Christian’s manly voice grunted in her ear.

Sculpted muscles crushed her body as she felt the hard erection of his sex growing larger near her stomach. She gasped. “Christian! How? What are you doing here?”

“Getting clean,” he growled. “This shower is built for two, you know.”

Part of her mind wanted to protest but her body overruled her brain as she threw her arms around him to caress his lips with her own. Sinful tongues flicked and teased before Christian led the dance by invading her mouth with his secretive taste buds. Lips, mouths, and teeth connected stirring a series of endless passion between the two.

Drawing her hand down, she cupped his sex in her hand gently feeling the enormity of it. She understood he was ready, and it did take her Dom to test her velvet folds to signal that she was already wet. Crushing her mouth to his, her hands roamed the sculptured frame of his back before settling her hands on this rock-hard tight bottom. In appreciation, she gave him a playful squeeze.

“Ana!” Christian laughed at her straightforwardness. Clutching his shoulders, the young woman climbed on top of him to straddle his waist waiting for him to impale her. Gray eyes stared at her with concern.

“Christian, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I’m out of condoms!” He confessed. “I forgot to bring extra.”

She kissed him gently. “It’s okay. I’m on the pill. Plus, you know that I was virgin when you met me so I’m clean.”

“Are you sure, Ana?” The copper haired man inquired. “I got tested recently. I don’t have HIV or STDs.”

“I trust you, Christian,” she growled. “Now fuck me!”

Gripping her wet bare bottom, he pressed her against the shower tile and rammed his enormous cock inside her. The feeling of skin on skin sent Ana into a euphoric frenzy as her warmth clutched his sex in such a glorious fashion. Straddling his waist, her legs dangled with each plunge, thrust, and push toward the center core of delight. Another familiar quickening of deep breath grew more primal, monstrous and animalist.

“Christian! Christian!” Her eyes shut closed as she feels her lover palm, tug, and taste her pink nipples while her body echoed to the sound of her flesh grinding against his.

“Give it to me, Ana!” Christian ordered. He slammed harder into her causing her legs to vibrate and the dance in matching rhythm.

Sensation overwhelmed her. The taking of her body was complete soul possession-powerful, intoxicating, and intense. Like a butterfly caught in a net, she unwillingly did not want to escape. She was his and was Christian Grey was to her. The bare skin of his cock moved within her in complete fullness entering and withdrawing with agonizing slowness and then with speed. Aware of his lover’s pleasure, he did not stop refusing to let her rest while her body climbed higher and higher into near oblivion.

“God, I can’t resist you!” He groaned thrusting even harder into her flesh. His sticky evidence of pre-orgasmic bliss displayed with one drop, but he refused to withdraw from her. Gritting his teeth, he bestowed upon her more of his fullness. “Come on baby…”

Raking her nails across his drenched back, Ana felt the white-hot heat surge through her core. Another series of rapid thrusts did her in. They both found release.

“Oh shit!” Christian cried out. His seed erupted into her emptying in a mass of sticky, salty goodness.

Ana joined in his orgasm. “Christian!” Embracing him tight, sweet nectar filled her opening with seed. Staring down at her womanly entrance, remnants of their intimate moment still displayed. The hot shot entrepreneur grabbed the drenched dark hair of his lover and kissed her.

“Ana…” She heard him say her name in a whisper. Bizarre feelings stirred within her of not wanting to let go of this man. Emotions she thought she never had but finally got realized by a man named Christian Grey.

Lord help her! She wanted him!

\---------------------------------------

Ana dried her wet hair as she got out of the bathroom wearing a terrycloth bathroom supplied by Hotel 1000. Lifting her eyes, she saw Christian fully dressed in his tuxedo and was ready to head out the door. She paused for a moment to admire the man.

“Sorry Ana, that I can’t stay and help you get dress,” his gray eyes displayed that he really wanted to. “But I have to go downstairs and check with the committee that everything is set up for tonight.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “It’s going to take me an hour and half to get ready anyway.”

“Meet me at 7:30 in the hotel lobby,” he instructed. “My parents will be waiting for you there and we can enter together.”

“Sure,” she agreed.

“Oh, and I want you to wear this,” Christian’s eyes beamed. Crossing to the bedroom vanity, he had two boxes. The first container was a little larger and had a black velvet lining. Opening it up, she recognized the item instantly.

“The diamond webbed necklace and earrings!” Ana exclaimed. “I thought Paul Dodds destroyed it when he ripped off my neck?”

“Rosalind was able to gather as many diamonds as she could,” he explained. “I had our family’s personal jeweler repair and replace the gemstones. I would like for you to wear it and be our model tonight. Since you told us before that you didn’t want to keep such an extravagant gift, I was wondering if you would grant us the pleasure of allowing us to auction it off for charity.”

Christian’s philanthropic suggestion surprised her. The man did have a heart! She nearly melted.

“Of course, Christian,” she told him. “I would be delighted.”

“Good,” replied the gray eyed man. “Oh, I also want you to wear this as well.” Grabbing the second box, which was much smaller, he opened the velvet lining to reveal a tiny sponge like pellet inside.

Ana raised an eyebrow. She held it up in between her fingers. “What’s this?”

Christian grinned. “One of Grey Holding’s subsidiaries also owns a manufacturing plant that produces specialized instruments that caters to consumers with particular tastes. That tiny pellet is a prototype we are testing where once it is inserted inside a female’s vagina can enhance immeasurable pleasure through a remote control like this one.” He held up a small button-controlled device that looked like a car keychain.

“It’s a mini-pocket rocket?” She asked. Part of her wanted to be disgusted but, she was intrigued.

“Exactly,” smiled Christian. “I would love for you to try it out tonight.”

“At the party?” Ana gasped. “No way!”

The young entrepreneur wrapped his arm around her to whisper in his ear. “Please. It would make your Master incredibly happy.”

She inhaled a breath. “Very well…Master.”

“Wonderful,” he grinned. He kissed her again as he made his way out the door. “I’ll see you downstairs tonight.”

\---------------------------------------

About an hour and a half later, Ana wore the sequent, one shoulder red slit gown and made her way across the hall to the elevator. Pulling a compact out of her beaded evening bag, she checked her flawless make-up as she rode the lift down. Happy with the results, she waited patiently to get off worried about the pellet device she had inserted in special place just for Christian. To her surprise, the tiny pocket rocket was not uncomfortable. It fit perfectly inside as would any tampon. She was curious how it would work in real life setting. Obviously, she would discover that for herself.

The elevator doors opened signaling for her to get off. Crossing toward the lobby to look for Christian and his family, she passed a corner column. Out of the blue, an aggressive arm grabbed her pulling her toward the shadows. She wanted to scream until she saw the face of her abductor.

“Elliot!” She whispered angrily. “What are you doing?”

Dressed in a fitted tuxedo, Elliot Grey appeared handsome and dashing against the backdrop of dimly lit lights. “I’m sorry, Ana. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted some along time with you. My God! You look absolutely speechless.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thank you but you know I’m supposed to meet Christian and your parents in a couple minutes! I can’t be doing this with you right now.”

“Maybe this will change your mind,” he grinned. Holding her face in his hands, he brought his mouth to hers. Instantly, her wanton behavior overtook her senses and she submitted to his will. She did not stand a chance.

\-------------------------------------------

_Far across the room, she watched. How dare her! Elliot Grey was hers. She knew it from deep down in her bones that she and he were meant to be together. They were soul mates according to what every fortune teller and astrologer had told her. She even was a willing sub for her Master. There was nothing that she wouldn’t do for Elliot. Only she could make him happy._

_Now some bitch is going to take him away from her! She wouldn’t let that happened. Elliot deserves better not some slut who is fucking both him and his younger brother. A woman who knows nothing of how to be obedient, submissive, and a complete slave to her Dom. She clutched the butcher knife in hand. She would make this new slut pay. Anastasia Steele wouldn’t know what hit her!_


	13. Desire and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana attends the Gemstone Ball and meets someone from Elliot's past.

Despite Ana’s body giving in to Elliot’s charms, her mind seemed to be the only one with some common sense. Pushing him away from her, she glared at him with annoyance.

“Elliot! Now is the not time!” She snapped.

The older Grey brother smirked with triumph. He opened his arms to her. “Any time is a good time.” Once again, he approached her to which she kept him at arm’s length.

“I don’t have time for his,” she clucked. “I’m meeting Christian, and your parents are here in the lobby.”

“Let’s not keep them waiting then,” Elliot purred in her ear. His hands embraced the front of her stomach. “My God, you look beautiful tonight.” She backhanded him across his chest. “Okay, I’ll behave myself.”

She raised an eyebrow to which he held up a peace sign with his fingers.

“Scouts honor.” He said. Offering his arm, Ana reluctantly took it as they went in search of the Grey family.

They did not have to look far as Grace and Carrick Grey conversed with Christian, impeccably dressed in their best evening attire. Grace wore a floor length beaded green gown while Carrick was devilishly handsome in his black tuxedo. However, they paled in comparison to Christian, who wore his fitted designer tux and completely commanded the room. Seeing Ana arm in arm with Elliot sent a sensual thrill through his body.

“Look who I found wandering the lobby,” noted Elliot planting an innocent kiss to her cheek. He released the young intern who moved toward her intended date. “You need to better eye on your date, Christian. She just might wander off.”

“Ana! You look absolutely stunning in that dress!” Grace complimented her. The Grey matriarch was right. Ana was breathtaking. The Gucci gown that Elena picked out for her fitted her to a tee for the way it hugged her hips and showcased her best assets. Further accentuating her feminine features were the diamond webbed necklace and matching earrings.

“I see you’re wearing the jewelry we’re going to auction off tonight,” said Carrick. “Thank you for being the perfect model.”

“It would be my honor,” she smiled.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” suggested Christian. Together, the entered the event hall.

\--------------------------------------------------

Gemstone Ball had been lavishly decorated with various curtains, gorgeous lighting fixtures, expensive centerpieces, and fine furniture. A beautiful dance floor had been set up with a ten-piece orchestra performing a variety of classical pieces. Around the room socialites, local celebrities, and VIPs mingled as they talked with media personnel about their lives and filled them in on upcoming events.

Ana observed the spectacle completely in awe of the whole situation. As a first timer to one of these events, she had no clue what was in store for her. That all changed the moment flashbulbs bombarded her when she and Christian entered the room.

“Who is this lovely lady?” One reporter asked pressing a microphone to Christian’s face.

“This is Anastasia Steele,” answered Christian. “She’s a future columnist for _Catwalk_ magazine. I’m sure many of you will heed amazing fashion advice from this woman.”

“Miss Steele! Miss Steele!”

Groups of journalists surrounded her, hoping to get the latest scoop of who Christian Grey was dating. She knew she had to play the game, but she had no idea that it would be this insane. Dozens of reporters called out her name clamoring for her attention. She tried to take it all in stride. Gathering her thoughts together, she mentally prepared herself for the charade and tried to remain poised.

“Anastasia, how long have you and Christian known each other?” Another reporter asked her.

“Not long,” she answered. “We’ve worked together on a couple projects.”

“Would you say it was love at first sight?” One journalist prodded.

She did not answer.

“It was for me!” Christian smiled jumping in the conversation. “That’s enough questions for now. We don’t want to take away all the attention away from this charity event.” He pulled Ana away from the media. “Please excuse us.”

Ana sighed. “Thank you. You saved my hide back there. I guess I’m not use to this.”

“It’s all right,” laughed Christian. “I don’t expect you to know how to handle reporters. For a newbie, you handled yourself quite well.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” she told him. “It’s going to take a while for me to get use to all this.”

“Let’s not worry about that now,” said Christian. “It’s a party. Let’s dance!” He dragged her to the dance floor.

The orchestra swelled as the two of them held each other close. Other attendees watched the newest celebrity couple intimately move to the rhythm to the beat of the music; their intense attraction on was now display for everyone to bear witness to but they ignored all the attention. For their eyes were focused only one thing: each other.

Gray eyes examined her. The way Ana laughed when he made a sarcastic comment. The sensual way she bit her lip which turned him on. Her uncanny ability to read him, know what he was thinking, and understand who he was as a person stirred some feelings inside. Anastasia Steele was certainly a unique woman and he felt blessed to be this close to her. Unbeknownst to him, the young intern felt the same.

Losing herself to the beat of the music, Ana embraced Christian close when her eyes scanned the room to see a pair of dark blue eyes appearing distraught and lost. Elliot’s face exhibited a kind of sorrow aimed at her as he watched his younger brother dance intimately with a woman he deeply cared for. The young woman’s heart sank. She did not want to hurt the man, but she could not hide her feelings developing for Christian.

The younger Grey drew upon her empathy and turned his focus toward her. “Ana, is something wrong?”

Ana hesitated anxious to reveal the truth. “Christian…there’s something you have to know.”

“May I cut in?”

A feminine voice, both curt and vicious, interrupted the pair. Elizabeth Sawyer dressed in an ivory; flesh toned revealing gown stood in front of the young couple. Her tone seemed very pointed as she stared daggers into Ana.

“Didn’t think you’d resort to slumming, Christian?” Elizabeth taunted. The brown-haired woman put hands to her hips as she bent down to give the copper haired man a peek at her cleavage.

“What the hell do you want, Elizabeth?” Christian demanded to know.

“I was hoping we could talk in private,” said his ex-sub.

“Not going to happen,” he replied. “As you can see, I’m with someone. I suggest you go find someone else to sink your claws into.”

“You’ll come back to me, Christian Grey!” She hissed. “You’ll see! This little side piece you have right now won’t satisfy you for long.”

“We’ll see about that,” answered Ana proving her might.

With that said, Elizabeth left in a huff leaving Christian and Ana to enjoy each other’s company. Placing a tender kiss on her lips, the businessman stroked her cheek gently.

“You’re an amazing woman, Ana Steele,” he told her.

“I bet you say that to all your dates,” giggled Ana.

“No, just you,” he reassured her. “Speaking of which, are you wearing my special toy?”

She blushed the moment he brought it up. “Yes, Christian…I mean Master.”

“How does it feel?”

Ana nervously described the experimental product. “I know it sounds weird, but you can barely feel it all. It’s much more comfortable. How do you know it’s going to work?”

Christian grinned. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed for the Gemstone Ball with attendees mingling, laughing, and drinking in total merriment. The food was excellent. The drinks were divine. Even the music was incredible. The event seemed to be going off without a hitch. Finally, the time came for the auction. Grace Grey took the stage as the emcee doing a marvelous job hosting. Auctioning pricey pieces of artwork, sculptures, designer clothing, and expensive getaways the fundraiser had reached four hundred thousand dollars. Their goal for the night was five hundred thousand. Hopefully, they would reach with the last series of items being offered.

“Now for the final items of the night,” announced Grace. “The name Gemstone Ball would not be true if we didn’t deal with really, priceless gemstones. Ladies and gentlemen, our finale of the night! Our list of fine jewelry pieces! Let’s bring out our six lovely models on to the stage!”

Six gorgeous women got on the platform as they modeled a set of jewelry which was to be auctioned off for charity. Ana nearly did a double take when she saw that one of them was Elizabeth Sawyer. The brown-haired socialite glanced her way hoping to intimidate her. Sadly, it began to work. As Grace went down the row of models offering each piece of jewelry, the total reached close to forty thousand dollars. Elizabeth was next to go on.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our next model is Elizabeth Sawyer!” Grace announced. “Elizabeth is wearing the diamond and Ceylon sapphire pendant necklace and matching earrings like the one Kate Winslet wore in the film Titanic. The sapphire pendant itself is approximately 4 carats, E colorless as are the diamonds, IF grading. We’ll start the bidding at five thousand!”

Shouts of numbers came from the crowded audience.

“Five thousand!”

“Six thousand!”

“Seven thousand!”

This continued until the ultimate bid was cast.

“Twenty thousand dollars!”

Sounds of oohs and ahs came from the audience. Grace clapped her hands as an older gentleman with gray hair offered a five-figure bid for the jewelry Elizabeth was wearing.

“Twenty thousand dollars going to Mr. Steven Hauser from Courier Express!” The Grey matriarch announced. “Thank you, Mr. Hauser.”

Elizabeth shot a triumphant look at Ana knowing that she raised the most funds for the night so far. The young intern gulped a breath hoping she would reach anything comparable.

“The final piece of the night!” Grace revealed to the crowd. “The diamond webbed necklace and matching earrings. Each diamond is two and half carats, completely flawless and colorless. As modeled here by the beautiful Anastasia Steele, we will start the bidding at five thousand.”

Ana scanned the audience to see Elliot smiling proudly on side of the room. She felt safe with his presence there. Her eyes darted to other side to see a wicked glint in Christian’s eye. The young entrepreneur raised his palm in the air to reveal the mini device in his hand and her face froze. Oh God! He would not dare!

He did. Pressing the button on his remote, the tiny pellet vibrated inside her, sending a wave of immoral emotions through her insides. Feminine muscles clutched the foreign object, massaging her, filling her, and sending her into a wave of ecstasy. Ana bit her lip as she whispered with hot breath while her body heaved and expanded with each pulse of the machine concealed within. Her tight red dress moved each rhythm of the toy dancing near her velvet folds giving a show to many of the male admirers in the audience.

“Five thousand!” One man shouted.

“Six thousand!” Another yelled.

Truth be told, it was not the necklace they wanted but the alluring woman in red whose body was poured into a sexy dress. Each movement of her body swayed in response to the special toy inside her which appeared to turn on some of the invitees, particularly of the male variety.

“Eight thousand!” The bidding had jumped.

“Nine!”

“Ten thousand!” The pellet worked its way through. The toy rotated within her moistening folds and making her completely submissive to its actions. She inhaled a breath which caused her breasts to swell against the tight bodice of her dress, causing many of the male patrons to respond with large bulges in their pants. Christian grinned from far away pleased in knowing the sinful delights he was giving her. Ana panted as a bead of sweat started to form across her cleavage inciting the male patrons bid even higher.

“Twenty thousand!”

“Thirty thousand!”

“Forty!”

This was getting ridiculous. Ana’s body could not contain herself the incredible sensations started to consume her. The tiny pellet pushed her over the edge. She folded her arms hoping to get a grip on her sanity as she noticed Elliot raising his hand.

“Fifty thousand dollars!” Elliot yelled.

Shocked by his older brother’s bid, Christian refused to be upstage. He too raised his hand.

“Sixty thousand!” Christian offered.

“Seventy thousand!” His older sibling responded. Jealousy dripped in his voice.

The crowd went wild as they watched and observed the two Grey brothers compete for the item on stage. Attendees wondered if the prize they wanted was the fine jewelry or Anastasia Steele on stage. Either way, they loved watching the drama unfold in front of them.

“Eighty thousand!” Elliot shouted as his last offer.

Ana could not restrain herself. The pellet rammed through her body, much like her well-endowed Masters. Her insides pulsed, vibrated, and sent an astonishing wave of pleasure through her body. White-hot heat began to surge from her core.

“One hundred thousand dollars!” Christian bellowed from across the audience.

“Sold!” Graced yelled. “One hundred thousand dollars to my son, Christian Grey! Congratulations folks! Thanks to this final bid! We’ve raised over half a million dollars for charity! You all deserve a pat on the back!”

The room applauded loudly but for Ana Steele it meant trouble. The sensations building up inside her had been too much. Ana panted silently as sweet nectar erupted from her velvet folds. Her panties soaked with her sacred honey; she ripped of the earrings and necklace and handed it to Grace as she ran off stage. Powder blue eyes glanced at an infuriated Elizabeth looking at her with contempt as Ana boarded the elevator to head back up to her suite.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she arrived at her door, she tucked her dress up to remove the tiny pellet drenched in her pleasure from her sugar walls. Tossing it to the carpet, she unlocked her hotel room and entered. Ana shut the door behind her relieved and embarrassed just as the startling sounds of someone else made her aware that another person was in the room with her. She lifted her eyes slowly to see female figure in a dirty coat brandishing a large knife staring back at her.

“Don’t scream!” The strange woman demanded.

Ana analyzed the woman’s features. Curly blonde hair, now disheveled, cascaded around the stranger’s face as once pretty eyes now red and darkened sneered at her with hatred. Something familiar struck the young intern and she began to fit the pieces together.

“Leila?” She asked. “You’re Leila, right? Elliot’s sub?”

The haggard woman holding the knife began to cry. Tears flowed from her eyes. “You remember me? You know who I am? I thought Elliot would have forgotten all about me! He wanted to hide me away.” She turned the knife toward herself and began drawing a scarlet line across her thigh. “He doesn’t care. He never cared! That is why I don’t feel anything!” Blood began to seep from her thigh.

“Leila! Stop that!” Ana protested. “Look, I know Elliot’s hurt you. You can’t hold on to the pain forever. You have to let it go!”

“Let it go?” She giggled hysterically. “Do you know what I had to do? The sacrifices I had to make. I was a willing sub!” She drew out her arm and slashed a red line across it. The deep cut bled badly. “Then you took him away from me! He chose you over me! Now I’m just lost, bleeding from within! Why is that?”

“I understand your pain, Leila,” the young intern attempted to reason with her. “I know what’s like for someone you trusted to hurt you. I know what’s like to take that pain out on yourself. See!” She raised her wrist to show the faded scars. “I used to cut myself as a teenager because I thought I could make the pain go away. There are other ways Leila, please let me help you.”

Her kind offering seemed to affect the troubled woman. Slowly, Leila lowered the knife and cried. “Can you truly help me? I’m so lost! I don’t want to be alone! I just want someone to love me!”

“I love you Leila,” Ana responded. “Now please drop the knife and we can talk.”

In her troubled state, Leila appeared to be listening. She paused to consider the proposal for a moment before a large crack frightened her as Elliot came barging through the door.

“Ana! Get behind me!” The older Grey commanded.

“YOU!” Leila screamed. “YOU ALL LIED TO ME!” Raising the butcher knife up high, she swung it around trying to defend herself.

“Ana, I heard the commotion,” said Elliot. Seeing his ex-sub appearing insane, he stepped in front of the young woman.

“See, you want her!” Leila cried. “You came to save her, not me! No one loves me! You are all liars!”

“That’s not true,” Ana attempted to comfort her. “Leila, please. We love you. We just want you get help. Please put down the knife.”

Confusion and vertigo mixed in the troubled woman’s head. She ran toward the balcony of the suite and opened the sliding glass door.

“You lie! No one could ever love me!” Leila screeched. “Don’t give Master Elliot your heart! He’ll only destroy it like he did to me! I’m not a sub or willing slave anymore! Just an empty shell! I’m nothing!”

She sprinted toward the balcony railing and jumped. Ana screamed watching helplessly as the troubled woman plunge to her death thirty stories below.


	14. It's a Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the hotel tragedy, Ana is hounded by the media and becomes an unwilling participant in Christian's plan. In addition, Elliot challenges their relationship.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

A few days after the incident at Hotel 1000, Ana felt like outcast among her peers at _Catwalk_ magazine. She often would hear whispers and gossip behind her back when she passed through the office, making her feel even more self-conscious. It also did not help matters when news crews parked themselves outside her apartment hoping for a story. Her roommate, Jose, frequently fended them off by covering her with a blanket, while she made her way to her car. The world had gone completely insane.

Leila’s apparent suicide last weekend brought along a myriad of questions and placed her in the line of fire. Law enforcement interrogated her repeatedly, as well as Elliot and Christian Grey, hoping to find some relationship between them and the victim. Carrick Grey used his family connections to cover up the incident leaving Christian to crank out his PR machine, utilizing his best lawyers to spin the tragedy in a different direction. Hoping to diffuse the situation, both parties agreed to not pay Ana a visit for a while until everything had died down.

For the young intern, the time away allowed her to rethink the original agreement. What Leila said about giving herself completely to Elliot frightened her. Even though the older Grey brother was her Master, she did not like the idea of giving him full control over her. At least with Christian, she felt she was on equal footing. He had no expectations from her, except for the physical which suited her fine. Yet, part of her ached to be something more to the gray-eyed man. A long-term lover, perhaps; she was not sure.

Sitting on the couch of Elena’s office, Ana, her boss, and even Linc Lincoln watched the news conference of the magazine editor’s flatscreen preparing for an announcement to be made. Light bulbs flashed at the podium on screen as a burly looking officer walked up in to greet the hundred reporters and photographers. He addressed everyone in the room.

“Good afternoon everyone,” said the man. “I want to thank everyone for coming. I’m Lieutenant Jack Hyde and head of Seattle PD’s homicide division. As you know a few nights ago, there was an incident at Hotel 1000’s charity event, the Gemstone Ball, where a young woman in her late twenties had apparently jumped to her death from the thirtieth floor of the hotel suite. We can now confirm that the victim is Leila Washington, a receptionist who worked for a local pharmaceutical company. According to our investigation, Miss Washington had a history of depression and mental illness causing her to stalk one, Dr. Elliot Grey of Seattle Children’s Hospital. Dr. Grey had a previous relationship with the victim and had recently severed ties with her. In turn, Miss Washington went to the event possibly to cause harm to Dr. Grey. We can confirm that the victim had in fact concealed a sharp weapon on her person and tried to attack both Dr. Grey and an acquaintance in the suite. The victim then harmed herself and proceeded to jump off the balcony of the thirtieth floor. From our investigation, we can rule this incident as a suicide.”

Lights and cameras flashed across the podium. Reporters called out Lieutenant Hyde’s name hoping to ask a question. With firm confidence, he remained diplomatic.

“Lieutenant Hyde! What evidence do you have proving this was apparent suicide?”

The burly officer answered the question. “We’ve obtained search warrants to Miss Washington’s residence and discovered photographs and love letters dedicated to Dr. Grey without his knowledge or consent. In addition, she has written several suicide notes detailing how she wanted to die. Our department has also contacted the therapists she had been seeing, corroborating that Miss Washington indeed has a history of mental illness and depression and had stopped taking her medication.”

“Can you confirm that jealously played a factor in the victim’s demise? What of the allegations that the acquaintance of Dr. Grey was his brother’s girlfriend, Anastasia Steele?”

Lieutenant Hyde paused for a moment. “That is pure speculation at this point. I’m just dealing with facts and all evidence points to a suicide. Any other questions you have will be addressed by our next speaker. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, Christian Grey!”

“Holy shit!” Elena exclaimed. “I can’t believe he was going to be part of the press conference!”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t say anything incriminating,” stated Linc with curiosity.

Ana ignored both the SIP owners. Her blue eyes were fixated on Christian. He looked devilishly handsome with his copper hair slicked back to show off the gray hue of his eyes while he worked his navy pinstripe suit. She missed him terribly.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the press,” announced Christian. “Thank you for coming. I am going to read this statement before I answer any questions. This is truly a sad week for everyone especially for the friends and family members of the victim. From what I knew of Miss Leila Washington, she was a beautiful, intelligent woman who was a free spirit and enjoyed her life. She was also a deeply, troubled woman who for some reason fixated on my brother Elliot to the point that she began stalking him. Evidence of this is true according to the Seattle PD who discovered photographs, letters, and documents targeting my brother as the object of her affections. Miss Washington’s decision to take her own life was entirely her own and no responsibility should be placed on the organizers of the Gemstone Ball or Hotel 1000 themselves. Miss Washington acted out of her own accord and it is a tragedy that she chose suicide instead of receiving help. I ask the media to please respect the privacy of both Miss Washington’s family as well as my own as we deal with this difficult time. Thank you.”

Flash bulbs blinded the entrepreneur as the barrage of journalist questions began.

“Mr. Grey! Can you address the rumor of Anastasia Steele’s involvement with your brother especially when the incident took place in her hotel suite?”

“Of course,” smiled Christian. “The truth is this. Anastasia Steele didn’t rent the suite. I did. I rented the room privately for the both us. My brother was checking up on her that night the tragedy occurred, and he tried to protect her from the disturbed individual.”

“But that doesn’t address the rumor that jealousy played a role in Leila Washington’s death! Why were Dr. Grey and Miss Steele doing up in your room?”

The young entrepreneur’s mouth stayed flat. “If you’re insinuating that something is going on between Miss Steele and my brother, then you’re quite off. I trust the two completely. They are friends and nothing more. The only jealousy that took place in the room that night was from Miss Washington who attacked them with a butcher knife. I highly doubt that anything illicit happened.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I know for a fact because I trust Anastasia Steele completely,” he informed the press. “I am going to ask her to be my wife!” Staring into the cameras up ahead, he asked the following question. “Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?”

Ana nearly fell off the couch. She could not believe his audacity. “What the fuck?”

Elena glanced at the dark-haired beauty. “Calm down, Ana! Christian knows what he’s doing. He’s saving your life.”

“She’s right,” Linc added. “It’ll prevent you from being shredded in the public eye. Trust Christian’s judgment. He’ll get you through this.”

“But I don’t love him!” She exclaimed. “I barely even know the guy!”

“It’s not always about love,” said Elena. “Sometimes it’s a business transaction and Christian have a head for these things. It’ll all work out in the end, I promise.”

“Sure, it will.” She rolled her eyes.

\----------------------------------

The nerve of Christian Grey proposing to her on national television! Marriage is not a game to be toyed with. It is an agreement between two people who love each other and want to spend their lives together. At least that is what every rom com in Hollywood brainwashes every female to believe. Ana drove home furious at the cocky son of bitch that put her in this predicament. Sure, she admitted she liked Christian Grey. Hell, she enjoyed the sex even more but marriage? That was a whole other can of worms. She pulled her Volkswagen into the parking lot of her apartment just as reporters and paparazzi descended on her as she got out of her car.

Pushing her way through the crowd, she felt a large hand pulling her through the chaos toward the front door of her building. Glancing up, she recognized the burly figure of Lieutenant Jack Hyde assisting her as she grabbed her keys to open the door to allow them both inside. As the reporters began to press through the door, she managed to lock it behind her.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Hyde,” she addressed him rubbing her hands together.

“You know my name?” Lieutenant Hyde asked. Ana examined him further to get a good image of his stony face and curly dark hair and beard.

“Of course,” she replied. “Everybody does from television. You handled the investigation quite well.”

“Thank you, Miss Steele,” he responded. “I’m assuming celebrity photogs are a daily part of your life?”

“Not until recently,” Ana answered. “I didn’t count on Christian Grey proposing to me on national TV”

“Are you going to accept?” He asked.

“That’s a bit overwhelming for a girl,” she managed to grin. “I’ve only known him a few weeks. We might decide on long engagement. Other countries arrange marriage at the time of birth so I’m not sure what is going on.”

“Well, I hope you have a beautiful wedding,” he smiled. “The reason why I’m here is that I was hoping you could me a little more information about what happened that night. I need to give the victim’s family some peace of mind on why their daughter decided to kill herself.”

Ana nervously recalled the events leading up to the tragedy at the hotel. She made her statement with the police already leaving out all the naughty bits in the story, but she would provide just enough so that one would go digging into her or the Grey brother’s chosen lifestyle.

“It’s the same statement I gave to the police that night. I was tired and headed back to my suite that Christian rented. Leila was there talking gibberish and threatening with a knife. Elliot barged in to save me and the next thing I knew, she jumped off the balcony.”

“And you haven’t met this woman prior to the incident?” Lieutenant Hyde inquired.

“Maybe in passing?” She guessed. “If I did, I’m not sure. I hardly knew her.”

“What about your relationship with Dr. Elliot Grey?” He probed.

“Friends. Just friends,” she answered. “Contrary to what the public might think. Elliot and I are not lovers or ever have been. For crying out loud, I’m involved with his brother!”

“I see,” replied Lieutenant Hyde taking down her information. “I also wanted to ask about your connection to Bob Clayton?”

Ana turned pale. She had not heard that name in over sixteen years. “You can’t be serious! That man has been rotting away in a prison in Virginia. Why are you bringing this up?”

“We did a background check and found the incident report,” he informed her. “You were quite a resourceful six-year-old! You nearly castrated a known pedophile!”

“It was either that or get raped by a child molester!” She sneered. “Lieutenant Hyde, I don’t appreciate your tone in reference to that situation that happened to me as a little girl!”

“I apologize, Miss Steele,” he said. “I’m just gathering information.”

Loud bangs vibrated through the front door. Jose Hernandez pushed his way through as he fought through the various reporters and paparazzi blockaded his apartment he shared with Ana.

“Damn bitches!” He shouted. “Those stalkarazzi out there are out of control! Girl, you have fan club! You’re like Kim Kardashian and Lady Gaga all rolled into one!” His eyes scanned the lieutenant. “Who’s this guy?”

“Lieutenant Hyde was just leaving,” Ana stated.

Moving toward the door, the police officer got the hint. “Thank you, Miss Steele, for your time. I’ll call on you again if I have any further questions.”

“You do that.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “Goodbye.”

She opened the door observing Lieutenant Hyde disappear among the crowd of reporters and photographers. Seeing him completely vanish, she shut the front door.

“Jeez girl, you got all sorts of men fighting all over you!” Jose cocked an eyebrow. “What’s really going on?”

“You don’t want to know.” Ana threw her hands up in the air in frustration. A ring tone of her cell caught her attention to which she checked the caller ID on her phone. Checking the name, she nearly lost it.

“Motherfucker!” She shrieked.

“I know you’re angry,” said Christian on the other line. “But let me explain.”

Her teeth gritted. “Explain! Explain what? You proposing marriage on national television to billions of strangers? The fact that my life will now be scrutinized and examined under a microscope? How about the fact that we are lying to the world that we’re a couple in love and ready to make silver spoon babies like the fucking British royal family? How is that not going to make me angry?”

“Look Ana, I’m sorry,” he answered. She gripped the cell even harder. “I had to make up something on spot to deter everyone from prying into the details of our lifestyle. You know how important secrecy and discreetness is to everyone involved. If the public ever knew, they would crucify us! I was just trying to protect you.”

“Protect me or protect you?” She hissed on the phone. “I know exactly where this is going. You don’t what the world to know that the all-powerful Grey brothers have a sick, kinky side! You don’t want to lose face with your business associates and investors, is that it?”

“It’s much more complicated than that,” the entrepreneur explained. “You just have to trust me.”

“Trust is a hard thing to come by!” She snapped. “You know what Christian? Do whatever you want! I’m sick of this shit! Don’t call on me ever again!”

“Ana…”

She ended the call. Jose leaned against the wall observing with curiosity. Certain pieces of the conversation did not make sense, but he get the impression that something was amiss with this whole Christian Grey thing. He sat next to Ana on the couch.

“Okay Ana, something tells me you’ve been keeping secrets from me,” the Latin man pointed out. “It’s eating you up inside and destroying you. Now I know I’m not your Aunt Kate or even your mother, but I am your best friend. If you ever want to talk, you know I’m here.”

She turned to Jose and immediately burst into tears. Jose held her close. “Jose! I fucked up bad! I’m way into deep and I can’t stop! Help me!”

“There, there,” he comforts her with his embrace. “Tell me all about it.”

And she did. From the first time she met the Grey brothers to the sinful contractual agreement that she signed to the strange BDSM affair that she was having with Elliot Grey, Jose heard every sordid detail of the nature of her relationship with the wealthy siblings. Then something happened that Ana did not anticipate. He did not judge her. He loved her as he would a brother and embraced her tight.

“Damn girl! That’s a lot to process these past few weeks,” he noted. “I figured the Greys were all freaky deaky, but the whips and chains thing? That’s some fucked up shit right there! Don’t worry Ana, whatever decision you make and the actions you perform I’ll always be there for you.”

“Thank you, Jose,” she sniffed. He got off the couch to go into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea leaving her to open her MacBook Pro and start typing.

\------------------------------------------

_Jose knows everything. It was my time to confess and I feel happy with my purging. It’s like the weight of the world has finally lifted off my shoulders. I now have someone close that I trust that I can confide in. I no longer believe that I should keep secrets._

_I was originally twenty shades lighter, feeling the emotions of green representing trust, admiration, and acceptance. I trusted Christian and Elliot with my apprehensions and my body. I admired the strength that they gave me. I accepted my role as a Dominatrix. I became accustomed being this sexual creature, loving, enjoying, and relishing in my position. I finally had found my place._

_However, that has changed. In the light of the recent tragedy, I am reverting to my original role. I am now twenty-five shades blue, halfway to my goal of fifty, experiencing nothing but grief and sadness. Blue best personifies this from the sad feelings of hopelessness to the melancholy emotion of betrayal and sorrow. I don’t think I’ll be returning anytime soon._

_Christian and Elliot have deceived me. I’ve played into their wanton desires and ended up being used in the process. Poor Leila was right. They know how to steal a person’s heart then abuse it for their means. Once again, I’ve became a victim. Not anymore!_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

The fanfare surrounding Ana started to die down. During the next few weeks, she made no contact with any of the Grey siblings, allowing her more time to dive into her work. The magazine was being sent to print at the end the month and Elena had assigned the young intern her own column of discussing hot fashion trends at an affordable price. Ana had finally arrived. She now could call herself a bona fide fashion writer as she reviewed the latest looks that would not hurt the average consumer’s budget.

Meanwhile back at home, Jose enjoyed hearing every minute of his roommate’s life. The fact that sweet, innocent damaged Ana had become a lusty, whip carrying sex goddess intrigued him. He wanted pointers. For the dark-haired beauty, the Latin man’s friendship and support offered her some sanity in this bizarre new lifestyle she had assimilated into. It helped ground her and give her a sense of normalcy, something that was missing from her life these past few weeks.

Sitting at her desk going through this month’s bills she had to pay, she checked her account online and nearly had a heart attack. Her head did a double take as she blinked to see the seven-figure number appearing on her monitor. She quickly dialed the number of her bank on her office phone.

“Are you sure that there’s no banking error?” She asked the customer service support. “Positive? Okay, well thank you.” Ana could not believe her ears. The young woman needed answers and she knew the one person who could give it to her. She went to Elena’s office.

Elena Lincoln went over the photo proofs of fashion shoot deciding on which model she wanted to grace the cover of _Catwalk_. Placing the mini photographs on her desk, she sat down for a few minutes, letting her mind to drift away for a bit. While her brain was preoccupied, she did not notice Ana entering her office.

“Did you know that Christian and Elliot deposited five million dollars into my account?” She asked. The young woman stared at the magazine editor looking much thinner than usual. “Elena, have you lost weight? You’re not going all anorexic on me?”

The older woman woke up from her trance finally noticing Ana. “I’m sorry. I was distracted for a minute. Thank you for noticing. I’m trying this new Master Cleanse diet, but I think I’ll stop. I’m not getting my daily vitamins and nutrition and no I don’t have an eating disorder. I may own and run a fashion magazine, but I do stress out the important of diet and exercise in our articles. Oh, and to answer your question? Yes, I do know where the five million came from.”

“But why would they do that?” The young woman inquired.

“It was justice for the Paul Dodds incident,” Elena explained. “It’s only fitting since he did try to rape you. They threatened the man to pay up. Be flattered. You have two Doms who are looking out for your well-being.”

“Extortion, blackmail, and prostitution?” Ana argued. “Is nothing sacred or even legal in this relationship? Now you’ve turned me into a whore also!”

“There is nothing wrong with prostitution!” Elena snapped. “Remember, I was a lady of the evening and it helped me survive and made me the woman I am today! Sex is a business. People pay to be provided a service. It’s a business transaction. The world’s oldest profession is never going to go away no matter how many political bureaucrats or religious groups want it to. You’re only a whore if you see yourself as one. It’s all in the perception. You’re a businesswoman. Accept it!”

Ana sat on her couch. “But what am I going to do with five million dollars?”

“Spend it, save it, or invest,” answered the older woman. “I’m surprised that you’ve discovered the money transferred into your account just recently.”

“I was using our company credit card for expenses,” the intern explained. “I was in the middle of paying bills this month when I saw my current balance and almost had a heart attack.”

“Now you’re set for life,” said Elena. “Enjoy. Since you’re here, I need your opinion. Which supermodel should we go with for this month’s cover?”

Ana examined the photo proofs and pointed to her favorite. “Chanel Iman. She’s the hottest model right now on the circuit. Go with her.”

“Chanel Iman it is then.”

Suddenly a gust of hot air blew into the office as Elizabeth Sawyer covered in fur breezed right in. Trailing behind her was Tammy the receptionist.

“You can’t go in there!” Tammy shouted to the brown-haired bitch. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Lincoln. This woman refused to make an appointment.”

Elena exhaled a weakened breath. “It’s okay, Tammy. I’ll talk with Miss Sawyer now. You can go.” She waved her hand away at Tammy. “Thank you.” The receptionist nodded her head as she shut the door behind her. “Elizabeth, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cut the crap!” Elizabeth snapped. “This is business. It concerns you, me and Miss Anastasia Steele here!”

Ana rose from the couch ready to listen to what this deranged woman wanted. “Exactly, what is this about?”

“I have a business proposition,” she focused her eyes on the young woman. “I’m willing to pay you one million dollars if you stay away from Christian Grey!”

“One million?” Elena laughed. “No amount of money in the world is going to buy Christian’s affections. Give it up, Elizabeth! He doesn’t want you!”

“Oh, he does want me,” the brown-haired bitch emphasized. “He’s just going through a phase right now.” She directed her attention toward Ana. “Once he gets tired with you, he’ll come crawling on his hands and knees back to me.”

“You can have him!” Ana spat. “I want nothing to do with Christian Grey!”

A glint of triumph formed in Elizabeth’s eye. “Would you prefer a check?”

“Hold on a minute!” Elena protested. “First of all, Ana has enough money to make her financially secure. Second, she will not stop seeing Christian or Elliot for that matter. They are her Masters. The dissolution of their relationship will be determined by all three of them. Third, Ana is now engaged to Christian so he’s no longer available. I suggest Elizabeth that you stop with this foolish idea that you and Christian will ever get back together. He doesn’t want you and never will! His heart is with Ana!”

“That’s not true…” Ana spoke up. A tone of confusion and ambiguity echoed from her voice.

“Oh, hush Ana!” The older woman piped up. “You don’t know what you want!” Elena’s eyes burned through the other rival. “You were only a sub to him, Elizabeth, and now that relationship is over! Find yourself another Dom to please you!”

“Well then,” cooed Elizabeth. “I guess I’ll be going to the press about this. I’m sure everyone would just love to hear about our dirty little secrets.”

Pounding her fists on her desk, Elena roared. “THAT IS ENOUGH, ELIZABETH!” Fear shook Ana. She has never seen her boss so enraged before. Crimson colors displayed all over the older woman’s face as she breathed more rapidly than usual. “LISTEN TO ME AND MAKE NO BONES ABOUT IT! DON’T CROSS ME! I AM A POWERFUL WOMAN WITH FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES! I KNOW ALL YOUR SECRETS, ELIZABETH SAWYER! ONES THAT EVEN THE GREY BROTHERS KNOW NOTHING ABOUT! TALK TO THE MEDIA ABOUT THE NATURE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP AND LIFESTYLE AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! I WOULD HATE TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD LOSE YOUR FRIENDS, RELATIONSHIPS, YOUR BUSINESSES AND YOUR REPUTATION ON SOMETHING SO PETTY! BELIEVE ME! I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!”

Elena’s powerful words struck a chord inside Elizabeth. She remained glib and swallowed hard. “Very well.” She turned to Ana. “Stay away from Christian or else!” Clutching her furs, she raced out of the office.

Ana heard the older woman rapidly inhaling and exhaling; placing a hand to her chest, Elena forced herself to sit back down on top of her desk. Pale, white color appeared on Elena’s face as the young intern supported her up.

“Elena, are you okay?” She asked with concern.

“I’m fine,” she answered with a smile. “That woman had me worked up. Ana, please listen to me.” The dark-haired beauty directed her blue eyes toward the magazine editor. “I know this situation with Christian is hard and you’re angry at him for the decisions he’s made but please don’t fault him. He has the best intentions. He truly does care about you.”

“I don’t know,” replied Ana. She heard the ring tone of her phone and went to answer it. Reading the text message on her screen, she saw it came from Elliot.

**_ANA. COME TO THORNFIELD. IT’S AN EMERGENCY!_ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------_ **

The drive to Haller Lake worried her. Elliot’s cryptic message did not make any sense as ran through several stop lights and nearly broke every speed limit on the highway. Parking her car in front of Thornfield Manor, she sprinted toward the entrance. Knocking at the front door, she was shocked to discover Elliot Grey shirtless and wet sporting a towel around his neck and wearing board shorts. She raced past him.

“What is it?” She asked worried. “What happened? Where’s Christian? Is it Rosalind or Luke?”

A cackle erupted from Elliot’s throat as he shut the door behind them. “What are you talking about, Ana?”

“You texted me that there was an emergency,” she informed him. “I rushed over her as fast I could…”

Rough hands pulled her close as she felt the full length of his soaked body against her. Without warning, he crushed his mouth to hers allowing her to taste the sweetness of his breath, savor the moistness of his tongue, and massage the smoothness of his lips. Sinful heat tingled through her body telling her to submit. She did. Shutting her eyes, she lost all sense of consciousness as melted into him.

“It was an emergency,” he growled in her ear. “Mine. I’ve missed you these past few weeks. Why haven’t you visited?”

She did know how to respond. “I…I…I was overwhelmed by everything. I needed time to think.”

“Why don’t we make up for lost time?” Elliot suggested. His sexy voice and body matched in his intentions. Placing his strong arms underneath her, he carried her from the foyer to the kitchen. Ana knew they were going to spend some time in the playroom.

Feeling her body possessed by her urges, she kissed his neck as the descended down the stairs. However first she wanted to soothe her curiosity. “Where’s Christian and everyone and why are you wet?”

“I went for a swim in the pool,” he explained. He kissed her fiercely. “As for Christian, he’s out of town on business. Rosalind and Luke have the day off. It’s just you and me now.”

Elliot lowered her down gently as he quickly stripped her of her clothes. Fully naked and totally his, he took in her appearance against the backdrop of the ambient light. Donning off his board shorts, the athletic man displayed the huge growing hardness between his legs. Strong hands massaged her bare skin as he ran his fingers up and down her body inciting the wicked thrill of her anticipation of what was to come. Bring her mouth to his, Elliot held the young woman close, allowing time for the prolonged warmth of their skin to remember and recognize each other.

“Are you ready for more of our games?” He growled.

“Yes Master,” she smiled remembering the proper etiquette of their lessons.

Taking her hand, he led her to the metal bar descended from the ceiling revealed a pair of chains attached to two open handcuffs. Lifting her arms over her head, Elliot gently clasped the handcuffs on her wrists and pulled the bar up forcing her to remain suspended in the air while standing on her tip does.

“Is it too much?” He asked her with concern. “We can do something else?”

She admitted that the restraints were deeply uncomfortable and there was cramping in her arms from hanging on a bar, but Ana was captivated by the idea. “No, I’ll use my safe word _rose_ if I can’t take anymore. I want to try this out.”

Lifting her chin, he kissed her again. “I’m glad to hear that. You won’t be disappointed, I promise.”

Elliot left her for a moment to go to the bureau of drawers against the wall. Returning with a large white candle, a box of matches, and a box of condoms he set it down next to him on the ground.

“What’s that?” She giggled. “Sending the romantic mood for spanking tonight?”

“Actually, I thought we’d tried something different,” he grinned. “I want to try candle wax on you.”

Ana’s blue eyes became even larger at the suggestion. Fear took over her brain. She protested. “Wait Elliot, I’m not into burning. Remember our agreement states no use of fire or burning.”

“Ana, don’t worry.” Elliot reassured her. “I’m not going to burn you. The art of using candle wax is to enhance pleasure not to hurt or injure the sub. Your safety is my biggest concern.” His blue eyes met hers. “Do you trust me?”

Something inside her did. “Yes Master.”

“Okay then, we’ll get started,” he told her. Taking out a match he lit the white candle. “The trick is to first use paraffin candles. It burns less heat and does not cause any damage to the body. Color makes a difference on the heat used so I prefer white because it absorbs less heat from the flame than to black or red dyes. I then make sure the flame stays at 110 degrees. Anything above that could damage your sub.”

“You seem to have experience in the matters,” she replied.

“I am a veteran Dom,” he smiled. “I should have some knowledge in these situations.” Holding the candle up, he blew out the flame. Dipping a finger inside the top of the melted wax, he flinched. “Ow, still too hot! We’ll wait for a bit.” Heading over to Ana he shifted around so that her back was facing him.

“What are you going to do?” Ana wondered.

He tested the liquid wax again and was pleased with the results. “Let’s see how this feels.”

Flicking just a dab of the white liquid, Ana gasped as she felt the sting of the wax connect to her skin. The sensation felt weird, but she found herself enjoying the bizarre feeling. It was almost like being spanked with an aggressive hand. She pleaded for him to continue.

“More!” She requested.

“More what, sub?” Elliot asked.

“More please, Master!” Ana begged.

Wanting to please his willing slave, he dropped a few more drops across her naked buttocks. Ana cried out. This time the sting was much more intense, forceful, and painful but in a good way. Elliot rubbed her flesh raw massaging the melted wax into her skin as it flared against her flesh. Bring her limits to the brink, he spanked her hard penetrating her senses as her bare ass throbbed with aching agony. Ana could not take anymore and called out to him.

“Rose!”

Elliot stopped happy to give his sub immense pleasure. His hard cock sprang forth and he could not wait. Squeezing her wax stained scarlet bottom, he raised her hips to meet his as her ripped open a foil packet and slipped on a condom. Struggling with the restraints of the handcuffs against her wrists while suspended in the air, she lifted her velvet folds to him teasing the point of the rubber on his skin and allowed him to enter.

He pushed into her warmth hard wrapping her legs around his hips as he slammed his fullness into her hard. Ana’s muscles clenched him hard as he buried himself deeper into her. Sounds of pleasures echoed in the room as the two engaged in a wicked dance matching each rapid pace and rhythm in complete abandonment and desire. Sinful feelings possessed their bodies as her sugar walls melted while his straining shaft delivered a wave of domination over his slave.

“Say it, Ana! Say the words I want to hear!” Elliot grunted.

“I…am yours Master! Only yours!” She panted between breaths.

White-hot heat surged through their core as the bodies melded unifying one blissful climax. Elliot began first with his orgasm as he erupted inside the condom pushing himself though her folds. Ana came right after as wave upon wave of continuous liquid nectar gushed out of her body. She felt her body drift away as Elliot helped her out of her restraints and carried her to the four-poster bed against the wall.

Their mouths met in passionate delight as they embraced satisfied in the fact their desires had finally been met. Propping himself up on his elbow, Elliot glanced down at a blissful Ana and caressed her face in full admiration of her.

“Is it true, Ana?” He asked curiously. “Have you made your decision to be mine exclusively? Are you willing to give me all of yourself to me?”

Her eyes filled with sorrow. She shifted her weight as she tossed to the other side to look away from him. “I pledge my body to you Elliot, but not my heart. I prefer my freedom. I can’t give you what you want.”

Annoyed he stared up at the ceiling. “I guess I still have to convince you then.” He crossed over to the nightstand and pulled out a box. “This is for you. Open it.”

She thanked him as she opened the contents. Her eyes widened again. Inside the container was an enormous phallic item, a small shaped triangular item like a pacifier, and bottle of KY lubricant.

“What’s this?”

“It’s your homework,” he teased. “Next time you visit me, we’ll try anal sex.”


	15. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana receives distressing news and Christian discovers a connection.

Ana arrived home later that night only to be hounded by Jose who was in the middle of making lamb chops for dinner. Hoping to avoid his gaze as she made the walk of shame to her room, her BFF caught her.

“And where do you think you’re going, young lady?” He asked. Pointing to a chair at their dining table, he directed her there. “Sit!”

The intern did not object. Shyly, she took a seat at that table as Jose served her food. Noticing the small case next to her, the Latin man addressed her.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Oh nothing,” she replied her cheeks blushing. Instead she began cutting her meat.

“You wouldn’t be holding out on me Ana?” Jose inquired. “After everything you told me?”

Ana sighed. She hated lying and she did release all her skeletons out of her closet to him. Gently, she placed it on the table.

“Remember when I told you about the contract, I sign my name to?” She recalled.

“The one that bound you as a sub for your Masters, Elliot and Christian?” He pointed out. “What kind of kinkiness have they subjected to you now?”

“Not Christian, but Elliot,” Ana answered. “Christian doesn’t know that I’ve been taking lessons privately with his brother.”

The Latin man twiddled his thumbs. “Wait, you’re telling me that you’ve been seeing Elliot behind Christian’s back? Technically, that means you’re cheating on him.”

“It’s not cheating if you’re following the terms of the original agreement.” She emphasized.

“True,” replied Jose. “But if other party doesn’t know and you’re keeping it a secret from him, then by definition it’s considered cheating!”

She threw her arms up in the air. “Okay then. I’m cheating on Christian Grey! Happy now?”

“Though I like the new you, I’m also scared that you’re losing your soul in the process,” her roommate informed her. “You would never deliberately hurt someone. Are you in love with Elliot Grey?”

She paused to glance away from him. “I don’t know. He’s intelligent, kind, caring, and compassionate and seems to understand me. I’m starting to build this connection with him. Plus, the sex is incredible! He’s really expanding my mind with all aspects of the BDSM lifestyle.”

“And Christian?”

“He’s aloof and I feel I’m always running to catch up,” she told him. “The sex in intense but I’m sensing a distance between us. Sure, he says he wants to help protect me and keep me safe, but I don’t see us going anywhere. Plus, that proposal stunt that he pulled on national television infuriated me. I don’t think I could develop feelings for a guy like that.”

“Then who is it that you want?” Jose inquired.

“At first, neither,” she said flat out. “However, as I got too involved with them, I began to question who I wanted more. Elliot or Christian?”

The Latin man smirked. “Why choose? You’re all involved in a threesome. Why not have both? Sharing is caring. Plus, throuples are a thing now!” He propped a piece of lamb to his mouth.

Ana giggled in response to the comment. “I did consider the possibility. However once emotions get involved, it becomes really complicated. Part of me wants to love them and the other half wants me stay away. I’m so confused.” Her face displayed an image of helplessness. Jose hugged her.

“Only you know your own heart, Ana,” he advised her. “Trust it.” His eyes darted back to the container. “Was the case that you didn’t want to show me earlier part of your new exploration into the world of kink?”

She nodded with embarrassment. “I was with Elliot earlier this afternoon. He wants me to use these tools and learn how to use them so we can try something different in our…um…activities.”

Jose cocked an eyebrow. “What sort of activities?”

Opening the case, the Latin man nearly died laughing.

“He wants to butt fuck you?” The apartment erupted into echoes of endless laughter. “I can’t believe it! The straight boy wants you take it up the poop chute!”

“Jose, be serious here!” Ana shouted annoyed. “I’ve never done anything like that before. You’re a gay man. Help me out with a little advice. How does one perform anal sex?”

Her roommate smirked wickedly. “You’ve come to the right place. As a top, the first thing that you want to do is…”

“You’re a top?” Ana clucked. “Guess again, bottom boy!”

“I’m versatile!” Jose yelled. “Don’t insult me! Do you want my advice or not?”

“Okay fine,” the young woman replied. She leaned in close to listen to all the secrets of backdoor pleasuring from someone who was more experienced.

\-------------------------------------------

Later that night, Ana rested her wet hair against the tub. Jose had left the night to meet up with friends leaving the intern to relax alone in a warm bath. Taking the advice of her gay roommate, Ana lubricated the butt plug with the KY lotion and inserted it into the opening of her bottom. At first, the invasion of the foreign object in her rear end felt uncomfortable but she breathed heavily before allowing the backside of her muscles adjust to the expansion and separation of her opening. A few minutes into it she began to feel the full experience. Newly discovered sensors opened fantastic sensitivity as the inner muscles clenched around the sex toy.

Ana breathed slow letting the pacifier shaped obstruction accommodate a new type of sexual pleasure within. Her walls longed to expel, to push out the sinful toy but her senses influenced her to keep it back in. Five minutes had past, and she became aware that her real sacred entrance required attention. Satisfied in the awakening of her entrance, she pulled out the butt plug from her buttocks and placed it at the edge of the bathtub.

This was only a practice run. She was now ready for the real thing. Squirting KY on to her hands, she readjusted herself with her finger, moistening that secretive cavern with manufactured wetness. Grabbing the large dildo beside her, she greased up the phallic object plunging it underwater to find the sacred opening of her bottom. Slowly, she pressed the head against her rim of her rectum before working it slowly inside her. She gasped at the enormity imagining both Grey brothers in the process as it reached her fullness within.

She moaned softly allowing the high concentration of nerve endings to be pressed. Like a button on a machine, she found her erogenous zone turning her on using the dildo as an example of her wicked pleasure. Her other hand attending to the front of her secret pearl and velvet folds as she plunged three fingers inside her warmth working both openings in unison. Gorgeous cries and erotic moans echoed in her bathroom as water splashed everywhere just as white-hot heat surged through her core. Then without warning, her orgasm erupted in a series of liquid silver combining her sweet nectar with her bathwater.

Now spent and entrapped in post-coital bliss, Ana placed the dildo next to the butt plug and prepared to go to sleep. However, the ringing of her doorbell prevented that. Grabbing her robe, she put it on and went to answer the door. Strangely no one was around except for a note addressed to her taped to her door. She removed it and locked the door behind her. Opening the strange contents, she ripped open the seal and read the letter inside.

_**I’M COMING FOR YOU BITCH! JUST LIKE I DID YOUR AUNT!** _

Shocked by the curious message, Ana tucked it back into the envelope as her phone rang repeatedly and went to answer it. As soon as she got the message, she froze.

\------------------------------------

Christian Grey stared out of his office overlooking the scenic view of Seattle. As a busy man, it had been one of the rare times he got the opportunity to enjoy the downtown setting. Pressing his hand against the glass, his mind floated toward a female image. The figure in question had dark hair, power blue eyes and an innocence that filled his thoughts. Anastasia Steele.

He cursed himself for thinking about her. He was a corporate raider, a multi-billionaire, and one of the most feared men of his occupation. He procured businesses, companies, the stock market, and even women without any remorse or feeling. Yet, this strange female had invaded his every waking hour and awakened a myriad of emotions he never knew he had. Why was this?

It started out innocently enough. He and Elliot selecting a new sub to play with then discard them like they did all the others. Ana Steele was just a passing distraction. Another slave to share with his older brother but she became so much more. Even Christian could see through Elliot’s visage. His sibling had become smitten to the point that he felt him growing farther apart from him. The young businessman hoped that Elliot would come to his senses. Instead, it was Christian who became more fascinated by this gorgeous creature.

Each day Ana grew stronger and more powerful. She became exactly what Elena had wanted her to be. The ultimate Dominatrix. The copper haired man desired the opposite. He just wanted her. Christian cursed his feelings developing for the woman. He wanted to be her everything: protector, provider, hero, and Master. That is why when he proposed to her on national television, he meant it every word of it. Anastasia Steele was destined to be with him. However, he ruined that opportunity in the end. Ana made that clear a few weeks ago on the phone.

Inhaling a breath, he heard his office phone go off. Walking slowly to the console, he picked it up answer it. “Hello?”

“Christian?”

“Ana?” His face sparked some happiness but quickly faded when he heard her crying. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…my Aunt…” Ana sniffed through the other end of the receiver. “She’s dead!”

“I’m sorry,” Christian attempted to be comforting. “How did it happen?”

“I…don’t know…” she whimpered. “My neighbor from…Virginia…called me about it…Oh Christian!”

“Ana, it’s going to be okay,” he reassured her. “Let me come and get you. Are you at your apartment?”

“Yes…” the young woman cried. “Could you…fly me out…to Norfolk? I’ve tried booking last minute flights...Nothing is available.”

“Of course,” he told her. “Pack your bags. I’m picking you up. We’re taking Charlie Tango first thing tonight.”

“Thank…you Christian.”

Christian drove to Ana’s apartment where she had been waiting for him with a duffel bag. The intern appeared completely different as demonstrated by her haggard appearance and red bloodshot eyes. Sadness obviously had overtaken her since their last conversation. Getting out of the car, the young entrepreneur embraced the young woman who continued to weep into his shoulder. He helped her into his vehicle as they drove all the way to LaGuardia Airport. From there, Ana and Christian boarded Charlie Tango and flew off to Norfolk, Virginia.

\------------------------------------------------

Bright light gleamed across Ana’s face. Slowly lifting her eyes, she observed the bare backside of Christian drawing the drapes to let a little sunlight in. She stirred a little to jostle herself awake before feeling the softness of white cotton caress her bare skin. Ana instantly became aware that she was naked. Lifting her head from the mattress, she glanced around the room to soak in the queen-sized bed, mini-bar, and room service menu by the nightstand. Her focus turned to Christian.

“Where are we?” She asked attempting to get her bearings.

“The Holiday Inn in Norfolk, Virginia,” explained Christian. “I flew Charlie Tango all night and booked us a room after we landed. You were really upset and tired, so I stayed with you to make sure you were okay.” He sat down next to Ana to stroke her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Sad, but better,” she replied still dealing with the pain at the loss of her Aunt Kate. Glancing down she saw her nude form and shyly turned her attention back to Christian. “Did you remove my clothes last night?”

“I wanted you to be comfortable,” he smiled. “Don’t worry; I didn’t take advantage of you during your vulnerable state.”

“Thank you,” the dark-haired beauty smiled back. “What time is it?”

“Three o’clock in the afternoon,” he answered.

“That late?” The young intern asked.

“You were an emotional wreck last night,” the gray eyed man informed her. “I wanted you get some rest before we went down to the police station to get some answers on you aunt’s death. You told me over the phone that she was possibly murdered.”

The memory of the conversation haunted her. When she received the call from Aunt Kate’s neighbor, Mrs. Halloway, informing her that her guardian had been gunned down by an unknown assailant, it put Ana Steele in state of panic. Clearly, the intern had not been thinking straight as she contacted Christian, pleaded with him to take her to Norfolk. Now that she was here in her own hometown, the young woman had to decide on current plan of action. Right now, the only her brain was considering was relieving her bladder and taking a shower.

“I have to pee!” She told him as she threw off the covers and raced to the bathroom. A few seconds after doing her business the young woman took a shower.

Warm water smoothed her skin allowing some time to relax and to gather her thoughts together. Her mind raced trying to figure out exactly what happened to her aunt. Why was she targeted? Did she feel any pain? Was her death quick? These questions filled her heart with sorrow as she tried to make sense of it all. Smooth soap helped ease the sadness shooting throughout her body while strong, gentle hands massaged her stomach.

“I want to bathe you.” Christian nuzzled her neck. Uncorking the shampoo bottle, Christian poured the contents into Ana’s long dark hair and soothed the strands allowing her mane to have a good washing by the gorgeous man standing behind her. Her breath sighed submitting to the tingling thrill of his touch as his fingers worked their way through her tendrils and down the beautiful curves of her back. Sinful thoughts responded quickly as indicated by her erect pink nipples.

“Christian,” Ana whispered. Putting her arms around his neck, the young woman pressed his copper hair down to meet her lips allowing their mouths to meld into one erotic union. Tongues, lips, and teeth connected letting the longing of their needs to be communicated.

“Ana,” said Christian with his breath panting heavily. “We should stop. I don’t want to take you when you’re clearly in pain.”

Powder blue eyes stared in his gray eyes. “It’s okay, Christian. Let this be decision be mine. I want you Christian Grey, all of you!”

“Ana, you don’t know what you’re saying,” he protested. “You’re emotionally not ready for this.”

“Yes, I am,” she emphasized. “Let me show you, Master.”

The echoes of the water vibrated in their hotel bathroom as she planted a series of kisses from his muscular chest down to his well-formed navel and stomach. Locating his large shaft, she placed it in her palm and watched it grow huge in hand. Satisfied with the pulsating size of Christian’s enormity she immediately remembered the taste of him and consumed him with her mouth.

“Ana! Christ!” He shouted. Shutting his eyes, he gave in to the wonderful technique his lover had developed. The sensations had been too much as he looked down to view her working his hard sex with her lips and tongue before finally diving down to let it tickle the back of her throat. He inhaled a breath as she swallowed him whole.

Sexy hums escaped her lips as she worked him well. Christian finally pushed her away and made her stand underneath the showerhead as it was his turn to reciprocate. Down on both knees, the copper haired man lathered his hands with soap and discovered her hidden pearl. Encircling the sudsy bubbles of her secret circle with his fingers, he located the velvet folds of her opening and plunged his fingers through. Wet dew drenched his hand as he replaced his digits with his tongue and mouth and worked her entrance with amazing ferocity. Ana moaned each time Christian's tongue invaded her aching entrance.

“Christian! Christian!”

Her womanhood throbbed with agonizing need but something else required attention. Returning the gray eyed man to her level, they kissed again before Ana shifted her body giving Christian a full view of her backside. Ana pressed her hands against the shower wall gesturing to the young entrepreneur of what she wanted him to do to her. She bent her bare bottom in his direction signaling to her lover how he was to perform.

“Ana! Are you sure about this?” He inquired with concern.

“Yes…Christian…” she said licking her lips.

“I forgot to bring condoms,” he admitted. “I don’t think barebacking is a good idea.”

“I don’t care, Christian,” she purred. “I trust you. Now, fuck me in the ass! Master!”

Christian grinned wickedly. Coating his hand with saliva, he greased up his hard shaft and teased the scared entrance of her behind. Slapping both cheeks of her bum with his cock, he pressed the head of himself inside her special hole. Ana gasped.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t realize the real thing would be so big!”

“You want me to stop?” He asked her with concern. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, please continue,” Ana told him.

Slowly, he pushed through. Tightness surrounding his cock caused some discomfort, but the young woman endured the pain. More of her insides clenched around his flesh but a few moments of wincing transformed into incredible sensations as the secret receptors of her anal nerve endings finally began to work. Scintillating feelings began to open as her body submitted to new pleasurable emotions of the fullness Christian was giving her.

“Uh…Christian…you feel tremendous!” She cried out.

The copper haired man smiled. Each thrust of his body remained slow before building a gradual rhythm as Ana learned to accommodate to this new part of him. Her bottom expanded consuming more of his sex as she directed her hands toward her other womanly entrance. Masculine hands teased her secret pearl as Christian plunged his fingers into her moistness. Ana panted heavily as her body submitted to the sensuous new delights invading both her private place and nether region. White-hot heat began flowing from their core.

“Ana! I'm going to come! AAAAAAHHH!” Christian screamed allowing his shaft to erupt inside her. Warm liquid tickled her bottom as she accepted his offering. Seed filled her bottom in celebration of the exploration of her new orifice.

In turn, Ana felt her orgasm stir from her body. Sweet nectar drenched Christian’s fingers as she gushed from her velvet folds. Her knees buckled as her lover held her close to support her weight. In appreciation, he raised his wet fingers to taste her pleasure as he found her mouth again to kiss her.

Warm water cascaded across the bodies as they held each other close. Something between them electrified the moment that could only be described as an emotional connection, understanding, kindness, caring and sympathy. They melded their bodies as one before going for a second round of illicit thrills. It appeared they would be an hour late to the police station.

\--------------------------------------------

The drive to the Norfolk’s police department was ten miles away. Christian had rented a car at the airport as they drove toward the area of Virginia’s downtown city. It was also a deeply uncomfortable car ride as both decided to remain silent during the trip. The young entrepreneur took the initiative by breaking the monotony.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Ana?” He asked. The intern propped her head against the window staring into familiar sites that she frequented as a teenager.

“I have to know, Christian,” she replied. “I want to know everything of my aunt’s death.”

“You know I’m here to support you,” he told her. “No matter what you find out, I’m here.”

“I know. Thank you, Christian.”

The rental car parked into the Norfolk police department’s public lot allowing the pair to go inside and talk with a representative. Luckily for them Police Chief Ethan Greene was in the middle of the investigation when the duo began asking questions about the case. Handsome and in his mid-thirties, the dark-haired law enforcement officer sat down with Ana and Christian to further elaborate of what happened.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Miss Steele,” said Chief Greene. “I’m sure you have plenty of questions.”

“Exactly what happened, Officer Greene?” She asked.

“We have surveillance tapes of the incident,” informed the police officer. “You aunt, Katherine Kavanaugh, was out shopping at the local Wal-Mart when a vehicle, a red Ford pick-up truck with no license plate, drove in front of her in the parking lot and fired three shots at her. She was killed instantly.”

A sharp pain formed at her throat. She attempted to remain strong. “Did they see who did it?”

“We interviewed other shoppers,” Chief Greene continued. “The witnesses said that two men in the vehicle had dark, gray beards. One of the witnesses said they saw the driver shoot your aunt before driving off. The other man on the passenger’s side was shielded from view so the witnesses interviewed didn’t get a look at the second suspect. We have a police sketch and eyewitness reports matching the description of the shooter.”

“So, you do have one possible suspect?” Christian intervened.

“We do and a perhaps a motive but I’m afraid you are not going to like the news,” said Chief Greene.

“My aunt is dead!” Ana murmured. “What are you not telling me?”

Chief Greene pulled a manila folder from his desk to pull out the contents. Placing the police sketch and mug shot photo in front her, the young woman almost fell out of her chair.

“Bob Clayton!” She shouted. “How? That’s not possible! He’s in prison!”

Christian stared at the photograph as well. There was something vaguely familiar about the man from the cold eyes to the brown hair of the mug shot photo now turned gray in the recent prisons pictures. His eyes then darted to Ana whose face turned white.

“Ana, what is it?” The copper haired man put a hand to her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Bob Clayton,” she muttered trying to hold back the tears. “Bob Clayton is the man that molested me when I was six. He was convicted and sent away. He was supposed to be in prison.”

“He was until last week,” responded Chief Greene. “The statute of limitations began to run dry on his sentencing and he was granted parole for good behavior. He was registered as a sex offender and even had to wear an ankle bracelet which he obviously removed. He killed his parole officer and escaped. He’s now on the lam. We’re working with the F.B.I. to help us find this wanted fugitive.”

“That is not comforting!” She shouted. “Why hasn’t anyone told me that Bob Clayton got parole?”

“Your aunt was aware of the situation,” the officer informed her. “She wanted to protect you from the truth. She went to parole board on your behalf to appeal to them and not have this dangerous criminal back out on the streets. Obviously, those bureaucrats on the board preferred to look the other way and now this happens.”

“And he’s out for revenge!” Christian exclaimed. “This Bob Clayton went after her Aunt Kate as a sign to Ana. He wants her dead and doesn’t care who gets in his way. Ana, I have connections with the F.B.I., the C.I.A., and I’ll have the best security watching over you.”

“No, Christian!” Ana cried. “This is not the way I want to live. I don’t want to be constantly looking over my shoulder! If I do, I’m letting that sick fuck get his revenge on me by giving in to my fears. I’m stronger now! I won’t let Bob Clayton win! He took my Aunt Kate and I’ll make going to make sure that he is brought to justice!”

“We’ll help in any way we can, Miss Steele,” said Chief Greene. “I know this is a difficult time for you but as the only living relative to Katherine Kavanaugh, do you grant us permission for an autopsy?”

There was some reluctance on her part. However, she had to be the adult now and do the right thing. “Certainly, but please let me cremate my Aunt Kate’s remains afterward.”

“Sure thing,” replied the officer.

“Don’t worry, Ana,” said Christian. He held her close. “I’ll take care of the funeral services.”

“Thank you, Christian.” She placed her head against his shoulder allowing his warm comfort to ease her pain.

A nagging feeling still crept up on him as he eyes focused on the paperwork especially the image of Bob Clayton. He picked up the list again, scanning the information until his gray eyes found the words: _hawk tattoo on arm_. Shock appeared on his face.

“It can’t be!” Christian screamed.

“Christian, what’s happened?” Ana’s voice inquired with concern. She had never seen him looking so alarmed.

“It’s Bob Clayton!” He answered. The initial shock struck him. “I knew him when he went by the name Hawk because he had a tattoo of a large hawk on his arm.”

“I vaguely remember Bob’s hawk tattoo,” she mentioned. “How would you know? How do you know Bob?”

“Ana, I know Bob when he went by the nickname Hawk,” he informed her. “I might have been three, but I know the name quite well from a man who repeatedly beat me and Elliot as kids.”

“Christian, are you saying…”

“That Bob Clayton and Hawk are one and the same,” he replied. “He’s my mother’s pimp!”


	16. Picking Up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian helps Ana deal with her aunt's estate, while Ana receives distressing news.

The startling revelation came as a shock. Bob Clayton, a convicted child molester turned murderer, was also Christian and Elliot’s childhood tormentor and a pimp of their drug addicted mother. Ana sat back down in her seat upon hearing the news.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” said Chief Greene. “Clayton has a rap sheet that includes drug dealing, theft, pimping and pandering.”

“Oh my,” the young woman covered her mouth. “Christian, are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” replied Christian. “I can never forget that face and the coldness in his eyes. Hawk, as he was called, was a sadistic motherfucker. He enjoyed beating us, burning us with cigarettes, and scaring the living hell out of us.” Anger boiled in his voice. “After learning about all this, I want to face the fucker myself and make him pay!”

“Join the club,” clucked Chief Greene. “Bob Clayton made many enemies. If the law doesn’t catch up with him, I’m sure the people he pissed off will.”

“Thank you, Chief Greene,” Ana shook his hand. She accepted his business card and placed it in her pocket. “I’ll be in touch with you. I’ll be in town for a couple days dealing with my Aunt Kate’s estate.”

“Sure thing,” nodded the officer.

Leaving the police station, the pair got back to their rental car as Ana realized something important, she had forgotten. In a panic, she began dialing on her cell.

“Who are you calling?” Christian asked getting into the driver’s seat.

“Elena,” replied Ana. “I forgot to notify her of a family emergency and that I had to leave town for a couple of days.”

“It’s okay, Ana.” The young entrepreneur reassured her. “I called her before we flew out last night. She understands you won’t be back until the end of the week. It’s all taking care of.”

The young intern hung up the phone. She inhales a signed of relief. “Thank you, Christian. You’re so sweet.” She leaned in to kiss him before buckling her seatbelt. Then the two headed out.

\----------------------------------------

The funeral service was the next day. As requested by Ana, her aunt was cremated and put in a large decorative urn paid for by Christian. A few close friends and even their neighbor, Mrs. Halloway, stopped by to pay their respects as they laid Katherine Kavanaugh to rest. Placing a bouquet of flowers on her aunt’s marker, Ana placed a few of them to the tombstone right next to it. Christian read the name and placed a comforting hand on the young woman’s shoulders.

“Carla Kavanaugh,” he read. “Your mother, I’m assuming?”

Ana nodded. “Her alcoholism finally got to her. The doctors said her liver finally gave out. I was eight at the time and Aunt Kate told me she died peacefully in bed. Despite the estrangement, she still was my mother. I couldn’t possibly hate her even though she resented me for putting her pedophile boyfriend in prison.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Ana.” Christian told her. “Your mother made her choices in life even if it was selfish. Look at myself and Elliot. Our mother was a junkie and even though she chose drugs over us, I think deep down that she loved us because she chose to keep us.”

Small tears fell from the corners of her eyes. “You’re right, Christian.” The gray eyed man opened his arms, allowing the young intern to fall right into them.

\------------------------------------------

Three days in Norfolk, Virginia can seem like a lifetime. Christian drove Ana to the neighborhood of where she grew up. The copper haired man absorbed the scenic innocence of the dark-haired beauty’s idyllic childhood. Suburban housewives congregated together on each block while children socialized and played in various cul-de-sacs. Ana’s picturesque life seemed too normal like a fifties sitcom.

Parking in front of a blue one-story house with a white picket fence, the young entrepreneur kept imaging June Cleaver coming out to greet them wearing an apron and a strand of flow pearls. Ana unlocked the door and let the businessman in. There was a familiar scent like floral potpourri and votive candles permeating the room as Christian glanced at family photographs on the mantle of a brown-haired Katherine Kavanaugh posing with a cute, little dark-haired girl with powder blue eyes. Immediately he pictured little Anastasia Steele running around in pigtails and white pinafores.

“The donation truck should be here tomorrow for some of the furniture and boxes,” said Ana. “They can have everything except for a few mementos. I’m sure the church will appreciate the charitable donations.”

“You’re not going to keep anything?” Christian asked surprised by her nonchalant attitude of handling her late aunt’s estate.

“No, not really.” She appeared cool and collective. “I mean she did leave me the house in her will. I haven’t decided if I want to sell it or not. Right now, the furniture and all this other stuff needs to go!”

“Ana…” The young entrepreneur could sense something was wrong with her. Avoidance. That was exactly what she was feeling. She would rather stay oblivious to the problem then actually deal with it.

Ana ignored her concern. Instead she began barking orders. “Okay, Christian. Put the dishes and utensils in that box and I’ll see what I can add from my aunt’s room.” She disappeared into the hallway leaving the copper haired man to stare completely clueless in the kitchen.

Five minutes had passed before he noticed that the dark-haired beauty had not returned. He began to investigate. Heading past the hallway to the last room on the left, he entered. Sitting on the bed with her blue eyes now red with tears was Ana clutching something in her hand. It was a crayon drawing pressed with a dried pressed flower and a simplistic child’s writing inside.

“Ana, are you okay?” Christian knelt to her.

Lost in her mind for a few seconds, she finally glanced up to see gray eyes meet hers. She raised the drawing to his face.

“The Mother’s Day letter I made in school for her when I was seven,” she said. “She kept it all these years. Aunt Kate kept every sentimental thing that I gave her.” Her eyes continued get reader as a waterfall of tears streaked down her face. “Oh my God, she’s gone! She’s really gone! Aunt Kate…”

Pain, anguish, and sorrow finally decided to show themselves. Christian embraced her tight as she continued to sob into his shoulder. His shirt wet with tears, he held her close stroking her hair hoping and praying that he could take the pain away. Truth be told, he could not.

“Shh. Ana look at me.” Gray eyes instructed. She whimpered, letting the blurred tears blind her vision. “It’s okay. I’m here. You must live, Ana. That is what your Aunt Kate would have wanted. You have to live.”

She agreed with a nod of her head. Managing a sniffle, her powder blue eyes placed her arms around his neck and crushed his lips as a thank you. Surprised by the sudden meeting of their mouths, Christian did not fight back. Instead, he gave in allowing their tongues to tease each other. Warm heat drifted through the bodies as they explored this sensation of their lips.

Breathless pants escaped Ana’s lips as broke from the kiss. “Make love to me Christian, please. Don’t just fuck me. Make love to me.”

Christian blink startled by the request. Did he man enough to fulfill such a request? He hoped so. Crushing his mouth to hers, he lifted her in his arms and carried into the hallway. “Which is your bedroom?” She pointed to first door to the right.

Kicking the door open, he carried her over the threshold into her bedroom. Surreal colors like a Matisse painting bombarded his vision. The room was a mixture of pink, purple, and black splattered across the walls as hundreds of Barbie dolls met gothic band posters like The Cure and alternative groups like Green Day. Ana started giggling, which made her feel a little bit better, at the gray eyed man’s shock of her taste in décor.

“Sorry, went through a little girl Barbie phase to extreme depressed teenager,” she informed him. Christian grinned as he gently laid her down on her full-size bed.

“At least, you didn’t have Star Wars bedsheets,” he laughed kicking off his shoes and socks.

“You haven’t checked what’s underneath this comforter,” the dark-haired beauty purred. Tossing her shoes and socks off, she stripped off her shirt and pants leaving her only in her bra and panties.

Christian eagerness proved to be much quicker as he donned off shirt, pants, and finally his boxer briefs. Now with his engorged manhood willing and able, it was Ana’s turn to follow through. Unhooking her bra, she tossed that aside before slipping off her panties leaving her groomed entrance ready for an invitation.

The hotshot businessman did not hesitate to reply. Lifting her thighs over his shoulders, he brought her in close to his awaiting mouth. Ana’s hands located his bare thighs as she massaged and stroked his skin while his tongue teases her secret pearl and velvet folds. Christian entrapped her opening in between his lips as his mouth devoured every morsel of her honey, sampling every drop as if it was water.

“Holy shit!” Ana felt herself spontaneously combust. The man had a way with his tongue.

Setting her gently down, he climbed on top of her, settling himself in between her legs. His brows furrowed; his eyes widened. He blinked twice before pinning her wrists against the bed. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned in close as his breath hitched on to her throat. Gazing down at her, his expression dark, he began to move his hips. Her velvet folds complied in rhythm, turned on by the sensations, and begged for him to take her hard, rough, and fast. Christian happily obliged.

“You are mine,” he whispered aggressively. “All mine. Do you understand?”

His enormous sex eased in and out of her as he gauged a reaction, his gray eyes burning with desire. Abruptly he moved, allowing Ana to submit to the fullness of enormous girth, pushing and thrusting in completely abandonment on her bed. Her inner muscles clenched around his amazing cock absorbing and milking the flesh, allowing Christian to revel in his possession of her. One more swift thrust causes her to groan loudly with guttural feral energy.

“Oh Christian…oh Christian!” She called out.

“Your pussy is amazing,” he tells her through gritted teeth.

Ana’s breath surged through her bloodstream, desire now hot and heavy, affecting every inch of her body. He moved quickly and furiously inside her, his breathing still harsh and primal in her ear, and her muscles responded, melting every inch of his sex into her wet warmth. Christian rammed into her again hoping to find his release but did not want to relinquish the joy of his delicious craving of her. Bare thighs squeeze him tight around the waist as her nails rake across his back leaving a trace of their passionate tryst. At this point the white-hot heat began to surge throughout their core.

One more hard thrust and Ana erupted but her orgasmic cries overtake her common senses. “Christian! I love...I love you!” She managed to say as sweet nectar gushers out from her entrance.

“Ana…AAAAAAHHHH!” Christian joined in his pleasure. Warm seed filled the inside of her belly as he collapsed on top of her sealing their union with a kiss.

The relaxation of their bodies occurred momentarily as the sinful weight of their physical being remain connected. Ana’s attempts to push his heavy body off her remained steadfast inside her womanhood. Suddenly, he withdrew providing her a chance to recover. She turned to her side to cry.

Sensing her distress, the gorgeous hunk caressed her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She shifted to face him. “Christian, what I said…I mean declared earlier. I didn’t mean…that is I don’t know….”

He put a finger to her lips. “Shh. Ana, I know. I won’t lie to you, Ana. Yes, like Elliot, I’ve developed feelings for you, but I can’t give you what you want. I can’t say those words that you want me to say. I can’t be the man you want to be. You’re better off being with someone who can offer you better, like Elliot.”

Her eyes widened with surprise. Did he just give her back to Elliot like a child’s toy?

“Yes, I know that you and he have been seeing each other in secret,” he explained. “Elliot is my big brother and I love him. He’s protected me when we were little boys so it’s easy for him express his emotions. I can’t. That’s not how I’m programmed. I know my brother well enough to know that he is in love with you. Out of respect for him, I’m going to back off, no matter how conflicted I am right now.”

Another stream of tears filled her eyes. “I understand, Christian. I realize that no matter how I feel about you that I’m going to end up hurt in the end. I have to be practical and if I am willingly giving my heart to someone and I should give it to the person who genuinely wants me.” She caressed his cheek. “Thank you, Christian Grey, for realizing my true potential and teaching me the meaning of being a Dominant and Submissive. I’m proud to have known you.” Ana kissed him as she nestled her head down to sleep on his bare chest. Despite her heart aching, the young intern refused to show it to him.

An hour past as he listened to the soft breath of the beautiful woman next to him, Christian Grey stared up the ceiling. He could not sleep. In his mind, he was making the right decision. Anastasia Steele belonged with his brother Elliot. That is the noble thing to do.

Yet, deep down he did not want to let her go.

\--------------------------------------------------

Like clockwork, the local Norfolk church collected the boxes of donations that once belonged to Aunt Kate the following day. Ana labeled a few with her name and sent them three business days to her residence in Seattle. Locking the door of the house she now inherited, the dark-haired beauty met Christian in their rental car and the pair headed to the airport. Once on-board Charlie Tango, the duo flew back home to Washington.

Awkward silence filled the cockpit; the two woke up early this morning still tangled in the same sheets they made love in the previous day. They had spent the night at Aunt Kate’s house only to arise the next morning with barely any words between them. This continued until the afternoon and through their departure. Ana stared out the passenger window hoping to avoid the topic. As usual, it would be Christian who would break the tension.

“Do you still want to talk about it?” He asked her. “About what we discussed last night?”

Ana’s eyes began to water. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry. “No, Christian. I think this all water under the bridge. At least I know where we stand. It’s me who needs a reality check and to sort out my feelings. I’ve dealt with pain before, that’s nothing new. I’ll find a way to deal with it.

He shifted his weight to allow his hand to stroke her cheek. “I really do care about you, Ana, but I’m not the man who can give you what you want. You deserve better.”

Powder blue eyes, filled with sorrow, stared back at him. “You mean like Elliot?”

“Only you know that,” he replied. “Elliot wears his heart on his sleeve. I’m the exact opposite. He’s in love with you and knows how to be both a Master and a lover for you. I don’t think you could do any better.”

“I don’t see how I could do any worse,” she retorted. Her body craved him, but she pushed all her desires aside.

Nothing further was said as Charlie Tango touched down at LaGuardia Airport. Upon arriving, Christian received a text message request. His gray eyes groaned.

“What is it?” Ana asked as they got off the plane.

“It’s my mother,” he clucked. “She knows we’re back in town and is demanding we have dinner with her tonight. She thinks it’s only fair we have family dinner together since you’re going to be my fiancée.”

“Christian, I forgot about the whole engagement thing!” Ana gasped.

The young entrepreneur reached into his bag, pulled out a ring box, and handed it to Ana. “Don’t worry, I thought of everything.”

Ana opened the small container to see a huge square cut diamond solitaire ring placed within the satin folds. He assisted with placing it on her ring finger.

“This is too much, Christian!” The intern stated. She was right. Ana did not feel it was right to wear an engagement ring especially when there was no real engagement. “I know this whole couple is a sham but how are we going to play this out?”

“We have another month together before the contract ends,” stated the young entrepreneur. “At the end of the month, we’ll have a public break-up where we parted ways amicably. Until then Ana, I need you to keep up this charade for appearances’ sake.”

“I don’t know,” she hesitated. “I hate lying.”

“Just appease my family for another month,” Christian suggested. “Then we can return to our normal lives. Besides, we have a crazed murderer out there stalking you. I want to ensure your safety.”

Thoughts of Bob Clayton re-entered her thoughts. She cursed the escaped prisoner who out to get her. The young woman would back down and stay hidden. She would live her life as her late Aunt Kate would have wanted her to.

“Thank you, Christian,” she responded. “I appreciate that.” She checked her watch. “Before I do that, I need to stop by SIP to talk with Elena. I still have some things to finish at work.”

“Let me drive you,” said Christian. “That way I can keep a close eye on you.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Christian dropped her in front of the SIP building where Ana made her way into the offices of _Catwalk_ magazine. One inside, she became aware of the murmurs and whispers of her peers as she marched into Elena Lincoln’s office. The magazine editor dropped what she was doing and ran to the young girl embracing her tight.

“Ana! You didn’t have to come in until next!” Elena pouted. The older woman appeared to be much thinner than usual, but the intern ignored her gawkiness as she welcomed her comforting embrace. “How are you doing?”

“Better,” she managed to smile. “Christian helped take care of my aunt’s funeral services and handle her estate.”

“He was quite cryptic on the phone,” Elena replied. “I think he said your aunt was murdered?”

Ana inhaled a breath. “She was.” Her confession appeared blunt and emotionless.

“Did the police find the killer?”

The gruffness of the voice startled her. SIP owner and _Global_ Magazine editor, Linc Lincoln, stepped into his wife’s office. Still in his mid-sixties, the debonair silver fox reminded Ana of a cross between Paul Newman and George Clooney. The man had a few wrinkles on his face, but he still looked very well put together. It was one of the rare occasions that the main boss ever visited that surprised her.

“No,” answered the intern sadly. “But they do have a suspect. The problem he’s escaped felon and now on the run.”

“You mean Bob Clayton?” Linc asked bluntly.

Ana’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

The owner of SIP managed to smirk. “I make it my business to know everything about my wife’s newest protégé. Ana, there are no secrets here. When Elena proposed that you be her next Dominatrix, I had to make sure you were trustworthy. You know with our lifestyle; discreetness is key because we are connected to some very influential and powerful people. I did a thorough background check on you are including learning about your connection to Bob Clayton.”

The young’s woman’s face turned white. “You checked up on me?”

Elena gripped her desk to support herself up. “It’s just standard procedure. If you are going to be the Dominant that I am training you to be, I had to make sure that we could deal with the skeletons of your past. It’s not your fault that you sent that pedophile in jail. He should have stayed there instead of being paroled.”

Ana placed her hand to her temple. “I can’t believe this. I thought you all trusted me. Instead, I’m be force fed lies and being used like a puppet on a string!”

“It’s not like that at all,” explained the SIP owner. “We are like a family. You, me, Elena, Christian, and even Elliot. We’re very close knit especially in the lifestyle we’ve chosen for ourselves. I know that Bob Clayton is out there and is gunning for you! I’m beefing up security here and where you live to make sure you’re safe!”

Her nostrils flared as her breath fumed with pent up anger. She was ready for a release. “I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE TELLING ME WHAT IS IN MY BEST INTEREST! YOU SAY WE’RE LIKE A FAMILY BUT YOU ALL CAN’T TRUST ME AND INSTEAD KEEP SECRESTS FROM ME! YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT ME BUT NONE OF YOU TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION WHAT I WANT! I’M DONE WITH THIS!”

“Ana, what are you saying?” Elena clutched her chest.

“I’M SAYING I QUIT!” The dark beauty screamed. “GO FIND SOME OTHER SUB TO BE YOUR DOMINATRIX! I’M THROUGH WITH THIS SHIT!”

She began to march to the door clutching the knob to open before she heard a large thud hit the floor behind her. Ana shifted to see Elena Lincoln lying on the floor unconscious; her face had turned as pale as a ghost. Kneeling to her was Linc who attempted to jostle his spouse awake. His blue eyes focused on Ana as he screamed.

“Call an ambulance!”

Paramedics rushed the fifty-year-old woman to Virginia Mason hospital where Ana waited in the lobby as Linc joined his wife in the emergency room to hear the diagnosis of Elena’s condition. Half an hour had passed before the SIP owner returned to the waiting room accompanied by none other than Dr. Carrick Grey. Ana got up from her chair and waited for either men to give her an update.

“Well?” She inquired.

Carrick seemed more serious than ever. “She’s lucid but her body is weak. We’re giving her fluids, but she tends to go in and out consciousness.” His head nodded to Linc. “I think you better tell her. It’s best if it comes from you.”

The Grey patriarch went to check on several patients down the hall leaving Linc alone with Ana. The publishing owner rubbed his temple as he sat down next to her.

“Okay Linc,” the young woman probed. “I’ve had enough secrets today. What is it you’re not telling me?”

He rubbed his mouth hoping to form the words. “Elena has glassy cell carcinoma. It’s cervical cancer and it’s already in the malignant stage. She’s had it the last six months and doctors have predicted that she has one more month to live since it’s fully spread throughout her body.”

“Oh my God!” Ana began to weep as she covered her mouth her hand. “Why didn’t she tell me? Does anyone else know?”

“No,” he answered with a pain in his voice. “Elena is a prideful woman. She refused chemo when she was first diagnosed. Then she began taking some medication to deal with the pain but eventually her body started to break down.”

Memories flooded her mind with the realization of the signs. The fatigue, weakness, and drastic loss of weight were all indications that the magazine editor was sick.

“That is why she was adamant in choosing you as her protégé,” Linc continued. “She wanted a successor: someone who could be a secretive Dominatrix but also a person who could take charge of a major fashion magazine.”

“You mean…” the pieces were started to fit in the puzzle.

“She wants you to be the editor in chief of _Catwalk_ ,” he stated.

Ana attempted to speak but nothing seemed to be coming out of her mouth. Her voice had been taken away. The amalgamation of this news overwhelmed her to the point that she could not form an opinion on the matter. Finally, Carrick returned to address the two of them.

“She’s seems to be conscious now,” he informed them. “Elena has been asking for you, Ana.”

Nervously, the young intern crossed down the hallway to the older woman’s room. Dim lights obscured her vision as she saw the fifty-year-old magazine editor laid up in bed in a hospital gown appearing weak and extremely sickly. Feeding tubes and oxygen tanks replaced designer accessories as the older woman lifted her eyes to glance at Ana.

“Why so sad dear?” Elena managed to giggle. “It’s the latest trend from Paris. The gurney look!”

Ana feigned a smile as she slowly approached her boss’s bed. Clutching her hand, the young woman pulled up a chair close to the magazine editor and stroked her hair. “Why me? Out of all the qualified staff at _Catwalk_ , why are you picking me to run the magazine?”

Elena raised her head to cough. “Because you’re so much more stronger now. You’re were weak when I first met you. You learned to conquer all your fears and apprehensions to become the woman I know you’re capable of. _Catwalk_ needs a new leader with fresh ideas who can make the difficult decisions and bring a bold new perspective in the world of fashion. You always had that in you because you’re a risk taker, Ana Steele.”

“How do you know that I’m the person right for all this?” She sighed. “Elena, I don’t think I’m strong enough.”

“Nonsense!” The older woman snapped. “You are my Dominatrix. My mistress of female strength and empowerment, completely unafraid of anything.” She touched Ana’s cheek. “You’ve already proven your courage when you took on a pedophile when you were six. You fought back and chopped off his dick!”

“Elena, that doesn’t make me a good candidate…” The intern protested.

“Hush Ana,” clucked the older woman. “I didn’t have your strength. I allowed my father and uncle to rape me when I was that age. I didn’t fight back because I was too scared. I let it go on until I was smart enough to run away. I was coward, Ana. A stupid coward!”

Ana shook her head and offered her comfort. “You weren’t a coward, Elena. Just an innocent victim.”

“From then on I promised myself that I wouldn’t be a victim anymore,” the magazine editor explained. “I taught others not to be. I educated women and some men who were abused in their lives to find their inner strength by become Dominants. That is what I wanted you be, Ana. A Dom, strong willed and fully in control.”

“A _B.I.T.C.H.”_ Ana stated. “ _Beauty In Total Charge of Herself!”_ She laughed through the pain.

“Exactly,” Elena guffawed. “Accept your new role, Ana. Celebrate it and rejoice! My Dominatrix and editor in chief!”

Another tear filled her eye as the young woman crawled into bed to lie next to her mentor. The sickly magazine editor gentle stroked the intern’s dark tendrils as she kissed her forehead.

“You know I always wanted a daughter,” Elena smiled. “Too bad Linc and I were not blessed with children. Still, I’m glad we had you.”

Lifting her head confused, powder blue eyes scanned the older woman for answer. “What do you mean?”

“Trust Linc, Ana,” the older woman advised. “He’s more important to you that you know.”

Ana raised her head still unsure of what Elena was saying. “How’s so?”

“He’s your father,” said the magazine editor as her eyes drifted off to sleep.


	17. Shades of Secrets, Shame, and Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linc Lincoln's revelation only angers Ana as she deals with her torn feelings between Christian and Elliot.

“How is she doing?” Linc asked Ana as she came marching out of the patient’s room.

The young woman said nothing while the anger inside her flared. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Shock appeared on the tycoon’s face. “What is wrong with you?”

“Maybe I can ask you the same question,” she hissed. “Isn’t that right, Daddy?”

Linc’s eyes widened. Gripping her arm, he dragged her down the hallway away from the visiting area and into an empty hospital room where he shut the door. “Who told you?”

“Elena,” Ana replied. “You know your wife that is in the other room with terminal cancer?”

The older man inhaled a breath. “Ana, I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I can explain.”

“Explain what?” Rage emitted from her voice. “That some man named Ray Steele who I thought was my father wasn’t? The man who gave me his last name and who I’ve cherished his memory for twenty-two years of my life turns out to be fraud? How do you think this makes me feel?”

“I understand you’re upset,” answered Linc. “But please remember that Ray Steele is your father.”

“That’s not what Elena told me!” The dark-haired beauty shouted. “She told me that you were, and I doubt she had any reason to lie! What the hell is going on? I have my birth certificate! It states that some man named Ray Steele is my father!”

“I’m Ray Steele!” The SIP owner declared.

Ana’s body became numb. None of this made any sense. “What the fuck do you mean, Linc?”

He folded his arms to explain. “Twenty-two years ago, Elena and I went through a rough patch. We agreed from the beginning to have an open marriage where she could explore her BDSM lifestyle and train new Subordinates into become Dominants. It was this bizarre noble quest of hers to take damaged individuals and give them a sense of purpose in their lives. Eventually it took a toll on our marriage and we separated for a month.”

“Is that when you met my mother?” She began adding pieces of the puzzle. No doubt, the trillionaire had reason to explore his options at the time. Her mother was no exception.

“I had business in Norfolk,” he continued. “I met your mother, Clara, in a bar where she was working as a waitress. Your mother had a carefree, independent spirit and that is what attracted me to her. This was before her alcoholism took over. We began an affair shortly thereafter. However, I made it clear that I still loved my wife and that I was never going to leave her. Clara didn’t take it well and told me to never contact her. I didn’t know she was pregnant with you until your Aunt Kate phone me nine months later after your mother gave birth.”

“Where did the name Ray Steele come from?” Ana inquired.

“This may sound cheesy but I’m a big fan of westerns,” Linc added. “I got the name from a character on Bonanza. I used the alias Ray Steele when I was dating Clara. Only your Aunt Kate knew the truth. When she informed me that I had daughter, I rushed back to Virginia and agreed to financially support you and your mother.”

The young woman rolled her eyes and responded with a sarcastic tone. “How chivalrous! I’m sure that went over well with Elena!”

“Actually, Elena was instrumental in providing assistance to your family,” he informed her. “Contrary to what you might think, she is not a vindictive woman. She came from a troubled background and did unsavory things to survive. She knows what is like to be helpless and alone. Elena wanted me to make sure that you and your mother were well taken care of.”

Faced with the cold heart truth began to soften Ana’s heart. She reacted much calmer and tried to listen to Linc’s explanation.

“I’ve visited you a couple times,” he told her. “I held you when you were born, changed your diapers, and I even watched you take a first steps. One memory was when you were two and half and you were running down a grassy field. You tripped and scraped your knee…”

“And my father picked me up kissed my boo-boo and told me not to cry,” she whispered. Memories of that tender moment began to recall back to her. She saw the image again of that toddler girl looking into the blue eyes of the man who comforted her. Tears started to flow.

Linc approached her and wiped the wetness from her face. “The fact that is I was there during the early stages of your life. You are my daughter, whether you want to believe it or not.”

“Why did you disappear from my life?” She gulped. “Why did you fake your own death?”

Linc averted his eyes. “Carla’s alcoholism was getting worse, compounded by the fact that I wouldn’t leave Elena. She forbade me from seeing you and threatened to take me court for a long drawn out custody battle. Media would get involved and it would serve no purpose for anyone, so I stayed away. I agreed to forge documents stating that Ray Steele died to make it less painful for you and set up an account to support you. Your aunt, Katherine Kavanaugh, had the authorization to supervise your finances since your mother’s drinking habits were become unstable.”

“Aunt Kate was a part of this too?” Ana asked.

“Of course,” he nodded. “As your mother’s alcoholism deteriorated, I granted guardianship to Katherine should anything happen to her. In return, I found work for her as a factory worker and even gave her additional financial support for her trouble. I knew she was the best person to love you and raised you after the incident with Bob Clayton.”

“Why couldn’t you claim me?” The young woman inquired. “You know what he did to me! As a father, you should’ve stepped in!”

“I thought about it after I learned that bastard tried to rape you!” Linc exhaled. “Your fragile six-year-old psyche would have only gotten worse if you discovered that I was alive. Your Aunt Kate and I both agreed that it was best if she took care of you to help you with the healing process. I was wrong.”

“My suicide attempt? The self-mutilation,” Ana murmured.

“I thought I had your best interests at heart,” he said sadly. “I didn’t realize that trauma of that event would affect you like that. I’ve been keeping tabs on you and saw how broken you were, so I turned to Elena. She was one that came up with the idea of waiting until you reached adulthood to rebuild you, shape you into becoming a stronger individual.”

“You mean some kinky slut!” The intern sneered. “Gee, Daddy, I’m sure you wanted your little girl to grow to be a Dominatrix! You pimped me out!”

“No…it wasn’t my original intention,” he clucked. “Ana, I wish you’d understand that being Dominant is not about sex. It’s about control and power. Elena wanted you make you stronger by giving you the opportunity to regain what was taken from you. Your freedom of choice. Your free will. Your power. Deep down, you know I’m right. You freely gave your body to both Elliot and Christian Grey because you wanted to not because they told you to. You wanted them just as much they wanted you.”

Ana could not speak. Her father was right in his assumptions. Damn him! “I have just one more question. Was everything in my life controlled by you and Elena?”

Linc blinked, gulped a breath before answering. “Yes. Your suicide incident scared me. After you graduated high school, I pulled strings to make sure you got into the college you wanted, ensured you given the scholarships and grants to pay for your schooling, and even manipulated your job choices so that you could work for SIP. Yes Ana, this has all been staged. I’m sorry.”

She wiped her tears until her face was dry. Her vision became steadfast toward him. She wanted to hate Linc, her biological father. Her whole life had been a lie! How could she trust this stranger who had manipulated her life? Controlled her every decision? She didn’t know what to do. Instead, she deflected and focused on something else. “Since Elena will be incapacitated for a while, I’ll take over the workings of _Catwalk_ for the next month. During this time, you will find a suitable replacement for her. Once that is done, I’m giving you my letter of resignation. Is that understood, Linc?”

“Ana, please be reasonable,” he pleaded. 

Ana raised her hand to him. “There’s nothing more to say. I will be leaving SIP and _Catwalk_ after next month. Oh, and I have one more request.”

“What is it?” Linc asked with concern.

“Stay the hell away from me!”

\--------------------------------------------

Ana returned to her apartment to see that Jose had left a note stating that he was visiting family and would be returning next week. She hated that he was gone especially when she needed her best friend to talk to during this most important crisis. Instead, she focused on tonight’s dinner with the Greys. If she was going to keep up this charade of Christian’s engagement, the least she could have done was put an appropriate outfit together. Opting for a vintage knee length sun dress with a matching cardigan, Ana pinned her dark hair back into braided ponytail and let it fall down her right shoulder. She selected matching southwestern inspired sandals and waited for Christian to pick her up. Unfortunately, it would be Elliot who would be at her front door.

“Elliot!” She greeted him with surprise. “I thought Christian was supposed to be picking me up?”

“He got stuck at the office,” the older Grey replied. “When you’re a big-time corporate raider and CEO of a big company, you’re bound to be preoccupied with issues if you take a couple days off.”

“It’s not really his fault,” Ana explained. “I had a family emergency.”

“Christian filled me on all the details,” said Elliot. “I’m sorry about your aunt. However, the biggest shock was discovering how Bob Clayton is connected to both us!”

“Don’t you mean Hawk?” The young woman reminded him.

“Yeah Hawk,” the blue-eyed man griped. “Our mother’s pimp. We finally have an actual name for the prick!”

Ana shook her head. “Either way, Bob Clayton is a dangerous man. It’s best to not be around me.”

“All the more reason to protect you and your body,” advised Elliot. His cocked an eyebrow. “And certainly, a body that I’ve missed very badly.”

The intern clucked her tongue. “Elliot! I’m supposed to be with Christian, remember? Can you just behave yourself for this one night while I have dinner with your parents?”

Elliot made a crossing heart gesture on his chest. “I promise to be on my very best behavior tonight.” He paused. “Maybe.”

\-------------------------------------

The Grey’s lived in a quaint three-story house on Mercer Island. Founded by the Mercer family around the early 1900’s, the upscale real estate of the area is almost completely surrounded by the water of Lake Washington. Several bridges run through the area including the Homer H. Hadley Memorial Bridge to which the Grey family utilizes to get to their residence. Elliot was no exception as he parked his sports car in their driveway.

Assisting Ana out the vehicle, the pair went inside the sprawling manor only to be greeted by an excited Grace Grey holding baby Mia in her arms. The Grey matriarch wore a beautiful cashmere sweater and slacks while Mia was dressed a cute little party pinafore. Dr. Carrick Grey entered the foyer and gave her a hug as well.

“Ana, I’m so happy you’ve came!” Grace kissed her cheek. Mia cooed in her arms agreeing with her adopted mother.

“Thank you, Mrs. Grey,” replied Ana. “I’m honored that you’ve invited me.”

“Please call me Grace,” suggested the older woman. “Or you can call me Mom. Is that too soon? I mean we’re almost like family.”

“Uh, about the engagement,” the intern attempted to explain herself. “It came rather suddenly. Christian and I decided to take some time before making any official plans.”

“What’s there to think about?” Grace emphasized. “Christian loves you. I can see it in his eyes.”

Elliot coughed. Ana felt a weird discomfort around him. Was its jealousy?

“Grace…er, Mom,” Ana tried to be polite. “Let’s take some time before jumping into anything.”

“Mom, Ana’s aunt just passed away,” Elliot jumped in. “Christian flew her a couple days ago to Virginia to handle the funeral arrangements. Let’s not bombard her with all this talk about weddings and family. Let’s give her some space.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Grace apologized. “Already I’m being a pushy in-law. You’re still in mourning.” She slapped her forehead. “I’m such a knucklehead! I’m going to back off and let you and Christian figure out your plans. I’m just so excited to finally have a daughter-in-law!” She raced to Ana; embracing her tight while poor Mia made a muffled scream.

“Whoops! I don’t think Mia likes being squished!” Ana giggled.

“Here why don’t you hold her,” the older woman suggested.

The young intern hesitated. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Before she could protest, Mia was already in her arms. The seven-month infant stared at Ana with curiosity before cracking a smile and laughing.

“See she likes you!” Grace laughed. “She’s normally not this friendly around strangers. See, Ana, you were made to be mother. I can’t wait for you and Christian to give me grandchildren!”

Ana managed to hold a smile. Children were the last thing she thought about. Growing up and traumatized by her childhood experiences, she never saw herself as a mother. Motherhood never entered the picture. That was until she met Christian that her thoughts entertained the idea of bearing his offspring. She handed Mia back to Grace as the housekeeper announced that dinner was served.

Now all she needed to do was to survive the evening.

\-----------------------------------

Dinner with the Greys turned out to be a rather pleasant experience. Despite Christian’s notable absence, it did not spoil the evening for everyone. Ana enjoyed listened to Dr. Carrick Grey’s thrilling stories as a medical doctor during his stint in the military while his wife Grace loved to gossip about local celebrities and their idiosyncrasies. Even Elliot proved to be quite charming compared to his controlling Master persona that the young woman had come to know. She saw him in a different light.

There was something different about Christian’s older brother. Certainly, he was incredibly handsome, but he had certain vulnerability about him. Even in the manner that he treated Ana seemed completely the opposite than the authoritative, obsessive man that demanded that all her attention be focused on him. She suddenly became intrigued. His blue eyes smiled at her during dinner sending a wave of butterflies in her stomach. Perhaps Christian was correct in his advice. Maybe Elliot was the man she needed to turn her feelings toward.

“I have to say that I’m appalled that Christian couldn’t make it tonight,” clucked Grace. “Ana, when you two are married, I want you to make sure that my son stops becoming a workaholic.”

“I don’t know if that’s even possible,” the dark-haired beauty replied. “Christian certainly has a mind of his own.”

“He’ll change his ways, I assure you,” said the Grey matriarch. “The boy is in love. Love will make you do crazy things.”

“And it also makes the world go round,” teased Elliot. He shot a lascivious look toward Ana causing her to blush. “Christian has no idea how lucky he is.”

“Ana, I hope you know a good girl for our son, Elliot, here,” remarked Carrick. “Someone who can curb his womanizing ways.”

“Knowing Elliot, I don’t think any woman can stop his philandering,” smiled Ana. “He’s pretty much not a one-woman man.”

“Perhaps, I have yet to find the right one who is worth it,” he responded. He licked his lips sending an erotic thrill down the young woman’s groin. “Maybe Ana you can locate the right woman for me?”

She paused in reply to his remark. The man was flirting with her right in front of his parents and she is supposed to be engaged to Christian. What nerve!

“I’m sure Elliot, that you won’t have a problem finding a woman,” she snorted. “There’s always plenty who are willing to submit to you.” Raising her hand to show off the huge engagement ring, Grace nearly fell out of seat.

“Holy cow!” Grace exclaimed. She grabbed Ana’s hand to stare at it. “Look at the size of that rock! Christian sure has good taste.”

“Yes, I told Christian it was a bit opulent but he insisted that I wear it,” said Ana. “For my actual wedding ring, I want a simple band.”

When she mentioned the word wedding ring, she could sense Elliot stewing in his chair. The fact that the young woman was even considering marriage, albeit a fake one, hit a sour note for the older sibling. Elliot Grey was jealous of Christian for many reasons. He was more successful than him, had more money, and more importantly had Ana as the consolation prize. The blue eyes man pouted as he watched his mother and the target of his obsession discussing wedding ideas.

“If you are going with a simple band, might I suggest a channel set where the diamonds almost go completely around,” noted Grace. “That way you won’t worry of the possibility of the stones falling off.”

Elliot loudly cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to interrupt this wonderful conversation about unions but it’s getting late. I promised Ana I would have back home before her curfew. She has a busy day tomorrow since she is taking over for Elena temporarily at the magazine.”

“Oh Elena!” Grace gasped. “I almost forgot. It’s so sad that the poor thing has cancer! I’ve known her for years and I guess she didn’t want pity from anyone. That is why she kept it such a secret.”

“She’s a strong woman,” added Carrick. “She’s willing to fight until the very end. I admire her courage.”

Sadness appeared on Ana’s face. “I agree. Her husband Linc has entrusted me to handle _Catwalk_ until they find a suitable editor-in-chief. I’m wanted to honor her by continuing the great work that she has done with the publication in the past.”

“You certainly will,” smiled Grace.

Ana made her goodbyes to the Greys as she hugged them and thanked them for nice dinner. Escorted by Elliot, she got into his sports car as the pair drove back to her apartment. The ride back home seemed tense as the young woman could sense the older Grey’s frustration with her. Leaving her with no other choice, she confronted Elliot.

“What do you want from me, Elliot?” She asked meekly.

Staring toward the road, the blue-eyed man sighed. “You know what I want, Ana. I want you. Everything from your body, your soul, and your heart. Why can’t you see that?”

Pain and guilt wracked her stomach. “You know why. I don’t want to lead you on with the promise of something that you want me to give. I want to be truthful with you and that includes where my feelings lie.”

“Where do they lie, Ana?” He demanded to know.

“You know the answer, Elliot,” she bit her lip. “With Christian.”

The urge to stop the car was overwhelming but the dark blond-haired man still managed to stay on the road. He gulped a breath. “Ana, you know Christian can never reciprocate those feelings. Even as a child, he had been building his walls for years to the point that he accepts isolation and coldness. He will never tell you that he loves you. Me, I’ve learned to get in touch with my feelings and deal with my emotions. I can give you that. I’m here, Ana, why won’t you accept me?”

“Because I don’t want be dishonest with you,” Ana explained sadly. “I don’t want to make you believe that there is something there beyond the physical that will give you hope. I don’t want to say I love you by lying to you and resenting you in the end. You’re a good person, Elliot. You deserve someone who cherishes you in the same way that I do about Christian.”

A small tear formed in his eye. It startled her. The man really cared about her that much. “What can’t it be you?”

Her heart broke for him. Leaning his close, she kissed his cheek and wiped away the tear from his eye. “You have my body Elliot, isn’t that enough?” Casting her eyes back to the road, she made a request. “Elliot, could you stay with me tonight?”

Even in the realization of her rejection, he agreed.

\----------------------------------------

Clumsy hands found one another as Ana and Elliot clawed and ripped apart each other’s clothes the moment they entered her apartment. Layers of fabric were flung everywhere from shirts, pants, and dresses to the removal of undergarments, socks, and shoes. Fully naked, Elliot carried Ana’s nubile form into her bedroom placing her gently on to the bed. Mouths crushed melting a series of desire from the connection of their lips, tongues, and teeth. Sinful delights filled the atmosphere as her bedroom became washed by the approval of heavy breathing and pleasurable whispers.

Practicality took over Elliot’s mind as he broke off his kiss from her. “Ana, do you have condoms?”

She gave him a wicked look and kissed him fiercely. “And so much more.” Shoving him back on to the bed, his body bounced against the mattress as he laid sprawled with his legs open and his enormous cock ready to spring into action. Ana went over to bureau to open the drawer to take out several items.

Elliot’s blue eyes glanced up to see a box of Trojan Magnum Plus condoms, some rope, a bottle KY lubricant, and black handkerchief being set out on the nightstand next to her bed. He grinned. “You went shopping?”

“A girl’s got to be prepared,” she smiled. “Now do you mind helping me. Master?”

The dark blond man shifted off the bed to place her hands around her back. Wrapping the rope around her wrists, he bound the cord down to her ankles making her immobile as she stood helpless before him. Elliot then grabbed the black handkerchief and blindfolded Ana before stepping back to admire the work of art he just created. His sub, now bound and blindfolded, awaited his instructions.

“What do you wish me do, Master?” She asked obediently.

“Let’s start by worshipping my cock,” he growled.

Pushing her down on the floor, Ana crawled over to a sitting Elliot who had been observing her from her bed. Blinded by the fabric over her eyes, she pressed her cheek against the hair of his leg before feeling the warm skin of his shaft touch her lips. Human instinct told her what to do next. Her tongue caressed the hared structure of his sex forming a trail up and down the length of him. Feeling the small hairs of his sack tickling her, Ana decided to tease him by suckling one of the round morsels of flesh creating a popping sound in her mouth as Elliot groaned in approval.

“Mmm, right there Ana,” he told her.

Her tongue traced up and located the surface of his sex. Darting a tongue inside his sensitive opening of his shaft, she lowered head to consume him whole. Elliot gasped at her amazing technique as the enormous girth and size of his cock disappeared down her throat. Further setting him off was the cute sounds she made while drinking him both in gentle whispers and sensual hums.

“Yes.right there, uhhh,” the blue-eyed man moaned.

“Mmm hmm,” she replied letting his humongous shaft stroke her cheek.

Elliot pulled her head up to let her inhale a breath. His lips found hers sending another wave of butterflies in her stomach and creating a tingling at her groin.

“Ana, do you want to be ass fucked for the first time?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, Master, but I’ve already done that with Master Christian,” she whispered.

Disappointment emitted from his voice. He pouted for a bit before lifting her chin. “Well Ana, I’m sorry I couldn’t be your first, but I have to punish you before fucking you from behind.”

A strange thrill of fear and anticipation shook her. Sensing Elliot’s anger, she hoped he would be gentle. Pulling on the long cord of the hope hard, Ana fell back against the bed as her lover positioned her body with her back and bottom arched up while the rope dugs into her wrists and ankles. With her cheek pressed firmly against the sheets, she felt the first sting of Elliot’s assault on behind as he spanked her hard.

“That’s for disobeying me and not letting me be your first!” He shouted. A rough hand licked her right bottom. Ana winced. Then came a second slap on her left cheek. “That’s for giving your ass to somebody else!” Finally, the last assault came much harder than the other two. “And this is for not being truly mine!” Fire shot through her bottom as her rear flared in glorious agony. The intensity had been too much to the point that she yelped

“ _Rose_!” She cried out. Luckily, Elliot remembered her safe word and began massaging her bottom smoothly throbbing with tender rawness. Small tears soaked the blindfold’s fabric. “I’m sorry, Master Elliot, it should’ve been you.”

Ana felt a strong, muscular arm around her stroking her stomach as his mouth planted a kiss to neck and cheek. The masculine scent of him turned her on as he whispered in her ear. “It’s okay, Ana. This is how much I want you.” He pressed his lips hard against her before repositioning her on all fours.

Though the blackness of her blindfold, she heard the rip of a condom wrapper and the squirt of the KY lubricant bottle being used. Strong hands parted the flesh of her bottom as a finger filled with liquid tested her tiny opening preparing her for entry.

“I’m going to fuck you in ass, Ana,” she heard Elliot growl. “And you’ll like it.”

“Yes Master,” she replied.

Surprised by the invasion of his tongue around the edge of her rectum, the sensation of his mouth shocked her. Pleasant feelings of sinful delights overtook her body as she welcomed him waiting for him to make the journey through her threshold. She did not have to wait long as she felt the moist wetness of his hardness slowly move its way into her tightness. Ana gasped as his fullness matched to that of his brother Christian allowing the first stirrings of discomfort turned into wicked sensations of delight.

“Oh Christ, Ana! You’re tight!” Elliot cried out. His hands gripped her bottom hard as he plunged even deeper picking up the rhythm of his hips.

“Master Elliot…fuck me,” she begged, gasping at his girth inside her. Her body wanted to force out the intrusion but her lustful urgings refused. She wanted more of him.

Elliot’s well tone hips bucked into her thrusting a few more times while Ana panted in a cohesive melody alongside her lover. She relished in his fullness, her body accommodating his girth while occupying such a small space. Nimble fingers found the front of groin teasing the secret pearl of her womanly entrance before plunging into soft honey dew ripe with wanton desire.

“Elliot, please fuck me,” Ana pleaded.

Her Dom eagerly wanted to make her happy. Slowly withdrawing from her from behind, he yanked off the condom and replaced with a fresh rubber. Tugging at the rope, he pulled her forward to face him as his sex located her velvet folds and plunged right in. Elliot howled vanishing into her warmness as her sugar walls melted unifying them as one being as they held each other close. Her Master quickly picked up the pace as he rapidly slammed into her with his cock stretching, folding, and expanding her insides building the white-hot heat in both their core. Then their climax began to surge.

“Elliot, I’m going to come…AAAAAAHHHH!” Ana felt her liquid silver gush from her entrance as Elliot continued to stroke the fires insider her.

His orgasm came right after. Spilling his seed inside her, he erupted embracing her close. “Ana…uh…I love…you…AAARRGHHH!” Elliot cried out until the last drop of him dripped out. Pressing his mouth to hers, he waited for her answer.

A couple minutes into the afterglow nothing was said. Elliot removed her blindfold and her bindings only to see Ana glimpsing at him with confusion. He stroked her cheek.

“Ana, I meant my feelings,” he told her. The blue-eyed man touched her long, dark hair hoping she would feel the same. She did not.

“I know Elliot,” she teared up. “I care about you a lot. Can’t that be enough?”

Pressing his head against the pillow, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. “I wish it was, but I’ll live with what we have for right now.”

Ana smiled leaning in to kiss him. It would be a busy night for the both.

\----------------------------------

The next morning Ana wore Elliot’s dress shirt and nothing else as she prepared breakfast for him in the kitchen. A couple minutes, the naked older Grey sibling padded into the room admiring the view of the woman he loved cooking for him. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee as he planted a kiss to her cheek.

“How do you like your eggs?” She asked him to heat the pan.

“Scrambled is fine,” he replied. He nuzzled her neck. “Though I wouldn’t mind having you for breakfast.”

Ana playfully slugged him in the shoulder. “Calm down, boy. We didn’t get any sleep last night, remember? Now go sit down and watch television and I’ll bring you a plate.”

Elliot heeded her advice, sat on the couch, and turned on the morning news. It only took five seconds before his face turned deathly pale.

“Ana! Come look at this!” He called to her.

The young woman came pacing out of the kitchen to listen to the breaking story being broadcast on the screen. “What is it?” She listened to the report.

_“This is Eleanor James reporting live for Channel 5 News. This is late breaking news early this morning coming from downtown Seattle. Police have uncovered the remains of two mutilated bodies discovered in one of the custodian departments of Grey Holdings, Incorporated. According to reports, the victims had been shot, their bodies dismembered, and stored in a freezer type container here in this office building. As you know Grey Holdings is owned by the enigmatic CEO and businessman Christian Grey and there is overwhelming evidence that connects him to the two victims. The victims have been identified as Paul Dodds and Jose Hernandez. Right now, police have arrested Grey as a suspect in these horrific murders.”_

“Oh my God!” Ana exclaimed.


	18. The Ultimate Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the evidence mounting against Christian, Ana once again is betrayed by the men she cared for.

[ ](https://postimg.cc/4KW8Wwf8)

The _Catwalk_ monthly issue had been released on time but that was overshadowed by the media scrutiny surrounding Christian Grey and his involvement of the double homicides discovered at his corporate headquarters. Upon the suggestion of Elliot, Ana distanced herself from the family for a couple days while the Greys gathered up their attorneys to build a strong legal defense for Christian. In the meantime, the young woman threw herself into her role as editor-in-chief of the SIP publication, preparing for the next release of the magazine at the end of the month.

Sitting behind Elena's desk, Ana Steele tried to get through the stack of articles submitted by her writing staff. Her mentor’s office seemed distance and cold as the young woman’s mind drifted back to the fact that the man, she cared for, was being detained in a private cell by Seattle police department on suspicion of murder. She could not believe Christian to be capable of such a thing but evidence to the contrary seemed to point towards him.

According to the police report, the gray eyed entrepreneur was granted a permit to purchase a gun a few months back. The victims, Paul Dodd, and Jose Hernandez were shot with the same bullets matching that of Christian’s firearm. Blood matching that that of the two bodies were found in the trunk of her lover’s car and tire track prints found in the parking lot of Grey Holding’s, INC. could be traced to his vehicle. The proof was overwhelming leaving the copper headed man to request for a lawyer on his behalf. Ironically, it would be Lieutenant Jack Hyde who would be reviewing the case.

Ana’s blue eyes skimmed through an article about body waxing but instead of focusing on writing of piece, her brain drifted to her meeting with Lieutenant Hyde a few days ago as she was brought in for questioning.

\---------------------------------------------

“How well do you know the two victims?” Lieutenant Hyde asked her.

“Jose Hernandez was my roommate and best friend,” she explained. “Paul Dodd, I met at a private party thrown by Christian a month ago.” Nervousness settled in. She did not want to give the complete truth about her new lifestyle especially about the sex party she was initiated into.

“According to a few witnesses, Paul Dodd accosted you at this party.” Hyde stated. “Is this true?”

“Yes, and Christian defended my honor by telling him to leave,” she lied.

The burly law enforcement officer scratched his beard. “Did you see Mr. Grey ever get violent with Paul Dodds? Perhaps even threaten him with bodily harm?”

“Not that I can recall,” she managed to say. “All I remember was he told Mr. Dodds to leave and he did.”

“Do you think Mr. Grey would ever seek out revenge against Paul Dodds?” The burly man inquired. “To the point that he might commit violence?”

“No, I don’t believe Christian would ever do that,” the young woman emphasized.

“How do you know?”

“Christian might appear to be a cold person, but he has a good heart,” Ana continued. “Most people don’t see that. They only take him at face value.”

“You are engaged to him, are you not, Miss Steele?” Lieutenant Hyde asked her point blank.

“Yes.”

“Then your opinion is skewed by your feelings for Mr. Grey. You are in love with him, are you not?”

His rapid fire of questioning stunned her. Lieutenant Hyde knew how to go straight to the point. She hesitated before answering.

“Yes, I do love him.” She confessed.

Somehow, he did not seem convinced. “You paused. I find that interesting.”

Annoyance settled in her stomach. “I know our engagement was a bit sudden. I knew the man barely a few weeks and then he proposed marriage to me. I really do care for Christian Grey, so he promised me to take our time to redefine our relationship. I didn’t want this to be some whirlwind romance but the real thing. Surely, you can’t fault me for that.”

The law enforcement officer rolled his eyes. “He must really be in love with you to the point he would do anything for you. Perhaps he is just too fixated on you that it might be considered obsession.”

“What are you getting at, Lieutenant?” Ana asked offended by his remark.

“How well do you about Christian Grey’s background?”

“He admitted to me he came from a dysfunctional background,” she informed him. “Then he was adopted as a toddler by the Greys into a loving home. That to me made him even more endearing because I related to his experiences.”

“Especially since you came from a troubled background yourself?” He snorted.

She paused. Was it possible he did an investigation on her?

Placing his hands on the table in front of her, he grinned. “Oh, I know about your life in Norfolk, Virginia. I pulled up your files back home. Your mother was alcoholic. No father. Mother’s boyfriend tried to molest you when you were six. You castrated him and sent him to prison. You were institutionalized when you were fifteen for self-mutilation and a suicide attempt. It seems that Christian Grey has a habit of gravitating toward someone with a troubled past!”

Anger seethed her teeth. “I’m proud of my troubled past! I’m not ashamed of who I am! It’s shaped me to become a stronger individual and set aside my demons! It’s sad that others cannot do the same!”

Slight laughter emitted from his lips. “True, Miss Steele. However, the way I see it is that Christian Grey has this sociopathic tendency to be the hero. He picks out poor women who have been damaged by their lives, obsesses over them, and does everything in his power to rescue them. I’m betting that he has this savior complex and that he’ll go to extremes to fulfill his own agenda. Even committing murder.”

Ana stood up in her chair. “That is not true! What are you basing these assumptions on?”

“Plenty,” said Hyde. “Christian Grey has a record as teenager. He assaulted a man for allegedly beating up his girlfriend. He threw a brick at neighbor’s house who he claimed was assaulting his dog. Then there is a restraining order made by one, Elizabeth Sawyer, stating that Christian had been stalking her after she broke up with him a few months ago.”

“That’s lie!” Ana yelled. “Elizabeth Sawyer is Christian’s ex. She’s the one obsessed! If anything, the crazy one is her!”

“In either case,” replied the officer. “It doesn’t look good for your fiancé. Here’s how I see it. Christian got enraged when Paul Dodds bothered you and killed him. The motive for revenge was clear. Perform a corporate takeover of his company and then murder him.”

Ana shook her head. “I don’t believe it! Then why would Christian murder my best friend and roommate Jose?” Sorrow filled her eyes as she thought about how her BFF had been taken away from her. Jose did not deserve this and the way that he died did not seem fair.

“Simple,” replied Hyde. “Vengeance.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The intern shouted. “Christian didn’t even know Jose.”

Dark eyes scanned her. “You really don’t know Jose that well either. It turns out that Jose Hernandez has a degree in computer science and programming. He hacked into Christian’s personal network including his hidden security cameras and found some racy photos and video of you to which he was marketing the information to several tabloid outlets.”

The young woman could not believe her ears. She did not know how to make sense of it all. Rage built up inside her to the point she did know who she should direct her anger at. Christian and Elliot? Both of whom were secretly videotaping their secret encounters? Jose Hernandez? The so-called best friend who hacked in the Grey brothers’ system and started shopping the footage to various media sources? Then she thought about herself. Of course, Ana blamed her own foolishness in trusting these men with her secrets. Her hands gripped the table.

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Jose was not the friend you thought he was,” said the police officer.

“Where did they find the bodies?” Ana asked changing the subject.

“Grey Holdings, INC has a small research facility and a freezer for specimens,” explained Lieutenant Hyde. “Allegedly, Mr. Grey dismembered the bodies and stuffed them in the cold unit. That’s where a janitor found the remains and called the police.”

Pressing both hands to her temple, she massaged the migraine in her head. “I just don’t believe Christian is capable of murder. Lieutenant, I think he is being framed.” She stared at the officer. “Look you know the man who victimized me, Bob Clayton, was paroled, right? It says so on my records you pulled up.”

“Yes.”

“I think Clayton is the one responsible for these murders,” she suggested. “He has been sending me death threats. I have the letters to prove it. It has to be! He broke his parole, escaped and now is after me wanting revenge.”

Lieutenant Hyde folded his arms. “That was a possibility but an escaped fugitive like Bob Clayton would not be stupid enough to show up in Seattle especially with the F. B. I. in pursuit. What I’m dealing with here is the facts which all points to Christian Grey. Even the five million he deposited in your account is proof of that.”

Holy shit! They checked her financial records.

The law enforcement officer smirked. “I know about the money, Ana. That money belonged to Paul Dodds, didn’t it?”

She lied. With no other option, the young woman played dumb. “I did receive money from Christian, but he told me it was gift. I thought it was from one of his personal accounts. Does that make me an accomplice?”

“Not if you helped him murder Paul Dodds,” he shook his head. “You’re not a suspect, Ana. You have an alibi. Elliot Grey vouched for your whereabouts. It’s interesting how a woman who claims to be in love with Christian Grey is cheating on him with his brother.”

“It’s complicated,” she confessed.

“So, you admit it,” said Hyde. “How intriguing.”

“I find it ironic that the Seattle’s finest who supported the Grey family during the Leila Washington incident can turn their coattails in matter of seconds,” she seethed.

“Trouble always seems to find the Greys,” remarked Lieutenant Hyde. “It would best if you stay away from them, Miss Steele.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Clutching an article about handbags in her hand, Ana noticed she had put a big red ink line across the paper in pen. Lieutenant Hyde’s interrogation of her had shaken her to the bone that she could not concentrate or even focus on her work. Adding to her troubles was the fact that all the men in her life seem to always betray her in one way or another: her biological father Linc Lincoln, her best friend Jose Hernandez who sold scandalous footage of her to the tabloids, and now Elliot and Christian who secretly videotaped their exploits. Was there no male in this world that she could trust?

Pushing the stack of papers to the side, the young woman inhaled a breath just as the receptionist Tammy barged into her office. Normally, Ana would have been impressed by the changes Tammy had made with her demeanor and her professional dressing. She looked normal wearing a stylish top and long skirt but the expression on the woman’s face represented one of worry.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Miss Steele,” Tammy apologized. “But I wanted to show you this first before the news got out in the office.”

Curious by the receptionist’s statement, the young girl placed what appeared to be a magazine on her desk. Ana’s powder blue eyes darted to the name of the tabloid rag. The _National Enquirer_. It was then that she saw the headlines emblazoned on the front page.

**_TOP STORY: Fiancée of Accused Killer Christian Grey in Heated Love Triangle with Older Brother!_ **

Photos of her semi-dressed, bound with rope, and in a passionate embrace with a shirtless Elliot Grey splashed across the cover. Pain and humiliation tightened in her throat. In his death, Jose had managed to turn the knife while Christian and Elliot watched and let it happen. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she sank into her chair weeping.

“GET OUT!” She screamed at Tammy. Terrified, the poor girl raced out of the office leaving Ana alone. The dark-haired beauty wiped her tears, picking up the phone to dial the target of her anger. Elliot picked up his personal line immediately.

“Ana?” He asked through the receiver.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” She screeched. “YOU LIED TO ME! YOU BASTARDS HAVE BEEN VIDEOTAPING ME ALL ALONG! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?”

“Ana, you sound upset,” Elliot attempted to comfort her. “Please let me explain.”

“FUCK YOU!” Ana snapped. “I TRUSTED YOU! YOU SAID THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE KEPT SECRET! YOU SAID YOU CARED ABOUT ME! IT WAS ALL LIE!”

“Ana, please,” he begged. “We didn’t know Jose could hack into our security systems. He used those images of us for profit. We’ll find a way for our PR people to do some damage control. Trust me.”

“I’M NOT TRUSTING YOU ANYMORE!” She cried. “YOU RUINED MY LIFE! BOTH YOU AND CHRISTIAN! LEILA WASHINGTON WAS RIGHT! YOU SUCK UP THE SOULS OF EVERYONE AROUND YOU AND LEAVE THEM TO DIE! WELL FUCK YOU ELLIOT GREY! FUCK YOU AND YOUR BROTHER CHRISTIAN! I’M DONE! DON’T CONTACT ME ANYMORE! I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN PRISON!”

“Ana…”

The young woman would not hear anymore as she slammed the phone down. Anguish had completely taken over her body. She had lost control and there was no ledge or railing she could hold to pull her up. Her body was completely falling. She wanted all the pain to end. Crossing her eyes to the items on her desk, Ana considered a couple possible objects to help take away the pain. A sharp edge of a pen, a paper clip, the pointed end of a letter opener or even blade of a pair of scissors would suffice. It would be so easy to take one of these items and slash an opening on her skin and let the blood seep out just to mask the agony inside. Yet, she did not want to go that route.

What she wanted was someone to hold her, comfort her, and tell her that everything would be okay. She got up from her chair and left the office of _Catwalk_ magazine. By now the scandalous gossip had reached the employees of SIP as she remained oblivious to the stares everyone directed toward her. Getting on the elevator, she pushed the top floor and made her way to Linc Lincoln’s office. Ignoring his secretary, Ana entered his office where the owner was clutching the tabloid rag in his hand. He turned around to face the young woman.

Seeing her eyes red and weeping uncontrollably, he addressed her. “Ana, I received the news. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Lifting her saddened blue eyes, she whimpered. “Daddy, I fucked up.” Then the pouring of tears began to flow and did not stop. She ran over to the silver haired man who welcomed her into his arms.

“It’s all right, princess,” he said holding her close. “Daddy has you now. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I promise.” Strong arms embraced her hard as a soft comforting kiss was planted on her forehead.

It had taken twenty-two years, but Ana finally realized what she needs most. Her father. She was finally home.

\-------------------------------------------

_How do you describe reaching the fortieth shade of emotion? That color would be purple. It’s supposed to be a healing color, but I find no cure that ails me. Instead, I’ve discovered the true representation of my current state of feelings. Loathing and disgust. Loathing for the three men who I thought I loved only to discover that they betrayed me in the end. Disgust for the very same men for what they did to me._

_Let’s begin with Jose Hernandez. He was my best friend and greatest supporter but why would he sell me out to the tabloids with dirty pictures of me? Did he need the money that much that he would overlook our years of friendship? Was he jealous of me? Did he even like me? These are questions I hope to one day find answers to. Then there are Grey brothers. The ever so distant Christian and his extroverted sibling Elliot, both completely different in personality, who decided to keep their wicked secrets from their lovers and instead chose to play them for a fool. What sick, fucked up reason did they have for playing with my heart only to betray it in the end? I suppose I will never know. For now, it’s best that I stay away from them._

_On the public side, the media is having a field day with scandal. I’m sure Grace and Carrick Grey are relieved that they no longer have a future slut in-law in their family. I wonder how this went over with them once these pictures came out. In all honesty, I do feel bad for them that they are going through this especially with dealing with the fact that one son is being accused of murder while the other is cuckolding his fiancée. I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation._

_I guess the upside to this is the fact that Linc and I getting closer. Since reporters and photographers are now stalking me at my apartment, he’s offered me a guest room in his mansion. This is a positive for us in building our father/daughter relationship. I’ve finding him not to be such a bad guy after all._

_As for my emotions, I’m a complete wreck. Am I blue, green, or even purple? Who the hell knows? I’m so topsy turvy right now that I’m every shade in the crayon box. Hopefully, the rainbow will come up and shine through this endless downpour._


	19. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana isolates herself as the reporters swarm her. Meanwhile, Christian does something drastic.

Ana sat in front of the flat screen television curled up in a blanket while digging into a small container of Ben and Jerry’s chocolate chip, cookie dough ice cream. It had been four days since the _National_ _Enquirer_ leaked the sex scandal involving her and Elliot that she decided to remain in hiding at her father’s mansion located on the upper west side of Seattle. Social media blogs ran rampant with the story and every tawdry, tabloid entertainment outlet reported all the dirty details of her affair with both men.

Meanwhile, news crews surrounded SIP and her apartment hoping to catch a glimpse of the notorious fiancée and accused murderer, Christian Grey, who the press dubbed _“The Steeler of Broken Hearts”_ or _“Anasty Cheater Surprise”._ She attempted to erase all the harsh criticisms of her made by the public but sadly she had to admit that the bitter comments did sting a lot.

Digging into her ice cream, she focused her attention to the afternoon broadcast of a news conference being held by Linc Lincoln in regard to the current state of _Catwalk_ magazine. Journalists and photographers waited patiently as the SIP owner walked up to the podium to address the audience. Looking dapper in a designer suit, the silver haired fox greeted the press.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the press,” Linc began reading his statement. “As you know with the recent turn of events involving our interim editor-in-chief Anastasia Steele and her connection to the Christian Grey case, it has come to attention that our popular fashion magazine _Catwalk_ has taken some harsh criticism because of the events surrounding the investigation. It is with a heavy heart that SIP must announce the folding of our top publication. Our recent issue will be the final publication of _Catwalk_ magazine!”

Murmurs then jeers came from the crowd. This came as no surprised to Ana who reluctantly agreed with her father’s decision to end _Catwalk’s_ nearly two decade run.

Linc continued. “For those employees working with _Catwalk_ , SIP will offer openings with other magazine publications within our company as well as other opportunities to be recruited by other competitors. SIP believes in taking care of our own and we will support any decisions our staff makes for their future careers.”

Immediately hands rose up to ask questions in regard to the recent announcement. The SIP owner handled each inquiry with professionalism and a cool demeanor.

“Is it true that you’re folding the magazine due to the recent sex scandal involving Ana Steele?”

The silver haired man smiled. “That’s part of it but also understand that with all the negative publicity surrounding _Catwalk_ , it’s only feasible to finish successfully while still being on top. I also want to add that my wife, Elena Lincoln, has terminal cancer and this fashion magazine was her baby. She made it the success that it was today. Without her influence, there is no point in continuing on.”

“Would you say that Ana Steele shamed your company?”

Linc shook his head. “Despite all the horrendous things said about Miss Steele in the press, I completely believe in her and know she has a good judge of character. She is a hard worker and definitely could have taken _Catwalk_ to the next level. You shouldn’t place judgments on what you see or read about people in the public eye. Everyone has secrets. Everyone has skeletons, including me. People who own glasshouses shouldn’t throw stones.”

“Where is Miss Steele? When is she coming out of hiding?”

“Miss Steele is taking a break,” he said. “When the timing is right, and she is ready to join society will be entirely up to her. All I ask is that we respect her privacy while she is going through this difficult time.”

“Do you think she was directly involved with the murders?”

“The police have already a suspect in custody,” he informed them. “Let’s have Seattle’s police department handle this investigation.”

“Has Christian Grey made any contact with Ana Steele?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” replied Linc. “His attorneys I’m sure have advised him to remain quiet while they handle his case.”

“Will Miss Steele ever make an appearance?”

“Again, that decision is up to Miss Steele,” the silver haired man grinned. “Now that I’ve made my announcement, I thank you all for coming.”

Ana observed her father leave the stage as the media bombarded her with more questions. She had to admit that he was really good with the press. Pointing the remote to the television, her finger pressed the button to the next channel of news covering Jose Hernandez’s funeral. Ana watched as her former Latin friend’s family gathered around the service while speaking with reporters outside of the downtown Seattle church.

“I’m here with Jose Hernandez’s mother, Teresita Hernandez,” stated the female reporter. “Tell me how you are feeling right now.”

Jose’s mother was a stout Mexican woman in late fifties with grayish black hair who mugged the camera with sullen eyes. “I’m so sad. Jose was a good boy. He would never hurt a fly. He also had many girlfriends and one of them he told me he wanted to marry.”

“Liar!” Ana screamed at the television. “You’re just like your son, lady! A liar and a thief!” The dark-haired beauty was right in her assumptions. Jose Hernandez hated his family. They disowned him for being gay, especially his mother, who cursed him with the wrath of God. The fact the woman was on national television spouting lies only proved that her so-called friend and his mother were very much alike.

“Are you angry at the man suspected of killing him?” The reporter grilled.

“Of course, I’m mad!” Teresita Hernandez commented. “This Christian Grey murdered my son! I hope they give the gringo the electric chair along with that puta that that killer was going to marry! My family has gotten lawyers and we’re going to bring a wrongful death suit against Christian Grey.”

“Bitch!” The young intern snapped. “Don’t start cussing me out in Spanish! You greedy, fat, whore! It’s all about money! You’re going to sue an innocent man for a few millions! The nerve!”

Ana switched the channel really fast to the Cartoon Network before she had the urge to throw a figurine at the television set. Despite her anger toward Jose Hernandez, the Latin man did not deserve to die and be treated horribly by his surviving family members. She tossed her head against the armrest of the couch just as the doorbell rang. Placing her container of ice cream on the coffee table, she peeked through the side window to see a red headed woman and tall man at Linc’s front door.

Rosalind and Luke Trevelyn had stopped by. She went to answer it.

“How did you find me?” Ana asked surprised by their sudden appearance.

“We visited Elena in the hospital,” replied Rosalind. “She’s not looking well. She told us everything and where you’re staying at. So, it’s true? Linc Lincoln is your father?”

“Yeah, it was a shock to me too,” said the young woman. She let the pair inside. “Linc has been wonderful with letting me stay here until things start to die down. In a way, we’re bonding as family especially with everything that is going on.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Rosalind.

“Won’t you have a seat?” Ana pointed to the couch. “Would you like something to drink? I can let the housekeeper prepare something for you?”

“No, we’re not going to stay long,” responded the red headed woman. “We just wanted to check up on you make sure you were okay.”

“It’s going to take time,” the dark-haired beauty admitted. “With the paparazzi chasing me, reporters asking me personal questions, and the public generally hating me, I really don’t want to deal with all this right now.”

“I understand,” smiled Rosalind. “Oh, and Elliot and Christian wanted to let you know they misse you and they’re sorry.”

Ana clucked. “Of course, they’d say that after I uncovered the truth about their little videotaping habit. For two men that claim to care about me, they sure know how to break the rules of trust in any relationship. I don’t accept their apology.”

“Men can be assholes sometimes,” added Luke. Ana was shocked by the tall man’s comment. For an imposing figure, he rarely said anything and the fact that he was talking to her surprised her. She listened to what he had to say. “Yeah, I admit we guys are dumbasses when it comes to sharing our feelings that we tend to think with our dicks instead of our heads!”

“I couldn’t express it any other way, Luke,” smiled Ana.

“Look Ana, I’m not excusing what Master Christian or Master Elliot did,” said the redhead’s husband. “They broke the contractual agreement of secrecy and trust in the Dom/Sub relationship. They should’ve disclosed the fact they were videotaping your sessions but please know they did not have an intention of releasing any of the footage and hurting you.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she rolled her eyes. “If they really felt that way, they shouldn’t have set up those cameras in the first place.”

“I forgot to take them down.” Luke remarked.

“Luke, what are you talking about?” Rosalind stared at her husband confused. “What do you mean you forgot to take them down?”

The tall man sighed. “When Rosalind and I began working for the Masters, it was my responsibility to ensure supervision of all security cameras at the Thornfield estate, Grey Holdings, INC, Master’s Elliot’s boat, and also the private playroom. All former subs were videotaped without their knowledge as a method of collateral should the female slave try to blackmail the Masters once the contract was over. This way Master Elliot and Master Christian could continue their activities without fear of a jealous ex-sub trying extort them in the future.”

“That still doesn’t make it right!” Ana argued. “Those sessions together were intimate and private. Now the whole world is going to discover how illicit our affair was once more footage is released.”

“That won’t happen,” assured Luke. “I immediately erased all the tapes once the scandal leaked. It was something that I should’ve done when both Masters ordered me to do so from the beginning.”

“You mean they wanted you to erase the footage of me every time I visited Elliot or Christian? She inquired. “Why didn’t you?”

“Laziness,” confessed the tall man. “I had a lot on my plate from running errands for both Masters and completing their tasks that I lost track of the more important things like erasing footage of you spending time with both brothers. I figured that I could always delete the tapes later since no one but the Masters would see them. I didn’t think anyone would hack into the system and leak out the material.”

Rosalind punched her spouse in the shoulder. “You mean to tell me that all this could have been averted if you simply erased the tapes like you were supposed to do? Now we have poor Ana vilified by the public as some cheating whore!”

“Sorry?” Luke begged looking like a little lost puppy dog.

Ana decided to become the voice of reason. “It’s okay, Luke. I know it wasn’t intentionally your fault. Unfortunately, the damage is done and right now I’m just trying to figure out how I’m going to reenter the world now that every little dirty secret of mine is out there.”

“Maybe you should be proud of your dirty little secret,” suggested the red-haired woman. “Look Elena chose you because she saw the potential in you to become the next great Dominatrix. She shaped you, made you strong and in full control of yourself. That is something that you shouldn’t be embarrassed about.”

The blue-eyed woman stared down at the tee shirt and sweatpants she was wearing. “Gee, I so look like the sexy Dominatrix in my kitten print tee and Hanes inspired workout pants. Now all I need is a whip to complete the ensemble.”

Rosalind laughed. “It’s not the clothes that make you a Dominant, Ana. It’s the person who wields the power. Embrace it. Take charge and be the authority. Look at me. I’m a graduate of Elena’s teachings. I was a street girl who Elena rescued and trained me to take charge of my life.” She looked to Luke. “Now I have loving a husband and will be finishing nursing school soon.”

“I’m also a student of Elena’s as well,” confessed Luke. “But on the sub side. I was a shitty drug dealing gangbanger until Elena found me and taught me to submit to my weaknesses. I thought living on the streets and causing trouble gave me power when the real power is a sub’s willingness to submit and allow someone to love you. Rosalind became my Dom and helped me with intimacy and how to deal with my personal demons in a more positive and constructive manner. I’m so grateful to have her in my life that I wouldn’t know what do without her.” The tall man pulled his wife close to kiss her.

As sweet as the moment was, Ana cleared her throat to halt the embarrassing PDA. The two responded and immediately separated. “I’m happy for the both of you but what does have to with me?”

“Be proud of what Elena taught you,” suggested Rosalind. “You’re her greatest creation. Honor that dying woman’s wish and become the woman you were meant to be.”

“I think that is asking a lot of me,” whispered the intern. “I don’t think I can.”

“You will,” grinned Luke. “Just find it in yourself. Look the Greys are posting the million-dollar bail for Christian so that he could be placed on house arrest until a trial date is set. I really think you should get in contact with Master Elliot to support Master Christian through this whole ordeal. For what it’s worth, you know that you love them as much as they love you in return. Don’t harden your heart based on the media scrutiny. Elena Lincoln made you a strong woman. It’s time that you accept it.”

Rosalind and Luke hugged Ana for moral support as they said their goodbyes. Once they left, the young woman sat alone to finish her ice cream. Could she be the Dominatrix that Elena expected her to be? She secretly hoped so.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Bail for Christian Grey was posted by his family allowing him to be placed under house arrest while his murder trial was pending. Not since the O. J. Simpson case has there been another crime of the century played out in the media. News crews and tabloid rags camped out in front of the Grey mansion hoping to catch a glimpse of the alleged killer being greeted by Carrick and Grace from the police van. As the gray eyed man was rushed inside the manor, picketers and crime advocacy groups lined the outside of the estate crucifying the man even before a criminal trial could be set. It did not matter though as Christian Grey was already found guilty according to the court of public opinion.

As for Ana Steele, all the focus on Christian allowed her time to recoup and figure out her new game plan. She already spent the entire week in seclusion and the isolation was starting to get to her. Raiding through Elena’s closet, she chose a Roberto Cavalli blouse and matching pencil skirt that accentuated her features as she borrowed some of her mentor’s designer cosmetics. After rolling her dark hair in a fashionable bun, Ana checked herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her father’s keys to his Mercedes and driving off to Virginia Mason hospital.

Thankfully, the media had been too preoccupied with Christian that they stopped trailing her as she drove to the health facility. Making her way past the hospital staff, she did notice a few patients and nurses whispering as she passed them but remained oblivious to their conversations. Stopping first at the gift shop to buy some flowers, she made her way up the elevator to Elena’s wing where the weak older woman was watching the media descend upon the Grey mansion like flies to honey.

“Why can’t they leave that poor man alone!” Elena hissed. “Hasn’t he suffered enough?”

Ana placed the flowers next to the nightstand as she absorbed her boss’s appearance. The fifty-year-old woman looked nothing like her glamorous persona. Her gray hair had thinned out and due to the cancer and she had lost a tremendous amount of weight. Gaunt and sickly in appearance, Elena Lincoln managed to crack a smile even though both women knew death would be coming soon.

“You should stop watching this garbage,” suggested Ana. “You know how the media loves to paint a guilty picture of their target even before a trial takes place. So much for the idea of being innocent before proven guilty.”

Elena sneered. “You have to love the American justice system. Punish the innocent and let the guilty, like Bob Clayton, go free.” Her eyes glanced at the young woman. “Ana, you look exquisite in that Cavalli ensemble! I knew you and I wore the same size!”

“You don’t mind?” Ana asked feeling guilty that she was wearing a dying woman’s clothes.

“Honey, I’m dying.” The older woman flatly stated. “I don’t think I have any use for my designer stuff when I hit the pearly gates. They’re yours!”

Ana sat down on the bed, hugged her mentor, and kissed her forehead. “I hate when you mention the word death. I’m already dealing with enough of it these past few weeks.”

“I’m sorry for the somber tone,” replied Elena. “I guess I refuse to give up without a fight. Speaking of which, I hear you and Linc are getting along quite nicely. Father and daughter are making up?”

The dark-haired beauty nodded. “Next to you, Linc is the only family I have left. I admit it was shocking when I discovered he was my biological father and that Ray Steele was figment of my imagination but we’re slowly rebuilding our relationship. He’s been incredibly supportive these past few weeks especially with everything that has happened.”

“I could kill Christian and Elliot for that videotaping situation,” the older woman clucked. “That was never part of our agreement. I’ve always taught my Doms to exercise a level of discreetness. Obviously, they broke that commandment.”

“It’s okay,” the young woman answered. “I’ve forgiven them for their carelessness. Now I have to figure out a way to do damage control now that my reputation is shot.”

“Let your father help you,” suggested Elena. “Christian is not the only man with connections. Your father is powerful man and will salvage your dignity. Don’t worry. In time, the world will forget all about the scandal.”

“I hope so,” Ana said sadly. “I just want my life to be normal again. I had hoped _Catwalk_ would provide that but now that’s gone.”

Elena took a beat. “I wish Linc didn’t fold the magazine. I really think _Catwalk_ would have survived with you in control, but I guess he wanted to protect you in the end. I suppose it was for the best.”

“You’re not angry?” Ana inquired surprised by her response.

“Of course, I am,” Elena rolled her eyes. “But I’m too weak to fight. _Catwalk_ was the baby I created and nurtured and I’m proud of what I did with it. However, that pales in comparison to my greatest success that I cherish the most.”

“What?”

“You!”

Stunned by her words, Ana did not know how to respond to the compliment. She had built a strong bond with the woman, but she never imagined her to be that close with her mentor. Joy shot through her body making her feel elated by the older woman’s approval of her.

“I see a lot of myself in you,” explained Elena. “I was you at one time. Angry, scared, and resentful of the world that only brought me nothing but pain and abuse. Then I learned to take control of my life and became stronger and powerful. I became a Dominatrix. That is why I suggested this to Linc to heal the scars of your childhood and make you become the woman you are meant to be.”

“Somehow I don’t feel all that powerful,” the young woman said shyly.

“Oh, but you are,” the older woman emphasized. “You always were. It was others that wanted you believe you were weak when in fact you weren’t. I was determined to unlock that door and let the animal within you free.” Elena coughed for a bit and gestured to Ana to get her glass of water. The intern obliged allowing her mentor to take a few sips. “I always wanted a daughter but my years of being a prostitute damaged my reproductive organs that I had to get surgery to remove my uterus. That is why when Linc confessed to me that he had an illegitimate child I knew that his was a second chance to be a mother.”

“Weren’t you pissed that I was the product of your husband’s affair?” Ana asked.

“No,” smiled Elena. “You have to understand that my notions of sex and relationships are not confined to what society tells me what I should believe in. Remember your Jane Eyre readings, why does the protagonist reject both Puritanical beliefs and libertine ideals?”

“Because she sees morality as an expression of love, independence, and forgiveness,” she answered.

“Exactly,” said the older woman. “I love Linc and he accepted my BDSM lifestyle so we both agreed on an open marriage based on love, trust, and acceptance. Since I could not have children, I saw you Ana as my opportunity to raise a child and to become mother.”

“A whip cracking Dominant mother.” Ana joked.

Elena laughed too even though her sides ached with pain. She needed a little laughter. “Linc first introduced me to you when you were only three. As usual you mother went off drinking leaving you with your Aunt Kate. You were on the playground when one of the older kids pushed you off the swing. Remember that?”

Another strange memory flooded her thoughts. “I remember that. Some five-year-old boy wanted to use it and he pushed me off. I was crying and I remember running to a strange blonde woman’s arms who embraced me and kissed me. I can’t remember exactly what she said.”

“I said that there will be always big bullies like that kid who will make you feel weak,” Elena whispered. “Don’t let them. You are strong and powerful. Fight back!”

“And I did,” continued Ana. “I pushed him off the swing and took it back.” She paused for a moment. “Oh my God, that was you!”

“Guilty,” laughed Elena. “The moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you to live with me and Linc but your mother Carla would put up a fight for custody so we monitored your upbringing in Virginia.”

“The Bob Clayton incident?” Ana had to ask.

“I was enraged when I heard what that bastard tried to do,” said the older woman. “I’m happy you fought back but I was afraid that ripping you apart from your Aunt Kate would damage your already fragile psyche, so we stayed away. Believe me Ana, if we could, your father and I would have taken you away from there.”

Ana smiled and kissed her mentor’s cheek. “I believe you. I don’t blame you for what happened to me. Everything that has occurred was due to some divine intervention, I’m sure of it. I really do wish you were able to adopt me. Elena, I would have loved to have you as my mother.”

Tears streamed down the older woman’s face. “You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I wanted so much for you to be my daughter!”

“Well you will always have one,” Ana reassured her. She climbed on her bed and hugged not wanting to let go. Elena gently planted a kiss on her cheek as they embraced.

“Ana, you don’t have to answer this question if you don’t want to,” Elena offered. “Has your heart changed for both Christian and Elliot?”

“I don’t know,” she replied confused. “My feelings for them are beyond complicated. Elliot offers his heart which I refuse to take and Christian refuses mine when I am willing give it to him. I don’t know if I should even bother with my feelings. It seems better if I stay away.”

“But you love them both?” The older woman asked bluntly.

An aching need struck her heart. Being without both them hurt too much and this long separation did not help matters. Whether together or apart, she truly did not feel complete without both men in her life. She did not know what to do.

“Yes,” she answered feeling the tears well up inside. “I think I’m in love with both. How can this be possible? Can I be in love with two men?”

Elena held her tight. “You’re not held to the confines of morality, Ana. It’s okay to love the both of them. Let your heart guide you and learn to compromise with your feelings. You’re my Dominatrix. You’re strong, invincible, and passionate. Only you know that answer.”

Strangely enough, she was right.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ana left the hospital and made the drive home to her father’s mansion late that afternoon. Upon entering the manor, she discovered Linc Lincoln in the living room staring at the flat screen television. His eyes darted toward his daughter as his face appeared to be in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Ana asked concerned. “What’s happened?”

“Look at the television!” Linc stated. “You might want to see this!”

She rushed to where Linc was at and stared at the screen. News crews gathered in front of a freeway off ramp as an incident made the top story.

_“This is Eleanor James for Channel 5 News! We have another late breaking story covering the Christian Grey murder case. It had only been a few hours since this morning when the Seattle police department had released suspected killer Christian Grey to his parents after posting a million-dollar bail. Grey had been placed under house arrest under the supervision of law enforcement pending a trial date set for next month for the double homicide of Paul Dodds and Jose Hernandez. It was just a few minutes ago, a silver BMW vehicle, registered under Christian Grey’s name, had been speeding down the highway leaving highway patrol on wild goose chase after the driver. Sources are claiming that Christian Grey is behind the wheel and allegedly trying to flee the state to escape his murder trial.”_

“Oh my God!” Ana shouted. “Christian wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t put his life in jeopardy!”

“We don’t know that for sure, Ana,” said Linc. “Murder can make anyone desperate.”

The image on screen enlarged to show a news chopper trailing the speeding vehicle with six squad cards in pursuit. Like the White Bronco speed chase of O. J. Simpson, viewers became fixated on the suspect as it swerved other cars and passed several lanes hoping avoid the police. After nearly fifteen minutes of this, the silver BMW began to slow down choosing to drive to the left side of the median divide before coming to a complete stop. Ana remained transfixed as it appeared that the driver had decided to let the police cars catch up to him.

“From our vantage point, it appears that Christian Grey has decided to let the Seattle police catch up to him,” announced reporter Eleanor James. “The silver BMW is slowing down to complete stop and police have cornered the driver and raising their guns to him. It looks like the driver is coming out. Wait, this just in! There isn’t only one person in the vehicle but two. A man and a woman.”

Ana stared at the two people on screen and instantly recognized them. The driver was tall and stocky, and his companion was a petite redhead. She gasped.

“It’s Luke and Rosalind! Where’s Christian?”

Journalist Eleanor James continued with the story. _“It appears that the police are baffled by the two people driving Christian Grey’s car. An unidentified man and woman have surrendered themselves to the police leaving everyone to wonder where is the alleged suspect Christian Grey? Hold on, we’ve just received information from our competing news sources from LaGuardia Airport. Apparently, this high-speed car chase was an orchestrated sham for the real Christian Grey to make a fast getaway on his private plane called Charlie Tango. Police have been dispatched to the area. We will be sending you live feedback from that location…”_

“I knew Christian had a Plan B!” Linc shouted. “He’s one smart man!”

“Yeah but now he’s on the lam from the law,” said Ana sadly. “This isn’t turning out so good for him…”

The young woman’s conversation was interrupted by her cell phone ringing on the coffee table. Grabbing her device, she checked the ID screen and saw it was from Christian. She immediately answered.

“Christian?”

“Ana, I know this looks bad, but you have to believe me,” answered Christian out of breath. “I’m being framed, trust me!”

She gulped. “I believe you. Where are you?”

“I’m flying Charlie Tango,” he replied. “I have to get out of Seattle and go into hiding so I can try to clear my name.”

“Christian, please turn yourself in,” the young woman could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. “You’re innocent. Your lawyers can prove that in court. Just please turn yourself in.”

“I’m sorry Ana, I can’t,” he sighed. “There are too many variables involved. I’ve been left with no other choice.”

“You have a choice!” Ana shouted. “You have to prove you’re not killer! Running away is only going to fuel everyone’s suspicions! Please come home!”

“I don’t care what everyone thinks!” Christian snapped through the receiver. “I only care what you think! Did you think I murdered those people?”

She paused. “Christian, I don’t think is the time…”

“Ana! Please! Do you think I’m capable of murder?” He wanted to know.

“Let me first ask you, Christian,” she said. “Did you purchase a gun a month ago?”

“Yes, I admit it!” He yelled. “I got my gun permit and purchased a firearm for my own protection! As you can see, I have many enemies, but I haven’t used it! Someone broke into my house and stole it and now is using it to frame me! Ana, I’m not a murderer.”

“I believe you, Christian,” she confessed with her face wet with tears.

On the other end, he could hear her crying. “Ana, I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry about not telling you about the videotaping. I’m sorry about betraying your trust. I’m sorry for not protecting you. However, I’m not sorry for knowing you.”

“Christian…”

“Ana, let me say this to you…” Static began echo on the phone.

“Christian, please.”

“I love you, Ana Steele!”

With that, the line went dead. Ana lowered her hand as she dropped her cell. Seeing his daughter distraught, Linc ran to her and embraced her.

“Ana, are you okay?” He inquired with concern.

“I don’t know,” she whimpered.

The news coverage switched over immediately to LaGuardia Airport where another reporter took over the airwaves.

_“This is Isabella Edwards reporting here live for Channel 5 News. Late breaking developments in the Christian Grey saga! This afternoon’s high-speed chase was simply a ruse made the suspected killer Christian Grey to deter police from his escape plan to leave Seattle. However, what would have been a foolproof plan has now turned to tragedy. Charlie Tango, Grey’s private plane that he was piloting has just exploded one hundred miles from shore across the Pacific Ocean. Radio broadcasts from air traffic control confirmed that Christian Grey was aboard that flight and piloting the plane. Unfortunately, his escape route never saw fruition as the aircraft caught fire and crashed into the sea. The Coast Guard and rescue crews are being dispatched but there is little doubt that anyone survived the crash…”_

“He’s dead…” Ana wept. “Christian is dead.”


	20. Rise Above It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Christian's death forces Ana to pay her respects as the Grey family tries to rebuild their shattered family.

[](https://postimages.org/)

_ Black is the darkest shade there is. The fiftieth shade. The final color. Dark, void, empty, and alone. The complete fifty shades of fucked-up! Black does not emit or radiate light. It absorbs just like it did my soul which has been taken and tossed aside. I am now soulless. I am nothing. _

_ It has been two weeks since Charlie Tango crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Investigators have combed the wreckage and have not found Christian Grey’s body. There is little doubt he survived the ordeal. Upon retrieving the engine, the police discovered problems with the device which caused it to explode. They suspect he was killed instantly upon impact. Due to the high number of Great White Sharks in the area, they assumed that their suspect became a fitting morsel for the feral creatures. I just hope he didn’t suffer during those last few moments. Even still, no one deserves to die in such a cruel manner. _

_ As I suspected, the public continued to vilify him even after his death. The poor Grey family had planned a service for him but that became overshadowed by the hundreds of protestors and advocacy groups preparing to descend upon the memorial. Even Jose Hernandez’s family, who settled for millions with their wrongful death suit, refused to stop the harassment of the Greys and joined in the movement to picket the funeral. Sadly, all the controversy surrounding Christian took a toll on Elliot and Carrick forcing them to resign from their medical professions at their respected hospitals. _

_ Linc and I have decided to pay our respects even though we were certain the Greys would not want us present, but we at least wanted to try. With the media scrutiny, both my father and I wanted to honor the man that we really knew and not the image that appeared in the papers. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------ _

“You ready?” Linc knocked on the door of her bedroom. Dressed in a black suit, he looked quite handsome even if the atmosphere was quite gloomy.

“Almost,” answered Ana. Wearing a long black Chloe dress and matching hat, she let her long dark, hair free and applied some simple cosmetics. “Okay, I’m ready, Daddy.”

“You know, we don’t have to do this,” suggested the SIP owner. “The family might not want us there.”

“We at least have to try,” she agreed. “We should at least pay our respects to Christian. It’s the least we can do.”

“I understand,” her father nodded.

They drove to Seattle’s Lake View Cemetery. As predicted victims’ advocacy groups barricaded the entrance of the memorial as police tried to get the crowd under control. Linc parked far away from the protestors as he helped Ana out of the car and escorted her inside the gates. Chants of boos and hisses were directed toward her as she passed the crowed to the funeral service.

“Look it’s that cheating slut! Ana Steele!” Someone shouted.

Ana ignored the comments focusing only on the memorial service that was happening in the distance. Suddenly a drop of saliva fell across her cheek as she turned around to see Teresita Hernandez spit toward her direction.

“ _PUTA_!” Jose’s mother screamed. “You are going to Hell! Your fiancé murdered my son!”

Linc began to step in but Ana pulled him back.

“Ignore her,” she told him. “She’s just upset over her son being killed.” She wiped the spit from her cheek. “Let’s get inside.”

Linc and Ana followed the trail leading up to the Christian Grey’s memorial service. Ironically, high society pillars of the community attended in droves despite the hundreds of naysayers blockading the gate outside. Suspicious eyes fell toward Ana as she made her way toward the gathering. Elliot took the initiative and greeted her first.

“Ana! I’m happy you came,” said Elliot. “But I don’t think your presence is here is welcomed.”

“I know, Elliot,” she replied sadly. “I just wanted to pay my respects.”

“I understand but my family might not be pleased with you here,” said the dark blond-haired man.

“It’s okay, Elliot,” interrupted a feminine voice. “Let me speak to her.”

Grace Grey appearing lovely but sad approached her slowly. She came close to the young woman and addressed her with a serious tone.

“I appreciate the fact that you came to support, Christian,” the matriarch announced. “However, in light of the recent circumstances, I don’t think it would appropriate for you to be here.”

Ana sighed. “Of course. Let me at least say that I offer my condolences and I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” replied Grace. “Coming from you, that means a lot.”

Ana took her father’s arm and proceeded to head back toward the other direction. Grace touched her shoulder as she started to leave.

“Wait!” The Grey matriarch exclaimed. “I need to know something first. Please be truthful. Did you ever love my son or was it his money?”

Powder blue eyes glanced at her with tears which surprised the older woman. “Yes, I did really love Christian…just as I loved Elliot. You might not understand this, Grace. Money was never an issue. I fell in love with both your sons and that is the truth.”

Linc offered his arm to his daughter who appreciated his support. The pair walked away leaving a stunned Grace and a tearful Elliot observing them disappear into the crowd. It was going to be an emotional day for everyone.

Once outside of the gates, Ana felt another hit of saliva across her face. Teresita Hernandez was certainly a determined woman. This time the young woman was not going to stand there and take it.

“ _PUTA_!” Teresita screamed. “You are shame to your family! Slut! Whore!”

Ana marched over to the crowd and addressed the old, Mexican woman. Instantly, the group separated into two factions leaving Jose’s mother alone to face her wrath. Lifting her hand back, she brought it across Teresita Hernandez’s face hard in one good slap.

“ _Callete la voca_!” The dark-haired beauty screeched. “I might not be fluent in Spanish, but Jose taught me a couple swear words that I know you understand. Listen _tu pedazo de pierda_! Your son was wonderful human being, but you didn’t see that because he was gay! You disowned him and forced the family to ostracize him! You’re a bad mother and the real _puta_! Now even in his death you extorted money with your ridiculous wrongful death suit! As far as I see it, you’re the one going to Hell!”

“I’m not going to listen to a slut like you!” Teresita hissed. Ana slapped her again even harder than before. The old woman clutched the throbbing welt on her cheek. “Call the _policia_! This woman is attacking me!”

“Shut the fuck up and don’t move!” Ana pointed a finger at her. Fearful of this dominant woman, Teresita Hernandez obeyed. “Listen to what I have to say, _cabrona_! You will take your _pendajos_ and the blood money and leave the Greys alone! If you don’t, I will go to every media outlet including the international foreign press and spill every secret about you.”

The old Mexican woman stared at her in fear. Ana continued.

“I know every little thing about you Teresita Hernandez. Your son Jose hated you that much that he spilled his life story to me. You’re the mistress of a powerful, crooked politician in Mexico who happens to be Jose’s birth father. The politician’s wife is the daughter of one of the Mexican Mafia’s most powerful drug lords. I would hate to see what happens if the news broke out about your affair. They say the Mexican Mafia doesn’t take too kindly to people who piss them off.”

Teresita started to cry. “No! My family will be killed or tortured! You don’t want to cross _El Mafia_!”

“Then I suggest you do as I say and disappear,” the young woman smiled wickedly. “With the millions you’ve been given, you can start a new life. I really think you should do that!”

“Yes. Yes. I’ll do that!” The old Mexican woman called forth her group. “ _Vaminos_! We go now!”

Ana watched Teresita Hernandez take off with her minions. Pleased with her handiwork, she smiled that at least one third of the protestors had been removed. She took Linc’s arm as felt a weight of relief lift from her shoulders.

“You handled that quite nicely,” Linc remarked impressed by his daughter’s negotiating skills.

“I certainly did,” she replied. “I think I’m going to be fine. Let’s break for lunch, then to my apartment.”

“What’s there?” Linc asked.

“I have a package waiting there for me from Virginia.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Elliot returned to Thornfield with Grace to start rummaging through Christian’s things and figure out what was to be donated. Somber and melancholy moods permeated the manor as the Grey members attempted to make sense of the recent events. Unfolding a cardboard box, Grace began placing stacks of picture frames, trophies, and books inside the container. The moment she touched a family photo album did the tears start to flow.

“Mom!” Elliot exclaimed. “We don’t have to do this now! It’s only been two weeks. We can start clearing his stuff at the end of this month or next.

Wiping the tears from eyes, the family matriarch gulped a breath. “No, Elliot. The sooner we do this, the better. It’ll give me a sense of closure.”

“I know this is hard, but Christian’s death was still recent,” said older Grey. “We are still trying to heal. The family still needs time.”

She hugged the family album to her chest. “I keep thinking that he’ll walk through that door. I still have hope that he survived that plane crash. They never did find his body.”

“Let’s be realistic here, Mom,” Elliot shook his head. “The Pacific Ocean is huge. The chances of finding Christian’s body floating out there is slim. We have to be realistic that he’s never coming back.”

“I know but a mother still has hope,” the matriarch wept. “If I pray hard enough, I know deep down that my son is still alive out there.”

The older sibling turned his eyes away. “It’s good thing that Dad took Mia for the night so you could do this with me. I don’t think Dad’s ready for this challenge.”

“Your father is hurting,” his mother explained. “It’s hard on him especially since you boys were close to him. He just lost his son. Someone in this family must be strong. It might as well be me!”

Elliot hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. “You don’t always have to brave, Mom, you know that!”

“I know,” she responded wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s the way that I am.”

The blue-eyed Grey brother managed to crack a smile as we continued to put more of Christian’s business awards in the cardboard box. He began positioning the plaques when noticed his mother staring at him with curiosity.

“What?”

“Elliot, I have to ask you something.” Grace instructed directly. “At Christian’s service, Ana mentioned that she was in love with you and your brother. Is this true?”

He gazed down to avert her attention. “Yes.”

“This affair you had with Christian’s fiancée?” She asked. “Did Christian know?”

“Yes,” he whispered. He swallowed a breath. “Mom, there is something you need to know about Christian, Ana and myself. We have this secret agreement.”

For a few moments, he left the room to get something out of Christian’s safe. It was the sex contract. He returned and handed it to his mother.

After scanning it for a few minutes, a puzzled Grace Grey stared at her son confused. “What is this?”

“It’s a…” Elliot began to explain before the doorbell rang. “Hold that thought for just a minute.”

Walking over to the front door, he answered bell. As soon as he opened the door, his mouth dropped as he recognized the trio gathered at his doorstep. One caught in his attention as remembered the curly brown hair and beard now white and gray, cold dead eyes, and the tattoo of a hawk on his forearm.

“Hawk!” Elliot gasped.

“Hello, little shit!” The escaped criminal cackled. “Long time no see!”

The older Grey sibling watched in horror as the escaped criminal raised the gun in his hand and fired.


	21. More Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Linc settle with her late aunt's belongings while a sinister villain of the past catches up to them.

That evening, Ana finally picked up her package that had been left at her complex’s leasing office for the past few weeks. Helping her carry the large box to her apartment was her father Linc who offered to escort her to her residence to ensure that no more paparazzi and reporters were stalking her. The moment they got inside; Ana immediately ripped opened the contents to view the personal memorabilia she had taken from her late Aunt Kate’s house. Linc sat next to her on the floor for moral support.

“Are you sure you’re ready to live here again?” Linc asked his offspring. It had been several weeks of turbulence in his daughter’s life that caused her to be hidden away until things blew over. He still believed she was not ready to reenter the public. “My mansion is going to get awfully lonely without you.”

The young woman gave him a peck on the cheek. “That’s sweet, Daddy, but I’m still on the lease for another month. I still would like to get my deposit back for this place. Besides, I need to get back to some semblance of normalcy but it’s good to know I have family now I can turn to.”

“You know you always have a home with me, Ana,” he told her.

“Thank you,” Ana smiled. She dug into the cardboard container and pulled out a large envelope marked _Aunt Katherine_ and began sifting through it. Photographs of her childhood spilled on to the carpet as the dark-haired beauty began to reminisce about her upbringing.

Noticing a picture of Ana surrounded by a grassy field brought a smile to Linc’s face. He picked it up and admired the image. “I remember this. This is the photograph that I told you about. The one where you were three and scraped your knee after falling down the hill. I can’t believe Katherine kept it!”

“Aunt Kate was big on sentimentality,” giggled the young woman. “That was one of the many traits that I admired about her. She believed in family.”

“She certainly did,” replied Linc. “You wouldn’t mind if I keep this one? I don’t have very many pictures of you as a baby. I would like to put some memories of you on my desk.”

“Of course,” Ana agreed. “Don’t worry, Daddy. We’ll make some new ones.”

She flipped through several more series of photos and handed a few to her father. One of which made the silver haired man nearly fall over in laughter.

“Oh, this one of you at one year is priceless!” He guffawed. Linc grazed down at the picture of a naked twelve-month year-old Ana naked as the day she born posing on an imitation bearskin rug. “Even then you were an exhibitionist!”

Ana rolled her eyes. “I doubt my baby pictures will ever be used as blackmail photos, though I would love for the tabloids to get a hold of these ones.”

Ignoring her father’s echoes of laughter, her powder blue eyes noticing something stacked at the bottom of the box. Pulling it out, the young woman realized it was another large faded envelope addressed to her Aunt Kate. She lifted the flap of the mailer and pulled out a long letter written for Katherine Kavanaugh. It was from her late mother, Carla.

“Linc! Look what I found!” She stated. Ana began to read it aloud.

_ My Dearest Kate, _

_ I realize that my continual neglect of Ana must be a burden for you, but I couldn’t trust anyone to raise my daughter and love her like a mother should than my own beloved sister. You’ll be happy to know that I found work as a waitress in a bar in Raleigh. I will be sending some money to you once my first paycheck comes in. For now, just be happy that I’ve found work and way to support Ana and myself. _

_ How is my little girl? She should be turning four now, I think. Does she miss me or ask about me? I hope she does. I can’t begin to tell you happy I am. I met someone. He’s a kind man who knows how to be adventurous. His name is Bob Clayton and I’m completely in love with him. There is only one problem though. He’s married and has a son. He wants to leave her, but his wife is a bitch and won’t grant him a divorce. She is doing it out of spite that she is even making her son Jack take her maiden name. What a bitch! _

_ Anyway, I hope to write to you soon. Send Ana my love. Who knows she just might have a new daddy! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Clara _

Linc Lincoln grabbed the photograph enclosed with the letter. In the photo was Ana’s mother Clara, a younger version of Bob Clayton, and a young boy approximately ten years old with curly dark hair. He flipped the photo over to read the description on the back in Clara’s handwriting.

_ Me, Bob, and his son Jack Hyde. _

“Jack Hyde?” Ana gasped. “That’s the Seattle Lieutenant’s full name! Oh my God! Officer Hyde is Bob Clayton’s son!”

“This has to be a mistake!” Linc exclaimed. “It’s just too coincidental! Let’s see if there is anything else, we can find in this box!”

They began rummaging through the container pulling out every document and paper they believed to be important until the pair came across a series of letters written between Clara and Katherine and a recent one with the postage still intact addressed to Ana. The two started with her mother’s letters. Linc went first reading one sent to Kate.

_ Dear Kate, _

_ I know you told me that you don’t want anything to do with me after what happened to Ana but let me explain that it wasn’t Bob’s fault. He got drunk and sometimes when he drinks, he becomes an entirely different person. It was all a misunderstanding. Ana simply mistook his fatherly affections for something entirely different. She shouldn’t have let things get out of control to the point that she castrated the man I love. _

_ Let her know that I forgive her. I’m sure the courts will sympathize with me as a mother and help me get my daughter back. I’m just happy they gave custody to you. The good news is that I learning to control my drinking. I promise just one glass a day. Even Bob is supportive from my visits with him in prison. He still wants to marry me when he gets out. _

_ His son Jack is an entirely different story. He hates me. All I wanted for Jack Hyde was to be his stepmother and he rejects me. He is loyal to his father though. One day he will help him get out of jail. For now, I’ll hope everything works out for all of us. _

_ Love, _

_ Clara _

“Misunderstanding?” Ana’s father snapped. “That asshole tried to rape my daughter and your mother believes it was all a misunderstanding!” Furious, he ripped the letter up.

“Daddy! It’s okay!” She attempted to calm him down. “It’s all in the past. Right now, we need to know if Jack Hyde was involved with Bob Clayton being set free.” She opened the enclosed letter addressed to her and read the contents.

_ Dear Ana, _

_ I don’t know where to begin but to simply say I’m sorry. I’m sure after reading this you will have many questions but let me assure you the decisions that I’ve made was for your own protection and well-being. Let me start by saying that the man who you think is your father did not die in a car accident. Ray Steele does not exist, and your real father is wealthy man named Linc Lincoln who currently lives in Seattle, Washington. _

_ He has been supporting both you and I over the last twenty-two years and you should always go to him if ever you are in trouble. Second, the Virginia parole board has optioned for the release of Bob Clayton. I wanted to conceal this fact from you because I didn’t want you to worry. Instead I appealed to the board to stop this from happening, but I was out voted. I don’t trust Bob Clayton and I do believe he plans on doing you harm when he gets out. Please be on your guard. _

_ Lastly, I have been doing some investigative work on Bob Clayton and found out that his son Jack Hyde is now a lieutenant in the Seattle police department. Something didn’t add up there, so I did some digging and found out that he is having a homosexual affair with someone named Jose Hernandez. If I’m not mistaken, I think he is your roommate. If this is true, don’t trust him. I have reason to believe that they are working together with Bob Clayton and are plotting something against you. I’m planning to go to the F. B. I. with this information as soon as possible. _

_ Ana, if anything should happen to me, I want to take this information to the proper authorities. Bob Clayton is a dangerous man and will stop at nothing to come after you. Find your father, Ana. He can help you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Aunt Kate _

__

Ana put down the letter and inhaled. “She was right about trusting the right people. This proves it Lieutenant Hyde is in cahoots with Bob Clayton but how did Jose get involved?”

“Do you think Jose left anything behind like secretive documents or a laptop?” Linc asked.

“He has his laptop!” Ana pointed out. She raced into his bedroom, grabbed his computer, and placed it on the coffee table. Turning it on, she noticed the password feature of the system. “Shit! I don’t know his password!”

“Is there a word that he might use to describe himself?” Her father suggested.

“ _Bottom boy_ ,” she stated typing the word in. Linc cocked an eyebrow. “What? You knew he was gay. That’s no surprise there!” Sure enough, her hunch paid off as Jose’s laptop opened his desktop.

“Damn! He sure downloads a lot of gay porn!” Linc commented noticing the vast array of sexual imagery on the screen.

Clicking through his personal photo collection, Ana weaved through several gay porn JPEGS before finding a folder marked under her name. She opened it.

“Bingo!” She shouted. Immediately dozens of sexy images of her, both clothed and unclothed, filled the screen involving several intimate moments with either Elliot or Christian Grey. “I can see how he hacked into their security system and sold me out! That asshole!”

Linc’s eyes lifted to see another folder on the screen. “Ana pull up that one file marked as a letter to you.”

Ana moved the mouse pad and clicked on the folder. Instantly, several _JPEG_ images popped up showcasing Jose in very compromising positions with Lieutenant Hyde.

“Really, Daddy?” She clucked. “I want to see that bastard’s personal homemade porn movies?”

“No not that,” he corrected. “Click on the Word document that is titled _Letter to Ana_.”

She did and the two read the letter aloud.

_ Dear Ana, _

_ I don’t deserve your forgiveness, nor do I deserve your friendship. I can’t begin to apologize enough for what I’ve done to you. There is no excuse for betraying you, but I must write this letter to you to save your life. Ana, please believe me that your life is in danger! _

_ It started when I went on GRINDR and met a man named Jack Hyde. We started a sexual relationship that progressed into something more. Pretty soon, I discovered that he was Lieutenant Hyde of the Seattle Police Department but, not only that, but he is also the son of Bob Clayton. Yes, that man you put away in prison for the attempted rape of a minor. _

_ Hyde pulled some strings to get his father an early parole, but I never thought the two men would go as far as murdering your Aunt Kate. I swear I had no idea. Then they began partnering with a third person and plotted to bring down Christian Grey so they could get to you. I tried to get away but Hyde’s connection to law enforcement was quite strong. He threatened me with blackmail and said they would frame me if I didn’t participate so that is why I hacked into the Greys’ security system and pulled photos of you. _

_ Now it’s too late. They’ve killed another person named Paul Dodds and they are probably coming after me for being a witness. Ana, you must get help. Use the photos that I have on my computer to use against Hyde. I’m as good as dead right now. Look over your shoulder. You can’t trust anyone! _

_ I’m sorry, _

_ Jose _

__

“I guess we’re screwed!” Ana mumbled. “Daddy, we have the evidence but if Lieutenant Hyde has friends in high places then how are we going to fight him? I might as well let Bob Clayton get me!”

“Don’t think that way!” Linc snapped. He placed both hands on her shoulders. “Hyde isn’t the only one with connections. I know people to. Trust me, Ana, I will protect you!”

The ring tone of Linc’s cell went off. He picked it to read the text message sent to him.

“It’s my secretary,” stated Linc. “She’s saying that I need to watch the news. It’s urgent.”

Ana turned on the television as they watched the nightly news unfold.

_ “This is Eleanor James for Channel 5 News, reporting live from Seattle’s Thornfield Manor belonging to former doctor Elliot Grey. As you can see, police and paramedics are on the scene regarding a vicious crime that took place this evening. According to police, a group of assailants broke into the house belonging to the victim and shot him at point blank range. Emergency crews have rushed him to the hospital where his condition is yet to be determined. Adding further tragedy to this situation was the fact that his mother Grace Grey was with his son at the time of the incident and now has gone missing. Police have suspected foul play and believe she has been abducted. This comes on the heels of the Grey family just recently losing their son Christian in a plane crash approximately two weeks ago…” _

Stunned by the news, Ana did not move until the phone in her kitchen started to ring. She slowly answered it.

“Hello?”

“Good to hear from you, Annie”

It was Bob Clayton.


	22. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana receives distressing news and goes to help a captive Grace.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Ana’s voice wavered. “What…what do you want?”

“Come now Annie, you know I want,” Bob teased on the receiver.

There was a sinister tone in his voice. Ana could tell the man was dangerous. Linc could sense it too and tried to grab for the phone but the young woman pressed a finger to her lips to remain quiet.

“Why…why are you calling me?” She asked nervously.

“I think you and I have some unfinished business,” he sneered. “I’ve shot your boyfriend and I have his mother right here. Want to say hi?”

Female screams vibrated from the receiver. Instantly, she knew it was Grace.

“Don’t you hurt her!” She shouted.

“I promise I won’t,” cackled Bob. “Only if you do as I say. My partner here will give you the instructions. I expect you to follow them.”

The crackling of her cell signaled someone else on the line. She waited as the next person came on. A strangely familiar feminine voice answered. It was Elizabeth Sawyer.

“Hello Ana,” Elizabeth purred.

“Elizabeth!” Ana gasped. “I knew this was you’re doing? What have you done with Grace?”

“She’s safe for now,” the brown-haired woman laughed.

“You bitch! If you harm her, I’ll make your life living hell!” The blue-eyed woman screeched.

Sinister laughter resonated from her cell. “I don’t think you’re in any position to do anything. Here is what is going to happen. You will show up tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. at the Seattle, Tacoma campground near the Green River. Drive five miles from the campsite down the road and you’ll see a sign that says Bear Woods. There is rural pathway that will take you to a secluded long cabin by the lake. Be there alone. If so, much as a cop car shows up, I promise you Bob Clayton will shoot Grace Grey without hesitation!”

“Why are you doing this?” Ana demanded her.

“You took Christian away from me so it’s time I returned the favor,” she scoffed. “I said I’d make you pay, Ana Steele, and I’m not one to make false promises!”

“Elizabeth, I know that somewhere deep inside you know that this is wrong,” the former intern attempted to reason with her. “Please stop this!”

Ana could sense the other woman thinking on the other line. Suddenly more static interrupted the conversation as a male voice got on the line.

“LISTEN YOU LITTLE WHORE!” Bob screeched. “YOU’RE NOT GOING TO WEASEL OUT OF THIS ONE! BRING YOU ASS DOWN HERE TOMORROW MORNING INCLUDING FIVE MILLION DOLLARS IN CASH OR I WILL KILL THIS BITCH!”

“Bob! I don’t have five million dollars on me!” She protested.

“DON’T LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE COCKTEASE!” The escaped criminal bellowed. “I KNOW PAUL DODDS GAVE YOU FIVE MILLION WHEN YOU WOULDN’T LET HIM FUCK YOU! YOUR BOYFRIEND PUT IT INTO YOUR ACCOUNT! I WANT THAT MONEY SO YOU BETTER FIND A WAY TO BRING IT!”

“Fine,” she hesitated. “I can get you the two million in cash from the bank, but they might get suspicious that I’m withdrawing that much out. I can transfer the rest in any account you want.”

Another pause came from the line. Bob finally responded. “Agreed. Elizabeth has an offshore account. We can get withdraw the rest of the money then. For now, the two mil will have to do to get us out of the country. Bring your ass here alone tomorrow Annie or else!”

The line suddenly went dead. Ana stared at her father, bewildered confused, of what just happened.

“Was that Bob Clayton?” Linc demanded to know. “Is he threatening you?”

She nodded. “He has Grace Grey! He told me to bring two million dollars in cash or he’ll kill her!”

“We have to call the police!” Her father exclaimed. “There’s no way we’re putting you in any danger!”

“NO DADDY!” She protested. “Bob said if the police get involved, he’ll shoot Grace! Look at what he did to Elliot! He’s not dicking around! He will kill her! Plus, Lieutenant Hyde is on the police force so who knows which crooked cops are working for him. We have to give in to his demands!”

“There’s got to be another way, Ana!” Linc advised. “I’m not going to put you in the line of fire!”

“We’ve lost, Daddy,” the young woman responded sadly. “I have to do this alone. Now are you going to help me contact the bank so I can withdraw the two million in cash or am I on my own?”

Helpless to do anything, Linc phoned the bank.

\-----------------------------------------

The next morning, Ana followed the GPS system heading to the Seattle, Tacoma campground and the Bear Woods secluded cabin. In the backseat of Linc’s Mercedes, she had four suitcases filled with two million dollars cash which she was ready to make the exchange. Driving up to the lodge, she could see Lieutenant Hyde leaning against the doorframe to greet her.

Her lips made a frown as she got out the car. “Figures you would be here.”

“Did you bring the money?” Lieutenant Hyde asked. He lifted his shirt to reveal the gun in the waistband of his pants. “She opened the back door of the Mercedes and dragged the first suitcase on to the dirt ground. “Good. Now come over and raise your hand over your head!”

Ana did as she was told as Hyde patted her down to check for any concealed weapons or even a wire. “Don’t worry, I said I came alone. Unlike some people, I don’t lie to get what I want.”

Hyde snorted at her comment. Dragging the first suitcase, he pushed her inside the cabin. Once inside, her eyes glanced up to witness Bob Clayton holding Grace by the neck with a gun just as Elizabeth Sawyer stood next to her.

“Grace, are you okay?” Ana asked. She could tell the older woman’s eyes were red from crying but other than that it appeared that Bob had not harmed her.

“Ana! You shouldn’t have come!” Grace wept. “These people are dangerous…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Bob screeched. He slapped her hard and pushed toward Elizabeth. “LOCK THIS BITCH UP IN THE OTHER BEDROOM! I WANT TO SPEAK TO ANNIE!”

Elizabeth pulled the older Grey matriarch away into another room. Left along with the escape criminal, Ana gulped a breath as she faced her enemy.

Bob Clayton encircled the young woman gently stroking her long, dark hair while inhaling her scent. Ana tried to ignore his lecherous presence as her eyes lifted to see several video cameras in all four corners of the cabin. “My oh my, Annie. You’ve certainly grown into a beautiful woman unlike your ugly bitch of a mother, Clara.”

“And unlike my mother, I have better taste in men,” she clucked.

Her remark offended the gun wielding man. “FUCK YOU!” He shoved her hard against a counter where an open laptop had been placed. Turning to his son, he shot him an order. “Go outside and gather the rest of the money bags! This bitch is going to make good on her promise and deposit the rest of money into my account!” He grabbed her wrist and placed them on the keyboard of the computer. “Now transfer the remaining three million now!”

Ana gritted her teeth as she accessed her account and transferred the balance into an offshore one belonging to the kidnappers. Once the transaction was complete, Bob pulled her back pleased with the results.

“Okay, you got what you wanted,” said the young woman. “Now let Grace go!”

“Not so fast!” Bob laughed. “It’s a reunion! I think we should have some fun first!”

Instantly she knew what his intentions were and darted to the bedroom where Grace had been imprisoned. Unfortunately, she had not gotten far as she felt the prick of needle in her arm. Powder blue eyes shifted to the image of Elizabeth Sawyer holding a syringe in her hand as Ana felt her body collapsed to the floor.

\-------------------------------------

Searing pain from her breasts forced her open her eyes. Blurred vision started to form a coherent image as her pink nipples flared with pain. She attempted to breathe through her mouth, but some obstruction blocked the passageway to her lungs as she tasted cold, round metal and leather tight around her mouth. Saliva dripped from her lips as she forced the oxygen through her nose to let air through. In attempt to move her hands, she discovered her wrists manacled to the ceiling leaving her blue eyes to scan her surroundings. Ana realized with horror that she had been bound, chained, and gagged in some room anonymous room; even worse was the fact that she was naked and not alone.

“Wakey, wakey,” she heard a voice from behind her tease.

Wearing a leather corset, lacey panties, garter belt stalking and high heels, Elizabeth Sawyer came around to her front allowing the young woman to see the burning paraffin candle held in her hand. She dripped the wax down again on her sensitive nipples causing Ana’s eyes to water from the stinging pain as she tried to scream but became muffled by the ball gag in her mouth. The burning sensation hurt like hell. At least Elliot tested the heat before applying it on her skin and made it pleasurable. This bitch was all about pain and Ana knew this. However, she would not give the woman the satisfaction of fear that Elizabeth wanted. She would be brave throughout this ordeal.

“I’m sure the heat of the wax really hurt, didn’t it Ana?” Elizabeth teased. “Let me kiss it make it all better.” The brown-haired woman lowered her mouth to suckle Ana’s throbbing nipples easing a little bit of pain. Damn her! Elizabeth sure knew now to use her mouth! Even still she would not allow herself to enjoy the sensation.

“Suck her titties again!” Ana heard an evil instruct the woman. Powder blue eyes saw a gray-haired, bearded man with beady eyes sitting in a chair with his pants open stroking himself. By his thigh was a pistol. Ana had to find a way to get to his weapon. Bob Clayton made the most of his masturbation skills but even then, his small deformed cock remained limp. “See Annie, what you did to me! You sliced my dick off rather good that I can’t get it up anymore! Instead, I can only watch and imagine fucking you! At leas,t I give can my son here some pointers!”

Next to him Lieutenant Hyde observed in disgust. He tried to feign interest in seeing two nude women being intimate, but Ana knew the truth. Perhaps this was her opportunity to gain the upper hand. She mumbled something through the ball gag.

“What? I can’t hear Annie with that gag in your mouth!” Bob taunted. “Lizzie, take off the ball gag!”

Elizabeth snickered. “But I’m not done with playing with my pet, yet!” Bob’s lackey pouted. Ana did not know how to feel about the Lizzie’s comment. It was neither cute nor endearing, only plain bizarre.

“I SAID TAKE IF OFF NOW!” Bob roared. Elizabeth removed the obstruction allowing Ana to cough a breath.

“ASSHOLE!” The dark-haired beauty screeched. “WHERE IS GRACE?” The young woman lunged at the escaped criminal, but the restraints prevented her from doing so.

“She’s safe,” grinned the convict. “She’s still locked away in the other bedroom. Don’t worry I haven’t touched her. She’s a bit older for my taste.”

Ana rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, I forgot. You prefer them younger. I gave you your money ,now let Grace go!”

“SHE’S NOT LEAVING HERE UNLESS IT IS IN A BODY BAG!” Bob bellowed. “She’s a witness and I can’t have any witnesses!”

Anger surged through her. Powder blue eyes glanced up to see video camera focused on her. “You’re videotaping this?”

Elizabeth grabbed her chin to focus her eyes on her. “I want something to remember this moment. I’m going to humiliate you as payback for taking Christian away from me! He was mine before he died!”

Ana laughed. She wouldn’t give her rival the satisfaction to shame or humiliate her. “You’re a fool, Elizabeth! Christian was never yours to begin with! You never accepted the true position of being sub! It’s a give and take, like in any relationship! Something that you never understood!”

“FUCK YOU!” The brown-haired woman screamed. She dripped a few drops of candle wax on her Ana’s behind, bringing forth a sting of pain across the young girl’s bare skin. The dark-haired beauty squinted refusing to cry out at the flaring agony. “I was a good Subordinate! You were the one who manipulated Christian and even Elliot, bewitching them with your wiles! Now my poor Christian is dead because of you!”

“You’re one to talk!” Ana spat. “I didn’t kill Christian! You did! I bet you tampered with his plane engine to make it explode!”

“I…I…I didn’t…” Elizabeth shuddered. “I loved him! I thought it was you!”

Powder blue eyes shot at Bob with accusatory look. “Don’t tell you had something to do with Christian Grey’s death!”

Bob Clayton giggled wickedly. “I wish I can say that I did! That was all due to a cruel twist of fate! That was just a plain old accident! Normal plane engine trouble! Now the little shit is dead, as well! At least I got my revenge on his older shit of a brother!”

“And what about Paul Dodds, Jose Hernandez, and even my Aunt Kate?” She accused. “Do you admit to killing them?”

“That I can say was my proudest work!” The escaped convict snickered. “Your aunt wanted to make sure I was never paroled so she was the first to go! Paul Dodds? Well, that was all Elizabeth!”

The brown-haired woman yanked Ana’s hair and brought it up to her face. “No thanks to you! After Christian and Elliot rescued you from Paul Dodds from the sex party, I offered my services to that sick fucker. He was a cruel Dom and he raped me repeatedly, so I plotted my revenge on that bastard when I found out that Bob Clayton escaped. I tracked him down, partnered with him, and he murdered Paul Dodds for me.”

“And Jose Hernandez?” The intern asked. “How did he fit in the picture?”

“I learned that Jose had experience in computer hacking,” smiled Elizabeth. “I had Bob’s son, Jack here, blackmail him into stealing video footage of your intimate moments of both Elliot and Christian and leaked it to the tabloids. I wanted to humiliate you for making my life a living hell!”

“Jack is a just like his old man,” grinned Bob. “My son pulled some strings to get me released early and helped me escape out of Virginia. He has a way of threatening people to get what he wants. He can be very persuasive especially with the ladies…”

“And with the men?” The dark-haired beauty snorted.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Bob accused.

Ana grinned with satisfaction. “You didn’t know? Your precious son, Jack, likes dick!” Immediately Lieutenant Hyde’s face went white. “Yes, Bob Clayton, your son is a certified cocksucker!”

“YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” He got up from his chair to slap her across the cheek. “TAKE THAT BACK! MY SON IS NO FAGGOT!”

The young woman cackled loudly. “I beg to differ. Tell him, Lieutenant Hyde! Jose kept a series of photographs involving him and Jack here in some very intimate situations. From the pictures, it seems that you seem to enjoy Jose’s company a little too much! I wonder if you still kept your profile on _GRINDR_ where you first?”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Bob screeched. He buttoned up his pants and began waving his gun in the air.

“Dad…I can explain…” commented Lieutenant Hyde.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP FAGGOT!” The escaped convict shouted. “GO OUTSIDE AND GUARD THE FRONT!”

Brought down a peg by the helpless prisoner, the Seattle police officer did as he was told. Left along to face the wrath of her enemy, Ana watched him go as Bob pointed the gun at her.

He gestured to Elizabeth. “Go and get the whip!”

\----------------------------------

Outside, Linc Lincoln crouched behind a series of trees concealed by the heavy foliage. He had watched Ana go inside the cabin with the money and had not come out for thirty minutes leaving him to worry if she was alive or not. Suddenly, he observed Lieutenant Hyde coming out of the lodge. The Seattle officer appeared to be crying. Linc cared less for how the man felt. Clutching his rifle tight, he waited to strike.

“Elizabeth! Go outside and make sure that my faggot of a son isn’t doing anything stupid with our money!” Bob ordered. He grabbed the whip from her hand leaving the brown-haired woman annoyed by his request.

“Bob, I want to whip this bitch!” She hissed. “You promised!”

“I SAID GO OUTSIDE NOW!” The escaped criminal demanded.

Elizabeth Sawyer pouted as she crossed to the door of the bedroom to leave. Ana glared at the former sub and shot her a look of triumph.

“Hey Lizzie!” Ana teased. “A good sub knows how to please her Master. Christian always said you were bad in bed!”

The brown-haired woman sneered at her. “I’m going to piss on your body once you’re dead!” Then she turned to Bob Clayton. “Whip her good!”

“With pleasure,” grinned Bob watching her leave. Gripping the whip, he raised it in the air. “Feel free to scream Annie!”

Powder blue eyes stared at him with contempt. “Give it your best shot asshole!” With that the first strike came.

The rough leather licked at her bottom hard causing an intense pain across her skin. Her first instinct was to scream but she would not give her captor the satisfaction of her cries. She bit her bottom lip muffling any sounds of agony that wanted to escape her lips. She pulled at the restraints; Ana’s wrists burrowed against the manacled metal. Remaining brave throughout the assault, she vowed to continue to do so.

“That’s just a warmup,” laughed the escaped convict. He raised the whip again this time flicking the lash against the curve of her spine. Intense flame seared across her back, but she gritted her teeth to prevent her from crying out. Anger flashed through her eyes as she ignored the pain of what was to come.

“Is that all you got?” She hissed.

“We’re just getting started,” he cackled. He lashed out two times striking her back as her spine flared with pain. Even still she would not scream for Bob Clayton, not for him, not ever.

“Why won’t you scream?” The evil man demanded.

“Because I don’t want you to win,” she groaned.

“SCREAM! DAMN YOU! SCREAM!”

Ana gripped the chains tight. She would endure the pain or die trying.

\-------------------------------------

Outside, Linc Lincoln snuck around a grove of trees hoping to get close the cabin. He observed Lieutenant Hyde go over to his Mercedes and pull out the suitcases filled with money from the car. Seeing this as his opportunity, he held his rifle close and rushed out.

“Don’t move!” The older man shouted.

Lieutenant Hyde grabbed the gun from his waistband and started to fire back. Bullets flew but each missed the other’s intended target. Linc ducked out of the way as he raced to for cover around several tree trunks as Hyde fired several shots striking against the wooden bark. The older man fired back with his rifle hitting his Mercedes as Jack Hyde used the vehicle as a barrier against the bullets.

“Give it up Jack!” Linc shouted. “You may be a cop but I’m an experienced hunter!”

“Go to hell!” Hyde screamed. “Ana is good as dead!”

Linc ran behind some concealed foliage near the cabin but tripped the moment a sharp pain hit his shoulder. Glancing down, he felt a wetness as a patch of crimson stained his shirt. He had been hit. Taking refuge behind a huge tree trunk, he gripped his rifle as he heard Jack Hyde’s footsteps coming up from behind him. He prepared to attack.

“You might as well come out, Lincoln!” Hyde called out. “I’ll make your death quick!”

“Drop your weapon, Lieutenant!”

A familiar voice surprised the police officer. It was masculine and authoritative. More importantly, the person behind it sounded arrogant. Jack Hyde turned his focus behind him to see a tall, muscular, handsome copper haired man with piercing gray eyes staring back at him. In the man’s hand was gun pointed directly at the police officer.

“Christian Grey!” Hyde gasped. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

“I was resurrected,” grinned Christian cocking his gun. “Now drop your weapon!”

“Fuck you!” The lieutenant screamed. He aimed his gun and fired at the young entrepreneur.

“CHRISTIAN! NOOOOO!”

Loud shots rang out in the forest. Christian Grey stood transfixed as a brown-haired woman in a leather and lingerie toppled against his chest. Blood poured from her back as the gray eyed man recognized Elizabeth Sawyer instantly. She became his shield away from Hyde’s gunfire. Lifeless eyes glanced at him in a strange fit of happiness as she collapsed on top of him dead from her wound.

Christian did not have a moment to lose. Pushing Elizabeth’s corpse out of the way, he raised his gun and fired back. Surprised by his opponent’s attack, Jack Hyde did not have time to react as the bullet from the young entrepreneur’s gun embedded itself into his chest. Another shot rang out. This time coming from rifle of Linc Lincoln as a single bullet rammed through the Lieutenant’s brain killing him instantly. A puddle of crimson flooded the dirt ground as the two men examined their victims.

“What kept you?” Linc asked clutching the bloody wound of his shoulder.

“It looked like you had everything under control,” said the gray eyed man. “I guess I miscalculated.”

“By the way, thanks.” The SIP owner patted his shoulder. “Let’s save Ana and your mother. They’re still trapped inside the cabin.”

“Are you sure you’re still up for this?” Christian asked noticing his flesh wound. “You’re hurt.”

“It doesn’t hurt too badly,” replied Linc. “My adrenaline pumping. I should be okay.”

“Just stay out of sight for back up,” suggested the businessman. “I’ll see if I can lure Clayton out.”

\-------------------------------------------

Deep inside the cabin, Ana perspired profusely as Bob Clayton tortured her. Her bottom and back flared with pain as she felt the wet trickle of blood drip down her skin. The whip had cut into her flesh, but she managed to push the agony out of her mind. Her experience with self-mutilation taught her that. No matter how hard the leather whip licked her, she would not scream. This angered the escaped convict to his very core. Luckily, something else distracted him as gunshots echoed outside of the lodge.

“FUCKING BITCH!” He screeched. “WHY WON’T YOU SCREAM?” Sounds of gunfire stopped him in his tracks. “What the fuck was that?” He tossed down the whip. “I guess I’ll have to finish with you later.”

“As usual Bob, you’re quick and trigger and always compensating for your lack of prowess,” Ana laughed exhausted, sweat and saliva pouring out of her mouth and down her skin.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Bob spat. He whipped out his pistol and went outside.

Scanning the rural area, he did not see any sign of either Jack or Elizabeth. Instead his focused on the opened passenger door of the Mercedes where the money bags were kept. He slowly approached the car. As soon as he got close to the vehicle, a gunshot rang out hitting the windshield. Bob ducked down raising his gun to fire back into the trees where his assailant been concealed. He missed.

“SHOW YOURSELF MOTHERFUCKER!” He screamed. “FIGHT ME FAIR!”

Another bullet shattered the rearview mirror causing Bob to crawl on to the dirt floor. He attempted to renter the lodge but several more bullets fired at the house preventing him from doing so. Sprinting toward the side of the woods where near the lodge, the criminal disappeared into the forest.

Now that the coast was clear, Christian entered the cabin with Linc hidden among the woods as backup. Choosing the first bedroom that he saw, he kicked opened the room to see his mother staring at him in shock.

“Christian!” Grace wept. “You’re alive!” She rushed to her son hugging harder than ever as the young entrepreneur felt his shoulder soak with his mother’s tears.

“Yeah I am, Mom,” he smiled patting her head.

“How? I don’t understand,” the Grey matriarch inquired.

“No time to explain, Mom,” said Christian. “Quick! We have to find Ana!”

“I think she’s in the other room,” Grace informed him. “I heard noises next door that frightened me. Oh Christian, I hope they didn’t hurt her!”

The pair raced to the next room of the cabin only to discover that the door had been locked. Pounding the door hard with his feet, Christian finally managed to kick it down as the duo entered to see a chained and bleeding Ana trying to remain conscious.

“Oh my God, Ana!” Grace gasped.

Ana lifted her gaze to see two figures standing in front of her. The drugs in her system still were in effect but her subconscious knew that these two people were not going to hurt her. Powder blue eyes recognized the female as Grace Grey, but it was the copper hair and gray eyes that got her attention. She whispered his name.

“Christian…”

The young entrepreneur rushed to her and embraced her. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here.” He turned his mother. “Mom, search around. We have to find the key!”

Grace pulled apart the drawers of the dresser and found nothing. Finally, she ransacked the nightstand and found a set of keys inside. “I think this is it!”

Grabbing the keys, Christian tried everyone until one of them unlocked the manacles binding Ana’s wrists. Her body toppled to the floor the moment the dark-haired beauty was set free. Grace grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered her naked from as the material clotted the lacerations across her back. Putting Ana’s arms around each of them, Grace and Christian assisted the poor woman out of the cabin.

Once outside, the pair ducked behind the Mercedes parked outside. Christian peered around the corner of the vehicle hoping to see Linc. His gray eyes scanned the area but no sign of his backup. Then suddenly he heard a rustle in the woods.

“COME ON OUT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

The young entrepreneur raised his head to see Bob Clayton with his arm around Linc’s neck holding a gun to his head. They pressed forward into an open area allowing the trio to view them from their hiding place. Christian moved from behind the Mercedes and pointed his gun at Bob Clayton.

“Let him go, Hawk!” The copper haired man ordered.

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONE MAKING DEMANDS HERE, LITTLE SHIT!” Bob shouted. “I’VE GOT THE LEVERAGE HERE!” He stared at Linc.

“Shoot him, Christian!” Linc instructed. “Don’t worry about me! Just save Ana!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Bob pressed the gun even harder against Linc’s temple. “YOU KILLED MY SON AND LIZZIE! NOW I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL PAY! I’LL START WITH YOU, THEN THAT LITTLE SHIT THERE, AND THEN LITTLE ANNIE! I’VE BEEING WAITING SIXTEEN YEARS FOR THIS! I WANT MY REVENGE!”

Christian aimed his gun without moving. “Drop it, Hawk! Or should I say Bob Clayton? You don’t scare me anymore! I’m not some toddler you beat up while you pimped out my mother and beat my brother and me! I’m not afraid to kill you!”

“YOUR MOTHER WAS A CRACK WHORE WHO MADE ME MONEY!” Bob cackled. “YOU LITTLE SHITS GOT IN MY WAY! NOW I’LL DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO YOUR BROTHER!”

“Shoot him, Christian!” Linc ordered.

The gray eyed man hooked his finger around the trigger and prepared to fire. Then he hesitated.

Sensing his apprehension provided the escape criminal an opportunity. “I KNEW IT! YOU’RE NOT A KILLER! YOU MAKE IT SO EASY!” Bob moved the gun away from Linc and directed it toward Christian.

“Christian! Look out!” Linc yelled. He grabbed the convict’s wrist the moment his captor fired.

A single shot rang out as Christian ducked out of the way. Dropping his own pistol, the gray eyed man raced to side of the cabin. Helplessly he observed Bob Clayton and a wounded Linc Lincoln wrestling for control of the gun. Unfortunately, the escaped convict had years of violence behind him as he pummeled the older man into the ground finally grabbing his weapon and aiming it at Linc’s head.

“I’M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES!” Bob screeched. “SAY GOODBYE!”

Still groggy from the drugs in her system, Ana saw her father bloody and bruised from her captor’s attack. Fury overtook her body enhancing her courage causing her to react. Her powder blue eyes immediately fixated on the gun dropped by Christian on to the ground. Slowly she crawled over to it, reaching over, and clutched in her hand. Standing bloodied and naked, she cocked the gun and targeted toward Bob Clayton.

“CLAYTON!” She screamed. “GO TO HELL!”

Her finger found the trigger and she pulled it several times. Shock appeared over the convict’s face as the pistol emptied several rounds into his chest. The sound of Bob Clayton’s weapon striking the ground echoed around the rural area as his body collapsed to the ground.

Bob Clayton was finally dead. Ana exhaled and fainted.


	23. The New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything out in the open, Christian holds a press conference and does damage control.

[](https://postimg.cc/zHZ01Fff)

Normalcy was something that the city of Seattle attempted to return to the past few days. Media outlets flooded the headlines of Christian Grey’s frame-up and subsequential return from the dead. Seattle PD’s thorough investigation of the case alleviated all murder charges made against him allowing the young entrepreneur to concentrate on more important things like Anastasia Steele and his family.

Ana eventually recovered from her wounds. Thankfully, the lacerations made by Bob Clayton were not life-threatening, leaving only a few faint scars on her body. Her father, Linc Lincoln, had a bullet removed from his shoulder and had his arm placed in a cast that would heal in a couple of weeks. The only victim in this tragedy had to be Elliot whose spine was damaged from where the convict shot him. Though the older Grey had survived the attack, doctors had told him that he would be unable to walk. This fact set a sad precedence within the Grey clan as Seattle Commissioner Tyler Jones held a news conference to discuss the case.

National media covered the event as Commissioner Jones took the podium to address his audience. Reporters and photographers waited anxiously to listen to what the high-ranking police officer had to say.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the press,” announced the police commissioner. “In recent weeks, there has been plenty of speculation and falsehoods regarding the double homicide and the connection to Christian Grey. I can assure everyone that the case has been solved and shall remain closed. Through our extensive investigation, our Seattle’s police department has found Christian Grey not guilty or responsible for the deaths of Mr. Paul Dodds and Mr. Jose Hernandez. Instead our investigators have proven, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the following people Mr. Bob Clayton, Mr. Jack Hyde, and Miss Elizabeth Sawyer were solely responsible in connection of the deaths of both individuals. In addition, the three suspects premeditatively orchestrated the abduction of Mrs. Grace Grey, the kidnapping and torture of Miss Anastasia Steele, the attempted murder of Mr. Linc Lincoln and aggravated assault of Mr. Elliot Grey!”

Photos flashed as the newsroom echoes with journalist questions. Commissioner Jones began to take questions from the audience.

“Commissioner Jones! Is it true that alleged killer was Bob Clayton, an escaped parolee?”

“Sadly, this is true,” replied Commissioner Jones. “Bob Clayton was a registered sex offender and has a long felony record, yet the state of Virginia’s parole board released the suspect early. We found evidence of Bob Clayton sending threatening letters to his victims, including Miss Steele. Furthermore, the nature of this case has shed some light on the corruption of the Virginia’s parole board forcing the justice department to relieve the current the board members of their duties.”

“Commissioner Jones! Can you clarify whether one of your own, Lieutenant Jack Hyde, was related to the murderer?”

“Again, this is another sad fact,” answered the high-ranking officer. “Yes, it is true that Lieutenant Hyde was the son of Bob Clayton and had been an accomplice to his father. We’ve also learned that he had been using his clout to influence the Seattle police department to help Clayton with his criminal activities. The state department has intervened and removed the officers involved. As far as any negligence and mishandling of the case, I cannot further comment on the matter, pending an investigation and possible charges being brought to the parties involved.

“What of Christian Grey’s apparent death that he faked? Was Seattle PD directly involved?”

“I can assure you that Christian Grey’s false death was not part of Seattle PD’s strategy,” said Commissioner Jones. “However, you have to ask the man himself since he is here. Ladies and gentlemen, Christian Grey!”

Murmurs flooded through the crowd as the handsome copper haired gentleman came up to the podium. Being experienced in public speaking, the young entrepreneur spoke to the crowd.

“I realize all of you have questions, so we’ll begin with that.” Christian got right to the point.

“How and why did you fake your death?”

“Ah, straight to the point,” laughed the gray eyed man. “Obviously, the heat of the murder investigation had already made me a suspect. The people involved knew how to organize a proper frame-up. Since there was no way I was going to prove my innocence, I partnered with Linc Lincoln and came up with a plan to fake my death so I could lure the real killers out. As for how I faked it, Grey Holdings, INC had partnered with a Japanese technology and engineering firm years ago. We created an experimental autopilot plane system which allows us to remotely control small planes to fly. I purposely damaged the engine of my plane Charlie Tango to make it look like a plane crash even though I wasn’t inside the pilot’s seat at the time. I let the public think I was dead so I could find the real murderers.”

“Where were you hiding this entire time?”

“I have friends in high places who concealed me for weeks,” he smiled. “I felt like Anne Frank hiding from the Nazis.”

“How were you able to get a confession out of the real killers?”

“Jose Hernandez is not the only hacker,” Christian grinned. “I too have some nifty computer skills. When I learned the location of where my mother and Ana Steele had been held hostage in Bear Woods. I discovered the lodge had surveillance cameras, so I hacked into the system and broadcasted it on every internet site, the Seattle PD computer system, the F. B. I. and even the Pentagon. Soon or later, someone was bound to see the footage of the killers’ confessions the moment it went viral.”

“Many of us did catch the video footage of the confessions! Was it true that you had a connection to the murderers?”

“It’s true,” said the copper haired man. “I once had a relationship with Elizabeth Sawyer which as you saw ended badly. Bob Clayton and his son Lieutenant Hyde are part of me and my brother’s past. Many of you know we were adopted into a loving family. What you don’t know is that Elliot and I came from an abusive childhood. Our mother was drug addicted prostitute and Bob Clayton, who was nicknamed Hawk at the time, was her pimp. He beat us regularly and made our lives a living hell! Now the man is dead which proves that justice has been served.”

“Is it true that your fiancée, Anastasia Steele, was also molested by the murderer?”

Christian sighed. “Yes, this is also a sad fact. My fiancée Ana was almost raped by that man when she was six, but she fought back and sent him to prison. Unfortunately, the pedophile was released on parole and you can see what happened. The Virginia parole board obviously made a mistake in letting him out early and that is why the current members have been fired from their positions.”

“Mr. Grey! Now that everyone has seen the footage of the kidnappings, the revelation of your BDSM lifestyle has come into light. Are you not embarrassed what this will do to your reputation?”

He paused for a second. “I admit I was concerned how my sexual proclivities would affect my business contacts, but I was surprised by the response I received from potential clients. It appears that there is a mutual respect and admiration for my strong, dominant persona that seems to intrigue them that I have received plenty of offers from these contacts both professionally and personally.” Christian eyed the camera. “I’m sorry, ladies…and a few gentlemen out there, I’m not looking for a new sub. I’m strictly a one-woman man!”

Nervous laughter came from the crowd. More flash bulbs flickered at the gray eyed man. A wave of reporters raised their hands.

“This…um sub…as we’ve seen in the video footage is obviously your fiancée, Anastasia Steele. How do you feel about the fact that she was involved with both you and your brother?”

“Believe me, I love my brother Elliot,” he told them. “We are bonded for life including with our relationships. Ana was no exception. We both fell in love her. We both shared her, but the truth is Miss Steele holds the true power. I think that is what makes our connection unique. It’s not something that can be easily understood.”

“And how does she feel about the situation now? Has she chosen you over your brother?”

“You have to ask her that,” replied Christian. “Speaking of Elliot. I want to let everyone know that he is doing fine and well on his road to a long recovery. As you know Bob Clayton had crippled my brother so it will take time for him to heal. I do ask for the media to respect his wish for privacy currently. Thank you.”

The young entrepreneur thanked the reporters as he made his way off the podium. His mind drifted to Elliot at Virginia Mason hospital as well as Ana.

\-------------------------------------------

Ana slipped on her clothes as she folded her hospital gown neatly on the bed. She lifted her shirt to see the scabs crisscrossed around her back. Luckily, the whipping she endured had not caused any real damaged, but it left a few scars that might be permanent on her skin. She called Linc to pick her up at the hospital since she was being discharged as she made her way down the hall to Elliot’s room.

She leaned against the doorframe and knocked softly on the door as blue eyes refuse to acknowledge her presence. From his bed, Elliot Grey stared out the hospital window unmoving. Deep sadness ached in her stomach as the young woman observed the handsome dirty blond man appearing completely lost and isolated. Her first intention was to come up to close to him, to kiss his face, and comfort him but she could sense the distance between them. Ana did not want to impose.

“Elliot?”

He did not respond. Quiet footsteps approached his bed as she placed a small hand to his arm now filled with attached tubes and bandages.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he said looking away.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” she stammered. She could feel his pain but felt helpless to do anything. “I heard about what the doctor’s told you.”

“That I’m not going to be able to walk again!” Elliot snapped. “That the bullet gave me a spinal injury and I can’t feel my legs! Tell me what, Ana? Tell me exactly the bad news that there is no hope for me!”

Soft hands began to touch his face. “Elliot! There is chance you can walk again. There is hope…”

He grabbed her wrist. “THERE IS NO HOPE FOR ME! NOT EVEN FOR US! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! MY SOUL! MY HEART! YET, IT’S CHRISTIAN YOU’VE ALWAYS WANTED! GO TO HIM! HE’S THE MAN YOU DESERVE! I’M NOT A MAN ANYMORE! I’M NOTHING!”

“Elliot!” She exclaimed. “That’s not true! I still see you as man! We can get past this…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Elliot screeched. He grabbed the plastic glass filled with water by his bedside and threw it at her nearly missing her. “YOU NEVER LOVED ME! JUST GET OUT! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU!”

Tears started to flow in her eyes. “Elliot…please. I’m sorry, I did…I do love you. I didn’t realize it before, but I do…”

“LIAR!” His blue eyes enflamed with rage. “GET OUT! GO!”

Ana ran out of his room and down the hall. Her face became wet with tears as she slammed right into Christian who held her tight.

“Ana, what’s wrong?” Christian asked embracing her.

Powder blue eyes glanced up as she clutched his chest. “I’m sorry Christian…I can’t do this anymore.”

He shook his head. “Do what? Ana, whatever it is I’m sure we can get through this.”

“No Christian…I can’t…I can’t be part of this arrangement anymore,” she whispered. “This thing between us. Elliot, you, me. I can’t be part of it anymore.”

The young entrepreneur squeezed her arms. “What are you saying, Ana?”

“I love you Christian,” she cried. “And I love Elliot. I thought I could give you both my heart and divide my feelings between the both of you, but I guess I can’t. I’m not strong enough. I’m sorry I can’t do that for both of you. For my own sake, it’s best we end it.”

Gray eyes filled with tears which surprised Ana. She could not recall a time when she saw Christian cry. “I don’t think I can live without you…”

She embraced him close as she whispered in his ear. “I can’t be your sub, Christian.” Ana gulped her tears. “We’re both not ready for this. I’m sorry.” Kissing him fiercely, she broke away from him and walked away.

Christian watched the woman he loved slowly walk down the hall. He felt like dying inside.

\------------------------------------

With her eyes still red, Ana visited Elena’s room. The older woman appeared much sicker than before as the cancer had nearly ravaged her body. Ana crawled into her bed as she listened to her heartbeat fading in her chest.

“I’m dying,” Elena confessed.

“I know,” the dark-haired beauty wept. “I just want to lie down next to you.”

Sensing the sadness in Ana, her feeble arms wrapped around her. “Don’t cry, my sweet Ana. You’re strong, my young protégé. Remember that?”

“I…don’t…think…I am,” she whimpered. Tears streaked down her face.

“You are,” coughed Elena. “Don’t let…anyone tell you otherwise.”

Ana snuggled close to the older woman. “I really wish you were my mother.”

A smile formed on the magazine editor’s lips. “Finally…I have…a daughter.”

Small heartbeats pulsed inside Elena’s chest. Ana listened carefully to each thump. Then silence before the medical machines made a flatline sound.

Elena Lincoln gracefully died.

\-----------------------------------------

Ana looked around the bedroom of her father’s mansion that once belonged to her mentor. Sitting in front of the mirror of Elena’s dresser, Ana wiped away the tears from her eyes. Memories of today seemed to flash through her mind bringing nothing but more pain and anguish. It has been a trickle-down effect from Elliot’s rejection of her, her break-up with Christian, and the death of Elena had sent her a tailspin of depression and sorrow. Soft knocks to her locked door signaled that her father Linc was behind the other side hoping to check up on her.

“Ana, are you, all right?” His muffled inquiry vibrated through the door.

“I’m fine,” she answered. “I just need a minute.”

Her blue eyes scanned the dresser focusing on the pair of scissors spread on top of the counter. Sharp metallic edges perfect for cutting intrigued her as she wondered what it would feel like to grace it across her bare skin. Grief and misery shot through her body that she wanted all this melancholy to all go away. She wanted to cut away the pain. Feminine hands grabbed the scissors and brought to close to her face.

Then she grabbed a strand of her long, dark brown hair and sheared away the tendrils. Five minutes of cutting through her mane, she emerged from the bedroom just as Linc’s eyes widened with shock.

Ana’s long mane had been turned into one sharp bob. She inhaled a breath as she looked at her father.

“It’s time to for me to be strong, to be what Elena trained me to be. I am her Dominatrix. Please call me Mistress Stasia.”


	24. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed and Ana has reinvented herself.

[](https://postimages.org/)

_TWO YEARS LATER…_

One thousand miles away from Hawaii’s Kauai Island exists an uncharted, private island, approximately three thousand square miles in area. It is here that the most secluded resort Paradiso was established away from the prying eyes of the public. Shared only amongst its exclusive circles, Paradiso caters to a certain demographic that specializes in unique sensual tastes and consumer special interests. It is here that the wealthy, as well as the average person are free, to explore their sexuality without being judged or persecuted by the more traditional, conservative society. It is also here that Mistress Stasia established a thriving business and finally gained her independence.

Funded by multi-trillionaire Linc Lincoln, Hotel Paradiso is a sprawling beachfront retreat, complete with a huge Olympic size swimming pool, presidential suites, amenities, spa, fine dining, retail and five-star guest service. Like any major hotel, it does offer the regular recreational services like horseback riding, snorkeling, windsurfing, canoeing, tennis, kayaking, beach volleyball, golfing, surfing, and scuba diving but added with some extra features such as BDSM, orgy parties, swinging, same sex coupling, and casual encounters. Within a two-year period since the resort has opened, Mistress Stasia has seen potential success within the area.

Employing the most beautiful people to cater to her guests’ fantasies, the legalized operation became a hot topic of gossip among the wealthy elite. Word of mouth of this private resort has built a steady clientele and has continued to grow every week. Despite being a successful businesswoman, the beautiful dark-haired Dominatrix managed to find time to relax with a steady stream of sex partners willing to please her. This time, the lucky duo was a pair of handsome blonde twins named Peter and Paul Lively.

Mistress Stasia leaned back as her nubile nude form danced against the ambient glow of the candlelight. Soft hands gripped the bed railing as the older blond male twin Peter vibrated his mouth against the velvet folds of her entrance. A wicked tongue darted in and out of her petals as his lips brushed against her opening and teased her secret pearl with his fingers. Small beads of perspiration fell across the strands of the young woman’s dark bangs as her bob brushed across the thigh of Peter’s brother Paul.

“Mmmm, lick it, eat me like a good slave,” she purred.

“Yes Mistress,” Peter obediently responded.

Droplets of honey fell on the sub’s lips to which Peter lapped it up with glee. Mistress Stasia groaned with pleasure as the older blond twin teased her folds. Moving his tongue upward, he encircled her sacred pearl as his fingers spread apart the slit of her opening.

“Ooh, you like how I taste slave?” Her powder blue eyes grinned.

He nodded returning to her opening. “You taste so good, Mistress.”

His brother Paul stood close to her face, his cock standing at full attention as his brown eyes stared at her. Pouting, he made a request. “Can I please pleasure you too, Mistress?”

Mistress Stasia shot him a sinful smile. She teased. “Maybe. Would you like me to suck your cock?”

Paul nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, Mistress. Suck my cock.”

Wicked eyes blinked at his audacity. “Maybe I shouldn’t suckle your cock.” She stroked his shaft hard as it grew in her hand. “I think I should leave you like this.”

The younger twin appeared sad, drawing his mouth into a pout. “Please, Mistress. Please suck my cock!”

Releasing her hand, the Dominatrix moved away as his hard erection strained to be pleased. Her eyes scoffed as he stood with a raging hard on. “No. I think I shall punish you first.”

Paul whimpered a bit. “Please Mistress. I want to be punished.”

“Suckle my breasts and massage my back!” She ordered.

The young blond twin knelt and caressed the firmness of her round breasts. Massaging each mammary with his strong fingers, he placed his mouth on each pink nipple causing each nub to pop in his mouth. The sensation of having her sensitive breasts teased and her secret garden tended to have been too much for the Dominatrix as she submitted to the pleasures both men had been given her.

Paul finished attending to her breasts that he got behind her on the bed and began massaging her back. His hard erection poked her spine as he kneaded the flesh and kissed the curve of her vertebrae. Masculine hands massaged the perfection of her skin unmarred by any mark or blemish. This might be because Mistress Stasia had used an amazing plastic surgeon and dermatologist to remove the scarring caused by her difficult childhood years and the torture she suffered at the hands of her kidnappers.

It had been two years since Anastasia Steele became Mistress Stasia and established Paradiso on a secluded island. The young woman had finally accepted her role that the late Elena Lincoln had molded her into. She now was a free woman, able to express her sexuality without reservation and without fear. Her life had come full circle or had it?

Even in the throes of passion with her two hunky male slaves, her mind drifted to the two men she left behind in Seattle, Washington. Elliot Grey, the dark blond-haired man with blue eyes, who always wore his heart on his sleeve and his brother Christian, the copper haired businessman with gray eyes who remained aloof and cold. Not a day had gone by that she did not think of them and even with the string of subs she seduced none of them compared to these two men. Even with Peter and Paul now with her, she envisioned them as the Grey brothers to compensate for her broken heart.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” She snapped. Both men moved away frightened by her outburst.

“Did we do something wrong?” Peter asked.

“We’re sorry, Mistress,” apologized Paul.

Mistress Stasia got off the bed. “Both of you get on the bed and lie down facing up! Do not move and do not touch yourselves. Keep both hands down on the mattress!”

Peter and Paul obeyed their Dom. With their erections pointing straight up, the twins laid against the mattress unmoving. Mistress Stasia went over to her dresser and took out a couple of objects: small plastic clamps and a riding crop. Kneeling on the bed, she pulled the bottom of Peter’s scrotum and applied the plastic clamp one the edge of his skin. He winced as he bit his lip.

“I’m not hurting you Peter, am I?” She asked with concern. “Please tell me.”

“No, Mistress, I like it.” He answered.

Rolling her eyes, the dark-haired beauty then went over to Paul and applied the small plastic clamp on his right nipple. The young twin groaned as she placed a sweet kiss on his chest.

“Now subs, I’m going to punish you by not letting you fuck me,” she smiled.

“Please, Mistress! Please punish us!” Peter requested. His eyes pleading for more.

Mistress Stasia was happy to administer her authority. She flicked the riding crop quickly across the older twin’s straining cock. He yelped as he waited for another flick of the rod.

“More, Mistress! Please more!” The older twin begged.

“No slave! It’s your brother’s turn!” She grinned. She flicked it across Paul’s hard erection to which the younger twin cried out in pleasure.

“Yes, Mistress! Please may I have another?” Paul requested.

“You know I’m feeling a bit hungry,” she giggled. “I think I might try the buffet now!”

Both twins looked at each other as they waited in anticipation for her to suckle their raging shafts. She leaned in close to the bed as a young girl in pink hair wearing low cut leather and silk dress came rushing in the bedroom.

“I’m sorry, Mistress!” The young woman lowered her eyes. “I didn’t mean to bother you during one of your sessions, but you have a visitor. Your father, Mr. Lincoln, is here and requests to see you!”

“Hmm, he’s early,” Mistress Stasia noted. Usually, Linc warns her that he’s coming. Even with his acceptance of her new subversive lifestyle, it still made him uncomfortable that his daughter was a Master Dominatrix. “I wasn’t expecting him until next week.” Her eyes gazed at her slaves in full attention. “Damn, I was hoping to finish with them. Tammy, help put my robe on.”

The former _Catwalk_ receptionist had now become Mistress Stasia’s personal assistant. Tammy grabbed the silk robe from Ana’s closet and helped her into it. As the blue-eyed woman made her way outside, she turned to her assistant for one last request.

“Tammy, I don’t know how long I’ll be but as you can see to Peter and Paul’s needs?” Mistress Stasia requested from her assistant. “You wouldn’t mind?”

The pink haired assistant smiled. “It would be my pleasure, Mistress.” Truthfully, Tammy wanted a piece of the siblings ever since they arrived on the island. A threesome with twins had been her ultimate fantasy and she was finally going to live it. She couldn’t wait.

Ana shut the bedroom door behind her as sounds of the trio going at it, echoed from the room. Checking herself in the hallway mirror of the resort, she fixed her short bob in the mirror and adjusted the bangs and went to meet her father.

Linc Lincoln admired the group of scantily clad women dressed in leather, lace, and chains as they walked past him. The old man felt his groin surge as he thought about soliciting the females for the night.

“Daddy!” Ana embraced him as she noticed him eyeing the island candy. “Aren’t they a little young for you?” She teased.

“This is a private sex resort,” he stuck his tongue. “Anything goes. May December relationships have always been in vogue, remember?”

“What brings you to Paradiso?” She asked, ignoring his earlier remark.

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” he answered.

“Good news!” Ana exclaimed. “Since we opened last year, we’ve increased thirty four percent in profit this year! Our resort is fully booked for the next year!”

“That’s wonderful, honey!” Linc congratulated. “Elena would be so proud of you! Will you be able to make it to her memorial to celebrate the anniversary of her death?”

“Wouldn’t miss for the world,” she laughed.

Linc stared at his daughter. She always had this weird psychic intuition to sense that something was amiss with him.

“What’s wrong?”

The older man sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if opening Paradiso was the right thing to do. Don’t get me wrong, Ana, I like that you’ve found your strength but the last thing I wanted was for you to open up a sex club and become a Dominatrix.”

“I understand, Daddy,” she reassured him. “It boggles my mind too. This is the last thing on my list of professions but I’m learning more about the world of sex every day. Not just sex, Daddy, but intimacy and human relationships. That is why I created Paradiso so people can explore their human needs, desires, and fantasies in a safe and consensual environment. People can live out what they secretly imagined with others or more than one person without fear or ridicule. Of course, the only exception would be anything dealing with torture, bodily injury, rape, pedophilia, bestiality, and necrophilia; our guests can trust that their needs can be taken care of in a healthy environment.”

“And the legalities?” Linc inquired.

“Sure, this resort operates like a legalized brothel in Nevada,” she informed him. “But we’re operating within the law. Since you purchased this small piece of land, there are no schools present on the island. Hence, no direct contact with children and despite being considered as a U. S. territory, we operate independently as our own nation. Jurisdiction does not apply to us and we pay our taxes through SIP’s independent subsidiaries. It’s a win-win situation so the laws don’t criminalize us. What we’re doing here is not illegal.”

“You’ve really thought this out?” The SIP owner asked.

“Absolutely,” Ana smiled.

“Ever thought about returning to civilization?” Linc questioned. “Back to Seattle?”

“I’ve thought about it,” explained Ana. “But I like it here. It’s quiet, peaceful, and tranquil. I like who I am now.”

“Or are you merely hiding away from the pain?” The older man suggested. “It’s just another way to compensate for it.”

The dark-haired woman sighed. “You know it was for the best. Leaving Elliot and Christian killed me in the end. It was the right thing to do.”

“If you say so,” Linc said with hesitation. “Since I’m here. I brought some guests I wanted you to meet. Do you mind?”

Ana closed her robe tight. “I wasn’t expecting company so I’m not decent but since this is a sex resort, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind me as I am.”

“You look fine,” he reassured her.

She took Linc’s arm as they went crossed down the hall and down the stairs to the lobby of the resort. Ana’s eyes widened with surprised the moment she saw the pair waiting for her by the front desk. Silver blonde hair accompanied by her gray-haired handsome husband smiled up at her. The Dominatrix hesitated.

“Grace and Carrick?”

The Grey parents embraced her tight.

“Thank you for meeting us, Ana,” said Grace. “We need your help. It concerns Elliot and Christian.”


	25. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is given an odd request by Grace Grey.

“How are they doing?” Ana asked with concern.

The answer in Grace’s eyes spoke for itself. “Not good. Elliot has become a bitter wheelchair-bound cripple who refuses to let anyone get close to him. Christian has turned into a workaholic hellbent on taking over the business world. Not since you, they both have refused relationships and choose to hide away from people. They won’t even let us in! I’m concerned that these new lives of isolation are going to kill them in the end. Please, Ana, can you help us?”

Grace’s revelation saddened her. She had hoped the Grey siblings would return to their sense of wealthy normalcy but apparently that was not the case. Shrugging her shoulders, she closed her silk robe tighter. “What is it you want me to do? How can I help?”

“Touch them,” answered Carrick bluntly.

“You want me to fuck your sons?” Ana asked directly. Shocked by her request, she didn’t think this conversation was appropriate.

“In so little words. Yes.” Grace admitted. “Not just fuck them, Ana. Touch them. You loved them once and part of me still believes that you still do. I may never understand this relationship you three had but it brought something out inside of them. Something good. They were happy. Now they are empty shells and I want my sons back! Touch them. Connect to them. Return them to the men they once were.”

“I don’t think I can,” the dark-haired beauty whispered. “You do know that I’m not some ordinary innocent girl. I host a sex resort and I’m a Dominatrix who participates in the BDSM lifestyle. Am I someone you want for your sons?”

“Elliot and Christian were never normal when we adopted them,” noted Carrick. “Their years of abuse had shaped them differently, but they managed to become good men in the end. Strangely enough, this affiliation helped them and for that I’m proud to support this decision. You were part of the process in making them good men. I want you continue to work with them and help reach out to them. You’re our only hope.”

“We’ve tried other therapies but it’s not working,” added Grace. “This Dominatrix lifestyle is one we haven’t tried. You are our last chance. Ana, will you please help us?”

Ana inhaled a breath. She hesitated. Dear God, Elliot and Christian had been suffering for two years. What didn’t she reach out? She couldn’t let them down now. “Yes…I will help you.” She asserted her authority. “On one condition, you bring Elliot and Christian here on the island. Don’t tell them the reason and don’t reveal my identity to them. Once they’re here, I deal with the rest. Give me one week and hopefully we’ll see how this will help them.”

The Grey matriarch embraced Ana. “Thank you.” She played with the bob of her dark hair. “By the way, I’m liking the new look.”

“It was time for a change,” smiled Ana. “Since we’re all here, why don’t I invite you for lunch? My house is on the other side of the island. I’ll give you a grand tour.”

“That would be lovely,” said Carrick.

\--------------------------------------

The eight-mile drive along Paradiso’s coast was breathtaking. Ana changed into a simple pair of sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt as she ordered her driver to drive their van across the island to her residence. Accompanied by the Linc, the elder Greys soaked up the luscious scenic views and gorgeous paradise landscaping as the young woman acted as their tour guide on the way to her residence.

“This island is simply magnificent!” Grace complimented. “However, did you find it?”

“By accident,” explained Ana. “After the difficult break-up two years ago and the constant hounding of the paparazzi, Linc took me to me Hawaii for the first time for me to get away from the all the drama in Seattle. While taking a helicopter flight across the Pacific Ocean, we came across some newly formed islands created by an undersea volcano and that is when I came up for the idea for the resort.”

“Ana had an epiphany that day,” added Linc. “She suggested to me that I should purchase this uncharted plot of land and turn it into a sex resort. I could never deny my only daughter, so we partnered up and created this business venture.”

“I’ll admit I didn’t know what I was doing but I quickly learned,” said the young woman. “After two years since we opened, we’ve been turning a huge profit.”

“But sex?” Grace asked. “Wasn’t that a bit risqué or even scandalous to take such a risk?”

“I thought it would be,” continued the dark-haired beauty. “Then I thought about in terms of how some people have some type of sexual dysfunction due to something traumatic that happened to them in their childhood or some fear of discovering intimacy due to some emotional baggage. I wanted to create a place where they can get some sexual healing and allow them to safely explore their fantasies in a safe and healthy environment. Kind of like sexual surrogacy, everyone craves intimacy, and some wants some sexual connection, my objective is guide them toward that correct path.”

“In what ways do you do this?” Carrick asked.

“I’ve employed professional sex workers,” explained Ana. “Some have been mistreated or abused by the industry and wanted a change. Paradiso offers any man or woman who chooses this career path the opportunity and freedom to work in the sex trade industry and to select their clients or partners and earn a meaningful wage. Plus, our operation is perfectly legal like the brothels in Nevada or the redlight district of Amsterdam. We are far from any jurisdiction preventing us from conducting business and we pay our taxes. In addition, I have sex therapists, counselors, sexual surrogates, and tantric teachers on the payroll who can offer couples ways to enhance their connection in the bedroom and to help bring back that spark in the relationship.”

“What about the other stuff that involves things like kink?” Grace wondered. “Isn’t that bit extreme?”

“For some, it may seem bizarre.” The Dominatrix pointed out. “However, we don’t judge here. All types of sexual fantasies are explored if the parties are consented to it. We do host orgies, threesomes, group couplings, same sex experimentation and different forms of the BDSM lifestyle. Again, Paradiso has a strict rule on consent, and we emphasize safe sex practices and have health clinic available for STD and HIV testing and we provide medical and dental coverage should any of my employees need it.”

“Is there anything that is not allowed?” Carrick inquired.

“Absolutely,” replied Ana. “Paradiso has a strict policy about consenting to activities. We forbid anything dealing with rape, forced sex acts, torture, maiming, extreme pain, pedophilia, bestiality, and necrophilia. We want these fantasies to be a positive experience for our guests. That is why we prescreen some of them who arrive here by boat.”

The van transporting them passed an open field where construction was taking place. Bulldozers laid down a long runway placing it with both concrete and tarmac on the vast rural area. Carrick pointed to the scene of construction and asked Ana.

“Are you building another sex hut?” The Grey patriarch joked.

“No,” she laughed. “I’m building an airport runaway so we can allow a few small planes to land on the island. Since right now the only mode of transportation to Paradiso is by boat, I thought I would provide more opportunities for our guests to arrive. Construction should be done by the end of this week.

“You’ve really thought of everything,” remarked Grace.

“Paradiso is my blood, sweat and tears,” said Ana. “I want this idea to work.”

“So far, she is doing a fine job at it,” replied Linc. “Ana knows what she is doing.”

Wheels slowly stopped to turn toward a narrow stretch of road as the passengers watched as the vehicle made its way up to a large house on top of a hill. Spanish tile roofs filled the three story, ten-bedroom, four bath home. Parking in front of the entrance, Ana got first as an older Polynesian woman came out to greet her.

“Hello Malani!” Ana greeted the older woman.

“Miss Steele!” Malini smiled. “You’re home from work early! The young master would be pleased!”

“Young master?” Grace’s eyebrows lifted. “Don’t tell me you got one of your sex slaves in there too?”

Ana grinned and shook her head. “It’s not like that at all. When I’m home, I leave work behind. My Dominatrix persona is left at the office so I can be regular person as you can see.” The Grey matriarch scanned her simple casual attire. She was right. Ana did not look anything like the stereotypical Dominatrix. “How is Mia, by the way?”

“Really talkative,” Grace smiled. “She’s now three since you last saw her. She grows up so fast. Mia is with her nanny back in Seattle while we attended to this business trip.”

“Three years! Oh my, time does go by pretty fast!” The young woman commented. “It seems kids never stop to grow…”

“MOMMMMY!”

A tiny voice interrupted Ana as tiny toddler came rushing out the house and jumped into Ana’s arms. The little boy kissed the dark-haired beauty on the cheek and nestled his short little head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Ana sighed. “I didn’t mean to spring this on you, but this little guy is Teddy. He’s just turned two.”

Grace took one look at the boy in her arms recognized the dark hair and gray eyes and nearly cried. “He’s your son?” She paused for bit, swallowed her breath then put the clues together. “Teddy is Christian’s, isn’t he?”

Ana nodded. The Grey parents were speechless. They had a grandson. Grace’s first instinct was to hold him to which the young woman could sense her longing and gladly fulfilled her request by handing the boy into the older matriarch’s arms.

Teddy giggled clutching the older woman’s face with his tiny hands and rubbing his nose against hers. “Look! This is how an Eskimo kiss!”

“They sure do,” Grace played with him. Her eyes filled with joyous tears as she turned to Ana. “Does Christian know?”

“No,” she said bluntly. “I promise to tell him when it is the right time. Plus, I’m breaking one cardinal law about having children near a brothel. He’s the only child here on this island, so I keep him at the estate. I figure I should keep one vice.” She sighed. “I will tell Christian soon.”

“It might happen even sooner after the therapy sessions,” responded Carrick. “I hope he takes the news well. He can be quite controlling.”

“So, can I,” the young woman emphasized. “For now, let me deal with this situation and allow me the chance to heal both Elliot and Christian.”

“Agreed,” said Carrick.

“Perfect,” she noted. “Now that everything is out in the open. Let’s enjoy the lunch Malani has made. Hope you like roast pork and pineapple cake!”

“Wouldn’t miss for the world,” smiled Carrick.

Taking the Grey patriarch’s arm, Ana led the way inside as Grace carried Teddy, Linc gave Malani his arm and entered the big house.

\-------------------------------------

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

The turbulence of the Pacific Ocean made Elliot Grey want to wretch over the side of the small boat. It had been two years since he last sailed and now, he hated the water. Stuck in wheelchair and pushed around by his servant, Luke Trevelyn, he loathed being cared for by Luke’s wife, Rosalind, who even with her nursing certification, became a pain in his backside. He despised being helpless and he dislike being viewed as an invalid even more. Gripping the sides of his chair, Elliot wheeled himself away from the railing of the deck.

“Lost your sea legs?” Christian smirked.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Elliot snapped. “It’s bad enough that Mom and Dad manipulated us to go on this shitty family excursion but one week of hell together is going to drive me over the edge!”

“How do you think I feel?” The copper haired man griped. “I had to push my business meetings one more week because our parents want to spend quality time together. This is bullshit!”

“Exactly, where is it that we’re going?” The older Grey asked.

“I don’t know,” his younger sibling remarked. “Some new island paradise, I suppose. They’re being cryptic.”

“I would rather be at home doing nothing,” Elliot complained. “God, I need a drink!”

“You and me both,” Christian clucked.

“Ah, I see you boys are enjoying the ocean air!”

Carrick came up the stairs of the small boat to meet with his sons. Aware of his son’s protests, the Grey patriarch kept up the charade.

“I’ve stop enjoying the ocean air two years ago!” Elliot rolled his eyes. “Once again, Dad, I think this is an asinine idea! I haven’t sailed in over two years since I lost my legs! I don’t see what this family outing is going to prove.”

“Hopefully, some bonding,” interrupted Grace who entered the scene. “I want us to be a family again. We’ve seemed to have lost that! Elliot, you’re bitter and hateful and Christian, you avoid people for work! My greatest wish is for this all to stop!”

“This is who we are, Mom!” Christian yelled. “If Elliot wants to be by himself, then let him! I choose work over everything else because my success is measured by it! I would prefer it if our parents would try to show us a little support!”

“We are supportive, Christian.” Carrick explained. “That is why we’re here.”

“Exactly where is here?” Elliot frowned. “Where the fuck is, we are going?”

A large island appeared in the distance. Grace pointed to it. “We’re going there. Paradiso Island!”


	26. The First Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With protest, Elliot and Christian arrive on the island. Ana begins their treatment.

[](https://postimages.org/)

A young girl with pink streaks in her hair greeted them at the port. Wearing a tight leather corset and transparent dress that exhibited her garter belt stockings, both Grey brothers were shocked by her lack of professional attire. Elliot’s nurse, Rosalind, pushed his wheelchair down the ramp where the woman welcomed them holding a clipboard in her hand. Following right behind them were the rest of the Grey clan.

“Hello and welcome to Paradiso! I’m the resort director, Tammy Lindell!” Ana’s assistant introduced herself. “You must be the Greys! Welcome!”

“Young lady, do you not own any clothes?” Christian asked directly, appalled by her professional dress.

“Oh, this is a clothing optional island,” she laughed. “Our guests are free to roam around without any stitch of clothing on.”

“Where the hell do you send us?” Elliot sneered. “A nudist colony?”

“Not quite,” smirked Grace. “It’s obvious; you boys are unique in your taste in woman and sexual lifestyle. I thought I would try a different option that caters to your own personal preferences.”

“Mom, what are you talking about?” The young Grey turned white. “Where are we?”

“A place, son, where you can be free to be yourselves and get some therapy as well,” answered Carrick.

“Paradiso is a discreet new sex resort that caters to guests with sexual dysfunctions,” informed Tammy. “We have several modes of therapy that we use to assist people in rebuilding intimacy and developing their sexual health. You both, Elliot and Christian, have been placed on our list at the request of your parents.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Elliot screamed. “WE’VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! I’M NOT AGREEING TO THIS!”

“Elliot’s right!” Christian added in unison. “I don’t know what you hope to accomplish but Elliot and I are fine! We don’t need sexual therapy.”

“I beg to differ, Christian,” Grace clucked. “You both have not been the same. Elliot, you’re angry and hateful all the time. Christian, you’ve become even more cold and distant. You left me no choice, dammit! I want my sons back and if this is the only way that will help, then I’m willing to try!”

“WELL I’M NOT GOING TO DO THIS!” Elliot hissed, folding his arms. Gripping the wheels of his wheelchair, he pushed himself back on to the pier. However, he stopped as he saw the boat leaving the dock. “SHIT! WE’RE TRAPPED ON THIS GODDAMN ISLAND!”

A comforting hand squeezed his shoulder. Carrick’s voice hoped to soothe him. “Looks like we’re stuck here. Elliot, your mother and I love you so I’m hoping you’ll reconsider.”

“Fat chance of that happening,” Christian commented. He reached into his pocket to find that his cell phone was missing. “Where’s my phone?”

“I confiscated your phones, laptops, and any communication devices to the outside world,” replied Grace. “It’s time we have an intervention. I’m not going to let you two walk away from here without giving this place a chance.”

The gray eyed man protested. “But Mom! I need my phone! I’m in the middle of multi-million-dollar merger! I just can’t drop everything at a moment’s notice!”

“You can and you will!” The Grey matriarch emphasized. “Now, let’s be reasonable and enjoy this week!”

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Christian hollered.

Tammy cleared her throat hoping to get everyone’s attention. “I realize all your tempers are flaring right now but if I could get everyone to focus on me.” She glanced at her list. “Carrick and Grace Grey, you will be staying at the private residence of _Madame S_ as her honored guests. Mr. Elliot and Christian will each have private suites with a beachfront view at the hotel while their servants, Rosalind and Luke Trevelyn, will stay in rooms adjacent to Mr. Elliot Grey to oversee his nursing care.”

“Splendid!” Grace clapped her hands.

A beefy looking chauffeur in polo shirt and slacks took the Grey parents’ bags and loaded them into an awaiting van. Tammy led everyone else down the path leading up to the hotel. Along the way, Elliot and Christian turned their heads to see various guests, employees, and staff cavorting in various stages of undress in broad daylight as the two men appeared annoyed by the whole scene. Checking the men into the lobby, the hotel director buzzed the bellhop to take them to their rooms.

“Who the hell is this _Madame S_ person and why are our parents staying with her?” Elliot griped.

“ _Madame S_ owns this island and the resort,” explained Tammy. “Your parents came to her hoping to help you both.”

“It’s going to be a waste of time,” Christian’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

The pink haired assistant turned her head to him and grinned. “I’m sure she’ll change your mind.”

Paradiso’s bellhop, who happened to be wearing nothing but a leather thong and dog collar, grabbed the group’s bags and assisted them into the elevator. Elliot scoffed as the bellhop’s ass cheeks stood on display for everyone to see.

“I’m sure that thong chafes, doesn’t it?” The older Grey brother snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah it does, but I like the feel of it,” the bellhop grinned, having overheard the comment.

They made their ways to their private suites as the two men got situated. The bellhop informed them that the Paradiso owner wanted to invite them to dinner tonight. Both men attempted to decline but the employee insisted. After a few minutes, the Grey brothers relented and agreed, leaving the bellhop to report the news to his boss. Elliot dismissed Rosalind and Luke to converse with Christian in his room.

“Well, what do you think?” Christian asked his older brother. “I’m not buying in this sexual healing garbage.”

“Neither am I,” Elliot agreed pushing his wheelchair. “However, we’re stuck in his shithole so we might as play the game until we can find a way to get out here.”

“I’m thinking that the boat must drop off and pick up passengers every day,” suggested the younger sibling. “We’ll sneak out tomorrow to the dock, board it, and make our way to civilization.”

“Sounds like a plan,” grinned the older brother. “For now, let’s just get through this ridiculous dinner.”

“This _Madame S_ sounds like a real bitch,” commented Christian.

“And old,” said Elliot.

How wrong they were.

At exactly seven o’clock in the evening, Tammy knocked on both doors of the Grey brothers. Both men, dressed in evening attire, came out to which the pink haired woman frowned.

“No, no. That won’t simply do,” she noted. Sprinting down the hall, she went inside a storage closet and removed two long thin terrycloth bathrobes. She handed it to the both. “Please remove all your clothes and put these on.”

“I AM NOT GOING TO DINNER NAKED!” Elliot shrieked.

Christian sighed being the one with the voice of reason. “Just do it so we can get this evening over with.”

The two men returned to their quarters, stripped off their clothes to put on the bathrobes, and exited their suites. Tammy waited for them patiently and smiled the moment she met their approval.

“You both wear the hell out those robes,” she giggled. Peeking through the opening of their coverings, the hotel director licked her lips at the well-formed musculature of both the men’s chest. “Oh, you have no idea what the female guests want to do you.”

“I’m sure,” Christian rolled his eyes and groaned. Taking hold of Elliot’s chair, he pushed his older brother followed Tammy down the hallway to a private suite on the other side of the resort. “Where are Rosalind and Luke? Shouldn’t they be tending to my brother?”

“Rosalind and Luke Trevelyn have been given another assignment by _Madame S_ ,” informed the hotel director. “The couple needed to bring back that spark in their marriage, so they are exploring each other through tantric sex classes. _Madame S_ shall be tending to Elliot’s needs.”

“WHO THE HELL DOES THIS _MADAME S_ THINK SHE IS?” The older Grey brother shouted. “ROSALIND AND LUKE ARE EMPLOYED BY ME, NOT HER! HOW DARE THIS BITCH DISMISS MY SERVANTS?”

Tammy calmly answered. “ _Madame S_ has her reasons.” Opening the door to an even larger suite, Christian pushed Elliot’s chair through revealing a long dining room table filled with a sumptuous feast of delicious main courses and desserts. Standing next to the table were two women in silver domino masks wearing transparent gowns and nothing else underneath. Both men glanced at their wrists that were manacled with leather cuffs connected by a long chain. Immediately, the two Grey siblings knew _Madame S_ meant business.

“She should be out shortly,” said Tammy. She closed the door behind her as Christian slowly approached the table to pick up a piece of fruit.

“DROP THE GRAPE!”

Authoritative and feminine came the voice that echoed from a set of flowing curtains outside of the balcony. Both men watched in awe as a sensuous figure wearing a see-through gown that showcased her nubile form concealed within sauntered into the room. Long dark bangs covered her face that complimented the sharp bob cut of her hair as her eyes were concealed by a black velvet Rorschach shaped mask that hid her powder blue eyes. Mesmerized by her appearance, she slowly drifted into the room like an ethereal goddess.

“I SAID DROP THE GRAPE, CHRISTIAN GREY!” She ordered snapping her fingers and pointing it toward him.

Her sense of power overwhelmed him. The gray eyed man felt nothing like it as he found his fingers releasing the grape dropping it to the carpet. Here was a man who always felt a need to control everything yet when it came to this mysterious beauty, he found himself not being able to resist. _Madame S_ intrigued him.

“ _Madame S_ , I presume?” Elliot sneered. He didn’t hold back. “BITCH! HOW DARE YOU ORDER MY SERVANTS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!”

_Madame S_ merely smiled. Her blue eyes focused on Christian who was now under her thrall. She began with him. “Remove your robe!”

The copper haired man hesitated. He stood still.

Her voice became more powerful. “I said REMOVE YOUR ROBE!”

Christian glanced at her nervously as he fumbled with his covering. Unknotting the belt, he slipped the garment from his shoulders allowing the fabric to fall at his feet. _Madame S’s_ eyes soaked the beauty of his appearance in. Strong square shoulders complimented the perfect symmetry of his muscular chest right down to the hard ridges of his six-pack abdomen and navel. Well-shaped thighs were directly proportionate to the thrilling biceps and incredibly toned arms as her eyes darted to the huge girth packed between his legs. Oh, how she missed that part of his appendage inside her! She attempted to regain her composure.

“I need a chair,” she said. “You’ll have to do. Get on the floor in front of your brother on all fours so I can sit.”

His resistance to her started to diminish as he found himself submitting. The woman enjoyed her power and he wanted to please her. With his knees touching the carpet, he arched his back to the Dom proving a seating area for her. Lifting the long skirt of her gown, _Madame S_ placed her bare bottom across the flesh of his spine as the sensation of naked skin against skin enticed him. He felt a surge shoot to his shaft as he hardened quickly.

Sensing his erection, _Madame S_ ignored his pleasure. Instead, she focused on Elliot who appeared annoyed at the whole situation. “Now, what should we do with you?”

“WHY DON’T YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE BITCH!” The older Grey brother gritted. His fingers tightly gripped the armrests of his chair.

She knelt to face him, smiled, lifting his chin to her face and kissed him. Soft lips touched his mouth, teasing his tongue, as he felt the emotions of affection and familiarity in the connection of their union. Elliot shut his eyes giving in to the feeling of home that the kiss reminded him of before the bitterness of disappointment pulled away from him. Opening his eyes, he stared into the powder blue ones he sadly remembered he lost long ago.

“Ana…” he whispered.

Suddenly, _Madame S_ slapped him hard. “DO NOT SPEAK UNTIL SPOKEN TOO, SLAVE!”

“FUCK YOU!” Elliot spat. “I’M NOT PLAYING ANY OF THESE GAMES!” He began to wheel away before _Madame S’s_ slaves stopped him, handcuffing his hands to sides of the wheelchair’s armrests. “WHAT THE FUCK? THIS IS ASSAULT! I’LL SUE YOUR ASSES…”

Another slap to the cheek silenced him. “SHUT UP AND LISTEN, ELLIOT GREY! YOU HAVE BEEN AN ANGRY BITTER CRIPPLE FOR TWO YEARS! YOU’VE BECOME WEAK AND HELPLESS AND NOW THIS HAS TO STOP! I’M GOING TO TEACH YOU TO NOT BECAME A VICTIM AND INSTEAD BE THE MAN YOU ONCE WERE!”

“WHICH WAS WHAT?” The older Grey bellowed. “A MAN WHO COULD WALK? WELL, I CAN’T! I CAN’T EVEN FEEL MY LEGS OR ANYTHING IN BETWEEN THEM! I CAN’T FUCK! I CAN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“Have you even tried?” _Madame S_ folded her arms.

“DON’T PRESUME TO KNOW ME!” The dark blond man shouted. “YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT!”

That was the last straw. Ripping open is robe, _Madame S_ discarded the fabric to the sides of his wheelchair. Like his younger brother, Elliot’s physique had not changed since she last remembered. Flawless muscular sinews exhibited every perfected line of symmetry from the square shape structure of his shoulders, chest, six pack abdomen and flat stomach. Shapely hard biceps and thighs accentuated one another as her eyes made their way to the flaccid enormity of his sex. Removing herself away from Christian’s back, the masked woman knelt and began stroking it with her hand.

Small tingles surged through the blue-eyed man’s groin. He experienced the sensations. Small tears began to well up in his eyes.

“Do you feel that?” She asked him.

Droplets of water fell from his eyes. “Yes…I can feel that…I didn’t know I could…”

_Madame S_ grinned from beneath her mask. Lifting the flesh to her mouth, she encircled the bulbous head and stroked the surface with her wet tongue. Elliot inhaled a breath at the strange touch as blood poured through his shaft.

“I…can feel myself rising…” he cried. “I…feel it…I feel it!”

“See, you’re not less than a man after all,” she smiled. “The important part of you still lives.”

She proved this theory as she lowered her mouth on his consuming him whole. Elliot’s sex hardened as her lips worked through the hard structure massaging and teasing the flesh allowing to sense all aspects of the sinful delight that he believed had been taken away from him. One more stroke of her lips and his cock tickled the back of throat. Elliot bit his lip as his enormity being swallowed whole as a pulsating heat began to make its way from his scrotum.

“Sweet Jesus!” He gasped.

“Mmmhmm,” she suckled him. The erotic sounds she made with her mouth, caused his cock to increase in blood flow. He could feel her, bobbing up and down, licking, tasting every inch of his broken appendage now slowly healing and responding to her lips. He sobbed.

A minute later his orgasm struck. He cried out in delight as his seed filled her throat allowing him to listen to the wicked delights of each gulp of his pleasure. She lifted her mouth to showcase a small droplet of white cream on her lips as she cleaned the rest of him off with her tongue.

“As you can see, Elliot, you are not helpless.” She wiped her mouth with her wrist just as tears formed on Elliot’s face.

“I…didn’t know…I could…” he sniffed. She stroked his face with her hands.

_Madame S_ stood up to face both men. “It seems you two still need a lesson in obedience.” She beckoned a finger to her slave girls. Suddenly a downpour of rain was heard outside as her eyes turned to the balcony. “Hmm, it seems we have sudden rainstorm. This will be a good lesson for both.” Her eyes turned to her subs. “Take them outside for five minutes.”

“But it’s pouring outside,” protested Elliot.

“Good,” she smiled. “It will be your first lesson on how to be a proper Subordinate.” _Madame S_ gave her orders. “Handcuff Christian Grey to the pillar outside and leave Elliot Grey to soak in the rain for five minutes.” Though reluctant, the two men did not protest as the slave girls led them outside to be drenched in the rain on the balcony.

Five minutes of soaking humbled the two Subordinates. _Madame S_ grinned through her mask as she went outside to see the two naked men shivering and wet from the tropical storm. Yanking off her mask, she revealed her real identity to them as she leaned against the doorway with their mouths agape at the woman who now held them in dominion.

“Ana!”

Anastasia Steele smiled wickedly.

“I think I’ve made my point. Now if you Subs agree with me, I think you should get out the rain or you’ll catch your death. Plus, our chef made a really delicious meal!”


	27. A Compromise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ana heals both Christian and Elliot, they come to an understanding.

[](https://postimg.cc/N5HtgPLg)

“You must really try the chicken,” said Ana suckling the juice from her fingers. “It’s really quite delicious.”

Cold and wet, Christian’s teeth chattered as he sat naked with his hands and ankles manacled together by one long chain attached to the leather collar around his neck. Next to him, Elliot wore the same restraints in his wheelchair as they sat at the dining room table glaring at the young woman with contempt. One by one her slave girls fed the two men as they bitterly chewed their food.

“You’re not much on dinner conversation, are you?” _Mistress S_ laughed.

“What the hell, Ana?” Christian gritted through his teeth. “We don’t hear from you for two years and now you’re the Queen Dominatrix of this place?”

She cut a piece of chicken and popped the piece of meat in her mouth. “People change, Christian. I’m exactly who I’m supposed to be. You, Elliot, and Elena saw to that. I’m Mistress Stasia now and I love who I am.”

“I never saw you as a Dom,” snorted Elliot. “You played the role of Submissive really well.”

“That’s because you’ve forgotten what it means to be the Subordinate,” the young woman explained. “You craved the power, the authority and in the end, it only ended up hurting you.”

“No!” Elliot hissed. “You ended hurting me…hurting us. Christian and myself. You left, remember?”

Ana rolled her eyes. “If I remember correctly, you drove me away. Your bitterness over your disability became your crutch.”

“And what about me?” Christian spat. “After everything we’ve been through with the kidnappings and murders, you still rejected me after I finally gave you my heart.”

“Face it, Christian! You could never fully give me your heart,” she cocked an eyebrow. “Where Elliot happily did, you never willingly gave it to me. I had to fight for it. Now look at you both, your pathetic shells of the men I once knew. I am hoping this week, I’ll rediscover those same men that I fell in love with two years ago.”

“They’re gone!” Elliot argued. “No matter what role you now play for yourself. I doubt you’ll find the same men that you knew two years ago! They’re completely lost to you!”

Powder blue eyes met his challenge. “Are they?” She stood up from her chair beckoning to her slave girls to obey her. “Please take Elliot to his room. Make sure you give him a hot bath and ensure that every pore of his body is clean. Also, groom him and prepare him for bed. I will be visiting him tonight.”

“Yes, Mistress,” her slaves said in unison.

Leaving their employer alone with a restrained Christian Grey, the young woman heard the door close behind them. Sauntering away from her chair, she pulled the gray eyed man by the collar forcing him to stand so she could look at him.

“From what your parents told me, you’ve become even more distant, cold, and arrogant,” Ana smiled. “Such vices will not be tolerated here.” Yanking at the restraints of his wrists, she lifted the chain to connect them to the hook attached to the ceiling. Christian tightened his fists as the manacles constricted his hands. Pushing his legs apart with her knee, the young entrepreneur planted his feet firmly on the carpet as he now stood helpless at his Dominant’s mercy.

Placing a finger on the man’s perfect chest, she trailed a line across the groove of his taunt muscle as she playfully flicked a tongue across his nipple. Feminine hands massaged his skin as she planted a kiss on his back before shifting her hands down the structured backside of his fit bottom. Christian groaned as blood pumped through his sex finally saluting her at full mass.

“You know what I love in a man’s body?” She purred in his ear. Slapping a hand across his behind, she made her point noticeably clear in her appreciation of him. “Nice gorgeous butts!” She spanked him hard causing a pleasant tingle to vibrate through his groin. The woman certainly had some amazing skills.

Her scent intoxicated him as he listened carefully to the transparent material of her gown slip off her shoulders. The copper haired man heard the rustle of fabric tossed to the ground making him aware of her nakedness as she massaged the stinging flesh of his bottom where she spanked him.

“It seems to me that I need to remind you of what it means to be a sub,” she cooed. Leaving him for a moment, she went to a counter nearby to pull out a hairbrush. Teasing the bristles across his skin, she once again went behind him and tapped him gently on the rear end. “Do you enjoy being spanked, Christian Grey?”

“No, I don’t…” He began. Ana interrupted his objection with a quick flick of the hairbrush on his rear end. “Stop that!”

She refused to listen as she flicked another stroke of the brush against his skin. This time it was harder to which he yelped at the attack.

“You like it, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t like it…” Once again, she ignored his objections. Each time he protested; she exerted more force letting the hairbrush smack him even harder bring forth an agonizing pain flaring across his bottom. Searing heat throbbed repeatedly in a glorious fashion as Christian’s erection vibrated with each stroke of the object assaulting his skin.

“It’s okay to like it,” Ana reassured him. She flicked his bottom again. “You have my permission to enjoy it.”

“No…I don’t like it…please stop Ana…” he begged. It was no use. Despite his protests, he felt his body cave into the wonderful pleasures he was giving her. Each flick of the brush opened new sensations, feelings, and emotions that were locked up inside. Tears filled his eyes.

Ana held him close. “It’s okay baby. Let it go!” She comforted him. “Just enjoy it!” She spanked him harder until he felt his release coming.

“Ana…I’m sorry…I love you…AAAAHHHH!”

His orgasm erupted from me soaking her stomach with his seed. She embraced him tight as he finished hearing to him cry tears of joy at his pleasure. Muffling his whimpering with her mouth, she recalled the connection they once shared as she lifted a sample of his seed from the body to taste him. Christian responded to the kiss as he jerked his hands hoping to hold her fully but was prevented from doing so. Ana smiled as his hot breath caressed her skin as she kept in close contact with him.

“That’s a good boy,” she whispered. Removing the restraints, he covered himself as she stroked his face for comfort. “Now I have to attend to Elliot tonight. You are to go to room, shower, and meet us in his room in half an hour. You are not allowed to touch me tonight, is that understood?”

Saddened by the news, he pouted. He knew how this game worked and would respect the rules. “Yes Mistress…I will obey.”

“Good boy,” she smiled kissing him.

Again, Christian was left alone as she made her way down the hall to Elliot’s suite.

\-----------------------------

Elliot laid on his side as he heard small footsteps enter his room. Ana’s beautiful nude form caught his attention as he propped himself on the bed as she approached him. Taking a moment to go to the nightstand, she removed two long leather cords to which she exhibited in front of his face. Pointing a finger to his bedpost, the older Grey sibling complied as he pressed his wrists against the headboard for her to tie him up. Tight knots burrowed into his wrist as she straddled him to apply her bondage techniques for him.

“Ana…it’s been two years…I’m scared that I’m not going to be able to perform,” said Elliot with small tears running down his face.

“Shh,” she pressed a finger to his lips. “Even though your legs might now work, we’ve proved the theory that your cock does. Let your Mistress put those fears to rest.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he inhaled a breath.

Standing on the mattress so that her beautiful feminine womanhood was close to his face, she tugged at his dark blond hair and pressed his mouth into her. Masculine hands cupped her bare bottom as eager lips tasted, suckled, and teased the velvet folds of her opening as well as her secret pearl. Ana gasped as soon as his tongue entered inside her as she toyed with the tendrils of his hair and bucked her lips against his mouth.

“Mmm…Elliot…your mouth is amazing!” She groaned.

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied as he continued to please her.

“Enough!” Shoving his head back, she saw his sex already hard and ready as she straddled him again and slowly guided him inside her. Immediately her sugar walls melted as her velvet folds consumed his shaft spreading and expanding her body accommodating his enormous girth.

Elliot wriggled in his leather binds as he remained immobile while she raised and lowered her hips to meet each pace and rhythm so he could enjoy her feminine softness. The recognizable warmth of her brought back memories of pleasure that had been long overdue. Even with the feeling in his legs had vanished, the male part of him still expressed the aching need of desire and lust that had been missing for two years of his life. The dark-haired beauty had brought it all back in one intimate moment. Elliot felt complete and whole and he owed it all to the woman he loved. Anastasia Steele.

“Elliot…Elliot…” she moaned out his name.

His cock pushed himself even further into her, letting each stroke of her flesh massage his sex. The blue-eyed man matched his desire with hers as they danced in a decadent melody of sinful flesh and aching fulfillment. Ana gripped him tight as her velvet folds swallowed his hugeness burying him in her moistness as their bodies submitted to the incredible sensations and intense pleasures that had been imprisoned for so long. Spreading his fingers across his chest, she bucked her hips in rapid fury as her infernal heat shot from her core.

“Elliot…I’m coming…” She cried out. Liquid silver erupted from her entrance with her lover’s seed following right after.

“Mistress…Ana…. I love you…AAAAAAHHHHH!” The older Grey groaned. Instantly his seed mixed with her sweet nectar as the Dominatrix collapsed against his chest.

Ripping off the leather restraints, Elliot’s hands held her tight as small tears streaked down his face. “Ana…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean what I said…I was just upset…”

She raised her head to smile down at him. “It’s okay, Elliot.” The young woman kissed him. “I understand. I forgive you.” She stroked his face. “I’m here now. Everything is at it should be.”

Elliot wet her chest with his tears as she embraced him tight. A few minutes later, she heard Christian creep into the room and get into bed with them. Entwined and wrapped in both her lovers’ arms, Ana felt better than she ever did in a long time.

She even slept better.

\------------------------------

Morning light gleamed across the nude bodies of the Grey siblings waking them up as they noticed Ana missing from their bed. Christian tumbled out of bed grabbing a sheet to wrap his naked torso while Elliot managed to crawl to his wheelchair and cover himself up with a pillow. Both eyes shifted toward the transparent curtains to see the figure of nude woman sitting on the balcony on her cell phone having breakfast.

“That’s correct, Tammy,” Ana spoke into her receiver. “Contact our marketing team about placing ads on Pornhub, AVN’s website, and maybe Playboy, Penthouse and Hustler in full detail what we’re looking for at our resort.” The young woman’s powder blue eyes smiled at the two gorgeous men heading toward her, one with copper hair and gray eyes while other with dark blond hair and blue eyes, both walking and wheeling themselves in her direction. “Thank you, Tammy, that’ll be all.” She hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

“Good morning,” Elliot greeted nervously.

“Good morning to you both,” smiled Ana. “I hope you both slept well. I know I did.” She pointed to the two vacant chairs. “Come have breakfast with me. Our resort employs the best top chefs.”

Both Grey siblings took a seat next to the Dominatrix as they ate in silence unable to discuss their awkward situation. It would be the dark-haired beauty who would break the ice.

“I’m sure you’re wondering where we go from here,” she said. “I’ll leave that up to you two. We certainly made a breakthrough last night and I vowed to assist with your therapy for the entire week.”

“That depends,” sighed Christian. “What do you want from us, Ana?”

The question even surprised her. The truth was she was not sure what she wanted. She had spent two years building up her walls making sure she remained strong. However, last night became a setback as she found her walls crumbling at the mere mention of her name by these two men. It was like she was that naïve twenty-year-old intern all over again being preyed upon. All she could now was admit the truth.

“I want the men I knew two years ago,” she inhaled a breath. “I want them to return. The two men in front of me would have fought instead of giving up on life. I want the real Elliot and Christian Grey back!”

“I don’t know if that is even possible anymore,” replied Elliot sadly. “People change over time. Look at me and Christian, we’ve lost our strength. Only you seem to have found yours. We’re not the same people anymore. We’re living different lives now.”

Sadness appeared on her eyes. “True, people do change but they don’t have to lose the part of them that made them good. I’ll admit I chose to run away instead of fighting for a chance to be with the both of you. Instead, I became this superbitch at the top of the world and let me tell you it’s a lonely place. Are you willing to forsake a chance at physical intimacy just to cage yourself forever?”

“It’s better to be caged than to feel pain,” explained Christian. “Ana, what is do you want?”

“I want you both to be happy, but I guess I was fooling myself in believing that staying away was the best decision,” her eyes lowered. “I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

A small tear formed in Elliot’s eye. “I was happy with you. Ana, I never stopped loving you.” He gripped the armrest of his wheelchair hard. “Even now, it hurts to see you, but you deserve a man who isn’t a cripple.”

She gently placed in hand over the older Grey brother. “I deserve you, Elliot. I still love you!” Lowering her head, she bent down to kiss his hand while tears flowed from his eyes. Powder blue eyes then shifted toward the gray ones belonging to his copper haired brother. “The same goes for you Christian. I never stopped loving you!”

Pain swallowed in Christian Grey’s throat. He too felt the brimming of tears but held his feelings back. Ana Steele still loved him, and he did not want this euphoric feeling to go away. He exhaled.

“How can you love two men at the same time?” He demanded. “Can it even be possible?”

“It can be,” Ana smiled. “Throuples, polyamory, and open relationships are big now!” She fought back the tears as she attempted to explain herself. “I know I’m capable of dividing my emotions between you two. I can split my heart and offer it to two men that I know who would never intentionally hurt me. I’m no longer confined by what society norms and mores tell me what is acceptable. Only I know my own my own heart. Now the real question is can you two be willing to share me? Can you both love me for who I am and learn to compromise?”

There was a long pause at the breakfast table before Elliot spoke up. “Ana, please stand up.” The young woman followed the older Grey’s request as he pushed his wheelchair back and began to pull his naked form on to the floor by collapsing to the ground.

“Elliot! What are you doing?” Ana exclaimed watching in horror as her lover struggled.

Landing facedown, he pressed his hands to the floor and pushed himself forward. “I’m proving myself to you.” Christian ran to his brother to help, but Elliot slapped his hand away. With each push and pull of his body, the blue-eyed man slithered across the ground until he came to Ana’s feet and kissed her ankles. Hugging her legs, he held on to her tight. “I love you, Ana Steele. I don’t care if I have to share you. If I know you’re mine, I can live with that. Mistress, I submit!”

“Me too!” Christian added his devotion as well. Kneeling to hug her legs along with his older brother, he proved his affection for her. “I love you enough to share you with my brother. I don’t care, Ana. Please don’t leave us again. I too submit, Mistress!”

Butterflies danced around in her stomach. Both men admitted their love for her. She never felt so overwhelmed and happy. She wanted savor every moment. Lowering herself down to the level of both nude gentlemen, she kissed them both passionately as embraced them in her arms.

“I love you both, my Subs!” She laughed. “Now why don’t you prove to your new Mistress exactly how much you enjoy submitting to her?”

“YES, MISTRESS!” Both Grey brothers said in unison and they did.

An hour of wicked delights had passed by as the three sweaty bodies laid on the floor spent and relishing in the afterglow of sex. Ana planted a kiss to Elliot’s mouth before caressing Christian’s bare chest. Her short dark bob was a mess as she twirled the tendrils with her fingers and started to make conversation.

“Christian, you need to know something,” said Ana out of breath. “You have a son.”

The younger Grey sibling shot up. “What? How?”

Ana frowned. “I was pregnant when I left you both. Linc helped me give birth to him. He’s almost turning two. His name is Teddy. He lives with me on the island in my private home.”

Surprisingly, Christian was not angry over the news. He put an arm under his head as he lay back on to the ground. “Wow, a son! I’m a father! Who would have thought?” Gray eyes turned to her. “I want to see him.”

“You will, I promise.” The young woman vowed. “You still have week of therapy so I’m sure we can fit it in our tight schedule.”

“I wish he was mine,” Elliot pouted. “Why couldn’t I have a child with you?”

“Well his sperm got to me first,” Ana giggled referring to Christian. She tickled the older Grey brother’s chest. “Though I would love to have little girl with your blue eyes.”

Pushing her against the ground, Elliot caressed her neck. “Let’s get started then.”

And they did.


	28. Another Door Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking back her life and reputation, Ana comes up with something profitable and viable.

[](https://postimages.org/)

It seemed like the days just flew by fast. Christian and Elliot were responding quite nicely as subs during their therapy sessions and even Ana saw a difference in their personalities. The younger businessman was starting to become more personable and likeable that even a couple of the female guests were caught flirting with him. Mistress Stasia had to punish him which he thoroughly enjoyed. Elliot became much more independent and a lot less angry refusing to use his handicap as a hindrance. Instead, he focused on using his chair as new method of sexual positioning to which Ana became a willing volunteer.

Adding to their therapy, Ana got them both back into their original hobbies. With the help of Grey’s servant Luke and several of her male staffers, Elliot was able to sail again using the smaller boats docked on the island. With the newly constructed airport runway, Christian was able to regain his love of piloting small planes to which he gladly offered to take several guests on a flight around the island. Back on dry land, both men were flourishing in their roles as Submissives. Mistress Stasia began introducing new forms of BDSM devices from body clamps to canings and the usage of newly improved sex toys to which the two brothers enjoyed participating in. For Ana, it gave her chance to fall back in love with the men she once knew.

Friday finally arrived allowing Ana to take both Elliot and Christian back to her place of residence. Making the long drive to the other side of island, the Grey siblings were happy to be reunited by their parents who welcomed them with open arms. Grace was the first to meet them when the van arrived as she hugged her two sons while carrying Teddy in her arms.

“Oh, look at you two!” The Grey matriarch teased pinching both their cheeks. “The island sun is doing wonders to your health!”

“And who is this little guy?” Christian asked already knowing the identity of the two-year-old toddler.

“This is Teddy,” said Grace. “Your son.”

Tears filled the gray eyed man’s eyes as he saw his own colorful hue in his offspring. Picking him up his arms, he hugged him close as he turned to Ana who just got out of the van to push Elliot’s wheelchair. “He’s beautiful.”

“He should be,” she laughed. “He’s got your good looks and brazen personality.”

Christian glanced up at his son. “Do you know who I am?”

The toddler couldn’t say much but he already knew. “DADDY!”

Once again, the young entrepreneur held the little boy tight. It would be Grace who would have to step in and break up the happy reunion.

“Christian! Not so tight, you’re smothering the child!” She clucked.

The overexcited businessman loosened his grip as he held his son. Joy shot through his body. On the other side of him, his brother Elliot sadly watched the happy connection being made with his younger sibling. Small pangs of jealousy hit his heart as Ana sensed his sorrow. Kneeling she kissed him fiercely on the lips for reassurance.

“Don’t worry, lover,” the young woman whispered. “You’ll have that someday, I promise.”

Grace observed the exchange and became confused. She spoke up. “Exactly, what is going on here? I do appreciate the fact Ana that my sons seem to be cured but there’s something different here. Care to fill me in?”

Carrick Grey stepped in already putting the clues together. He sighed. “Darling, the three of them are now in a threesome!”

“Oh!” The Grey matriarch exclaimed. Her face turned crimson. It was a lot to process. “Well at least you’re all happy. You are happy, I hope?”

“Oh yes,” grinned Ana. “Very much so!”

“Ditto,” said Christian.

“Likewise,” added Elliot.

“I can’t say that I wanted you to go the traditional relationship route, but I can accept this,” Grace smiled. “Besides we’re at a sex resort, whatever floats your boat?”

Ana laughed. “Oh, and we have another announcement!” She lifted her ring finger to reveal the diamond engagement ring she never gave back to Christian. “We’re agreeing to a commitment ceremony. The three of us are getting married on the island!”

Grace squealed with delight and rushed over to embrace her. “Welcome back to the family! I knew you’d make an amazing daughter in law!”

“A threesome marriage?” Carrick slapped his forehead. “Who would have thought?”

“Well Dad, you did want us to find the right girl,” Christian pointed out. “It just so happens to be the same one Elliot and I fell in love with.”

“You know what they say Dad,” added Elliot. “Sharing is caring.”

\------------------------------------

Later that evening, Linc Lincoln paid his daughter a visit and brought some new toys for his grandson. Sitting at the dinner table, he enjoyed a delicious meal made by Ana’s housekeeper and nanny Malani as he sat with the Greys to discuss business.

“Thank you for Teddy’s gifts, Daddy,” said Ana. “Though the motorized jeep was a bit much! You’re spoiling him!”

“He’s my only grandson!” Linc grinned. He stared at Christian and Elliot. “As of yet. It’s my job to spoil him!”

“He has a point,” laughed Carrick. “Grace already is establishing his trust fund.”

“I want to make sure my grandson is financially secure,” the Grey matriarch clucked. “I’m preparing his investment portfolio.”

“Wait until I knock her up and we’ll see who spoils who!” Elliot giggled.

Linc rolled his eyes. “Sheesh. I’m still trying to get over the fact that my daughter is a Dominatrix and sex resort owner. Now she’s in a threesome committed union. That’s a lot for a father to take in!”

“Well, you did get involve yourself with some unordinary people,” Ana pointed out. “Besides, I’m not embarrassed by what I do and who I am. I think it’s time the world accepts us for who we are.”

“What are you saying?” The SIP owner asked.

“I want to make Paradiso a global brand,” she suggested. “Get sexual therapy out in the open and market it to people and couples who wish to explore healthy sensual sides of themselves.”

“Are you serious?” Her father raised an eyebrow. “We’re doing great as is through word of mouth because Paradiso is secretive and discreet. Advertising a legalize sex trade operation is going to hurt the business. Plus think about your reputation and how this might affect Teddy in the future.”

“I want Teddy to grow up to have a healthy sexual relationship,” Ana explained. “I don’t ever want him to feel ashamed of himself and where he came from. As far as my reputation, I’m sure the scandal two years ago pretty much screwed whatever reputation I had left. The media made sure of that. I’m not going to cower anymore. Sexuality should be out in the open not locked behind closed doors. It’s time to come out.”

“Are you sure about this?” Elliot inquired. “Once you opened that can of worms, it’s hard to close it!”

“I’m not afraid,” she kissed her lover’s cheek. “I’m ready. I can do this.”

“Well you have my financial backing,” Christian agreed. “Grey Holdings, INC. is looking for a proper investment and this island resort is going to see a tremendous increase in profits once we market it globally. I’m with her on this one.” He embraced her from behind.

Elliot wheeled close to her. “Me too.”

“Me three!” Grace jumped right in. “If I raised a couple of perverts, I’m going to be the number one goddamn mother of them all!”

Carrick sighed. “Count me in! This island is going to need more doctors. I’m sure Elliot and I can be the leading physicians here.”

Surprised by the barrage of support, Linc kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Whatever you decide to do, you have my full support.”

“One more thing,” Ana suggested. “I want to reopen _Catwalk_ magazine but with my take on it!”

\---------------------------------

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Curtains covered the stage as Christian and Elliot Grey remained in the background facing the onslaught of the Seattle reporters. Local, national, and even international news surrounding the audience pit as photographers and paparazzi began flashing cameras at the pair. News around the world hit every major resource as rumors surfaced that some big announcement was about to be made. The crowd waited patiently as corporate tycoon, Linc Lincoln, made his way to the podium.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the press,” announced Linc. “Thank you for all for coming. I would like to say that it is a great honor and pleasure to have a business merger occur during such a difficult economic time. For those that might have heard around major industry circles, it is true that SIP Publishing and Grey Holdings, INC will be partnering for an exciting new business venture. The first major announcement to be made is the revamped version of our popular _Catwalk_ fashion magazine created by my late wife, Elena Lincoln. It has been three years since the publication went on hiatus and we are proud to say we are bringing it back with a new owner and editor-in-chief. Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter, Anastasia Steele!”

Shock, murmurs, and confused comments filled the crowd as a young woman with powder blue eyes made her way across the crowd. Wearing a Derek Lam backless, tight, black leather dress, the room filled with awe as a breathtakingly beautiful female march down the aisle clicking her Christian Louboutin stiletto black heels against the concrete. She stared down at everyone as her dark bangs and short shoulder length dark hair swayed with each step of her movement. The crowd quickly separated into two halves like Moses parting the Red Sea as this mysterious beauty commanded authority over the room letting her presence known with just a simple look. Anastasia Steele had finally arrived.

Marching to the podium, she began her speech. “Thank you for that wonderful announcement, Daddy. Hello, I am Anastasia Steele and many of you might remember me from my scandalous encounter with the Bob Clayton case. I have returned and taken over the duties of our former magazine _Catwalk_. In dedication of original owner of the fashion publication, I’m launching a new magazine. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you _ELENA_!”

Elliot pulled the curtain back to display the front cover Ana’s newest project.

“ _ELENA_ will not only feature the latest fashion trends but will cover world topics as well as the most important issues such as sex education!”

A reporter’s hand shot up. She pointed to him. “When you say sex education, are you talking about sex related topics as well such as tips or personal experiences?”

“Of course,” Ana agreed. “It will offer tips on sex advice and answer questions in regard to sexual health and exploration.”

“Would this have anything to do with your involvement with the BDSM lifestyle? Since the scandal three years ago, you went into hiding after photos and sex tapes of you went viral. Would any of this be in relation to this new magazine?”

“Absolutely,” the young woman refused to lie. “It’s no secret that I have participated in BDSM practices. In fact, I am a certified Dominatrix.”

Loud murmurs erupted from the crowd. Her confession shocked everyone in the room.

Ana continued. “That brings us to the second announcement. With the full support of SIP and Grey Holdings, INC, it’s time to present our mainstream legalized sex education resort and island. Paradiso!” Christian pulled the curtain to reveal the travel poster. “The first ever sexual therapy hotel that caters to sexual health and healing and exploring fantasies!”

More shock emitted from the room as hands raised up hoping to ask a question.

“With the revelation of your admittance to your sexual lifestyle, don’t you think this will be a hot topic of debate among conservatives and religious groups?”

“How could there be not?” Ana smiled. “Let’s face facts folks. Sex is everywhere. Commercials, advertising, movies, television, and the internet. You can’t hide it away. Sex has gotten so mainstream that everything that was once considered taboo has not become the norm of society like sex tapes, pornography, stripping, nude photography, homosexuality, and even BDSM. The fact is that sex is a basic human need and people need an outlet to explore. Paradiso allows them a safe sanctuary to do so.”

“What about morality?”

“Morality is defined by the individual not by what society tells them,” she explained. “Sure, they are certain rules that should be obeyed but when those rules become broken by consenting adults the only ones being affected are the ones enforcing it. Allow the consenting adults to decide their own morals and let others judge for themselves.”

“Aren’t you worried what this might do to your reputation?”

“If you’re asking if I feel ashamed,” grinned the young woman. “I don’t. I’m fully in control of my sexuality and I don’t believe that makes me less than person no matter how many stones you hurl at me. It’s others who have the preconceived notions of who I am even before they’ve met me. Take for example three years ago when the public vilified me due to the sex photos that were released to the tabloids. Yet, I was a victim of pedophile rapist and managed to escape his clutches when he attempted to kill me. I consider myself a survivor. So no, I don’t feel any shame for who I am.”

“How do you think the public will accept this ideology of sex?”

“The public already has accepted it,” Ana laughed. “You just don’t realize it. We’re a voyeuristic society. Look at reality television which has flooded the market right now. We make stars of celebrities who have sex tapes and buy into their products. We make reality shows airing out people’s drama and personal issues. We use social media to create influencers, create fame and seek attention through YouTube, TikTok videos, and photographing Snapchats. We condone bad behavior by rewarding it. Sex sells like in advertising in a beer commercial or perfume ad or watch two people in bed on network television or in the movies. Basically, sex is everywhere. It’s a gradual process where the public will be shocked by it but will come to accept it over time.”

“What about future relationships? Won’t this influence them?”

“I’m in a relationship now,” the dark-haired beauty laughed. “I’m involved with two men in a threesome relationship.” Even louder murmurs echoed from the crowd. “I know what you’re thinking that I must be the biggest whore around. Well to tell you the truth, I love these men with every fiber of my being, and I’m honored to enter into a partnership with them. It’s no different than any polygamist marriage or homosexual union. People will find these pairings objectionable one way or another. I take issue with the hypocrisy of it all. It’s acceptable for man to fantasize about two women but not the other way around. Why it that? The fact is that women now hold the cards and it irks any male in a governing power that a female can exert full control and authority. It’s a bit of an irony.”

“Do you feel that this new business venture will be successful?”

“It already has, “Ana informed him. “Like I said before, sex sells. I invite couples and singles with sexual issues and dysfunctions to come to Paradiso so they can be healed and learn to trust in intimacy. We have expert therapists and teachers who are willing offer lessons. It’s all up to the person.”

“Earlier you mentioned being in a relationship. With this new twosome involve Christian and Elliot Grey?”

Christian came up to the podium with Elliot wheeling himself behind him. The gray eyed man smiled at everyone in the audience. “Guilty as charged.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Elliot guffawed pulling the microphone down. “Thank you everyone for coming. There will be not further questions.”

Reporters shouted at the trio as they made their way off stage. Once again, the group of reporters parted to let them through. Ignoring their names being called, the threesome hooked arm in arm and disappeared down the aisle toward the next chapter in their lives.


	29. An Excerpt from ELENA Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from ELENA magazine written by Tammy Lindell.

[](https://postimages.org/)

EXCERPT FROM AN ARTICLE FROM ELENA MAGAZINE

** I WAS A FEMALE SUBMISSIVE **

BY TAMMY LINDELL

_ When I was asked by ELENA magazine’s editor in chief Anastasia Steele to submit a column, I jumped at the chance. Now understand that I was started as a lowly receptionist answering phones for Catwalk Magazine who hated my life and took it out on everybody who crossed my path. Since then I have rose to the ranks of my career as an assistant and strong minded, independent woman thanks in part to the training that my mentor, Anastasia Steele, has given me. _

_ How did this happen so fast? Simple. I was started as a female submissive. For those readers who are unfamiliar with the BDSM (Bondage, Dominance, Sadomasochism) lifestyle, the concept brings about the stereotype of the whole whips and chains mystique surrounding the culture. True, this is part of the community, but it is much more than that. It involves a question of strength and weakness, power versus authority, and trust versus mistrust. For me it gave me the opportunity to stop being a victim and making excuses for my sad pathetic life and take control of it. _

_ Just a little background, I came from a dysfunctional background of a neglectful father and alcoholic mother. I was constantly bullied in school, I had no friends, and the ones that I did have ended up getting me in trouble with the law. Instead, I chose to lash out even through life until a Dominatrix took control over me and gave me focus setting my life back on track. That Dominatrix was Anastasia Steele. _

_ Yes, the very same Anastasia Steele who commands what fashion trends should be seen. The same Anastasia Steele who dictates if short skirts are in for the season or long skirts. The Anastasia Steele who owns and operates a legalized sex resort called Paradiso and angers the religious, conservative groups who just as sexually repressed and secretly wish to live out their real fantasies. This Anastasia Steele taught me the proper ways of being a Subordinate and through her I slowly conquered my weaknesses and be in total control of myself. _

_ What many may not about BDSM is that it is a give and take in any relationship. Trust, understanding, and communication are important factors like in any relationship. The only difference is the way that the roles of Dominance and Submissive must be on equal footing. Otherwise, the relationship would be doomed to fail. I have seen many couples in the community fail to live up to this compromise and end up breaking up because of it. Word of advice to all you Doms and Subs out there, relationships take work. Just because the community does not practice vanilla sex does not mean that you should ignore couples counseling and relationship therapy. Might I suggest Paradiso Resort for that? _

_ Back to what I was saying, relationships whether ordinary or BDSM are similar in the idea that they both need to be worked on. Emotions play in that. My Dominatrix always believed that there fifty shades of emotions with each individual color representing the feeling. One person can be red symbolizing anger and go through several shades of the rainbow until they reach purple which personified sadness and melancholy. More extreme emotions would include being black which represents darkness or being becoming a complete void in life. In short, the color spectrum signifies the variety of feelings in any relationship. _

_ I will admit I am bit bias since I base the ideal relationship on my mentor, Anastasia Steele. It is no secret to the public that she is involved with two men in a threesome style relationship. You have the kindhearted doctor, Elliot Grey, and then there is enigmatic corporate raider, Christian Grey. Both men have their own personalities that are vastly different but in an unconventional sense they trio make it work. Why? They believe in their relationship. That is a philosophy that others need to follow instead of condemning what they see on the surface. _

_ I, for one, am still struggling with my personal relationships. Like Anastasia Steele, I am involved with two hunky identical twins. Let me tell you, it is not all it is cracked up to be! I must divide my time in between the two them which can really affect the colors of my emotions every day. One day I’ll be yellow, experiencing joy and elation and, suddenly, I am back to blue with depression and sorrow. Either way I go through every shade in this relationship, so I say that I am fifty shades of fucked up! Pardon my French! Either way I love the big lugs but I suppose in the end it is all in the way you define your relationship and the compromises you are willing to make and that to me is the true concept of fifty shades of gray! _


	30. Epilogue

[](https://postimages.org/)

**_ EPILOGUE _ **

**__ **

Ana tightened the belt of her silk robe as she finished talking to a guest at the resort. Her assistant, Tammy, came up to her with news of the latest figures.

“Good news, Mistress Stasia,” smiled the young girl. “The recent sales are in and we are up sixty percent from last year. The hotel is fully booked for another year and four months after that.”

“That’s wonderful!” Ana squealed. “And they said those conservative protestors would ruin our business. This is a finger to them!”

“Plus, our latest issue of _Elena_ has sold out, and our readers are now requesting back issues,” Tammy informed her. “Can we reprint more copies this week to the publisher?”

“Do that and make it only three hundred thousand,” the Dominatrix suggested. “Get our distribution center on the phone so we can get this to every convenient store, newsstand, and bookstore out there.”

“Oh, and your husband is here!” Her young assistant smiled walking away.

“Which one?”

“Christian! The gorgeous one with the bigger dick!” She heard a sexy voice growl behind her. Wrapping a strong arm around her chest, the gray eyed man planted a kiss to her neck with affection. “I’ve missed you, baby!”

Christian Grey stood amazingly gorgeous as ever in a white terrycloth bathrobe with just a peek of his muscular chest showing through the V-neck covering. Ana immediately felt herself growing wet.

He handed her a bouquet of white roses before crushing his mouth to hers. “Happy Anniversary, baby. I flew in early to surprise you.”

“This is a surprise,” she purred. “But our commitment anniversary isn’t for another three days. Elliot is coming in tomorrow.”

“Actually, he’s here,” Christian told her. “We both arrived early to Paradiso give you your gift.”

“What gift?” Ana inquired. “Please don’t tell me it’s more diamonds. Though I appreciate all the jewelry you both have given me, I really have no need for more baubles to wear when I’m naked.”

“It’s something better,” the young entrepreneur reassured her. “Follow me.” Taking her by the hand, he led her downstairs to a basement level of the resort where a newly furnished playroom had been built.

Opening the door to their secret love nest, Ana’s eyes widened when she saw her gift at the center of the room. A leather harness swing attached to the ceiling by a series of thick ropes and metal chains displayed in front of her. Sitting on the swing was a naked hunk lounging against the straps of the leather interior fully erect and waiting to be pleased. Ana’s second husband, Elliot Grey, gripped the chains tight as he swung back and forth at the center of the room.

“Happy Anniversary, sweetheart,” he grinned. “Like your gift?”

The young woman’s eyes filled with tears. “A sex swing! You shouldn’t have!”

“Why don’t we try it out?” Christian suggested. “But first…”

He unknotted the belt of her silk robe and peeled off the garment allowing her fully nude form to be pressed against him. Crushing her mouth, Ana tasted his lips and tongue as she enjoyed the precursor to the pleasurable activities of what was to come. Helping him out of his terrycloth bathrobe, she felt his erection touch her stomach as she kneaded his hands across his well-toned back. Breaking from the kiss, Christian led her to Elliot who eagerly kissed her as his hands massaged her erect nipples and round firmed breasts. Small drops of nectar dripped form her opening as she found the older Grey brother’s mouth and devoured him.

“Straddle me,” Elliot instructed.

Being the attentive lover, Christian assisted Ana into the swing as she faced his sibling forward. Straddling her thighs around his, both lovers’ feet dangled away from the floor as she found Elliot’s hard shaft and gently eased himself into her. His enormous girth slid into her velvet folds with simple slickness as he groaned inside her ear as his sex buried itself inside her warmth. Once again, her sugar walls melted accommodating the largeness of her lover as his hips bucked into her in a glorious rhythm.

“Just one more thing,” Christian suggested. He padded naked to the bureau and took out a pair of handcuffs and long metal chain. Returning to the swing, he placed Ana’s hands behind her back handcuffing her wrists to the long metal chain that now her gray eyed lover had clasped in his hands.

Giving the swing a mighty shove, her body flew to one side of the room as the sensation of Elliot’s huge cock in her thrilled her to the core. Cool breeze chilled her back as her groin ached with magnificent pleasure as Elliot’s sex filled her and her secret pearl tingled with wicked delight. Sudden, she felt the tug of her wrist as the swing swayed back toward Christian who controlled the movement of the swing as her body freed all sorts of untamed primal instincts within her. She gladly gave in.

“Do you…uh…like that Ana?” Elliot grunted, the swing causing pressure to thrust his hips into her moistness. Her womanhood tightened around him.

“Mmm…yes…Elliot give me more!” She panted. His fullness reached new heights of passion that she did not believe any other feelings could exist. She was wrong.

Halting the swing’s movement, Christian caressed her neck before whispering instructions in her ear. “Ana, do you want my cock in your ass?”

Concerned appeared on her powder blue eyes. “Christian, I don’t know if I can do that. We’ve never tried anything like that before.”

“Mistress Stasia, may I have permission to please you with double penetration?” The copper haired man requested.

Strangely enough, the concept scared and intrigued her. She never attempted such a sex act before, but she trusted both men not to hurt her. Already the fullness in between her velvet folds was satisfied but the throbbing need to be pleasured from behind needed to be met. She raised her bare bottom to her other husband in approval.

“Yes…Christian…fuck my ass!” She ordered.

Once again, he padded to the bureau to remove a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. Squirting the clear liquid in his palm and stroked it over his hard shaft. Spreading a few more drops to his fingers, he applied inside Ana’s rectum making her ready and available.

Teasing her opening, he slapped the bulbous surface of his sex against her bottom before slowing entering her tight entrance from behind. Ana gasped at his fullness as she submitted to the newly heightened sensations. Both men gratified her carnal needs. She had Elliot indulging her willful desires from her womanly opening and Christian exposing her decadent hedonism from her tight rear entrance. Sinful wickedness possessed her bodies as both her lovers willingly pleasured her sending her over the edge in thrilling wanton delight.

“Do…uh…you like two men inside you?” Christian howled. “Are we enough?”

“I…uh…uh…I think she does, brother,” groaned Elliot rapidly entering her.

“Oooohh…you both feel…so gooood…” she squirmed.

While still inside her, Christian pushed the swing forward as her insides quivered with immoral happiness. Ana bounced on Elliot’s lap while remaining entrapped to Christian’s amazing sexual prowess. The naughty sensations had been too much for her as her body succumbed to the melody of their bodies dancing and the bawdiness of their provocative performance. White hot heat began surge through the three of them.

“I’m…coming….AAAAHHHHH…” Elliot reached his orgasm first as his seed erupted inside her folds.

“Me…too…AAARRRGHHH….” Christian followed right after spilling his orgasm inside her rectal cavity.

With both squirting their love juice inside her, Ana’s insides completely melted. Liquid silver came in gushers as she cried out.

“Elliot! Christian! I love you…AAAAHHHH!” Sweet nectar flooded her entrance mixing with their seed as a delicious puddle stained the concrete ground of their playroom. Christian unlocked the handcuffs freeing her hands as she aggressively pulled their faces to hers in a three-way kiss.

“Happy Anniversary!” Both men declared in unison.

“I love my gift, honeys,” she giggled taking turns to caress their necks. “Now I have a confession of my own. I have a gift as well.”

“Really?” Elliot asked pulling himself in a comfortable position on the swing.

“Elliot, you’re going to be a father!” She admitted with delight. “I’m pregnant!”

“What?” The older Grey sibling gasped. “How do you know it’s mine?”

“I’m six weeks late,” Ana explained. “I checked with Carrick. We counted the conception date and I was with you that time when Christian was away on business so that means the baby is yours!”

“That’s great news!” Christian congratulated them as he kissed her neck. “Our son now has a sibling!”

“As I promised, Elliot you are going to be a father,” the young woman laughed. “Are you’re happy?”

“Ecstatic!” Elliot responded with joy and embraced her.

“Now if you boys are still up for it, I want to get full usage out of this swing before I start showing,” Ana teased.

Instantly she saw their erections rising.

“I see you’ve already answered.”

They certainly get good mileage out of the sex swing.

Ana had finally found her true fifty shades of grey.

**_ THE END _ **


End file.
